When It All Falls
by Jayismz
Summary: Olivia and Fitz have gone their separate ways, and while both are content with the inevitable breakup, she will soon see that life without him doesn't compare. With old memories lingering and new memories around the horizon, will this circumstance free her or keep her tethered to the hinderances?
1. All You Leave Behind

**xoxo**

* * *

**X**

Darkness surrounds her. She's suffocating with no way out, and although she appears to be fine, she is not. After her breakup with Fitz six months ago, she found herself in a numbing haze unable to escape the harsh reality she painted in her mind, the harsh reality that came true every single time.

There is no them.

With the image of them shattered into pieces, she wired that painful reminder into her brain accepting the simple fact that the life she desperately wanted is only a figment of her imagination, using those memories to become an unstoppable force of nature whose name will be remembered for centuries.

She colder, but her fire burns brighter. She's quiet, but her roar is the loudest in the jungle. She's disconnected from emotions, but more calculated than ever. She's alone, but she has everything she needs. She is power. She is grace. She is in control. She is, Olivia Pope. And whatever Olivia Pope says... goes.

After picking up the broken pieces of herself after the excruciating ending of her relationship, she immediately went back to work. Now that Fitz is completely off her radar, she was more than ecstatic to have her attention back on Mellie Grant and her run for the President of the United States.

The two seem to be an amazing pair together. After all, they do have a common 'enemy.'

Making her way to Mellie's office dressed in an all-black Armani suit with white pumps, and a white Prada bag topped off with her shoulder-length, sleek, dark hair parted slightly to the right, she walks with a burning passion for success, hips swaying attracting a great deal of attention. However, her face remains stoic.

With a subtle nod and smirk, she passes by Mellie's assistant who's sitting at her desk and enters the office attracting the attention of Mellie. Dressed in an all red dress paired with black heels and her parted down the middle shoulder length curls, she glances up at Olivia with a welcoming yet worried smile.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asks, setting her bag on the desk.

"I'm nervous." She murmurs.

"About what? Mellie, you have nothing to be worried about. You're _going_ to be president, your campaign will be _flawless_, and you will do everything these men didn't."

"Coming from you it sounds more believable." She huffs, closing her laptop. "Coming from me . . . it sounds like I'm trying too hard to fit in."

"Elaborate." She takes a seat in the chair in front of the desk, crossing her legs.

Mellie sighs. "I don't know, Liv. From my view these men seem to have done everything and I-"

Olivia raises a hand to stop her. "First of all, you're a woman. Women tend to be better than men in every way possible. Ultimately, we have the power to make and change the rules, which is why the men you're running up against want to silence and trap you in this corner you're in."

"Exactly, and if we stand up for ourselves, we get called bitchy, and don't get me _started_ when they chuck everything up to us being emotional."

A smug smile spreads across Olivia's face. "We're not bitchy _or_ emotional . . . we're passionate, persistent, and powerful. Three things they can't take away from us even if they tried."

Mellie smiles, heaving a soft sigh. "So, what do I do, Liv? I need help."

"You let me take care of the senators."

"And what should I do?"

The look on Olivia's face says it all.

"You're insane, Olivia. I won't do it."

Olivia scoffs. "You have to. Out of the two of us you're the one still _somewhat_ in his good graces plus, you need him to back you in case I can't get this done in time. He _is_ still the president."

"I know that." She moves to her feet, pacing back and forth behind her desk, eyes glued to Olivia. "I just don't think it would be a good idea."

"Fine." She smiles, moving to her feet while grabbing her bag off the desk. "If you want to commit political suicide this late into your career then I'll leave that decision to you, but you know I'm right." She proceeds to the exit.

Mellie ponders Olivia's words, heaving a soft sigh. She knows she's right, but she hates the gut wrenching feeling that she'll have to see Fitz again after prying herself away from him only to ask if he'll back her.

She hates asking for favors, but she loves the idea of her being the next president more. Before Olivia could open the door, she scurries over to her placing her hand on her shoulder, a look of acceptance upon her face.

"I'll do it."

"Good. Let me know what he says."

"You really haven't talked to him?" She inquires.

"No." She shakes her head. "I haven't. We don't have anything to talk about."

"But you two were so in-"

"Mellie." She smiles, although the thought of Fitz weakens her tough exterior momentarily. "Let me know what he says. I'll handle the senators."

And without another word, she exits the office leaving Mellie with her thoughts.

"Love."

The Oval Office is booming with an unprecedented energy that has been missing ever since Olivia Pope left. Sitting behind his desk, a warm smile upon his face, Fitz watches and listens intently as Abby, Cyrus, and Marcus go back and forth about what Fitz should do with his legacy.

He missed this . . . a lot.

Now that he faced the harsh reality that him and Olivia were just two ships momentarily docked before passing, he's become an entirely different man, and an entirely different president although his term is coming to an end. He's never felt better, no longer tethered to the darkness that the White House holds because now, it's filled with light, a light he hasn't seen in years.

A light . . . that he's become.

He listens more, allowing those that work for him and with him to have a voice. He's more focused, no longer blinded by the emotional strain of dealing with someone who's only agenda is to be powerful. He's no longer distracted and for most of his supporters, the country . . . they can see the significant difference.

As he watches the ongoing discussion about his legacy, he leans back in his chair relishing in the moment although it seems to be heating up.

"I think Fitz should stay in DC and tend to the issues that matter." Abby states.

"And do what?" Cyrus questions. "He's done enough for this country. I say, he should go to Vermont like he planned and take some time off."

"Cyrus is right." Marcus agrees, attracting a piercing stare from Abby. "He has done a lot, Abby. Give the man some time off."

"Time off? He has the power to solidify himself even after he leaves the White House. I just think that-."

A knock is heard at the door and Fritz's assistant Charlotte walks in.

"Mr. President. Mellie Grant is here to see you . . . should I let her in?"

Everyone in the room looks at Fitz and then Charlotte.

"Yeah send her in." He smiles. "As far as everyone else, I think I want to do work here in DC. Honestly, I think I going to Vermont used to be my plan when I was sure I was going to be married, but now that that's over, I can put my energy on what matters the most which is the American people." He says, an unwavering tone in his voice. "If I can still do good outside of this place then that's what I'm going to do."

"Perfect." Abby smiles. "I'll have a few options on your desk by the end of the day."

"And I'll keep my ear to the ground to see what the people need." Marcus adds.

"I'll assist, Red." Cyrus says, glancing over at Fitz. "I think you made a wonderful choice, Mr. President."

Fitz smiles. "Then it's settled, we'll reconvene in an hour to discuss what you've heard and all your _brilliant_ ideas regarding what I should do.

Everyone gives a steady nod before proceeding out of oval, not once acknowledging Mellie who hesitantly enters, closing the door behind her.

"Hi, Fitz." She murmurs.

"Mellie, how may I help you today?" He asks with a smile from his desk, eyes focused on her.

"I like what you've done with the place." She slowly walks towards his desk, examining the lighter decor. "How have things-?"

"Mellie." He interlaces his fingers together. "How may I help you? I'm sure you didn't come all this way to talk about my office and how I've been."

He was right, she didn't. She's just nervous that he'll say no to her proposal regarding him backing her for her campaign. After all, they weren't on necessarily good terms either. With fear etched upon her face, she takes a seat on the couch and crosses her legs.

"I came here to see if you would back be for my campaign. I know you and I don't have the best relationship right now, and I don't have any right to ask you, but even if it was just a letter of-"

"I'll do it." He smiles.

"What?" She asks in disbelief, glancing over at him.

"I'll do it. Besides, it's the least I can do for you right?" He moves to his feet, walking around to the front of his desk leaning against it. "I feel like I owe that to you as a man considering how much turmoil we went through. Also, this is all you've ever wanted, right?" He folds his arms.

"Right." She murmurs, her gaze drifting around the office. "If it means anything . . . I am sorry . . . for everything."

"Bad things happen all the time. What matters most is how you pick yourself up afterwards." He smiles. "You seem to be doing great. Your presidential run is proving to be a success, and you seem much happier."

"So, do you." She smiles up at him.

"I am. I've never felt better. After everything that happened with Olivia passed, I didn't think I would be able to stand in this office, but here I am doing my job for the country and for myself."

"You are doing good. I've heard about all the things you've accomplished in such a short time." She exhales softly. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Mellie." He smiles warmly. "So, with that, I'll make sure to show my support for you within the next few months. You deserve it. I want you to have everything you've ever wanted."

His words hit her like a ton of bricks. She wasn't expecting Fitz to be so above the water, but here he is living what seems to be his best life, and although she's very happy for him she ponders what this means for them as friends.

"Thank you, Fitz." She moves to her feet, fixing herself up as she turns to face him. "I don't know what I did to deserve your kindness but thank you."

"Anytime, Mel." He smiles, brows furrowed as he takes notice of her hesitant demeanor. "Anything else? I have a meeting in a few minutes, and I can't be late."

With a shaky exhale, she folds her arms across her chest, eyes glued to his. She knows she shouldn't push, but her curiosity piqued after her conversation with Olivia and she must know.

"Have you spoken to her?"

"Who? Olivia?"

She nods her head unable to speak.

"No." He answers straightforwardly. "And I'm okay with that. I've been better without her." He smiles. "I can honestly say that our break up made me a better man, _and_ a better president. I will always respect her, and her decisions, but love is only a word and without action it's null and void. Just like you, she wants power, and I'm _done_ standing in the way of that. Once I'm done here, you two will be able to run this country however you see fit. I'm not a part of her journey anymore . . . and she isn't a part of mine."

There's nothing Mellie can say now. He painted a very clear picture that left her feeling sick to her stomach. Olivia used to be his everything, and now he's prospering without her. It's unexpected, but nonetheless, she's happy for him.

"I'm happy for you, Fitz." She says, contentment clear in her voice.

He smiles. "And I'm happy for you."

Arriving to her apartment, Olivia grabs her keys from her purse and unlocks the door. As soon as she walks inside, she sees Jake sitting on her couch with three envelopes in his hand. A small smile spreads across her face as she closes the door behind her and sets her bag on the coffee table to the right of her.

"Did you get everything you could find on them?" She asks, walking over to him.

"I did." He nods affirmatively, moving to his feet. "What's in these folders should make the senators switch their votes in favor of Mellie."

"Perfect. And their location?"

"They're at some country club. Easy to find. Easy to get into." He says, holding out the envelopes.

"Good." She takes the envelopes and walks over to her bag, tucking them inside.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Liv?"

"Do what?" She turns to face him.

"Run B613."

"Yes." She says hesitantly, folding her arms. "Why?"

He takes a few steps towards her. "It'll change you."

Olivia knows this to be true. She's seen what the power that B-613 holds can do, but she doesn't care. She wants it. All of it. And she'll do everything in her power to assure that she keeps it. After all, she has nothing to lose.

"I changed the moment I let _him_ into my life_._" She says, an unwavering tone in her voice although she didn't even believe the words she speaks. "Had I never fallen in love with him and put myself into that relationship with him, I wouldn't be here . . . grasping for straws to try and get what I deserve because I would've already had it."

"Liv . . . I-"

She holds up a hand to stop him. "I was weak, but now that he and I are done . . . I can walk myself to victory and I _hope_ that you'll join me, Jake."

He gazes into her eyes, trying to find some sort of weakness, softness, but he could see nothing. However, he knew that her mentioning her relationship with Fitz was only a way to deflect, a way to blame her shortcomings and irrational behavior for the last six months on someone other than herself.

Because in all honestly, everyone knows she's better with him than without.

"Jake? Are you with me?" She asks, furrowing her brows, lip quivering, gaze darkening.

He nods affirmatively, tucking his hands in his pockets. "I'm with you."

"Good." She turns and grabs her bag. "I'll go pay these senators a visit, and I need you to dig up dirt on Mellie's competition, but keep it on the back burner just in case plan A doesn't work. Got it?" She glances back at him.

"I got it."

After her conversation with Jake, Olivia finds herself thinking of Fitz more than she should and she's to blame. Sitting in her car in the driveway of the country club, she inhales and exhales heavily as she tries to remove the thoughts so that she can focus on the task.

She does it within a few minutes.

Getting out of the car, she closes the door and proceeds up to the entrance attracting unpleasant attention from older white men making her wince internally. She can see the senators having some conversation on the porch so, without hesitation, she approaches them.

"Senator Klein, Murray, and Bennett. How are you gentleman doing today?"

The three men turn to greet her with smug grins spread across their faces.

"Olivia Pope." Senator Klein acknowledges. "You're far away from home. What brings you here?"

"I'm here to talk about you three changing your votes in favor of my candidate."

The senators' glance at one another before bursting out laughing.

"You're a bold woman, Ms. Pope." Senator Murray says, placing his hands on his hips. "We aren't changing our votes."

"He's right." Senator Klein says in agreement. "Your candidate offers us men _nothing_ so why would we vote for her?"

"Because she's a woman." Senator Bennett answers. "And without a man by her side she's-"

"Without a man by her side she's still Mellie Grant." Olivia retorts. "One of the most powerful women in the country and she isn't even president yet." She smiles. "I find that to be insulting that you three can stand here believing the toxic, emasculate bullshit spewing from your mouths as if _you_ are any better." She jabs a finger at the three of them.

Senator Klein scoffs. "Now listen here Ms.-"

"No, you listen here, Senator Klein." She interrupts, steeping closer to the three men, gaze fixated upon them. "This can go my way or the hard way. If you choose my way, you change your votes and I walk away from here and this never happened. If you choose the hard way . . . you'll lose everything."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Senator Bennett asks. "You come onto our property _demanding_ that we change our votes for a woman who's a political threat to this country without backing up your reasoning. You must think we're stupid."

"I do." Her voice lowers in tone. "I do think that you lack the brain power to run _yourselves_ let alone voting for a man who wants to strip everything away from everyone . . . _not_ just women. Have you seen the polls? Or are you also as blind as you are incompetent?" She waits for an answer but doesn't receive one. "That's what I thought. I-"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Pope, but insulting us isn't going to help your case nor is it going to bring President Fitzgerald Grant back." Senator Bennett spews, making Olivia scoff in disgust. "I mean come on, teaming up with his ex-wife spewing some we're women, we rule the world bullshit isn't the woman I saw you to be. It's pathetic."

She glares at them angrily, lips quivering at the mention of Fitz, but also at how little women seem to mean. With a deep exhale, she reaches into her bag and pulls out the three envelopes holding them out to the senators in which they take, opening them slowly.

"One, who I team up with and why is none of your concern, but since you're so curious to what kind of woman Olivia Pope is . . . let me reintroduce myself. Hi, I am Olivia Pope. Aside from fixing everyone's problems and making them disappear, I also made a two-term president and I _plan_ on making another. I've went against men more powerful than you and won. I'm one of the most sought out Crisis mangersand don't get me started on how excellent of a lawyer I am." She steps closer to them. "I may not have a pair of balls, but I do have methods to hang you by yours. Two, inside these folders envelopes you'll see every single dirty deed of yours that was covered up, take a look."

The three men slowly look through their envelopes without pulling anything out, their mouths agape with incredulity. She, however, smiles confidently folding her arms across her chest.

"As you can see, these envelopes are hot. Hot enough to ruin your marriages _and_ political careers." She informs. "Imagine your lives without those women that have no idea just how reckless and disgusting you are. Imagine your lives without the power you hold. Imagine your lives with Mellie as president. A woman who is for _all_ people not just men. Vote for her, and this information will stay hidden. Vote against her . . . then every major network will have this out to the public within seconds and before you know it, your lives will be over."

"Got it?"

They're speechless. Their words didn't affect her as much as they'd hope for, and now they were eating their tongues, facing the monster herself.

"Good. And you can keep these . . . I've already made copies on the off chance that you decide to go against me."

Before they could even mutter a word, she makes her exit leaving them with a tough decision to make.

Fitz, Cyrus, Marcus and Abby sit on the couch inside the Oval Office reconvening after their last meeting to discuss Fitz's post presidency options.

"So, what did you hear, Marcus?" Fitz asks, brows raised.

"Well, what the people need is someone who's a beacon of light and justice. Something like OPA, but above the fray and underhanded tactics to achieve goals."

"Considering we used to work there, I find that insulting." Abby says, causing Fitz to chuckle.

"You and I _both_ know what we had to do at times." He smiles. "It wasn't all bad, but it wasn't all good either."

"That's a better way to put it." She chuckles, handing Fitz a folder in which he opens. "Inside you'll see a few options for you."

As he scans through the contents of the folder, he smiles, glancing up at Abby.

"A library? What could that _possibly_ do for the people?"

"Not sure, sir. That wasn't one of my best ideas, but a library in your honor could be a way to keep your legacy alive after your time here."

"We'll keep that on the table." He nods, reverting his attention to the contents of the folder. Besides the library, all the other ideas were lacking. "However, the rest of these are crap, no offense."

"None taken." Abby smiles.

"Cyrus? You're awfully quiet." Fitz notices.

"I'm just thinking sir."

"About?"

"I think what Marcus said about OPA could be very beneficial to you. Think about it. Right now, you are at the final stages of your career as the President of the United States and doing a damn good job. If you were to open a foundation of some sorts to help those that'll need help, those that don't have access to the tools we have now . . . I think that could be a good way to solidify your legacy while continuing to do good work, and if you felt up to it, we could have a library built containing all your trials and tribulations of your time here."

"I agree with Cyrus." Marcus says. "A foundation could be really good for you. You already have the American people on your side. Once you leave here, they'll follow as long as they continue to believe in you."

Fitz nods imperceptibly. "What do you think Abby?"

"I think it could be a fresh start for you, a way to make even better connections . . . a way-"

"A way to do things right." He adds.

"Exactly." She smiles.

"Well, thank you all for being such a good help. I think remaining in DC doing work that I'm proud of that the people can be proud of is a good step in the right direction."

"What should we do now, Mr. President?" Marcus asks.

"Abby should put out a statement regarding my choice to build a foundation. You can continue keeping your ear to the ground and reporting back to me what the people need or expect once the statement is made. And Cyrus, if you can find someone that can help me pursue this, I would gladly appreciate it."

"Roger that, Mr. President." Abby says, moving to her feet and exiting the office with Marcus following.

"The only person I can think of that's good at what they do is your ex-girlfriend, Olivia Pope." Cyrus admits. "She would be perfect although I hate to admit it."

Fitz chuckles, moving to his feet and proceeding to his desk.

"Then you aren't thinking hard enough. Find me someone, or you're fired. How's that for a fire under your ass?"

Cyrus springs up from his seat. "Right away, Mr. President."

Sitting in her office watching Abby make a statement regarding Fitz's choice to start a foundation, Mellie smiles, happy to see what choice he's made. She always knew he wanted to continue doing good work so, to see him pursuing it is everything.

"I have good news." Olivia says contentedly, walking into the office.

Mellie glances back at her. "Really?"

"Of course." She smiles, stopping when she hears Fitz's name on the television, her smile slowly fading. "What's this about?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She scuffles to change the channel. "I-."

"Leave it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine." She says with as much conviction as she could. "He's starting a foundation?"

"According to this, yes." She nods, setting the remote down. "I'm so proud of him. He's really changed it around these last few months."

Olivia doesn't acknowledge what Mellie says. All she can see is her and Fitz's tumultuous time together flashing before her eyes. She's knows she's not supposed to think of him, but she can't help it because deep down inside, she misses him.

"I got the senators to change their votes." She says wanting to change the subject. "They will now be voting in favor of Mellie Grant. Have you talked to him?"

"What? That's good news." She smiles, moving to her feet, hands clasped together. "And I did. He said he's going to be showing his support for me within the next few months."

"Perfect. You're well on your way, Mellie. In a matter of months, you'll be the one sitting behind the desk calling the shots."

Mellie smiles, proceeding over to Olivia placing her hands on her shoulders.

"And you'll be by my side."

Sitting in his office, Cyrus looks through a folder of potential candidates that could help Fitz with his foundation. None of them seem up to par so in a fit of irritation, he swipes everything off his desk.

"Cyrus?" Abby's asks from the doorway, jaw agape. "Are you okay?"

"Come in and close the door, Red."

Quickly, she steps inside the office and closes the door behind her.

"What's going on?"

"I have to find someone qualified enough to help Fitz with his foundation otherwise, he's going to fire me."

"Why is this so hard for you? And you know he's not going to fire you." She assures.

"It's hard because the only person I can think of is Olivia Pope, and she's no longer in his life."

Abby chuckles. "Cyrus Beene without a plan. This is interesting to see."

"Now is not the time for jokes, Red." He says, irritation clear in his voice. "Help me!"

"Relax. I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out. There are plenty of other people qualified for the job other than Fitz's ex-girlfriend, Olivia Pope."

"I'm guessing you haven't spoken to her?" He inquires.

"She tried to ruin me to get closer the White House so no, I haven't talked to her." She admits. "She's hasn't been a thought in my mind, and she shouldn't be one in yours." She walks over to the desk. "Get your head in the game, Cyrus! Get that image of Olivia doing the right thing out of your mind because that Olivia is dead, and as far as I'm concerned, she's a ghost."

That's when it dawns on Cyrus as he listens intently. Moving to his feet, he walks around his desk to Abby.

"Thank you, Red!" He laughs. "I know who can help!"

Before she can speak, he exits his office and proceeds to the Oval as quickly as possible smiling at those he passes. Giving a subtle nod to Charlotte, he enters the office immediately attracting Fitz's attention.

"I hope you've come with good news, Cyrus." He smiles.

"I know who can help us."

Irrelevant chatter fills the Le Cinq restaurant in Paris, France where Maya Lewis also known as Maya Pope sits at table in a form-fitting, strapless black dress, hair draped over her right shoulder sipping on a glass of their finest wine. She's awaiting someone, becoming slightly impatient as her gaze drifts around the room not realizing the waitress approaching her table.

"Hi there. Are you ready to order?"

"I'll take the-" She smiles when she sees her son entering the restaurant.

Dressed in an all-black, form-fitting Alexander McQueen Military Frock with matching trousers, paired with Valentino Soul Rockstud leather brogues and a matching Valentino leather tote topped off with his mid-back length, wavy, black hair, he walks confidently towards Maya.

With a smile upon her face, she takes a moment to admire his warm brown skin, perfectly parted lips, the subtle swaying of his hips, and his brown yet frigid eyes. Damn was she blessed to have given birth to someone just as chic as him.

"My baby, I'm glad you could finally bless me with your presence." She says, moving to her feet to greet him.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." He smiles, setting his bag on the table, hugging her tightly. "When I realized the restaurant you were at, I had to make sure I looked the part."

"Well honey, you look fabulous." She laughs, taking her seat at the table.

"So, do you." He smiles, taking his seat across from her crossing his legs. "How are you? How's dad?"

"Mama's good, and Donovan is Donovan."

He chuckles. "You can't stand him, can you?"

"Chile, not really, but I love him dearly."

"That's good. I love you two together." He smiles, slightly flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"And what about you? Are you seeing anyone I don't know about yet?" She inquires, leaning forward on the table.

"Absolutely not. Men are a distraction. Work is more important."

"You haven't met the right man yet."

"Mom."

"I know you, Ryan. You're just like me. An extremely tough exterior, but when you care you care _hard_. Someday, you're going to meet someone that makes you feel something, baby."

Approaching the table, the waitress refills Maya's glass. "Would you like some sir?" She glances over at Ryan.

"Sure." He grabs his wine glass, holding it up to her as she pours him a drink.

"I'll check back with you in a moment to take your order." She smiles, leaving the table.

"Honey she's been watching over me like a hawk since I came in here." Maya says, taking a sip wine.

"That's her job." He chuckles, taking a small sip of wine. "Besides, this doesn't look like your usual crowd. I'd be watching over you too."

She chuckles, setting her glass down. "You get your humor from your father . . . it's terrible, but I still love you. So, how's work?"

He snickers, setting his glass down. "I love you more, and interesting you asked because before I arrived, I received a call from Cyrus Beene."

"And what was this call about?" She asks, raising a brow.

"He wants me to come to DC to meet with President Grant regarding some foundation he wants to build. Said I'd be the perfect candidate."

"And what did you say?"

"I said I don't know." He huffs. "Last time I was in DC it was a mess in every aspect."

"Oh honey, you could be a part of history if you say yes. Not too many people get the chance of working for the president, let alone with him."

"True, but wouldn't I be following in my sisters' footsteps? That would be kind of redundant." He says, brows furrowing.

"You would be following in your own footsteps because unlike your _half_-sister, you can handle anything thrown your way without cracking under pressure. I raised you to be better than everyone including the spawn of Eli, but I also raised you to be _you_." She smiles. "Take the job, baby. Show them turncoats in DC how it's done."

He nods imperceptibly. "One question though, she doesn't know about me, does she?"

"Of course not, baby, but I'm sure she will soon enough." She smiles, raising her glass to him.

With a deep exhale, he reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out his phone, dialing Cyrus's number. It rings a few times before he finally picks up.

"_Cyrus Beene speaking._"

"Cyrus, it's Ryan Lewis. I'll take the job."


	2. Guess Who's Back

**xoxo**

* * *

**X**

The anticipation is killing Cyrus as he awaits patiently for Ryan's arrival. Although he's extremely excited, he still isn't quite sure if what is happening now is real seeing as he never once expected Ryan to say yes.

With jittery hands, he periodically glances out of his office window unable to calm his overwhelming nerves, foot tapping a cadence on the floor as he reverts his attention to the documents upon his desk.

He wants to get started, but he's afraid that Ryan will never show, and he'll lose his job. The more he thinks about it, the more he stresses internally. He couldn't fail Fitz, not now, not after everything they've accomplished.

Heaving a deep sigh, he picks up his phone, but is interrupted by Abby entering his office.

"I've walked past your office almost a _dozen_ times and you haven't gotten rid of this deer in headlights look etched upon your face. Is everything okay?"

He sighs, hanging the phone up. "No, everything is not okay. What if he doesn't show, Red? I can lose my-"

"You're not going to lose your job!" She assures, closing the office door. "Why are you so nervous about this? He said yes, he checks out perfect on paper . . . I don't understand."

"I just want everything to go as planned, Red. With Fitz's term coming to an end, and this foundation being pivotal to his post-presidency plan . . . I can't let him down."

"And you won't." She takes a seat at his desk. "You got in contact with Ryan, and after consideration he decided to take the job. Have some faith in yourself. You're Cyrus _goddamn_ Beene after all. You get things done."

He exhales heavily, head nodding imperceptibly. "You know . . . I would have never expected you of all people to be giving me a pep talk." He chuckles.

"I'm helpful when I want to be." She smiles. "So, tell me more about him. His folder was scarce. There was enough information to satisfy us, but not enough to make a complete file."

"He's always been one of those people that can stay hidden unless he _wanted_ you to find him. He's known as the Ghost of DC."

"Interesting. So, why did he leave?" She folds her arms across her chest.

"No one knows." He leans over the desk. "He had it all . . . unprecedented influence and power, but he gave it all up."

"That's weird." Her gaze narrows. "For someone to have more influence, and power than the president himself, it doesn't make sense to why he would give up what he worked for to disappear off the face of the earth."

"Maybe it became too much for him. You know this place can drive you insane after a while."

"True. Or maybe this was always a part of his plan."

He nods in agreement. "You could be right, but we won't really know unless he shows up."

Dressed in an Alexander McQueen "Letters from India" Print suit with white Monk-strap ankle boots, and an all-white Contrast-strap leather tote all from the same designer, Ryan walks arrogantly down the main hallway of the White House towards Cyrus's office.

Faint whispers fill the atmosphere as he attracts all attention, but he remains unfazed. With his hair bouncing with each step and his hips subtly swaying from side to side, he sashays into Cyrus's office stopping at his assistants' desk.

"Ryan Lewis here to see Cyrus Beene."

"You can go in. He's expecting you." The younger male says, nervousness clear in his voice.

With an imperceptible nod, Ryan proceeds into the office without knocking attracting both Cyrus's and Abby's attention, closing the door behind him.

"Hello, Cyrus." He folds his arms, titled on his left hip. "Long time no see."

Sitting in her dark apartment with a glass of wine in her hand, Olivia relishes in the moment of successfully getting the senators to change their votes. Although she used unethical methods, she's proud of herself. Proud of the power she holds, proud of the looks upon their faces when they realized she won. She is a force to be reckon with, she is command.

She smiles to herself knowing that with B-613 on her side, she'll be unstoppable and that the White House will come easy. She can taste it, the power of the seal in the Oval Office, the power of having immeasurable influence over the American people. All she must do is make sure things go accordingly because this is her last chance, her last chance to prove herself to be a worthy adversary.

As she takes a sip of wine, a knock at her door attracts her attention. Setting her glass down on the table, she springs up from the couch and makes her way over to the door glancing through the peep hole before opening it.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" She asks, vexation clear in her voice as she gazes at her father with uncertainty etched upon her face.

"I was hoping we could talk." He says, lifting the bottle of wine in his hand. "I brought your favorite."

She hesitates, studying his calm demeanor unable to gauge his mindset.

"Two minutes." She walks back into her apartment, taking her seat on the couch as he makes his way inside, closing the door behind him.

She keeps her gaze fixated on him as he walks over to the chairs across from her, taking a seat and setting the bottle on the table beside him.

"You've been busy."

"Why are you here?" She asks wanting to get straight to the point.

"I'm here because you're playing with fire."

"What I do is none of your-"

"It _is_ my business, Olivia. B-613 is still _mine_ and you are using it to propel your candidate Mellie to the forefront for what? Because you want to win? Because you wantpower? Because you want to make up for all your shortcomings after your relationship with the president failed? What reasoning do you have for continuing down this road?"

She chuckles dismissively, gaze darkening as she stares a hole through him.

"There are three things extremely wrong and insulting about your presence here in my apartment." She says, moving to her feet and walking towards the door. "Number one, you are no long command, and I've made sure of that. You are Eli Pope, sometimes father of me, Olivia Pope, who spends more time catering to his _bones_ than he does his own daughter. Two, what I choose to do while being command is none of your damn business. Three, mentioning a man that I left in hopes of appealing to my moral compass doesn't work anymoreand the fact thatyou would ever ask me that when you never wanted me with him in the first place, is beneath you." She stings, opening the door and turning to face him. "So, you can go now, _or_ I can have my friends on the rooftop across the street kill you. Choice is yours."

He stares at her, unable to see who she is at this moment. She's no longer the Olivia he knows, but someone much more menacing and it's his fault. His constant pushing her to be better, pushed her to the dark side and from the looks of it . . . she's content.

Moving to his feet, he fixes himself up as he walks towards the door, gaze fixated upon her. He gives a half smile as he stops in front of her, placing a hand upon her face.

"You may think that this is what you want, but all things at the top will eventually crumble."

She smiles. "It was great seeing you dad."

"And it was nice to finally meet you, Command." He smiles, disappearing onto the elevator.

"You're out of your mind, Jake. She's not going to listen to us." Quinn says, sitting behind her desk. "The moment she left OPA was the moment she left the white hat. She doesn't care about anything other than her own _personal_ agenda."

"Her personal agenda is flawed, Quinn." He retorts. "You and I both know that."

"So what? You came all the way here to tell me that I should talk to her before things get out of hand?" She chuckles dismissively, interlacing her fingers. "She has everything she ever wanted. Something and someone to control, and power. Things are already out of , didn't you help her?" She raises a brow.

"That's not the point!" He exclaims. "The point is that if we don't reel her back in, we're going to lose her."

"Like you genuinely care about losing her." She retorts, sarcasm clear in her voice. "You have her exactly where you want her. To yourself. That's been your dream since you were planted in her life."

He scoffs, throwing his hands up in defeat. "Fine. Don't help me. But when this all blows over; don't say I didn't come to you for help." He moves to his feet and proceeds to the exit.

"When this all blows over, it'll be you and her living in your fantasy-filled world while the rest of us continue on with our lives!" She huffs, stopping him in his tracks. "We're not to blame for her actions. She made that very clear when she betrayed every single person in her life _including_ you and her next subject. For all I care you, her and B-613 can all go to hell."

Jake didn't even bother responding because Quinn is right.

"See you later, Quinn." He says, making his exit as Huck walks into the office.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, Huck. It's just Jake crying about Olivia. Nothing we haven't heard before."

"Do you think she changed?"

"Until she explains to us her reasoning for using us as stepping stones only to outcast and throw us under the bus . . . no. Besides, she seems much happier being Command."

"Do you think she'll come back? The old Liv."

She scoffs. "Yeah right. Maybe when pigs fly."

Making his way to the Oval Office posthaste, Cyrus smiles confidently to himself as he greets some of the personnel like a proud parent. He did it. He got Ryan Lewis to come to the White House and it feels good.

After the very brief meeting with Ryan and Abby, Cyrus decided to head to the Oval ahead of time to inform Fitz that he got the job done and he didn't have to fire him leaving Abby and Ryan in his office.

Knocking on the door, he enters shortly attracting Fitz's attention.

"Cyrus, I hope you've come bearing good news." He smiles, signing off on a few documents.

"I do, sir." He nods, a warm smile upon his face. "Ryan Lewis is here, right now, in my office with Abby. He doesn't like his time wasted so whatever you do, get straight to the-"

Fitz holds up a hand to stop him. "I know what to do." He chuckles. "I read up on his file, I know he means business."

"You're right, sir. Sorry, sir." He exhales softly.

Noticing how uneasy Cyrus is, Fitz moves to his feet and walks over to him.

"Relax." He says, placing his hands upon his shoulders. "You did good, your job is safe, and I was never going to fire you. I just wanted to see if you'd accomplish the task."

Cyrus chuckles. "Right. So, should I go and get him?"

"I'll call Abby and have her bring him. You on the other hand should take a seat and have some scotch." He smiles, proceeding over to his desk while Cyrus helps himself to a glass.

"Thank you, sir."

"Of course." He nods, picking up the phone and dialing up Abby. It rings a few times before she answers.

"_Yes Mr. President?_"

"I need you and Ryan to come to my office."

"_On our way, sir._"

"Perfect." He hangs up the phone. "Few minutes. I hope he's just as qualified in person as he is on paper."

Cyrus smiles. "Trust me, sir, you'll like him." He takes a seat in the chair closest to the door.

Making their way to the Oval Office, Abby walks alongside Ryan with an awkward smile upon her face not knowing how to strike up a conversation with him without Cyrus around which he notices almost instantly.

With a deep exhale followed by a chuckle, he folds his arms across his chest and glances over at her.

"I don't bite." He smiles. "What's on your mind?"

She clears her throat, Smiling shortly after. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He assures.

"I just wanted to know why you left DC before? You disappeared from the face of the earth it seemed and now you're back like you never left."

"I left because it's became too much, and I needed to escape."

"What became too much?" She glances over at him, listening intently.

"The power."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing? I only ask because not all power is bad."

"Both. It was bad because I felt myself becoming someone I didn't like. It was good because I know I made a difference while I was here."

"I'd have to agree." She smiles. "Based on your very scarce file, you've done amazing work here and honestly, it's good you left when you did. Not too many people would have the guts to let it all go."

"Exactly." He stops in front of the Oval Office's door, facing Abby. "Thank you, Abby and I must say that you've done good work yourself. Chief of staff isn't a job most can handle, but you handle it with so much poise and grace."

"Thank you." She smiles. "There was a time where I crashed and burned because I was very new to this and the power was nice . . . different and I lost myself, but President Grant gave me another shot and ever since then I've been keeping my head above the water."

He nods imperceptibly. "Some advice. Power doesn't come from the machine. It comes from you. Whenever you feel like you can't breathe, like the air is being ripped from your lungs and you're stuck in a corner, take a break. No matter if it's for a minute, an hour, a few days. Take a break, so that you can refocus, and recalibrate yourself."

She nods her head to his words, never once expecting him to be so open and willing to have conversation. But he is, and that's a plus in her book. Opening the door, she walks into the office attracting Fitz, Cyrus, and Fitz's secret serviceman's attention.

"Mr. President, Ryan Lewis is here to see you."

Both Fitz and Cyrus move to their feet as Ryan walks into the office. He smiles as his gaze drifts around the Oval never once being inside it. With a pleased hum he shakes Cyrus's hand, and proceeds over to Fitz.

"Thank you for having me, Mr. President." He extends a hand, glancing over at the quiet secret serviceman then at Fitz.

"The pleasure is all mine." He smiles, shaking his hand. "This is Danny. He's my number one protector. We were just finishing up here."

"Protector." Cyrus laughs.

Ryan smiles. "Nice to meet you, Danny." He extends a hand towards him.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Lewis." He says, shaking his hand, a rich tone in his voice.

"Please, call me Ryan. Mr. Lewis makes me sound like a school teacher." He chuckles.

"I'll make sure I keep that in mind." He grins.

"Perfect." He nods imperceptibly, finally letting his hand go after realizing they've been shaking hands for almost a minute. "So, can I sit?" He turns to Fitz.

"Please do." Fitz answers, gesturing a hand towards the couch. "And Danny, you're free to go. Thank you for coming."

"Of course, Mr. President. I'll be right outside the door if you need me." He proceeds to the exit, shooting Ryan a small smile as he leaves the office.

Ryan smiles as he moves to the couch, setting his bag on the table before taking his seat, crossing his legs. Abby closes the door and takes a seat next to Ryan while Fitz sits across from him next to Cyrus.

"So, Mr. President." Ryan says. "Why am I here?"

After the conversation between her and her father ended, Olivia received a call from Mellie telling her to come to the office as soon as possible in which she does. Knocking on the door, she enters setting her white bag on the chair.

"What's wrong?"

Mellie exhales, pacing back and forth. "You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" She inquires, eyes following her.

"The three senators you convinced to switch their votes we're murdered, Liv. So now, not only am I short three votes, campaigning is also on hold until they figure it out."

Olivia's heart drops. "Do they have any leads on who may have done this?"

"As far as I know . . . none."

"This can't be happening right now. This setback can ruin everything we've worked for and I won't allow it."

"What do you suggest we do, Liv? Run over to the crime scene and plead our case as to why they should allow us to continue? Absolutely not."

"Do you think Fitz would do you a favor?"

Confusion spreads across Mellie's face. "Are you serious? Three people _died_ and your concern is this god forsaken piece of shit campaign? No! I don't think Fitz would do me a favor, Olivia. Show some sympathy."

This angers Olivia. "You didn't hire me to show sympathy, you hired me to get you into that Oval Office no matter what. So, since you don't want to play nice, I'll get to the bottom of it myself." She grabs her bag, exiting the office.

Reaching into her bag as she walks hastily down the hallway, she pulls out her phone and dials Jake. It rings a few times before he answers.

"_Liv?_"

"I need you to find out who murdered those senators. Also, I need you to get me into the White House. I have a plan."

Laughter fills the Oval Office as Fitz, Cyrus, Abby and Ryan engage in small talk.

"So, as you can see, Ryan, my presidency was a complete wreck, but now I'm trying to do better."

"That's all you can do." He smiles. "I haven't heard anything negative on the news regarding the Grant Administration in some time so, that's a plus if I'm going to be helping you work on your foundation."

"I'd love to have you on board. You seem-"

"Normal?"

"That." He chuckles. "And human."

"I have my moments." He laughs, causing everyone else to laugh as well.

"We all do." Abby says in agreement.

"So, what do you say? Will you do us the honor of joining my administration? I would really appreciate the help. With your vast influence combined with my available resources, I think we could make a good team." He raises his brows, a warm yet uncertain smile upon his face.

Heaving a soft sigh, Ryan's gaze drifts around the room taking notice of everyone's smiles. He could sense their want for him, and to be quite honest it doesn't seem like a bad idea.

Leaning forward, he grabs the pen from the table and signs his name on the dotted lines of each page, sliding the folder over to Fitz.

"Well, Mr. President. Looks like you'll be seeing much more of me."

Fitz's uncertain smile becomes a grin as he picks up the folder, and hands it to Cyrus.

"Get these processed immediately." He says, an unwavering tone in his voice, reverting his attention to Ryan. "Welcome to the Grant Administration, Ryan." He moves to his feet, extending a hand.

"Happy to be a part of something good." He smiles, moving to his feet and shaking Fitz's hand.

"Hopefully we can make the world a better-"

Charlotte opens the door, indifference etched upon her face attracting everyone's attention.

"Mr. President, Olivia Pope is here to see you."

"Wasn't she prohibited from these grounds?" Abby asks, irritation clear in her voice.

Cyrus chuckles. "You know Olivia has always been a _conniving_ woman."

"How unfortunate." She folds her arms.

"Send her in, Charlotte." Fitz gives her a nod.

"Do you want us to leave, Mr. President?" Ryan asks, grabbing his bag from the table.

"No. Stay." He nods, reverting his attention to Olivia who slowly enters the office noticing all eyes on her.

"Hi." She murmurs, heart beating out of her chest as she becomes lost in Fitz's cerulean eyes.

"How may I help you, Ms. Pope?" He asks wanting to get straight to the point.

"Right." She exhales softly. "Three senators have been pronounced dead, and with that, campaigning is postponed until they figure out who did it so, I was wondering if-"

"There have been no reports of any murders, Ms. Pope. If there was, I would be the first to know."

"Mellie told me that-"

"Wait." Abby scoffs. "You came all the way here to ask for a favor after everything you did to not only Fitz, but to me and Cyrus? You could've just called and got rejected."

Olivia scoffs. "I didn't have time to call. I-"

"You didn't have time to call, but you had time to show up here unannounced when you are in fact prohibited from the White House unless you _somehow_ forgot."

"Abby." She turns to face her. "I wouldn't have come if it weren't serious."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Red's got a point, Liv." Cyrus adds. "And as much as I would love to see you two ladies indulge in a catfight, I have to go do my job." He glances over at Fitz. "I'll have this processed for you within the hour, Mr. President."

Fitz nods imperceptibly as Cyrus exits, reverting his attention to Olivia who stands with quivering lips.

"How did you get in here, Olivia?" He inquires, brows raised.

"What?" She clears he throat, gaze drifting to Ryan who remains silent.

"How did you get into the White House? You aren't permitted on these grounds anymore."

Her eyes meet Fitz's. "I-"

"She used B-613." Abby informs. "It's the only _logical_ explanation."

"I did what I had to do due to the circumstances at hand!" She retorts.

Abby's gaze darkens. "Classic Olivia Pope. Tell me something, do you realize that you are not above the law or are you too _dense_ to see that?"

"What was I supposed to do?!" She exclaims, stepping closer to Abby.

"Fact check is number one." Ryan exhales. "This whole dispute is none of my business, but-"

"You're right it's none of your business." Olivia retorts, gaze fixated upon him.

"As I was saying." He continues. "This dispute is none of my business, but if there was a mass murder it would be on every news network known to man within seconds, not to mention the president would've been the _first_ to hear it. I mean c'mon. Three important white men murdered didn't make any noise at all, and you still ran with it."

"I know why she ran with it." Abby adds.

Olivia scoffs at Abby's comment. "You don't know me." She moves over to him. "So, I would advise you to-"

"Listen, _Ms. Pope_. Threatening me isn't going to change the fact that youmade a misstep. Whatever your reasoning is isn't of my concern however, judging by everyone else's uneasy demeanor when you arrived and your _interesting_ dialogue exchange, I'd say you're completely out of your element and out of pocket."

She's furious. Not only is Abby not believing what she's saying, Fitz isn't either. She doesn't dignify Ryan's words with a response because she doesn't know him or care about him enough to engage any further. However, he's right.

Reverting her attention to Fitz, she gazes into his eyes trying to find some connection she can latch onto, but she finds nothing but a hollow vessel that used to look at her as if she were his world.

"Fitz I-"

Her phone rings interrupting her train of thought. Turning away from Ryan, she quickly answers it.

"Please tell me you have something."

"_There have been no reports of those senators being murdered, Liv. It was a trick to buy them some time._"

"That's fine. Release everything we have on them to the public, and make _sure_ we secure those votes." She ends the call, heaving a soft sigh. "There were no murders. Just a ploy for them to avoid voting for Mellie. I'm sorry." She turns to face Fitz.

"So am I." He smiles as Danny enters the office. "Would you please escort Ms. Pope out of the White House and get me the head of security on the line. We need to make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Will do, sir." He nods imperceptibly, a warm smile creeping onto his face as he notices Ryan who smiles back. "Right this way Ms. Pope."

With a heavy exhale and dejected-filled eyes, Olivia exits the office with Danny following suit.

"Thank you, Abby and Ryan. I'm so sorry you had to witness that." Fitz says, sincerity clear in his voice. "I hope you don't change your mind."

"Nonsense." Ryan smiles. "I like it here. It's like a soap opera that pays well."

Both Fitz and Abby laugh.

"Does that mean you're still on board?" She asks. "I'm sure there will be plenty more where that came from."

"Of course." He nods affirmatively.

"Good. You and Abby get to work while I get these idiots on the line." He shakes his head, proceeding to his desk and taking a seat.

"Will do, Mr. President." They respond simultaneously, exiting office.

Every major network is spinning the information Olivia leaked to the press regarding the three senators, exposing their dirty little secrets to the world. On top of that, she secured the votes for Mellie which means they can continue down their road to the White House.

Dressed in an all-Black trench coat with black pumps, she walks down a dimly lit hallway to an unknown destination. After seeing Fitz, something inside of her reawakens and since she can't have him, she'll take what she can to fill that empty void inside of her. A void only Fitz can fill.

Approaching the door at the end of the hall, she exhales shakily as she knocks. A few seconds go by before the door opens.

"Liv?" Jake asks, disbelief clear in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping you and I could . . . celebrate." She smiles, slowly untying her coat and opening it revealing her lovely, supple, perky breasts, her small yet curvy frame and her black thong that hugs her perfectly. "Unless you're too busy."

He swallows hard, examining her body feeling himself hardening at the sight of her.

"I'm not busy at all. You're more than welcome to-"

Not wanting to waste any more time she kisses him deeply however, there's no passion behind it. This simply a fix for her, something to take her mind off the man she desires the most, the man that makes her insides tremble with pleasure, the man that knows her inside and out.

In a hasty motion, Jake wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into his apartment, not once breaking the kiss as she kicks the door closed behind them.

"So, how was your first half day today?" Abby asks, organizing a few folders for tomorrow on her desk. "I hope you don't think that we deal with affairs like that often."

Ryan chuckles, crossing his legs. "I thought it was pretty eventful. I didn't mind the banter either."

"You must be used to it . . . with all the experience you have."

"You could say that. It's hard to escape it sometimes in this line of work. Interpersonal relationships are highly unavoidable."

She chuckles, leaning over the desk. "Have you ever had an interpersonal relationship with someone before? I apologize if that's too much to ask seeing as we just met."

"It's okay." He assures, "but no I haven't. It complicates things . . . leaves you open to be manipulated. However, if I happened to fall for someone, I wouldn't stop myself from feeling those feelings because sometimes . . . love is all you need you get through the day."

"That's true." She smiles, head nodding imperceptibly. "I find myself struggling with that."

He raises a brow. "Dating someone?"

"Kind of but not really." She huffs. "It's a long story."

"Well, maybe we can talk about it over drinks once day." He moves to his feet, grabbing his bag off the desk.

"I would like that." She smiles. "Is it weird that I like you already?"

"I think it would be weird if you _didn't_ like me." He says, a playful tone in his voice. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Sounds good. Have a good night."

"You too." He smiles, exiting the office.

As he proceeds down the empty hallway checking the time on his watch, he bumps into Danny who's busy securing the inside perimeter.

"Oh, hi there." Danny smiles. "Ryan, right?"

"Good memory." He folds his arms across his chest, gazing into Danny's eyes. "Are you always here this late?"

"I am. With President Grant living here, he sometimes works through the night so, I tend to keep an eye on him and the perimeter."

"And do you like your job?" He raises a brow.

"I do." He nods affirmatively. "He's such a kind soul, always wants to do the right thing."

"I've noticed."

Danny smiles, placing his hands in his pockets. He doesn't know what it is, but ever since Ryan's arrival he's been dying to get him alone even for just a moment.

"Do you like it here so far?"

"I do. It's very . . . lively." He smiles. "I like the energy this place, and the people exude."

"Just don't let it get to your head. A lot of people come here just as you and end up craving more than what they can handle."

"You've seen a lot?" He inquires.

"You have _no_ idea." He chuckles.

"Well, to ease your little heart, I'm not easily influenced by anything or anyone." He informs. "The last thing I want, or _need_ is to be drained of what makes me . . . me."

"Good." He smiles. "I have to admit, you bring an energy that's been missing for months now and I'd hate for it to dissipate _especially_ because people have already taken a liking to you."

Ryan smiles, listening intently to Danny speak. He takes a quick moment to admire his features although he shouldn't. The softness of his grey eyes, the warmth upon his creamy beige skin, and his perfectly angled square jaw complimented by his closely trimmed beard and short brown hair. He's without a doubt handsome.

When he realizes he's been staring for some time feeling Danny's inquisitive gaze upon him, he clears his throat and leans against the wall to the right of him.

"I won't let anyone down. It's not in my character." He smiles, holding back what he really wants to ask, "but thank you."

"I get that vibe from you." He says, a small smile upon his face. "And you're welcome."

With parted lips, Ryan opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. There's something magnetic about Danny that leaves him speechless, and this never happens. Without the right words to say, he exhales as he stands straight up, pulling his car keys from his blazer pocket.

"I should get going. I have work to do and so do you." He says, an unwavering tone in his voice.

Danny nods. "Of course. I can walk you out if you-"

"Thank you, but I can take care of myself." He chuckles, "besides, you have the rest of the White House to cover and I've already taken up too much of your time."

"I understand, and if it's any consolation . . . I can say that this brief conversation has been the highlight of my day." He smiles, sincerity clear in his voice.

"I'm glad I could help." He smiles, walking past him towards the exit. "You have a good night."

"You too." He turns to watch him walk away, a soft smile upon his face.

After a much needed though lackluster release, Olivia returns to her apartment not wanting to stick around. Heaving a weak sigh, she reaches into her coat pocket pulling out her keys shaking her head in disgust as she unlocks the door and heads inside.

Tossing her keys into the glass bowl atop of the coffee table, she kicks the door closed behind her while stepping out of her heels. However, before she proceeds to the bathroom for a much-needed shower, she gets a feeling she's being watched.

"You can come out now." She says, gaze drifting around her dark apartment illuminated by the moonlight peeking through the windows.

From the kitchen, Huck walks out keeping himself somewhat hidden due to the snipers across the street from the apartment.

"Hi, Liv."

"Huck? What are you doing here?" She asks, reaching to turn on the light.

"Leave it off." He says, stopping her. "You and I both know the moment you turn on the lights . . . I'm dead."

"Huck, they wouldn't-"

"You're command now, and they'll protect you however they see fit."

"They wouldn't kill you because you're not a threat. I told you I'm running B-613 my way."

"Your way or his?"

"Whose?" She folds her arms across her chest, gaze fixated on his silhouette.

"Rowan's."

"Huck, I'm _nothing_ like my father."

He doesn't respond.

"Huck, you have to understand that. My father used B-613 and ruined all of us I-"

"You did the same thing." He retorts. "You ruined us."

His statement sends an unnerving chill down her spine.

"I didn't." A lie she's become accustomed to. "I did what I had to do so that I wouldn't lose! Everything was taken away from me in the blink of an eye, but now I have a shot . . . a _real_ shot to do things my way." She steps forward. "And I'll be damned if I let _anyone_ stand in the way of that."

With caution, he steps closer to her, eyes filled with precariousness realizing that the woman in front of him was no longer the Olivia Pope that saved him, but the Oliva Pope Rowan has always wanted.

"How does it feel?" He asks, consternation clear in his voice.

"How does what feel?"

"How does it feel now that your monster's back?"


	3. Game, Set, Match

**xoxo**

* * *

**X**

Since Ryan's return to DC, he's been in a very peaceful mood. It feels right to be back and working alongside President Grant and his staff in hopes of doing good work for the American people which he knows can be accomplished easily.

With this being his first official day on the job, he knows he must be prepared for all possible contingencies on the off-chance that something unexpected happens because in DC, it's always best to be ahead of the pack rather than behind it.

Dressed in an all-black Gucci crew-neck wool sweater and floral-embroidered slim-leg jeans with a pair of black Christian Louboutin Gregossic leather shoes all topped off with an elegant gold rope necklace, Ryan proceeds from his bedroom closet to the living room.

Proceeding over to the windows opposite of the apartment door, he opens the maroon curtains to let the light in. He takes a moment, relishing in the beauty of the sun rising over the cityscape. It's beautiful.

His phone rings snapping him out of the moment, and with haste he walks over to the glass coffee table picking his phone up and answering it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Ryan, it's Abby. I was wondering if you were on your way by any chance. Not that you're late, I'm just excited to be working alongside you._"

He smiles, proceeding to the couch grabbing his maroon Balenciaga Notch-lapel single-breasted coat and maroon, black and navy-blue striped Bazar leather tote from the same designer.

"I'm on my way." He chuckles, walking to the door grabbing his keys off the bookshelf to the right of it. "I'll see you in a few, I'm getting ready to leave now."

"_Okay._" She chuckles. "_I'll see you when you get here._"

Hanging up the phone, he tucks it in his back pocket and exits his apartment locking up behind him. Tossing his keys into his bag, he walks to the elevator and pushes the button. A few moments go by until it reaches his floor.

A small ding fills the silence and the doors open revealing Eli Pope standing directly in the center. This however doesn't faze Ryan one bit as he walks onto the elevator pressing the button to the lobby.

"Nice to see you, Ryan." Eli says, gaze fixated upon him through the door's reflection.

"I would say the same, but you aren't looking so well." He says, a frigid tone in his voice.

Silence ensues for a moment. The tension between the two of them could be cut with a knife however, only one is bothered.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you being here." Eli states. "Your presence is only going to complicate these already complicated matters."

Ryan chuckles dismissively. "And what do you suggest I do? Pack up and leave because I make you uncomfortable? Not happening."

Eli turns to face him. "If you don't leave, there will be serious consequences for you . . . consequences you don't want."

Ryan smiles. "I'm not in any way afraid of your spineless threats, Eli. Got anymore harsh digs?"

Reaching over to the elevator panel, Eli stops the elevator before it reaches the lobby.

"Listen, I know you think that you're above the fray, but you are not." He stings. "You are just a scared and confused man who believes that he has a purpose. Well, let met clarify that for you now . . . you have no purpose! You weren't sent here to be anyone's crusader or anyone's gift from God. You are just like everyone else here, power hungry and only out for himself."

Ryan snickers, heaving a soft sigh. "I don't know what fear you intend to evoke with this _fatuous_ speech, but I'm not afraid of you, Eli. I never was and that's why you're so hostile right now." He turns to face him. "_You're_ the one that's afraid . . . afraid that your precious creation Olivia is going to find out that I'm actually her _half_-brother."

Eli is speechless.

"I wonder why she doesn't know this information yet." Ryan continues. "Could it be because you're constantly manipulating her to do your dirty work, making her second guess everything? Or is it because you're keeping her cooped up inside some mental cage she can't seem to escape from because you're always _whispering_ into her ear? No wait, I think it's because in some twisted way _she's_ power and with you being a mere man now you need a win and she's your golden ticket."

Eli swallows hard, taking a step back from Ryan as he tries to process his words.

"You came all the way here to manipulate me into leaving because you're afraid." He laughs. "And you should be."

"I'm not afraid of you. You're a parasite . . . just like your mother."

"You've lost touch with yourself Eli because this is pathetic and honestly beneath you." He smiles, turning to face the elevator doors, starting it up again. "My mother, who is still _legally_ your wife raised me to be better than the rest while also giving me _freedom_ which is something you can't seem to give your own daughter. It burns you up inside to know that I'm everything you want her to be. It burns you up inside to know that I don't need a machine or a pretty White House to be powerful because I'm powerful on my own. It burns you up inside to know that _you_ can't control me."

"Enough." He says, nerves coursing through his body, hands shaking profusely.

"Okay." He smiles, sliding his coat on and fixing himself up. "Next time I see you, which I hope is never, make sure you come with a better attitude because for one, you're _not_ my father, Eli. You never were." He chuckles. "My mother . . . your wife, made that _crystal_ clear. She may have had me, but you didn't plant the seed so therefore I have zero relation to you, and it feels grand because I'd _hate_ to have a father like you." He stings. "She told me everything, and if I were you . . ." He steps into his personal space, gazing into his eyes. "I would tell Olivia, because if I have to . . . it won't end well for you. Not with her being command in all."

The elevator dings and the doors open.

Ryan hums. "This is my stop, and I hope you take my words to heart, Eli." He walks off the elevator, stopping in the lobby. "And one more thing." He turns to face him, studying his apprehensive state. "Have a good day."

As Ryan walks away, Eli stands in the elevator, a look of trepidation etched upon his face realizing his worst nightmare has come true.

**X**

Sitting in her office dressed in a Prada royal blue dress and matching blazer, Mellie smiles contentedly as she goes through the poll numbers. She made it to top three, a feat she never thought she would've accomplished on her own. Nevertheless, she's grateful.

It's a dream come true for her, a dream that was once a distant fantasy is now an unquestionable reality that she can almost grasp with her two hands and although she's in the homestretch, but still far away, she can feel the power coursing through her veins.

As she continues to study the stats to see what areas she needs to improve on, Olivia walks into her office dressed in an all red Armani suit with black vertical stripes on the blazer and white pumps setting her bag down on the chair.

"So, how does it feel to be top three?" She asks, folding her arms, a beatific smile upon her face.

Mellie lifts her head, gaze fixated upon Oliva. "Liv, it feels _amazing_. It feels like all my hard work will pay off and it's all thanks to you." She says, sincerity clear in her voice. "If I didn't have you on my side, I don't think I would've made it this far."

Olivia's smile remains as she takes a seat at the desk, folding her legs.

"This is exactly why we have to continue full force with this campaign." She informs. "Did you go over the weak spots like I asked?"

"I did." She nods affirmatively. "The younger women with common sense seem to flutter to me, but the older women who are stuck in the seventies are hard to crack, also, men. I haven't gotten enough votes from men."

"Then we have to start trying to win them over."

"You're kidding?" She scoffs, disgust clear in her voice. "I don't want to pander to their kind."

"Well, it's the only way. We must make it clear that you're just as good for them as you are for women. A lot of men struggle with their superiority complexes when it comes to women because they don't want to feel inferior. _You_ make them feel inferior." She jabs a finger at her. "Because you're a woman in power and a woman in power is a _nasty_ woman. You're about to be the _first_ female president of the United States. Do you have any idea how incredible that is? How impossible?" She pauses for a moment, lips quivering. "You're doing this. End of discussion."

Mellie takes a second to process Olivia's words. She's incredible at what she does - with what she says and although she doesn't agree with pandering to men, she nods her head imperceptibly in agreement because Oliva is always right.

"Fine." She huffs. "Just don't expect me to play the clueless _bimbo_ in hopes of impressing these men because you know they like women who have no sense of direction or coordination."

Olivia chuckles. "You don't have to do any of that. They have to feel like you're relatable. So, be relatable."

"Easier said than done." She sighs, leaning back in her chair. "Anything else?"

"Yes actually. Do you know of Fitz's new addition to the Grant Administration?" She inquires.

"I don't know anything regarding Fitz's team." She says, raising a brow. "Why? Is he or she someone I'm going to have to-?"

"No. I was just curious." Her voice lowers, gaze drifting around the office. "Well I should go." She moves to her feet, walking over and grabbing her bag. "I'll have some talking points available to you by the end of the day."

"Okay." She smiles, watching as Olivia opens the door. "Liv?"

"Yeah?" She turns around, brows slightly raised.

"Thank you."

With a subtle nod, Olivia exits Mellie's office leaving her to finish analyzing her voting data.

**X**

In the Oval Office, Fitz, Abby, Cyrus, And Ryan are busy going over some important details regarding Fitz's foundation. It's a slow process, but a step is still a step. Ryan and Abby worked through the morning in her office while Cyrus took a trip to speak to a few locals.

Moving to his feet with a smile, Fitz proceeds from behind the desk and takes a seat on the couch next to Ryan crossing his legs.

"So, where are we at?"

Ryan clears his throat. "Well, a lot of men and women preferably _African American_ men and women are having trouble finding good representation. That's a major issue in the community right now aside from your blatant racists and fabricated evidence placed by our own officers."

"On top of that, there are tons of cases on missing men, women and children and no one is doing anything about it." Abby adds, passing Ryan and folder in which he passes to Fitz who opens it immediately, taking note and listening intently.

"And based off your polls, Mr. President, you have the power to change all of this." Cyrus informs. "This foundation can be the salvation these people need. Now it may not get rid of the corrupt policeman or the racism, but it can be a beacon of hope that change will come."

"Exactly." Ryan nods in agreement, glancing back at Abby who gives an imperceptible nod and then at Cyrus who does the same, revering his attention to Fitz. "I also think that if you truly want to help these people live better lives then you could perhaps suggest a bill to Congress that would bring awareness to racism. I know it's a stretch but there are several hierarchies in place that need to be taken down a few notches because the times we are facing now is completely unfair. Also, the corruption of our police officers needs to be addressed as well. Too many _African Americans_ are going to jail for crimes they didn't commit whereas the _real_ murderers are getting off with a tap on the wrist." He informs. "The entire system is flawed and if you can do this . . . you will have the backing you need for your foundation."

"Plus, you do have the power _and_ the resources to make sure that everyone in the country can afford legal representation. That includes African American men and women." Abby says, an unwavering tone in her voice.

Fitz is highly impressed. He didn't think Cyrus was kidding about Ryan, but to witness him being so poise and direct is gratifying to him. He knows he made the right choice.

Setting the folder down on the coffee table, he moves to his feet and proceeds to his desk.

"I think that's a brilliant idea. I'll get started on that right away. You three just keep doing what you're doing. Good work today." He smiles. "This is going to be magnificent."

"Of course, Mr. President." They say simultaneously, gathering their belongings.

"Oh, and before you go, I want to tell you how I plan on going about it, so you won't feel blindsided."

They glance at one another then at Fitz, nodding their heads.

"I'm going to host a dinner, here at the White House. I think that's the more _efficient_ way of handling this situation. If I invite the members of Congress, we can attempt to butter them up so we can get their support."

"This could work." Ryan says. "Plus, it'll be a good way for senators to come and work their charm to secure more votes. Could I suggest something, Mr. President?"

"I'm all ears."

"What if you invite a few lucky locals to join you? Take them on a tour, hear their stories, allow them to meet some of your staff. It'll score you some points for your foundation."

Cyrus bursts into laughter. "He's brilliant!" He exclaims, causing the others to laugh. "I think that's a damn good idea, Mr. President."

"Then it's settled. That's what we'll do." He smiles proudly. "Let's get back to work."

**X**

He's desperate. After seeing Ryan for the first time since his arrival, Eli has been in a state of disarray unable to wrap his brain around his failed attempt at getting his worst fear out of sight. He waits outside of Olivia's apartment after reaching out to her hoping that she would agree to what he plans to propose.

Right on cue, she walks off the elevator and over to him. She could sense his distress, the look on his face tells her everything she needs to know. He's pusillanimous and she's curious to know why. Folding her arms across her chest, she huffs into a smile.

"How can I help you?"

"I have a proposition for you that could be beneficial to us both."

She chuckles, walking over to her door. "And what may that be?"

"Ryan Lewis. The man that's working close to President Grant. He's a bad man, Olivia."

The mention of his name sends a chill down her spine. "And what do want me to do?" She turns to face him, indifference etched upon her face. "He is of no interest of me." Her voice lowers.

"And that's how I know you're lying. I can read you better than you can read yourself." He sneers, watching her face turn cold. "You met him, didn't you? And he made you feel _hot_ and _bothered_ inside because not only is he where you want to be, he's with who you want to be with. So, I ask you this one thing, are you going to let someone waltz in and take what's yours _or_ are you going to do your job and handle the situation?" He asks, an acerbic tone in his voice.

She watches as he reaches into his coat, pulling out an envelope and holding it out to her. Part of her wants to walk away and pretend this conversation never happened, but the other part of her, the command in her is itching to find out more about Ryan.

Heaving a heavy sigh, she snatches the envelope from him. "If this is some kind of trick I won't hesitate to-"

He holds a hand up to stop her. "Relax, Olivia. It's not a trick. Do this and the White House is yours. Remember, you are no longer smart prey, _you_ are the predator."

With her lips quivering in anger, she calms herself and pulls her phone from her bag, immediately dialing Jake. It rings a few times before he answers.

"_What do you need?_"

Opening the envelope, she pulls out Ryan's scarce file instantly noticing the written address courtesy of Eli.

"I need you to look up a name . . . Ryan Lewis." She takes a picture of file sending it to him. "I sent you a picture of him along with his address. Let me know what you find." She ends the call, folding her arms across her chest.

With a smug smile on his face, Eli gazes proudly at Olivia sure that his tactics were a success.

**X**

Enjoying a much-needed break from work, Cyrus and Ryan sit across from one another at a local cafe not too far from the White House to catch up before heading back to work. Taking a small sip of his warm mug of tea cradled perfectly in his hands, Cyrus heaves a content sigh.

"I'm glad you decided to come back, Ryan."

Ryan smiles. "Yeah? And why is that?" He asks, folding his arms leaning back in his chair.

"It just feels right to have you here working with us in hopes of making positive change to this _failing_ country."

Ryan snickers. "Yeah. I can agree with that. I can honestly say . . . I'm glad I'm here too. Being cooped up in Paris was becoming my everyday life and as fun as that sounds . . . it's _extremely_ monotonous. And although I was able to do some work out there, it doesn't compare to this."

"It's almost as if you belong here." He chuckles, setting his mug down.

"Maybe I do." He smiles warmly, gaze drifting around at the people passing them by. "Certainly, feels that way."

Cyrus smiles. "I . . ." The sudden pause attracts Ryan's attention. "I missed you."

Leaning over the table, fingers interlaced, Ryan gives a soft smile.

"You missed me or my _unprecedented_ influence?"

"How did you?" He asks, mouth agape with incredulity.

"Abby." He laughs.

Cyrus bursts into laughter. "Would I be a terrible person if I said both?"

"Nah, I would expect that from you." He smiles. "You've always been honest."

"As your friendly, neighborhood, older but still _spectacular_ gay guy, I have no choice."

A momentary silence ensues before they both burst into uncontrollable laughter, hands upon their stomachs to ease the tightening. It's a moment of peace, reconciliation seeing as the two of them knew each other since Fitz's first term.

They were close once before, and right now nothing has changed. Calming from the laughter, Ryan shakes his head, a grin upon his face.

"I missed you too." He admits. "And although we work together, we have to have more moments like this."

"I agree." He nods imperceptibly, a bright smile upon his face. "I have to ask though."

"About what?" He raises a brow.

"Secret Serviceman _Danny_." He leans forward on the table, brows raising suggestively. "I noticed his _uncontrollable_ urge to keep his eyes to himself the day you came back."

Leaning back in his chair grabbing his bottled water from the table, Ryan takes a nice sip before setting the bottle down, a faint blush forming upon his cheeks.

"We talked. He's kind." He says quickly.

"Don't forget handsome." He adds.

"That too." He chuckles.

"Thinking about letting him reap the benefits of you? If you catch my drift." He asks, listening intently, an eager smile upon his face.

"Cyrus Rutherford Beene." He laughs.

"Come on, Ryan." He laughs. "I've asked you much worse."

Ryan ponders the question, heaving a soft sigh as he leans forward on the table.

"Well, if the man can earn me, then the man can have me."

"I'll drink to that." He chuckles, grabbing his mug that's still warm to the touch raising it. "Cheers."

Grabbing his bottle of water with a smile, Ryan raises and taps it gently off Cyrus's mug.

"Cheers."

**X**

Arriving to Ryan's apartment building, Jake cautiously makes his way through the lobby careful not to get caught on any of the security cameras. He opts out of taking the elevator and decides to take the stairs where there's little to no security.

Effortlessly, he strides up the stairs to the top floor and proceeds through the door and down the hallway to Ryan's apartment sliding on a pair of leather gloves before reaching into his inner coat pocket pulling out a lock pick and torque wrench.

Reaching the door, he hastily picks the lock and enters the apartment, closing the door behind him. He doesn't bother turning on the lights due to the sunset lighting up the place. With his gaze drifting around the living room, he notices a laptop on the couch and walks over to see if he can find anything on it.

Kneeling, carefully opening it, he realizes it's already unlocked so without wasting any time he begins to go through all the files but finds nothing. Closing it back, he moves to his feet and begins to search the entire apartment from top to bottom, every room, every crevice, every electronic device he could find. Nothing.

With no incriminating evidence or anything that can be of use to Olivia, he exits the apartment, locking the door back and exiting the building the same way he entered.

**X**

"Is there a reason why you aren't getting ready?" Abby asks, entering the Oval Office attracting Fitz's attention. "Charlotte informed me that you were still in here when you should be making your way to the State Dining Room by now and why aren't you dressed?" She asks frantically.

"Relax, Abby." He smiles, setting down his pen. "I'll be ready in time. I just wanted to take a moment for myself."

"Everything okay, Mr. President?" She asks, standing in front of his desk.

"I am." He nods imperceptibly. "I was just thinking about how crazy things have been this past year, and how I've persevered. I never thought I'd be happy, you know?"

"Yeah." She murmurs, gaze drifting around the room. She doesn't want to open Pandora's box, but for the sake of her being a friend to him . . . she does. "You really loved her."

"I still do." He admits. "We're just on two different paths right now."

"Do you think they'll cross like how they once did again?"

"All roads lead somewhere." He smiles warmly, gazing up at her. "However, I know that her only focus is the White House and I want that for her because even though we aren't together, her happiness is still important to me."

"It always has been."

"Yeah." He chuckles. "It's just different this time."

"Because you aren't tethered to her every being. You're able to focus on you as a president and you as a man."

He nods, a soft smile upon his face. "Do you think I've done good?" His gaze fixates on hers.

"I think you've done amazing." She answers, sincerity clear in her voice.

"Me too." He leans back in his chair. "It feels nice to have my head above the water for a damn change, to be able to walk freely in the light without constantly feeling consumed by everything I know she is. I'm free . . . and I hope that she is too because she will have a country to run within a matter of months and she doesn't need any distractions."

"Right." She smiles, proud of the man Fitz has become. He shows no ill will towards the woman he will always love, but he also knows that it's not their time. She can sense that he still has hope although he doesn't say it directly, but more importantly, she can see him . . . and he shines brighter than any star she's ever seen. "I'm proud of you, Mr. President and I'm proud of you as Fitz too."

"Thanks, Abby." He smiles. "For not only helping me back up after my fall, but for being a friend."

With a warm-hearted smile upon her face, she nods her head, appreciative of his words.

"It's the least I can do. Now get ready!" She exclaims causing him to laugh, proceeding to the exit. "Everyone besides Danny left to get ready which means you need to get ready too. We still have a job to do."

"Right away, Ms. Whelan!" He moves to his feet, proceeding to his chambers. On the way, he sees Danny making his rounds. "Danny? Why are you still here?"

"Mr. President." He walks towards him. "I was just making sure everything was secure for the event, sir."

"Go." He commands with a smile upon his face.

"I'm sorry, sir?" His brows furrowed; confusion etched upon his face.

Fitz smiles, placing a hand upon Danny's shoulder.

"There's _somewhere_ you should be, and his address is on my desk." He nods imperceptibly, continuing to his chambers. "Thank me later."

With his gaze drifting around the empty hallway, Danny ponders Fitz's statement curious to know how he knows about his instantaneous infatuation before proceeding to the Oval Office.

**X**

Standing in the closet mirror in his bedroom checking himself out thoroughly fixing his now straightened, sleek, middle-parted hair, Ryan examines his outfit for the last time before walking out of the closet and over to his nightstand grabbing his phone, wallet and keys. He still has time to spare so he didn't have to rush.

Dressed in a tailored Off-White navy pinstripe suit with a red Off-White waist off Black Industrial belt with a pair of Dolce & Gabanna Crown and bee-embroidered velvet loafers all topped off with a gold cross pin on the left lapel, diamond earrings and a gold bracelet on his right wrist, he proceeds to the living room.

He takes a moment to make sure everything is how it should be when a knock at the door attracts his attention. Making his way over to it, he opens it without looking to see who it is, brows furrowing when he sees Danny standing in front of him dressed in a maroon Calvin Klein suit with black loafers from the same designer.

"Hi there." Danny says, a warm yet nervous smile upon his face.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" He asks, taken aback from the unexpected visit.

"I originally came because President Grant in a sense _ordered_ me to come however, on the way here I realized that I was coming because deep down I wanted to see you." He admits, sincerity clear in his voice. "So, with that, I want to know if you would accompany me to the White House?"

Ryan swallows hard, chest constricting as he gazes into Danny's grey eyes. For a moment, he's speechless, only the sound of his rapidly beating heart filling the space between them. With a soft inhale, he folds his arms across his chest.

"Like a date?" He raises a brow.

"Whatever you want to call it." He smiles, stepping closer to him, a rich tone in his voice. "I just want to spend time with you."

A faint blush forms upon Ryan's cheeks, heart damn near bursting out of his chest as his lips part, gaze shifting reflectively to nothing in particular as chills course through his body feeling Danny's all-consuming gaze wandering over him.

"And what if I say no?" He asks, fixating his twinkling eyes upon him trying his best to keep his knees from buckling.

Danny chuckles. "Well, I'll just have to keep trying."

And that's when it dawns on Ryan that his mother was right when she told him that someday he was going to meet someone that makes him feel something, because right now, in this very moment, he feels . . . everything.

Heaving a deep, shaky sigh, he locks the door from the inside before stepping out into the hallway pulling the door closed behind him, gaze fixated upon Danny who smiles warmly.

"I'll be working most of the night. Are you sure you want me to be your date?" He asks, tilting his head slightly to the left.

"Just say yes." He smiles. "You can make it up to me by saving me a dance."

"Fine." He chuckles. "Yes."

**X**

The State Dining Room of the White House is buzzing with excitement as the dinner hosted by President Grant commences. It is lively as it is extravagant and everyone attending couldn't wait to show off their best looks while pushing their agendas down each other's throats.

With senators, members of Congress, the Grant Administration including Cyrus, Abby, Ryan and the President himself, it's bound to be an unforgettable night. Not to mention, a small group of locals Fitz invited on Ryan's behalf. It's beautiful. Different.

Entering the dining room dressed in a stunning gold metallic off-shoulder sheath dress by Michael Kors with a diamond necklace from Tiffany and Co all tied together with a simple twisted topknot bun and Midnight Sun pumps, Abby smiles and nods at few senators as she makes her way over to Fitz who's dressed in a tailored Tom Ford black and white Prince of Wales Check Atticus suit with black suede Wilton Chain loafers from the same designer entertaining the company of Congressman Shaw.

"So, as you can see, I hope to get these bills passed to shine light on these inequalities the American people are facing, Congressman Shaw."

"The American people or minorities?" He questions, taking a sip of his champagne. "Although I admire your courage to bring this information to me, Mr. President, I don't think I can help you get this to where it needs to be."

Fitz huffs, a smug smile upon on his face. "I hope you'll reconsider."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you don't want to be on the wrong side of history when all is said and done." He says, an unwavering tone in his voice.

Congressman Shaw glares at him with furrowed brows, but he doesn't falter.

"What do you know about-?"

"Congressman Shaw, Mr. President." Abby attract their attention. "I hope you two are enjoying yourselves thus far."

Fitz nods his head with a delighted smile while Shaw steps a tad bit closer to Abby.

"Ah. Ms. Whelan. Aren't you looking mighty fine?" Congressman Shaw says, taking a moment to admire her.

"Thank you, Congressman Shaw." She gives a disgusted smile. "I hope you'll come around to our new agenda at the White House. We're really looking forward to your backing on this."

"I'm not sure this new agenda is what the White House _needs_. I think we need to focus our efforts on anything else but this because to us . . . minorities aren't a factor. They never have been."

"And that's exactly why they should be now." Fitz says sternly. "This nation is divided and with division comes war, and with war comes the destruction of the constitution. Is _that_ what you really want?"

Just as Shaw goes to speak, Cyrus proudly approaches the group dressed in an all-black Prada Wool and mohair single-breasted suit with a pair of black and white leather logo loafers from the same designer, attracting their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Mr. President the families you invited would love if they could meet you and express their gratitude as well as their _concerns_. I already took them on a tour of the place."

"Of course." He nods, reverting his attention to Congressman Shaw. "I have matters to attend to, but don't let that stop you from enjoying yourself, Congressman."

"I'm sure Ms. _Whelan_ here wouldn't mind keeping an old guy like me company." He attempts to touch her, but she smacks his hand away.

"Now, now, Congressman Shaw. Keep your hands to yourself and let me treat you to another drink. You're empty."

"Now we're taking." He gives a smug grin as she leads him away.

"He's . . . _different_." Cyrus quips.

"Tell me about it." Fitz laughs. "Abby knows what she's doing though. We _will_ get this agenda to move forward."

"And we won't have to play unfair."

"Precisely." He nods affirmatively. "Let me go and talk to the families now and you do your best in securing Congresswoman Harper's vote."

"Right away, Mr. President." He proceeds over to her while Fitz tends to the families.

Entering the State Dining Room with Jake by her side, hair pinned up in an elegant twisted bun with crystal chips dressed in a stunning Rubin Singer black and white gown paired with white Prada pumps and Tiffany and Co earrings, Olivia makes her way over to grab a glass of champagne.

On the way, her eyes immediately drift to Fitz who's staring back at her. Her heart drops into her stomach as her hands tremble with nervousness. He still has some type of control over her entirety and this is both rewarding yet problematic for her seeing as the two are separated. She gives him a soft smile and a nod in which he reciprocates before reverting his attention back to the families.

She wants to know how he feels about her. She wants to know if she affects him how he affects her, but in this moment she can't tell. She does miss him more than she wants to admit to herself, but to her, it's better that they remain apart. He's perspicuously in an amazing place and to her . . . she is too.

Grabbing two glasses of champagne, she hands one to Jake and clinks her glass off his before taking a sip.

"Keep an eye on everything." She commands as she looks through the various crowds of people. "I'm sure he'll be here."

"On it, boss." He disappears into the crowd.

**X**

Arriving to the White House better late than never, Ryan walks down the quiet hall towards the State Dining Room alongside Danny, their arms hooked. They walk in silence as they admire the portraits of past presidents hanging on the walls periodically glancing at one another, immediately blushing afterwards.

"Amazing huh?" Danny asks.

"Yeah." He nods. "They're beautiful. Do you think they'll add one of President Grant?" He glances over at him.

"I do." He sighs softly. "He's done amazing work here and I feel as though he deserves a spot on this wall so that the next man or woman president can see that he's solidified his spot in history."

"I agree." He chuckles.

"Do you think you'll solidify your spot in history?" He inquires, gazing down into his brown eyes. "I mean, you are amazing at what you do."

"Thank you, but I don't know." He gives a soft shrug. "It would be nice, but I don't need to be solidified in history to know that I've done good work. As long as I remain proud of myself and my accomplishments . . . that's more than enough for me."

Danny smiles warmly. "Most people would've _jumped_ to be remembered in history."

"Most people aren't me." He smiles. "I'm not in this for history."

"Then what are you in it for? Everyone has a motive." He raises a brow.

Ryan hums, gaze drifting to the crowded dining room ahead. "I'm in this to make the world a better place, and that's how I'll be remembered."

"I love that answer." He chuckles as they walk into the dining room, attracting a great deal of attention.

"Hey Ryan!" Fitz exclaims from the left, surrounded by a small group of children away from the grownups and alcohol. "Come here for a moment. I have some people that would _love_ to meet you!"

"Duty calls." Ryan glances up at Danny.

Danny leans in, a soft smile upon his face. "As long as you don't forget you promised me a dance." He whispers into his ear before proceeding over to Abby and Cyrus while Ryan walks over to Fitz.

"Mr. President. I'm sorry I'm late."

"Nonsense, Ryan. You're actually right on time." He smiles, kneeling in between the kids. "This is Javon, Kendrick, Brittany and Monica. After the tour of the White House and hearing their parents' stories about the inequalities they are facing in their community, they wanted to meet everyone on the administration helping to change that. They already met Cyrus and Abby. Only person left was you."

With a light-hearted smile upon his face, Ryan kneels to their level.

"So, are you beautiful children enjoying yourselves tonight?"

"Yes!" They exclaim happily in unison.

"Perfect! Now I have a few questions for you all, okay?" He clasps his hands together.

They all nod excitedly.

"Okay. Question one, do you think President Grant is a good president?"

"Yes." Javon answers. "He said he was going to help people of color like me and my friends."

"Wonderful. And do you believe that he will keep his word, or do you feel like he will lie to you?" His gaze drifts to Monica who's antsy to answer.

"I feel like at first I was unsure because most Caucasian people don't care for us people of color, but the more he continued to talk to us . . . I started to believe him."

"And do you believe him? Or is he still like the others?"

"I believe em. He's the first Caucasian man to ever make me feel like I belonged." She smiles.

"He made all of us feel that way." Brittany adds, the others nodding in unison as Ryan's gaze drifts to Fitz who's smiling proudly.

"Last one." He smiles. "Who here wants to be president one day?"

Posthaste, the children raise their hands as high as they can raise them. Both Fitz and Ryan laugh as they relish in the moment, Olivia glowering in the background.

"So, do you have _any more_ questions for me or the president?"

"I have one!" Kendrick answers.

"Okay, I'm all ears!" He grins.

"Will you be working with the President at his foundation?"

"I-" his gaze drifts to Fitz who shrugs with a smile.

"Please!" Kendrick begs. "I think that would be awesome!"

"You can't leave after doing so much!" Brittany adds with praying hands.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Javon chants continuously with Monica joining in.

Laughing as he moves to his feet, Ryan folds his arms and glances down at Fitz who's just as excited as the kids are.

"So, what do you say Ryan? Will you do the honor of working with me at my foundation once we get the relevant variables out of the way?" He raises his brows. "You can't let these kids down. Look at them."

Ryan chuckles, heaving a soft sigh as he takes notice of the children's faces. They're happy . . . hopeful.

"I'll do it." He smiles as they cheer. "Under _one_ condition." He holds up a finger. "I want to see good grades on your upcoming report cards. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes!" They exclaim.

"Then it's settled. All you have to do is get my address to mail your report cards from the President while _I_ go and handle something, okay?"

"Okay!" They smile, reverting their attention to Fitz as Ryan makes his way over to a tense Olivia grabbing a glass of champagne along the way.

"Ms. Pope." He attracts her attention, taking a small sip of champagne. "Your candidate seems to be right at home."

"As she should be. We've worked hard to get here." She gives a half smile, shifting uncomfortably as he moves to stand beside her. "Shouldn't you be mingling with the Congressman and women?"

"The president doesn't need me as his mouth piece nor does anyone else on the Grant Administration." He smiles. "He's good."

She scoffs lowly, wincing as she takes a sip of her half empty glass of champagne.

"So why are you over here?"

"Well . . . I originally came over to apologize if I overstepped when you came to the White House, but then I realized that you've been up to some mischief, Ms. Pope."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The whole clueless act has been done already. So, I'm going to make this _very_ clear for you." He turns to face her. "The next time you have your _puppet_ break into my apartment . . . I won't hesitate to react . . . and _that . . ._ is something you don't want to happen."

She's shocked, heart beating out of her chest as she turns to face him, mouth agape with incredulity and lips quivering with fear. She gazes into his eyes, looking for weakness to exploit, but finds nothing. He's undaunted.

"How did you know?" She asks, voice trembling with fear.

Taking a sip of champagne, Ryan chuckles. "Like father, like daughter."

Before she could utter a word, he walks away joining Danny, Cyrus, Fitz and Abby at their table accompanied by Congressman Shaw and a few of his colleagues leaving her with an overwhelming feeling of guilt and anger.

"Liv?" Mellie asks approaching her wearing a coral Melinda Eng crystal beaded silk chiffon gown paired with Nadri slim-long chandelier earrings and nude knotted silk sandals from Prada. "Are you okay?"

Clearing her throat, Olivia compartmentalizes her feelings for the moment and turns to Mellie was a forced smile.

"I'm fine."


	4. The Sheep & The Lion

**xoxo**

* * *

**X**

Dressed in an all-black Givenchy lace-embroidered blazer paired with black pants from the same designer and a red Prada bag, Olivia's grey Armani pumps tap quickly over the marble floors as she walks down the hallway with haste to Jake's apartment.

After her father's plan to eradicate Ryan failed due to him being miles ahead, she needed to know how he found out about them breaking into this apartment, why there isn't a clear indication of his past yet his influence runs deep, and the real reason for him being in DC although to everyone but her Mellie and Jake, it's been clear for some time.

With her being obstructed by darkness, the simple thought of him infuriates her, boiling her blood to the point that if she doesn't handle the situation now, she'll lose everything even though he's not standing in the same way of anything regarding her. She has no real reason to want him gone or to be pursuing him relentlessly, but with her being tethered to darkness, she's misguided.

Knocking on the apartment door, she waits for Jake to answer. A few moments pass and he finally does, allowing her to walk inside, closing the door behind her. He can visibly see the anger radiating from her and the fire flowing through her veins, but he's confused as to why this is such a big deal to her.

"Liv I-"

"How did he find out that you were in his apartment?" She asks, spinning around to face him. "Did you leave something behind? Did you-"

"I didn't leave anything behind." He informs, tucking his hands into his pockets. "He's clean, Liv, as much as you want him to be-"

"He's hiding something, and I expected _you_ to figure it out." She says, jabbing a finger at him, exasperation clear in her voice. "How is there no indication of his past here in DC, but for some strange reason his influence is just as predominant as the President of the United States? _Why_ is he here?!"

"I don't know!" He exclaims. "And I honestly don't care. The only reason you're so concerned with him is because of a few _obvious_ reasons. Number one, he's in the White House, something you're gunning for and with him being close to the man you're still in love with, you're worried that in some twisted, fucked up way he's going to lock you out when in reality, you've already done that yourself. Number two, your father. You let him get inside your head, preaching about prey, and predators as he always does, and you fell for it . . . you fell for that man's trap as you always do because for some reason your father's ideologies eclipses yours. And number three, you see Ryan as a threat for reasons unknown, but the point is . . . I don't care. I care about you and what we're doing."

She's momentarily stunned. Her gaze darkens as her lips begin to quiver. The result she expected from this conversation is not what she received. She wants to speak up, to force the words trapped in her throat, but she can't because he's right however, she doesn't want him to be so instead she compartmentalizes his words and steps closer to him.

"As command . . . your boss, I would advise you to handle the situation before I handle you." She says, malevolence clear in her voice. "And I'm sure you don't want that to happen." She brushes past him, proceeding to the door.

Heaving an irritated sigh, he turns to her. "I just have one question." His words stop her. "Are you going to let a man that has no power command, _Command_?"

Wincing slightly, scoffing at his question, she leaves his apartment without a word.

**X**

Standing outside of Ryan's apartment, Jake waits patiently for him to arrive. He paces back and forth, mind filled with a variety of feelings and thoughts he can't quite explain. He's skittish. Realizing this is a long shot that can go terribly wrong if he gets caught because he knows if Olivia finds out, his life will be in danger.

A small ding fills the silence and the doors to the elevator open. Walking out holding hands, their fingers interlaced, Ryan and Danny laugh at something they were discussing earlier. They're so focused on each other, they don't see Jake until they look away from one another.

Skepticism immediately spreads across their faces as they stop in front of him. They glance at each other and then back at him before Ryan reaches into his hoodie pocket, pulling out his keys and handing them to Danny.

"Will you be okay with him, Ryan?" He asks, feeling a sense of uneasiness wash over him from Jake's presence.

"I'll be fine." He assures, pressing a kiss upon his cheek. "You go inside, and I'll be right in." He reverts his attention to Jake, folding his arms. "This won't take long."

"Okay." He reciprocates the kiss, proceeding to the apartment door unlocking it and heading inside. Once the door closes, Ryan takes a seat in one of the chairs against the wall, crossing his legs.

"How may I help you, Mr. Ballard? I'm sure we have nothing to talk about."

"I need you to stop whatever it is you're doing so that Olivia and I can continue to do good work." He states. "You're a distraction for her. Ever since you arrived, she's been after you and she won't stop. Not until you're far away from the oval and far away from Fitz."

Ryan chuckles dismissively. "That's not happening. Anything else?"

"I don't think you understand the severity of you being here. She won't hesitate to ruin you . . . maybe even kill you, I don't know, but what I do know is that she's adamant on taking you down."

"There's two things wrong with what you're telling me. Number one, even with the backing of B-613, there's no possible way she can take me down because I'm not attached to anything she could utilize to do it _nor_ is there anything on or off-record about me that could put me in deep shit if exposed. That's for rookies. Number two, you're here because you're scared of your boss and quite frankly . . . you should be."

"And why should I be? Because you're going to tell her I came to you?" His brows furrow, folding his arms across his chest.

Ryan smiles. "Oh goodness no. You should be afraid because I know you're the one that sent that fake story about the senator's being murdered to Mellie and then _she_ planted the seed to Olivia which lead her to go to the White House."

Silence ensues. Jake's eyes darken as he gazes at Ryan, anger rushing through his veins. Moving to his feet, Ryan steps closer to Jake and from behind, Danny opens the apartment door and stands in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe.

"So, you see, Mr. Ballard. Coming here is only incriminating yourself even more." He smiles. "I don't care about anything Ms. Pope has going on and I'm not here to step on her toes in any way. I haven't bothered a soul when I arrived, and I will continue to do what I've been doing. So, if the two of you want to play this fucked up version of brother sister, boyfriend girlfriend, boss subordinate, then by all means continue, but always remember, a lion loses no sleep over the actions of a sheep."

Enraged Jake attempts to get closer to Ryan who remains unfazed and is instead stopped by Danny's hand upon his shoulder.

"You can leave now, Mr. Ballard." His rich voice carries through the hallway.

"Yeah." Ryan chuckles. "You can leave now."

Knowing he didn't come to pick a fight, Jake angrily removes himself from Danny's grip, brushing past Ryan and walking onto the elevator. As he presses the button to go down, Danny walks over to Ryan, taking his hand in his own.

"I got the movie ready." He smiles. "I _refuse_ to let anything, or anyone stop us from enjoying this date today."

"Perfect." He smiles. "Lead the way."

With a warm smile and an imperceptible nod, Danny leads them into the apartment, closing the door behind them.

**X**

Hastily making her way through the White House halls to her office, eyes glued to her phone, dressed in a navy blue Twill Jacquard dress and matching jacket by Michael Kors paired with a white Prada slingback pumps, Abby walks with a purpose, heels tapping quickly over the white marble floors as she walks into her office.

"Ms. Whelan, you have a Ryan Lewis in your office." Her new assistant informs from behind his desk. "I told him it was okay if he waited inside. Seemed urgent that he'd speak with you."

"Thank you." She smiles as she proceeds into her office. "I'm so glad you came." She says without looking up from her phone, closing the door behind her. "I was wondering if we could do lunch because I am _starving_."

"I would love to do lunch, Ms. Whelan." The sound of Eli's voice attracts her attention, shocking her as she looks up at him, disdain etched upon her face.

"What are you doing here, Eli? You aren't permitted-"

He holds up a hand to stop her. "I know I'm not permitted to be here, but I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?" She folds her arms across her chest.

He chuckles, taking a step closer to her. "I need you to fire Ryan." He reaches into his black trench coat and pulls out a money filled envelope holding it out to her. "You'll be greatly rewarded."

Taking the envelope, she opens it and counts the money inside.

"This is-"

"Five hundred thousand dollars. And if you complete this _uncomplicated_ task, there will be another five hundred waiting for you."

She ponders his words for a moment before laughing, making her way over to her desk.

"I'm sorry, Eli, but no deal." She tosses the envelope onto the desk. "So, please leave my office before I-"

He smashes his hands down on the desk in anger, but she remains unfazed.

"Do you know what this man is capable of? He will destroy you and the president's legacy that _you_ helped build. He is a parasite to the American people, he is a substandard version of the woman that _should_ be in office, Olivia Pope, he is a vindictive, manipulative, poisonous man who needs to be terminated." He spews, veins pumping with outrage.

"Classic Eli. Always trying to find some way to prop his spawn to the forefront to make up for the lack of parenting." She stings, eyes darkening with vexation. "Ryan has done nothing but his job. Me, the president, and the _entire_ damn White House is happy to have him. The only people bitter about it is people like you . . . people with no power, people with no sense of direction, people so consumed with the feeling of being above the rest when in reality . . . they're just some scared, pathetic beings looking for a way out, but _Ryan_ isn't your way out Eli nor is he your way in. So, please leave or I'll have security escort you out."

His heart drops out of his body, hands trembling with fear. He failed. The monster Abby once had is no longer power hungry which makes his efforts futile. Grabbing the envelope, he storms out of the office leaving her to decide what to do.

Tell Ryan or not.

**X**

It's a hard day at work for Mellie as she prepares herself for her upcoming national television debut. To say she's nervous is an understatement. There's so much pressure surrounding her with her being the first woman to make it this far and her not having a clear consciousness regarding who she wants to be as a president.

Dressed in a Prada grey and white pinstripe dress and matching blazer, she paces back and forth behind her desk going over the talking points with Olivia who sits in a chair by the door, legs crossed and her arms folded, irritated to say the least but she allows Mellie to get to the end before commenting.

"You sound insincere, Mellie. Like you don't care about the issues you're discussing. Robotic. You won't be able to win the American people over unless you seem normal." She informs, stopping Mellie in her tracks.

"This is tiring, Olivia. I'm doing my best." She folds her arms, gazing out of the window.

"You're not." She moves to her feet. "You are so used to having everything tossed at you on a silver platter because of your privilege and _that's_ a problem."

"Privilege?" She turns to face her, bewilderment etched upon her face. "What _privilege_ do I have? I have worked my _ass_ off to get to this point and you think it's because of privilege? Maybe you aren't as _formidable_ as I thought." She sneers.

Olivia laughs at the remark. "You are a white woman in America which automatically puts you in the mid to top range of the food chain. Women and men of color like myself have to struggle to get where I am let alone where you are and it's both disgusting and insulting that you don't know that." She grabs her bag off the table and walks towards the door. "Until you realize that not _everyone_ of color is the help and that your _white privilege_ can actually bring awareness to the shit I'm preparing you for . . . _this_ will be where you are."

"Liv I-"

"Good luck on your interview." She smiles, opening the door to the office. "You're going to need it."

As Olivia leaves the office knowing that her words will push Mellie to double down and do what's right. All a part of her plan. She leaves Mellie with dire circumstances to think about and Mellie shifts focuses and aces her interview. Win, win.

Mellie on the other hand, curses herself under her breath. As always, Olivia's right and without her, she's sure she's bound to botch her interview.

**X**

Sitting in her office, Abby gradually eats her salad as she waits for Ryan to show. After the conversation she had with Eli, she's still unsure on whether she should tell him or not because she's unsure as to how he'll react.

Dressed in dark green Roberto Cavalli velvet tailored cape and matching pants with a pair of all-black Balenciaga leather ankle boots equipped with a metal heel topped off with a grey Balenciaga arena leather tote, Ryan walks down the hallway towards Abby's office.

Along the way, he sees Danny walking in his direction making his rounds. A warm smile spreads across his face almost instantly as Danny gives him a flirtatious wink, passing him by as he proceeds into Abby's office.

"Is she in there?" He asks her assistant who's in awe.

"Yes. She's expecting you, sir." She grins.

"Thank you." He smiles, proceeding into Abby's office attracting her attention.

"I hope you didn't eat my salad." His gaze narrows on her, setting his bag on her desk and taking a seat in the chair in front of it.

"Nope." She reaches down, grabbing a white Styrofoam container from a brown paper bag, holding it out to him. "I would never." She chuckles.

"Thank you." He smiles, taking the container and setting it down in front of him on her desk, opening it. "I haven't eaten all day today."

"You've been busy." She laughs. "How does it feel?"

"It feels good." He glances up at her, adding a few packets of Italian dressing to his salad. "I feel like we're making a difference and that pleases me."

"I agree." She nods, wiping her mouth with her napkin. "Do you think those bills will be passed?"

"I do." He smiles as he gradually begins to eat, covering his mouth with a hand. "I think we all did what needed to be done that night and we didn't even have to play dirty. That alone shows positive change."

She smiles. "It does and I can honestly say that having you here has been a blast."

"Thank you." He smiles, setting his fork down. "I'm enjoying myself more and more every day."

"Good. So, when it's all said and done, will you stay? Or will you disappear again?" She asks, gazing into his eyes.

"I'll be working with Fitz at the foundation when we get it up and running. A few kids at the state dinner _pulled_ on my heartstrings about it and I couldn't disappoint them." He chuckles. "Besides . . . I have a lot of things and people keeping me here now."

She hums teasingly. "Secret Servicemen Danny."

"And you, and Fitz, and Cyrus." He laughs, "but yeah, him too."

"You really like him."

"I do." He heaves a soft sigh. "He makes me feel good."

"That's good." She smiles. "I wish I was as sure as Danny is about you about David."

"Rosen? Attorney General?"

"Yes." She sighs. "We've been off and on for some time now. I want to commit, but I'm scared . . . scared that I'll get hurt or that something will happen to either one of us if we get too attached."

He smiles, leaning over the desk. "You only have one life. Why not share it with someone who _clearly_ wants to be with you? There's no need to self-sabotage yourself or your relationship with him. All he wants to do is love you . . . no matter what happens."

His words speak volumes to her. She's been in her head about David for some time now and this is the clarity she needed to pull it together and be with the man she truly desires.

"You're right. I'm always in my head about _everything _when I don't have to be. I'll talk to him about it tonight." She smiles warmly. "Thank you."

"Of course, I-"

The sound of his phone ringing interrupts him. Without hesitating, he reaches into his bag and pulls it out seeing that it's the president calling, answering it.

"Mr. President."

"_Hey Ryan, are you busy? I need to see you in my office as soon as possible._"

"Not at all, sir. Be there shortly." He ends the call. "Looks like the day isn't over yet." He smiles, moving to his feet grabbing his bag in the process.

"You'll get used to it." She chuckles. You go, I'll clean this up."

"I'm sure I will." He laughs. "Catch up with you later?"

"Absolutely." She smiles. "You know where to find me."

**X**

Sitting on a bench a few blocks away from the White House in Lafayette Square Park, Cyrus waits patiently for Olivia to show up. She's been blowing up his phone all day, so he figured he'd give her the time of day. Luckily, the weather's nice so at least he's able to enjoy himself.

Approaching the bench with a smirk upon her face walking with much purpose, Olivia commands the attention as she closes in on Cyrus carrying two cups of tea. She's grateful he even bothered to show up so, she knows she must make it worth his while.

"Thank you for coming, Cyrus." She holds out a cup to him. "I know I'm the last person on earth you want to be meeting right now."

"Ms. Pope." He moves to his feet, taking the cup of tea from her that's warm to the touch. "How may I assist you today?"

"I just wanted to catch up and see how you were doing. We haven't spoken in some time." She says, a tone of apprehension in her voice. "How's-"

"I'm going to stop you right there." He laughs, shaking his head. "I appreciate the tea, but I don't have any information regarding President Grant."

"That's not-"

"Who else would you be asking about Ms. Pope?" He raises a brow, eyes glued to hers. "You made it _vastly_ clear that you wanted nothing to do with me during your conquest to the White House. Unless you have forgotten."

"You were in my way. I did what I had to do to assure myself that you wouldn't be a factor for me, but it doesn't mean that I'm the bad guy." She sneers.

"You're much worse than a bad guy." He retorts, tossing the cup of tea in the trash. "You are the epitome of Rowan. You are no _victim_, Ms. Pope. No matter how you try to spin it to justify your _blatant_ disrespect for those around you because of your self-absorbed tendencies and lack of awareness to anyone other than yourself, this is who you are now and maybe it's who you've always been."

"Cyrus." She steps towards him, a scowl upon her face. "You have no right to judge me seeing as you've done much worse." She jabs a finger at him. "You are just as much a monster as I am."

"On the contrary, Ms. Pope, I made amends for my erratic behavior _months_ ago." He informs. "How do you think I'm able to work freely alongside the President of the United States? You on the other hand, you don't believe in making amends or apologizing because you never feel like you're in the wrong, but I'll tell you this . . . when this facade fades and you have to think about your actions and what they cost you you'll realize how twisted of a person you are."

"I-"

"Tell me something Ms. Pope, why did you really call me to meet you? Because Fitz is great, doing good things, in a very good headspace which I'm sure you've noticed because why would you not?" His gaze narrows. "My guess is that you called me to talk about the man beside Fitz . . . Ryan Lewis."

The mention of his name makes her shift uncomfortably, folding her arms across her chest, tilting on her right hip.

"That's not . . . I don't know what you're talking about."

"You thought you had a friend in me, that we would kiki like old times so you could weasel your way back in and I would give you something you could use to take him down." He laughs mockingly. "To dead that, he's clean and as far as I'm concerned, you're the only one that's bothered by him. The jealousy radiates from you every time you see him because he's in a position you used to be in . . . next to the president and in the Oval Office. The only difference is that he has no motive. Some people are good, Ms. Pope."

"Cyrus . . . please." She begs.

"You know Fitz found a friend in him, right? He's happy and you want to ruin that because of what? The whispers in the wind? It's foolish, Ms. Pope." He huffs. "The Grant Administration hasn't felt this alive or this devoted in _months_, Ryan has been doing amazing work, so why can't you just accept that nothing is wrong?"

She can't answer that because in her mind, courtesy of her father, something is wrong.

"My father . . ." She murmurs, lips quivering, gaze darkening.

"Your father?" He bursts into laughter. "This is how I know you aren't the Olivia Pope we all knew. Your judgment is clouded, and your monster is showing." He brushes past her, proceeding back to the White House. "Good luck with your race to the Oval Office, Ms. Pope."

**X**

"Mr. President, is everything okay?" Ryan asks, entering the Oval Office to see Fitz standing in front of his desk holding a black folder. "I got your call."

"Everything is fine." He smiles. "Please, take a seat." He gestures a hand towards the couch. "We need to talk."

"Okay." He nods imperceptibly, a tone of uncertainty in his voice. "Wait, I'm not getting fired, am I?" He raises a brow, proceeding over to the couch.

"What?" He asks, perplexity clear in his voice. "Why would I fire you?"

"The black folder." He sets his bag down on the table, taking a seat on the couch, crossing his legs.

Fitz laughs, walking over to the couch taking a seat next to him. "_This_, is a surprise and I wanted to share it with you first before it goes public." He holds out the folder to him.

With an indifferent yet inquisitive gaze, Ryan takes the folder and opens it, examining the contents inside. His eyes widen, a warm smile spread across his face as it dawns on him what this surprise is.

They did it. They got the bill passed that shines light on racism bringing awareness to the injustices that minorities face as well as a bill passed forcing all police departments in the country to equip hidden cameras on all their officers so that the corrupt can be exposed and dealt with accordingly. And although these two bills won't eradicate the issues completely, they'll be a roadblock for years to come showing the corrupt and the racists that their actions will have consequences should they indulge in any gratuitous acts.

Fitz smiles as he watches Ryan look through the information presented, a feeling of fulfillment coursing through him. He can see how happy Ryan is and that alone lets him know he's still doing good things.

"I was also able to use my power to fix the judicial system so that _real_ murderers go to prison instead of innocent African Americans." He informs, crossing his legs. "You were right. There are _too_ many hierarchies that need to be taken down and as the President of the United States I want to make sure that before I leave this office I push for equality and fairness to all and with these bills in place . . . it's a start."

"It's a start." He murmurs delightedly, glancing over at Fitz. "Thank you." He closes the folder, holding it out to him.

"Thank you." He smiles, taking the folder and setting it down on the end table to the right of him. "If it weren't for you . . . I don't think I would've pursued this obvious issue."

"And if it weren't for you . . . this _country_ would still be moving backwards. So, thank you, for letting me be a part of the conversation, thank you, for allowing me to assist with making positive change, and thank you . . . for letting me sit at the table."

Fitz smiles blissfully. "You were already at the table, I just had to catch up with you, but you're welcome. I'm grateful to have you."

Ryan smiles, heaving a joyous sigh. "How does it feel to be on the right side of history?"

"Phenomenal." He laughs.

A moment of silence ensues as they relish in the accomplishment. Moving forward with positive change isn't easy, especially in DC, but here they are, doing what's right for the American People.

Ryan leans back against the couch. "So, how are you? Personally. I don't mean to pry but-"

"It's okay. We're friends." He assures. "I'm good . . . happy. Everything seems to be lining up for me and I didn't expect it to."

"Why not?"

"Because I was a mess." He chuckles. "After my break up I didn't think I would be able to pick up the pieces."

"But you persevered anyway." He smiles.

"I did." He nods imperceptibly. "I just . . . I wish things could be different at times."

"Different how?"

"I wish I could've been the man I am today back when she and I were together. Maybe things wouldn't have-"

"No. That wouldn't have changed anything."

"It wouldn't have?"

Ryan chuckles. "Absolutely not. You see, when two people with careers such as yours and hers are madly in love . . . wants and needs change, circumstances change, and what someone may think is the answer will change. You couldn't have stopped that break up from happening, Fitz because she wasn't ready. She still has things to accomplish, a legacy to make. You made yours."

"When you put it like that it makes sense. She's always been adamant on her career being a priority. She's worked extremely hard and I'm glad she's doing what she feels is right." He smiles.

"Exactly." He nods in agreement, interlacing his fingers atop of his knee. "And with it being so publicized . . . who wouldn't run, you know?"

"Yeah." He murmurs, gaze shifting reflectively to nothing in particular. "I guess it means that all things fall to be rebuilt anew." He murmurs.

Ryan nods, glancing over at him. "You still have hope for her?" He raises a brow.

Fitz chuckles. "Would I be an idiot if I said yes?"

"No. You'd be smart, noble and human." He says honestly. "The fact that you can talk about her so freely in a _positive_ light shows your growth and the kind of man you _truly_ are. She's the love of your life. That's never going to change. You're never going to be over her and that's okay. You don't have to be because right now, even with you moving on with your life you're still holding the door open for when she's ready to return."

Fitz smiles as he assimilates Ryan's words. "You understand."

"I do." He nods, a soft smile upon his face. "You're not a bad man for being in love because it's not every day that you find a love as great as the love you have for her."

Fitz finds solace in Ryan's words. The amount of understanding he has regarding his relationship with Olivia is astounding and he appreciates it so much. Ever since the breakup he's found himself feeling indifferent about himself still caring, but now, he's heedful.

"What about you?" He raises a brow.

"Me?" He questions, clearing this throat already sensing where this conversation is going.

"Danny." He smiles, brows raised.

"I-" He laughs nervously. "How did you know?"

"I fell in love when I first saw Olivia, you think I _wouldn't_ see it happening right in front of me?" He laughs. "The first day you arrived and you two met . . . I saw how he looked at you."

"And how was that?"

"Like you were everything he's ever needed." He places a hand upon his shoulder. "Don't push that feeling away. Embrace it. Because you may not get another chance."

Heaving a soft sigh, Ryan glances over at Fitz with a smile, head nodding indistinctly.

"Okay."

**X**

She's lost. Alone. On an unsatisfying journey to the White House she knows she deserves. She's earned it. With all her failed attempts at ruining Ryan, she ends up right where she belongs . . . outside of her father's house.

Knocking on the red door, she breathes unevenly as she waits for him to answer folding her arms tightly around herself. Suddenly, she hears the door unlock and with a soft sigh she prepares herself for him to be upset but instead, he opens the door with a half-smile, allowing her inside.

"I failed." She murmurs, walking into the living room. "All of my efforts failed."

He closes the door behind her. "Because you're trying too hard. You are a sheep and _he_ is the lion." He walks into the living room behind her. "There's only one way you're going to be able to end him and we both know what that way is, Olivia."

She spins around in alarm, brows furrowed. "I can't do that. It's not me."

"You have the most _powerful_ organization in the palm of your hands, and you can't do it?" He laughs. "Oh Olivia, you can't choose when to be high and mighty. This has been you the moment you started gunning for the White House . . . you just didn't know it."

"So, killing him is the answer?"

"It's the _only_ answer." He steps closer to her, placing his hands upon her face.

She scoffs in disgust, moving away from him. "You can't be serious!" She exclaims. "This is your problem! I wouldn't have even thought to-"

"To what, Olivia? Eliminate your competition to push yourself ahead? You've done it before. Just ask your friends and your ex-boyfriend." He shakes his head, taking a seat on the arm of his couch. "You came here for answers. That is the only one."

"Killing doesn't solve anything!"

"You knew what being command entailed the moment you _took_ it from me. There are considerable risks, Olivia and if you want the perfect world you see inside of your head, then I would advise you to stop this _holier than thou_ attitude and _be_ command."

With indifference etched upon her face, she glares at him with dark eyes as she internally succumbs to her father's words.

He's right. She is command.

**X**

Pacing back and forth outside of Ryan's apartment door, Abby chastises herself for not speaking up before regarding her and Eli's encounter. It's been eating her alive all day and as his friend, she knows it's right to say something.

Knocking on the door, she continues to pace back and forth while she waits. A few moments pass and Ryan opens the door wrapped in a black silk robe, hair completely disheveled, attracting her attention.

"Abby? What are you doing here?" He asks, voice still filled with sleep. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry to wake you, but earlier today Eli Pope came to my office and tried to bribe me into firing you for a million dollars which I didn't take." She informs. "He says you're a parasite to the American people, a substandard version of his daughter, vindictive, manipulative, poisonous. Thinks you'll destroy the president's legacy."

He smiles, completely unbothered. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. What are you going to do?" She raises a brow, folding her arms. "He seems very adamant on this."

"Don't worry about, Eli. He'll get what's coming to him in time."


	5. Nine Lives

**xoxo**

* * *

**X**

He can't stop thinking about her. Although they've broken up and went their separate ways, he still cares about her wellbeing. After simmering with Ryan's words and coming to an understanding within himself, Fitz decides to pay Olivia a visit.

They haven't spoken for some time, but he aches for her. He wants to see her, to hear her voice even if she doesn't feel the same way. With his motorcade traveling down the street towards her apartment, he mentally prepares himself for everything, inhaling and exhaling heavily.

The car comes to a stop, and the driver walks around to his door however, when he opens the door, Fitz doesn't move. He can't. He's paralyzed from his heart beating out of his chest, afraid to be in the vicinity of Olivia in a place that they made beautiful moments in.

Lightheadedness ensues, mouth like sandpaper, hands trembling with trepidation as his foot taps a cadence on the matted car floor. He's taking too long but seeing her is a necessity. Heaving a deep sigh, he calms himself, making his way out of the car and into her building.

Danny walks ahead to check the open elevator to make sure there isn't anything detrimental inside. Once the coast is clear, he waves the president over and steps over to the rear right corner as Fitz walks inside followed by three other members of his security detail.

Reaching over, he presses the button to her floor and the doors close. He glances back at Danny who gives him a firm nod signifying that he has this under control and that it'll be okay no matter the outcome. With an imperceptible nod and a nervous smile, he reverts his attention to the opening doors, reaching her floor.

Walking off the elevator, his security detail following suit, he reaches her door and knocks as his security detail gets in position, two by the elevator and two by the apartment door. He tucks his hands into his pocket as he waits, although he feels she won't even answer.

His gaze shifts reflectively to nothing in particular, the hope he once felt gradually dissipating. He turns to make his way back to the elevator disappointed in himself for thinking that she'd answer, but the sound of her door unlocking and opening attracts his attention.

"Liv. Hi." His cerulean eyes meet hers.

"What are you doing here, Fitz?" She asks, folding her arms across her chest trying her best not to falter under his handsome yet unforeseen appearance. "You're a long way from the White House."

"I know." He murmurs, heaving a soft sigh. "I wanted to see how you were doing since we haven't been communicating."

"We don't need to communicate." A lie she tells herself when she misses him dearly. "We're broken up."

"I know that too."

"So why are you here? What do we have to talk about?" She asks, irritation clear in her voice, heart palpitating.

"I'm here as a friend . . . I'm here because I miss you." He says honestly, stepping closer to her, the magnetic pull between them returning.

"You seem to be doing just fine without me." She takes a step back feeling instantly overwhelmed by him, breathing sporadically although unnoticeable to him. "You're in _such_ a good place let everyone else tell it."

"Just because I'm in a good place doesn't mean that I don't care about you, Liv."

His words hit her like a ton of bricks. With quivering lips, her gaze fixates upon his, hairs on her arm standing up. There it is. A small sign of hope. A small sign that he still sees her for everything he once did when they were together. She wants to give in, to let go, to release her worries onto him, but she's not right.

"You shouldn't care about me, Fitz. Haven't you heard? I'm the bad guy now." She laughs. "I ruined _everyone's_ life and now I'm paying the price."

"You didn't ruin my life." He admits. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm man enough to tell you that although you probably don't want to hear it." He steps closer to her.

"You're right, I don't want to hear it." She sneers although the walls surrounding her are slowly cracking. "If I'm the best thing that ever happened to you, why is it so easy for you to move on? To ostracize me?"

Confusion washes over him. "Move on? Ostracize? I know we broke up, but I _never_ told you to stop coming around . . . I never told you that I never wanted to see you again nor did I lock you out from seeing me. That was you . . . _you_ did this to yourself."

"And you let me!" She exclaims, stepping into his personal space.

"Because it's what you wanted!" He retorts, his voice coursing through the quiet hallway. "_You_ wanted out; I gave you an out. _You_ want the White House; I'm not preventing you from claiming it. I wanted us to rule the world together, but you didn't want that. _You_ wanted to make your own path and I understand, I want that for you too, but I was never stopping you from doing anything, so don't blame me."

She scoffs. "If it weren't for you suffocating me, maybe we wouldn't be here now." She attempts to hurt him with her words, unable to counter his.

"And maybe if you knew how to communicate properly, we could've solved our issues instead of doing what we always do." He retorts. "You aren't the victim in this situation, Liv. No one is. You're just as guilty as I am. The only difference is that I grew from my mistakes and you . . . you can't seem to stop making them."

She swallows hard, body trembling with both anger and yearn for him. No matter how hard she attempts to, she can't push him away if she tried because he'll always come back, but she doesn't need him. Not when she's like this.

"You can judge me all you want, but it doesn't change the fact that we're over." She steps back from him, releasing the pent-up breath trapped inside of her throat. "You have Ryan now. You're better off without me."

"Ryan?" He asks, disbelief clear in his voice. "Ryan has _nothing_ to do with you and me, Olivia."

"He has everything to do with us because he's . . ." She pauses for a moment, gazing into his eyes knowing that what she's bound to say will only dig her grave deeper, but she doesn't care. She's already six feet under. "He's doing _everything_ I'm meant to do, with the man that I love and the friends I once had."

"Ryan . . . my friend, is _not_ at fault for any of your shortcomings, Olivia." His brows furrow. "You could be in the Oval Office with us, but you chose power over integrity."

She stares a hole through him. Although she deserves it for her recent actions, she's still taken aback.

"Who needs integrity when you have power?"

"Someone who doesn't understand that repercussions do exist, and they come when you least expect it."

She chuckles arrogantly. "I am power, and I _am_ repercussions." She spews. "So, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do, Mr. President."

Before he can utter a word, she disappears into her apartment leaving him more confused about who she is. However at least one thing is clear to him.

She still loves him.

**X**

Dressed in a gray Dolce & Gabbana Tulip-appliqué mink-trimmed tweed cape and black Saint Laurent distressed skinny jeans with a pair of gray Dolce & Gabbana Grosgrain-bow velvet loafers topped off with a navy Bottega Veneta Intrecciato leather tote, Ryan walks down the hallway towards Abby's office.

His phone begins to ring, so with haste he reaches into his bag and pulls it out, answering it when he sees its his mother calling.

"Hi mom. How are you?" He asks, stopping in the doorway of the office giving Abby's assistant an imperceptible nod. "I hope things are good in Paris."

"_I'm good, baby. Paris is treating your mother right. How are you? I've been hearing a lot of good things about you out here._"

"You have?" He questions, moving to sit in a chair outside of Abby's office door, crossing his legs. "And I'm good. It's been challenging, but nothing I can't complete."

"_Of course, I have._" She chuckles. "_You're doing the damn thing and I'm proud of you. I knew you were meant to do great things the moment I had you._"

He smiles warmly. "Thank you, and you did. That was your favorite thing to say when I was growing up." He chuckles. "That I was meant to do great things and I can honestly say that it helped shape the person I am today."

"_I wanted you to grow up knowing that the world was your oyster_." She says, sincerity clear in her voice. "_I didn't want you to grow up chained up and kept in a box. I wanted my baby to have freedom to make mistakes, to have fun, to live the best life he's ever dreamed of living. I wanted you to experience the beauties that life has to offer._"

"And I did . . . I am." He chuckles warmly. "You kept me close, but you still allowed me to venture off. You allowed me to fail. You never chastised me, but instead you commended me for showing courage." He smiles. "You're such an amazing mother and I'm grateful for the love and life lessons you've bestowed upon me."

"_You're welcome, baby. I just wanted you to have a mother you can look up to._" She chuckles. "_A mother you can be proud of._"

"I am proud. So proud." He assures.

"_Thank you._" She chuckles. "_So, when am I going to see you again? I miss you._"

"I can come today." He says, moving to his feet. "We can do dinner. Me, you and dad. I just have some business to handle first."

"_Perfect._" She says excitedly. "_I'll see you soon, baby. I love you._"

"I love you too mom, see you soon."

Ending the call, he knocks on Abby's office door before entering, making his way over to her desk, a warm smile upon his face.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting." He says, setting his bag down on the desk and taking a seat in the chair.

"You're good." She smiles happily, excited to see him again. "Before I get into the agenda today, how are you?"

"I'm good." He nods. "Ready to see what task we have to complete today. How are you?"

"How are you not bothered by Eli practically _stalking_ you?" She inquires with a chuckle. "And I'm good. I had the talk with David."

"He's a very scared, brittle man. Nothing to fear or be bothered by." He laughs. "And you did?" He raises a brow, leaning over the desk. "How'd it go?"

She laughs at his remark. It's true. "It went well. We're going to take it slow and see where it takes us."

"Good." He smiles. "So, what's on the to-do list?"

"You have to go on _The Pryce is Right_ and speak about the Grant Foundation, president's orders."

"Why me?" He folds his arms across his chest.

"Because you were the one to open his eyes regarding the inequalities and inconsistencies we're facing as a nation." She informs. "If you hadn't spoken up about the corruption, the racism, the flawed judicial system, we'd still be miles behind. It's only right that you do it."

He takes a moment to think about it, gaze drifting around the office. She's right, it makes perfect sense and if this can help push equality and fairness forward, he's all in. Scoffing in amusement, he reverts his attention to her, interlacing his fingers together.

"Of course, I'll do it. Gives me a change to ruffle the feathers of a few of these conservatives."

**X**

Gazing pensively out of her apartment window, arms folded, dressed in a yellow Sara Battaglia Single-breasted cape-back wool blazer with navy blue Prada pants and red Prada pumps topped off with a white Prada bag, Olivia waits for Jake to arrive.

After her conversation with Fitz, she needs a fix, but not for company, but for work. She's come this far, and there's no turning back now . . . not for her. With so many difficult decisions piling up on the daily, her father pressuring her about Ryan, Mellie's campaign becoming a laughing stock, she's overwhelmed in the worst way possible.

Command isn't as easy as she had hoped.

She takes a moment to about the possibilities of her working alongside Fitz and the others in the oval again. It's magical, unstoppable even, but this pleasant daydream is only a momentary weakness in which she compartmentalizes when she hears a knock at her door.

Heaving a deep sigh, she walks over to the door and opens it, allowing Jake inside before closing the door behind him. He attempts to approach her thinking what she wants is a good time, but she holds a hand up to stop him.

"How can I be command?"

"What do you mean?" He asks, stepping back.

"The job. It requires too much animalistic qualities and I'm overwhelmed." She admits. "This isn't what I expected it to be."

"You had to expect something if you were so adamant on being command in the first place, Liv."

"I know."

"So, what's the issue here? You _do_ want to be command right? You _do_ want the power that comes with it right?"

"Yes." She answers without hesitation.

"Then be command." He tucks his hands into his coat pockets. "Stop thinking with emotions and start thinking with your monster. It's the only way you'll be successful."

"How can I do that?" Her brows furrow.

"Stop giving a shit about what people think of you and what decisions you made to get here and instead think about how _you're_ going to change the world."

She nods, exhaling softly. "I have to be smart prey."

"You have to be _smart_ prey."

"Okay." She walks over towards the window. "I need a way to prop Mellie to the forefront of her competition, but we need it to look natural. She's doesn't know about B-613 and I would love to keep it that way." She turns to face him. "Find me everything you can about Senator Goldman. Everyone has a weakness. Let's exploit that."

"Right away boss."

**X**

After the heartwarming conversation with his mom, Ryan finally arrives to Paris courtesy of President Grant allowing him to use the presidential jet after briefly catching up with Abby. He spent the entire flight going over his notes for his interview with Curtis Pryce host of _The Pryce of Power _regarding the Grant Foundation, but now that he's away from DC, work is no longer a priority.

Without having time to change, his chauffeur drives him directly to the _Le vent d'Armor_: his mom and dad's favorite restaurant. He's thrilled to see them to say the least. He hasn't seen his mother since he left for DC and he hasn't seen his father for almost a year due to him being away for work, but they're finally able to spend time together and that warms his heart.

Pulling up to the restaurant, the chauffeur brings the car to a stop before getting out and making his way over to the passenger side door, opening it for Ryan who grabs his bag off the floor and gets out of the car.

"Thanks, Jim." He smiles, reaching into his back pocket pulling out one thousand dollars and tucking it into Jim's lapel. "I'll be about two hours. So, go and enjoy yourself until then."

"Right away, sir." He smiles. "Thank you, sir." He closes the car door and proceeds to the driver's side as Ryan enters the restaurant.

With a jovial smile upon his face, he walks with a purpose towards his parent's table noticing them immediately upon entry. To see them smiling back at him is hugely rewarding. He missed them dearly. And although they can't spend as much time as they would like with one another due to work, it will still be worthwhile.

Dressed in an black Versace draped leather mini dress with a pair of black Christian Louboutin Raynibo crystal-embellished suede stiletto sandals topped off with a Tiffany and Co diamond ring and bracelet and her hair draped perfectly over her right shoulder, Maya moves to her feet as does her soon to be husband and Ryan's father Donovan.

Donovan is tall, dark, and handsome. Alluring brown eyes, golden-brown skin, captivating smile, short, and very tailored dark hair . . . he's everything Maya looks for in a man. Dressed in a grey and white pinstriped Paul Smith Soho wool and mohair-blend suit with a pair of black Gucci Vernice patent-leather derby shoes complimenting her, he walks around the table and pulls Ryan into a fatherly hug.

"I missed you so much, son." He says, sincerity clear in his voice.

"I missed you too, dad." He smiles, reciprocating the hug. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." He smiles, releasing the hug, but keeping his hands upon Ryan's shoulders. "I'm glad you could make it."

Ryan chuckles. "I wouldn't miss it." He glances over at his mom. "Hi, mom." He moves to give her a comforting hug her in which she reciprocates. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, baby." She smiles. "I'm just trying to keep up with you."

"Nonsense." He chuckles, taking his seat at the table, Maya and Donovan following suit. "I get it from the both of you so, I'm _highly_ blessed."

Both Maya and Donovan laugh. "So, how's DC been treating you, son?" Donovan asks. "And I hope you don't mind us ordering for you. We didn't think you'd make it on time." He laughs.

"It's okay. I would've done the same." He smiles, heaving a soft sigh. "DC has been wonderful. I can honestly say going back was the best decision so, thank you mom for giving me that push."

"Of course, baby." She smiles, taking a sip of her wine. "Have you had any run-ins with Eli and his spawn yet?"

"I did." He nods. "Eli wants me gone. He attempted to bribe Abby to get me fired after his efforts with me were fruitless. And I did have my run-ins with Olivia. She wants me gone too, but only because her father does. It's apparent."

"He must really hate you if he wants you gone and is using his own daughter to do it." Donovan says, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"He doesn't hate Ryan, he hates me." Maya informs. "It's simple. I ran off with you and had Ryan all while still being married to him."

"Why not get a divorce?" Ryan inquires.

"Because he doesn't want one." She sets her glass down. "Eli Pope ain't nothing but a lonely old man, _clinging_ onto his daughter in hopes of filling a void inside of him that I created when I left."

"Why did you leave?" He raises a brow, eagerly waiting for the answer.

"Because he wanted me to." She leans over the table. "With Eli and I still being married _legally_, it gives him hope that there's still a chance for us when _baby_, there ain't no chance in hell. His ideologies are twisted and corrupt and he has no idea what love is. So, why would I stick around to see him ruin not only himself, but our daughter too?"

"Makes sense, but with Olivia being family, why not save her from him?"

"Because she doesn't _want_ to be saved." She answers truthfully. "To her, I'm the bad guy courtesy of Eli manipulating her to think so . . . which is why it makes sense that she's gunning for you." She leans back in her chair, grabbing her glass of wine. "Does she know you're related?"

Ryan listens intently before speaking. "Not yet."

"Why not?" Donovan asks, his brows raised.

"Because they're scrambling, pulling out all stops to diminish me and I have to let them simply because I bother them for simply _existing_." He smiles. "They'll self-destruct on their own and when the explosion comes, _that's_ when I'll make it known. Eli knows this. I told him that he should tell Olivia before I do otherwise, it won't end well for him."

"It _sure_ won't." Maya shakes her head. "Not with that woman having that much power at her disposal."

"How does Olivia not know that you're are related though?" Donovan asks. "That's the only thing I'm unclear about."

"That's simple." He answers. "I don't exist for the main part meaning . . . my file has nothing regarding where I'm from or who I came from, but only the work I've done and to what extent my influence can reach. Allows me to move and work freely leaving them with nothing to use against me."

"On top of that." Maya continues. "Eli has Olivia trapped in his web, ostracizing her from society, from the truth and from herself. Not to mention our son is _exceedingly_ good at what he does."

"I learned from the best." He smiles, grabbing his wine glass and raising it.

Donovan hums. "I get it. If she finds out you're her half-brother, Eli loses his saving grace."

"Exactly" Ryan nods in agreement. "And without his saving grace . . ."

"He's just a lonely soul searching for a fix." Donovan states, folding his arms.

"Precisely." He takes a sip of wine.

"So, once all this blows over and the explosion comes, what do you plan to do, son?"

"I plan on continuing my work in DC." He answers. "I also plan on being there for Olivia when she falls because that time is approaching."

"And you're okay with that, sweetheart?" Donovan asks Maya, reaching over and taking her hand in his.

"Of course, I am. I don't hate Olivia . . . I hate that she's become this _replica_ of the man she despises the most." She answers, sincerity clear in her voice. "My poor girl never had a chance to live the life she deserves and with Ryan there . . . it's pulling on that insecurity and the thing about it is . . . he's the bridge to help her piece everything back together. Imagine them two on the same side, those turncoats in DC wouldn't stand a damn chance."

Ryan chuckles. "Exactly. It's why Eli wants us apart."

"Too damn bad his clock is ticking." Maya laughs causing Donovan to laugh as well.

With a sardonic smile upon his face, Ryan takes a sip of wine.

"Tick. Tock."

**X**

The Oval Office is buzzing with positivity as Fitz and Cyrus discuss the Grant Foundation. They're both excited for this upcoming journey and more than ready to depart from the White House. Its toxic, and although they're doing their best to wade through the hinderances, it's time to move on for good.

Sitting across from one another on the couches, Fitz and Cyrus go over the notes they have thus far while also thinking ahead.

"Have you found a location, sir?" Cyrus asks, glancing up at him from his list of things to do. "We need to start the process of finding the perfect building for the foundation now so that when you leave here you can get straight to work on the off-chance you don't want to take a break."

"A break isn't needed." Fitz assures. "I do however have a few in mind located in the downtown area."

"Remaining close to the White House is a smart move."

"A convenient one too." He chuckles. "I'll have my decision made once Ryan handles Curtis Pryce because that's the next step in our push for equality."

"Do you think he'll be able to handle himself if things go left?" Cyrus inquires, setting his folder onto the coffee table. "Because you know just as much as I do that national television is a nightmare if you don't know the political game."

"I do." He nods affirmatively, heaving a soft sigh. "I think he's the only one of us that could actually handle the situation seeing as he is a man of color. It would sound forced and disingenuous coming from one of us because although we hear about these issues and can understand from a _listening_ perspective . . . we haven't _lived_ a life of discrimination. Everything was given to us on a silver platter."

Cyrus nods in agreement. He's proud of Fitz to say the least. After all the trials and tribulations he's faced throughout his presidency, he continues to show that he wants what's right, he continues to show dedication. This push for equality is the final act of his duties as a president and he wasn't going to let anyone stand in the way of that, no matter how challenging it may be.

A slow smile works its way across Cyrus's face and into his eyes.

"I couldn't agree more, sir." He nods imperceptibly. "Moving on from the foundation talk, have you-?"

His question is cut short when Charlotte enters the office, attracting their attention.

"Mr. President, Mellie Grant is here to see you." She informs.

"Send her in." He reverts his attention to Cyrus. "Get me Curtis Pryce's file. I would like to see what this man is about. There's also been whispers in the wind regarding one of our senators gunning for the Oval Office by means of illegal tampering with the voting system. Find out all you can."

"Right away, sir." He gives a firm nod, grabbing his folder from the coffee table and exiting the office as Mellie enters. The two don't acknowledge one another.

"Mellie." Fitz moves to his feet to greet her. "What brings you here?"

"I needed a friend and I felt it would be . . . impersonal if I just called." She admits, extending a hand out to him.

He chuckles, shaking her hand, gesturing her to take a seat on the couch in which she does.

"Scotch?" He moves over to the crystal decanter.

"If you don't mind." She smiles.

"Okay. So, tell me what's wrong." He grabs the decanter, twists off the lid and pours her a glass as well as a glass for himself. "It has to be something serious if you came all this way." He sets the decanter down, grabs the glasses and takes a seat next to her, holding out a glass to her.

"Thank you." She takes the glass and immediately takes a sip, coughing as the burn fills her throat before fading into a rich smoothness. "I hate how you still drink this."

He chuckles in amusement, taking a small sip. "I'm not surprised. You never really had taste."

"I had to have taste in something if I was married to you, right?" She asks, gaze fixated upon him, playfulness clear in her voice.

He laughs. "Good point. So, what's wrong?" He glances over at her, brows raised. He can see she's visibly bothered by something so it's best not to continue beating around the bush.

"Well, aside from me not having any faith in winning this race to the White House, I'm worried about her, Fitz." She takes another sip of scotch, this time expecting the subtle burn she's not used to. "She doesn't think I notice, but she's different . . . and not in a way that's normal for Liv. She's cold, distant. I'm not even sure if she's sleeping or eating because it doesn't seem like it." She sighs faintly. "I just think this whole race is her entire life now. It's supposed to be fun, _hardworking_, but fun. There's no joy. Not for me anyways." She downs the rest of her scotch.

"And you wanted me to talk to her about this?" He raises a brow.

"No. That's not your job." She huffs. "I just needed to vent . . . and ask for some advice on what to do."

"Talk to her and express how you feel. Regardless if it changes anything or not, at least she'll know and if she decides to act accordingly then things can move forward because she _is_ doing good work, right?"

"She's doing amazing work. I wouldn't be this far if it weren't for her." She says honestly, heaving a soft sigh. "She's always right."

"Just because she's always right doesn't mean that you have to sit on the sidelines like an ornament. This is your campaign and if you feel a certain way about anything . . . speak up. That _includes _your worrying."

"I guess you're right otherwise, what the hell did we get this far for?" She chuckles in embarrassment. "Is this how it was when she was with you?"

"Yeah." He answers honestly, a smile creeping onto his face. "She's bossy. Always has been, always will be."

She smiles. "Do you still love her?"

"I do." He answers truthfully. "There's not one person on this earth that I love more than her."

"Good." She smiles proudly at his admittance. "She needs that."

**X**

Arriving to the United States Capitol building, Olivia walks down a crowded hallway towards the elevator with determination, heels tapping quickly over the marble floors carrying her Prada bag in one hand and a black folder in the other. After her brief conversation with Jake, he did the job and brought to her exactly what she needed. A way in.

Pressing the button to the elevator, she waits a few moments until it arrives to her floor. A small ding fills the large lobby and she walks on after letting everyone off, pressing the button to the fifth floor. Her adrenaline is pumping with excitement. This is exactly what she needed. Work. Especially when her mind is filled with thoughts of Fitz.

The elevator reaches her desired floor and as soon as the doors open, she proceeds down the hallway to Senator Goldman's office: Mellie's strongest competition in the race to be president. Her lips hold a faint smile and her eyes are darker than normal. She's not here to play. Just as she approaches his office door, surprise, surprise, he walks out noticing her immediately.

"Ah, Ms. Pope." He extends a hand. "I believe this is our first-time meeting in person."

"Senator Goldman." She shakes his hand. "Can I have a word please?"

"I was on my way to lunch, but I can see you for a few moments." He flashes a smile, opening the door to his office.

With a firm nod she enters the office and he follows suit, closing the door behind him.

"So how may I help you today?" He asks, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"I need you to drop out of the race." She says straightforwardly, folding her arms.

He bursts into laughter. "I get it now. Your candidate is going to lose so you came here to convince me to drop out, am I right?"

"Yes." She laughs along with him, "but I won't have to do much _convincing _seeing as you have a plethora of skeletons in your closet. All of which will come out if you choose to disobey my orders."

"Ms. Pope. As beautiful as you are intelligent, your soul is so dark. To come in here _threatening_ me as if you-"

She holds up a hand to stop him. "Let's not do all of that." She holds up the folder. "You see this folder in my hand, correct?"

"Correct."

"Good, you're paying attention." A sly smile spreads across her face. "The entire time I've had this folder in plain sight, and you have _yet_ to ask me what's inside of it. How about you ask what's inside of it."

His gaze drifts to the folder then back to her hungry eyes.

"What's inside the folder, Ms. Pope? Probably nothing." He quips.

"Inside of this envelope lies very _disturbing_ and _explicit_ pictures and videos of you doing inexplicable things to children below the legal age limit." She holds the folder out to him. "Take a look."

Hesitantly, he snatches the folder from her which makes her chuckle, looking inside of it. She can see his heart drop and his expression go from confident to extreme consternation within seconds.

"How did you - what do you want?" He closes the folder with haste, gazing at her, worry clear in his voice. "I worked hard to get where I am and I-"

"I really don't care how hard you worked." She steps closer to him. "You're a pedophile. Some would call you a child pornographer, or even worse. . . a child rapist. Either way it goes you're a disgusting human being and you don't deserve to be in the position of power you're in. So, I'm going to give you a choice. Choice one, you drop out of the race or everyone around the globe will know of your crimes. Choice two, there's only choice one."

"You're bluffing. You don't have the guts!" He sneers, throwing the folder to the floor.

"Who am I?"

"What?"

"Who. Am. I?"

"Olivia Pope?" He answers in question.

"And what do I do, Senator Goldman?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What. Do. I. Do?" She asks, picking the folder from off the floor. "Very simple question. Three seconds."

"I-"

"Times up. I make presidents. I also ruin men and women like you who abuse their power in order to reach a plateau they would've never reached to begin with. You are corrupt as are your morals therefore, you must be treated as the disgusting menace to society that you are. So, I'll give you to the count of three. One, two . . ."

"Okay, okay! I'll step down if you assure me that this doesn't come up. Please, I'll do anything." He pleads.

"Of course, you will." She smiles, pulling out her phone and dialing up Jake. It rings twice before he picks up.

"_What's the plan?_"

"Release the information to the press. Make sure the American people has this sick and twisted man's dirty deeds etched into their brains."

"_Consider it done._" He ends the call.

"What did you do?!" Goldman exclaims, eyes filled with fear.

"I made sure that _everyone_ knows the kind of monster you are." She chuckles. "_That_ was the only option. I would never allow someone as disgusting as you to reap the benefits of being in this position that now belongs to me and my candidate. So, thank you. You made this easy for me. You put up a good fight."

Before he can speak, she's already on her way out of the off the office, dropping the envelope into the hallway as his colleagues' approach. His dirty deeds are swarming every news station known to man and she's proud, proud to know that Mellie will be sworn in within no time and it's all thanks to her, Olivia Pope, the smart prey with nine lives.

She wins.

**X**

Back in DC after spending some much-needed quality time with his parents, Ryan arrives at his apartment building courtesy of his chauffeur. Bringing the car to a stop, Tim gets out and makes his way over to the passenger side door, opening it for Ryan who gets out of the car while Tim proceeds to grab Ryan's luggage from the trunk.

He's refreshed and ready to be back at work, more prepared than ever for his interview with Curtis Pryce. There's a lot riding on this and if he fails, it can lead to the hopes and dreams of the Grant Foundation becoming nothing but a short-lived idea, so he didn't have time to waste or games to play.

"Here you are, Ryan." Tim says, rolling over his luggage, a soft smile upon his face.

"Thanks Tim." He smiles, grabbing the luggage handle. "I left a nice tip for you in the glove compartment. I appreciate you for driving me around."

"Not a problem." He nods imperceptibly, closing the passenger side door. "You have my number if you ever need a lift anywhere." He smiles.

"I do. Have a good one." He waves him off, proceeding into the building to the elevators, pressing the button.

It takes a short while, but it finally arrives to the lobby. When the doors open, he allows the few people to walk off before he walks on, pressing the button to his floor. His phone begins to ring so with haste, he pulls it from his hoodie pocket and answers it seeing that it's Danny.

"Something tells me you knew I was back." He chuckles.

"_Not at all._" He laughs. "_Just a coincidence. How are you? How was the trip?_"

"I'm good." He smiles. "And the trip was needed. It was nice seeing my parents. How are you?"

"_That's good. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself however, I'm overjoyed that you're back._" He chuckles.

"Aw, you missed me?" He raises a brow, a soft blush forming on his cheeks.

"_I did. Is that weird?_"

"No." He laughs as the elevator reaches his floor. The doors open and he walks off down the towards his apartment. "I think the admittance is cute." He heaves a soft sigh. "I missed you too."

"_We should do dinner soon._" He suggests. "_Because I know you got me something from Paris._"

Ryan bursts into laughter. "I would like that. How's-?"

"Hello Ryan." Jake says calmly, standing in front of his apartment door pointing a gun at him with a shaky hand.

With a stern gaze fixated on Jake, Ryan stops in his tracks.

"_Ryan? Is everything okay?_" Danny asks.

"Everything is fine." He assures. "If you're free after my interview on The Pryce of Power, we can do lunch instead."

"_Perfect. I'll see you then._"

Ryan smiles warmly. "Okay, talk soon." He ends the call, folding his arms across his chest, tilting his head slightly to the left.

Jake approaches Ryan, gun still pointed at him. "Olivia can't find out I was the one that tipped off Mellie. So, consider this me cutting all loose ends."

Ryan smiles, unfazed. "If you're going to _shoot_ me, Mr. Ballard. Please make sure you shoot to kill."


	6. Who Shot Ya?

**xoxo**

* * *

**X**

The anticipation surrounding Ryan's interview on _The Pryce of Power_ is skyrocketing. Everyone's tuning in to see the Ghost of DC's very first live television interview regarding President Grant, the Grant Foundation, his role in the White House, and more.

Sitting alongside Curtis Pryce as he readies himself to start the show, Ryan, who's dressed in a tailored all-white Gucci Monaco seersucker-silk suit with a pair of Christian Louboutin Dandelion spike-embellished loafers sits calmly, legs crossed, fingers interlaced atop of the glass desk.

He's poised, ready and prepared for all outcomes, and nothing is going to deter him from the task at hand. There's too much riding on this and if he fails, the president fails as does the American people and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let everyone down.

The cameras begin to roll and with his note cards in his hands, Curtis flashes his award-winning to the camera.

"Welcome to _The Pryce of Power_ with me, the one you all love, Curtis Pryce. Now I know you've all been curious to know about the man working alongside the President of the United States helping him towards his agenda of _positive change_, wondering whether he's friend or foe well today you're in luck. Sitting next to me I have the man of the hour, Ryan Lewis." He smiles, glancing over at him. "Ryan, how are you today? Thank you for coming."

"I'm good." He flashes a smile. "It's an honor to be here. How are you?"

"Today is a good day." He chuckles. "So, let's jump right in. Recently congress passed a bill that shines light on racism and another that focuses on the corruption of our police which forces them to wear cameras at all times. There have also been talks of our judicial system being _fixed_ so that real murderers are sentenced. What was your role in that decision? What made you take that to the president?"

"I brought the issues to the table because it's clear as day that we're suffering as a nation, especially men, women and children of color." He informs. "Discrimination will never be _completely_ eradicated, we in the Grant Administration know that, but it can be controlled, and it can be monitored. Over the past few decades, people of color have been wrongly accused by their white counterparts and sent to prison for crimes they didn't commit. You have corrupt police officers planting evidence just so they can have a reason to arrest, but they only do this to people of color. You have businesses _blatantly_ expressing that they don't allow people of color into their stores. You have African American men and sometimes children getting shot and killed for wearing a hoodie . . . a hoodie!" He exclaims, unyielding passion clear in his voice. "And don't get me started on how innocent kids of color are being killed because their cell phones are mistaken for weapons. In what way is this right? In what way does this push our nation forward for actual positive change? People are terrified that one day they're going to leave their homes and never make it back." His voice cracks, sending chills down Curtis's spine. "We're not safe and we're never going to be safe until this change happens. So that's my role . . . _that's_ why I brought these issues to the President of the United States because as a black man, a black gay man to reiterate, I need to know that there are people out there that see African American women and men . . . better yet _all_ women and men of color as their equals and as human beings, not as their golden ticket to push their corrupted agenda upon this deteriorating nation."

For a moment, Curtis is speechless. He can hear the passion behind Ryan's words, hell, as a man of color himself he feels it. He knows how hard it is for men and women of color, in particular African American men and women who do so much for this nation, but don't get treated as such.

"Wow." He heaves a soft sigh. "So how does this play in President Grant's decision to fix our broken judicial system?"

"It's simple. Innocent women and men are put it jail for crimes they didn't commit. For example, a black man selling weed on the streets gets him ninety days to life in prison depending on how the judges are feeling, but if a white man were to do this same exact thing-"

"They'd be pioneers."

"Exactly. And when it comes to murder, who do you think gets the longer sentence, Mr. Pryce?" He raises a brow.

"A person of color."

"Precisely. Another example, a white man kills a large group of people, he's mentally ill, he had a loving family, he just lost his way. There are pictures of him in the light, happy, broadcasted around the world. But if a black man kills a group of people, it's terrorism. If a mugshot is present it's plastered everywhere as is the crime once committed. It's no longer he has a loving family, it is now, he deserves it. Two different energies. If you're going to punish a black man for murder by giving him the full sentence then that needs to be reciprocated to white men as well because murder in any degree is wrong, no matter the color of anyone's skin."

"I agree. It's a sad world we live in which brings me to this. How does all this tie into the Grant Foundation?"

"The Grant Foundation is all about doing what's right to help those in need because people like us have the power to shift the tides one step at a time." He says, calmness prevalent in his voice. "With President Grant leading the charge once his term is over-"

"You can change the world."

"We . . . can change . . . the world." He gives an imperceptible nod, a small smile upon his face.

"It seems like you and the Grant Administration plan on doing some really good work." He smiles. "So, I must ask, do you have any _underlying_ agendas? Are you in this for the sake of power? Or are you in this because you genuinely feel like change is needed and I ask this because it's politics. Everyone can talk a good game, but not everyone can back it up."

Ryan hums in amusement. "The president needed help so, I came, and I helped. There is no underlying agenda. I stand by him and the administration's decision to push for equality before his term comes to an end in a few months. After that, I will remain to work with him at the foundation. Those that I work with can attest to that however, to be very transparent . . . I'm not in this for power because I'm already powerful. And what I mean by that is . . . I am not hindered by anything. There is not an _ounce_ of darkness in my life past or present, and I don't feel the need to be the smartest person in the room. I am free. I am confident in myself and my abilities so that I don't have to rely on the big White House that everyone wants. I genuinely believe positive change is needed and I'm happy to be standing in the light with people who feel the same way."

Curtis smiles pleased to see that someone of color has such an honest moral compass unaffected by the corruption the nation faces.

"And there you have it, folks." He reverts his attention to the camera. "Ryan Lewis and the Grant Administration are solely here for positive change. Will it be easy? Who's to say, but it's clear that the only agenda here is to help those in need." He glances over at Ryan. "Before we go, what's it like working with President Grant?"

"It's an honor." He chuckles. "And fun."

"How so?" He raises his brows.

"He's an _amazing_ president, but he's an even better friend and that balance is what makes it fun." He says, sincerity clear in his voice. "Most people forget he's a human being, but that's what drew me into him as a person. Allows us to have an honest work relationship and friendship. Same with the rest of the administration."

"Wonderful, thank you for coming, Ryan." He extends a hand.

Ryan shakes his hand. "Thank you for having me."

**X**

"We need to talk." Jake says with urgency, entering Olivia's office courtesy of Mellie and closing the door behind him.

"About what?" She glances up at him from her phone, uninterested.

"As your trusted advisor I tried to handle the Ryan situation, but I couldn't."

"What are you talking about?" Her brows furrow, incredulity etched upon her face. "What did you do? Quickly."

"I held him at gun point."

"You didn't?"

"No. I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to have the blood of an innocent man on my hands, Liv." He admits. "I don't know what your father-"

"My father didn't do anything but reiterate what I was planning on doing in the first place." She moves to her feet, walking over to him. "You're scared. It's obvious, but riddle me this . . . you never had an issue killing anyone before so why now, Jake?"

"He's innocent, Liv."

"And so was James, but you killed him because he knew things that would've had you swimming in shark infested waters. Or did you forget?"

He swallows hard, heart palpitating. "I didn't forget."

"Good." She smiles, walking back to her seat. "I think you should reconsider, but I don't want to ruin your already _tainted_ moral compass." She chuckles, sitting down and crossing her legs. "Anything else?"

"Liv I-"

"Anything else? Because I would love to get back to focusing on Mellie."

He sighs, tucking his hands into his pockets, relieved that she didn't pry too much seeing as he's been hiding the fact that he went behind her back and orchestrated the message about senators dying and sent the information to Mellie in hopes of derailing her.

"Anything you need?"

"I know Senator Briggs is a very clean, upstanding citizen who has a high chance of winning this presidential election. So, I need you to plant some type of evidence on him so that Mellie is the only one left. Can you do that for me?" She asks, tilting her head slightly to the right.

"Right away, boss." He proceeds to exit the office.

"And Jake?"

"Yeah?" He spins around to face her.

"If you _ever_ go behind my back again. I won't hesitate to have to killed and put back in the box my father found you in." She says, voice filled with venom. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

**X**

Fitz lies in bed wide awake staring up at the ceiling, hours ahead of his alarm clock, a hand resting upon his chest and the other resting upon his inner left thigh, gently massaging it. This is the fifth time this week he's awakened early and it's all because he's sexually frustrated.

He hasn't had sex in months and although he has the work of a president to keep him busy, he's in dire need of release. Heaving deep sigh, he closes his eyes as his hard, thick cock that slightly curves upward towards his stomach forms a tent inside of his boxers under the plush white blanket.

It throbs wildly, pulling soft groans from his parted lips as he moves his hand closer towards it unable to resist the sheer amounts of pleasure coursing through his body and pumping into his cock. He can't stop, not now. He needs this, to relieve himself of this ongoing occurrence.

Opening his eyes and fixating his gaze upon the tent, he slowly pushes the blanket down just above his knees revealing his cock constricted by his boxers. Carefully, he takes a hold of it squeezing it gently causing pre-cum to seep through the fabric pulling another groan from his lips.

Spreading his legs just a bit, he begins to stroke himself, the feeling of his hand going up and down mixed with the fabric of his boxers sends an almost unbearable chill down his spine as the head of his cock pulsates uncontrollably from his methods of teasing that leaves him in a state of overwhelming pleasure.

Wanting more of himself, he lifts his hips and pushes down his boxers, kicking them off under the blanket. A low groan rumbles from his chest as he takes a hold of his cock, stroking the length in its entirety. With pre-cum flowing from his engorged mushroom-head, he uses it as a lubricant to coat his entire base, intensifying this moment of self-gratification.

Another groan rumbles from his chest, but this time it's much louder as he pumps his hand faster keeping a firm yet loose grip around his cock. Although it's far from intercourse, the feeling is astounding, his hips bucking slowly as the pleasure builds up inside of him taking himself to a place of pure bliss.

Closing his eyes tightly, the slow movement of his hips bring him closer to his peak as he increases the momentum of his hand, intensity filling his body. Gripping the sheets with his free hand, muscles contracting involuntarily, he releases the groan trapped inside of his throat which echoes throughout the room.

"Fuck." He murmurs.

He's close.

Gradually increasing the speed of his hips bucking, his body begins to tense up. The inevitable is approaching, and there's no stopping it. His thoughts begin to roam, taking him to a place he's in dire need of, a place that allows him to release the pent-up stresses burning inside of him, Olivia's invigorating warmth.

With Olivia on his mind, he loses all sense of control as he strokes himself to no return. Adrenaline rushes through his veins, his breathing becomes sporadic, his toes curl and with a loud, throaty groan he releases himself onto his abdomen almost reaching his firm, finely-haired contracting chest.

Bringing his hips to a stop, he props himself up on his elbows and gazes down at the ending result combing his free hand through his hair as he heaves a sigh of relief. A part of him is ashamed for even thinking of Olivia to get him off, but the other part of him relishes in the moment knowing that it's her.

**X**

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Ryan says, approaching Danny sitting at a table outside of a local bistro. "I feel horrible."

Danny's eyes light up as a grin spreads across his face, moving to his feet taking a moment to admire Ryan.

"It's okay." He assures, walking to the other side of the round glass table and pulling out the chair. "Any time I can spend with you is better than no time."

"Are you always this nice?" He chuckles, pressing a small kiss upon Danny's cheek before taking his seat. "Thank you." He smiles.

"You're welcome and . . . I can be." He says with a wink, taking his seat at the table. "I saw your interview."

"Really?" He slightly leans over the table, interlacing his fingers together. "What did you think?"

"You were amazing . . . passionate." He smiles. "You made your points very clear; you kept the White House in a good light, you undoubtedly secured support for the Grant Foundation _and_ your honesty shined through. You don't see that too often in DC."

"Because most people are only in it for themselves." He nods imperceptibly in agreement, a warm smile upon his face. "I'm glad you liked it. I'm surprised you weren't making your rounds."

"The president forced the entire White House to tune in." He laughs, picking up a menu. "He was really excited about it. This foundation means a lot to him."

Ryan bursts into laughter. "He did not!"

"He did! I kid you not." He laughs.

"He's insane in the most warm-hearted way." He shakes his head, calming down from the laughter. "I know how much this means to him though. It's why I want to make sure we do everything right so that he can continue doing good work because his time as president is coming to an end."

"He's a gem." He smiles, nodding in agreement. "So, when his time is up, will you be leaving?" He sets the menu down, registering what he wants to order to memory.

"He is . . . and no. I'll remain in DC. I've become accustomed to being here and I've met some pretty _wonderful_ people."

"Aw, I'm flattered." He snickers.

"You know what?" He laughs. "I'll let it slide because you're adorably handsome."

"I try." He flashes a smile as a waitress approaches their table, attracting their attention.

"Hi, welcome to our _lovely_ bistro. Are you two gentlemen ready to order?" Her gaze drifts between the two. "Loved your interview on _The Pryce is Right_, by the way, Ryan." She says with a bright smile.

"Thank you so much." He grins, gaze drifting to Danny who's staring back at him with a raised brow.

"Go ahead." He chuckles. "You can order for us both."

Danny laughs. "Well then, we'll take two chicken quesadillas, with mild salsa on the side and two lemon waters please." He smiles, collecting both menus and holding them out to her.

"Thank you." She says enthusiastically, taking the menus after jotting down their order. "It'll be about fifteen minutes."

"Perfect, thank you." Danny smiles as she walks away, reverting his attention back to Ryan.

"I'm really glad you came." He slides his hand across the table, palm facing upward. "I like seeing you."

"I like seeing you too." He slides a hand across the table on top of Danny's. It's magnetic. "See me more, okay?"

"Okay." He nods imperceptibly, caressing Ryan's hand with his thumb. "I can do that."

"You better, before some eligible bachelor named _Francois_ swoops me off my feet and we ride off to the sunset together." He snickers.

Danny laughs, gazing into his eyes. "The only person sweeping you off your feet is me. End of discussion."

"Well, when you put it like that . . . I hope there's a _bite_ behind that bark." He says, an alluring tone in his voice.

Danny raises a brow, tongue brushing his lips. "When I bite . . . I bite _hard_."

Ryan tucks his bottom lip between his teeth. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Keep me around." He smiles. "I think you'll be _very_ pleased with how happy I make you."

**X**

Sitting at his desk inside the Oval Office, Fitz signs off on a few documents relating to free college, banning assault weapons, and climate change. With his term almost over, he's able to put all his focus and energy towards the issues he was passionate about in the beginning but couldn't give them the time they deserved.

As he effortlessly sorts through and signs documents, Charlotte knocks before entering, attracting his attention.

"Mr. President. Mellie Grant is here to see you. She says it won't take long."

"Send her in."

With a firm nod, she leaves the office and within seconds Mellie walks in with a joyous grin upon her face

"Hi. Fitz."

"Mellie." He smiles. "How are you?"

"I am so good!" She says, excitement clear in her voice. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"That Senator Goldman is out of the election due to his _disgusting_ past which makes you a top two contender to become the next president." Cyrus says entering the office, proceeding over to Fitz's desk. "He's aware, Mellie. It's unavoidable."

"Well, thank you Cyrus for making your presence known." She retorts, folding her arms across her chest. "Your attitude is _always_ appreciated."

"We're _working_, Mellie." He sets a black folder down on Fitz's desk. "I don't know if you realize if this is the White House or not, but we don't have time to listen to you gloat about a win that you didn't really win."

Her eyes widen, mouth agape with incredulity. "I am so s-"

"Enough you two!" Fitz exclaims in laughter, picking up the folder and opening it. "I heard Mellie." He smiles, gaze drifting to Cyrus. "So, everything is good regarding the foundation?"

"Yes, sir. We made the right choice with Ryan because he was able to get a firm grip on minorities as well as those men and women in good positions that _want_ change. And with him talking to Curtis Pryce _also_ a man of color a lot of people are counting on this." He informs in a whisper to keep Mellie was prying. "Of course, there are naysayers and people against what you're trying to do, but that's expected."

"I'd say it's a win." He smiles, closing the folder. "Anything on the vote tampering?"

"No illegal tampering has been reported sir so those whispers you heard were just whispers."

He nods. "And what about Senator Goldman? Why did this information about him come out now?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, sir. However, considering how close the race is . . . I think he was sabotaged."

"Find out all you can."

"Right away, sir." He proceeds to the exit. "Mellie." He gives her a subtle nod.

"Wait, Cyrus. Before you go, I have to tell you both something." She says, stopping him in his tracks.

"What is it?"

"They're having some _fancy_, celebratory dinner in honor of the two finalists tonight. I just dropped by to tell you that." She smiles.

"I-"

"We'll be there." Fitz says, moving to his feet gathering the signed documents and placing them in a folder. "It would be nice to have a night out, don't you agree, Cy?" He glances at him with raised brows as he makes his way over to him with the folder in hand.

"You're going to make me say it aren't you?"

Fitz laughs. "Yes."

Cyrus heaves a deep sigh, a smile creeping onto his face.

"We'll be there."

"Wonderful." She clasps her hands together, pleased with their answers. "It's fancy so dress . . . not like this."

"I'll let Abby and Ryan know. Danny And David too. We'll all ride together." He holds out the folder to Cyrus, chuckling at Mellie's comment. "Get these processed for me and get ready."

Cyrus takes the folder. "Right away, sir." He proceeds out of the office.

"So, number two huh?" Fitz asks, tucking his hands in his pockets. "How do you feel?"

"I feel good. I have faith that everything will work out." She answers honestly. "Do you agree with Cyrus?"

"About what?"

"A win I didn't really win." She murmurs.

"Hey." He places his hands upon her shoulders. "You've done a good job. Don't fail yourself now. You'll be a great president, okay?"

"Okay." She exhales, gazing into his eyes. "Well, I'll see you and the others tonight?"

"Of course. You have my support, remember?"

**X**

After wrapping her mind around Jake's actions regarding his failed attempt at killing Ryan, Olivia decides she's going to use this to her advantage knowing that she can get him to accomplish this task if she plays her cards right. She needs this win.

Dressed in a red ruffled double-faced wool cape by Carolina Herrera and black stretch denim jeans by Prada paired with a yellow Prada Belle leather bag, her yellow Armani heels tap quickly over the marble floors as she walks down the hallway with haste to Jake's apartment.

Determined to manipulate him into putting his life on the line in hopes of eliminating the one man that gets under her skin by simply breathing, she smiles to herself, feeling an overwhelming sense of achievement realizing that with her being the puppet master, she'll remain in her position of power if things backfire.

The perfect plan.

Knocking on the door, she then folds her arms as she waits for him to answer. Her demeanor changes from command to Olivia within seconds as he finally opens the door immediately feeling sick with apprehension.

"Surprised to see me?" She asks, raising a brow, a subtle smirk upon her face.

"Yeah." He admits. "What brings you?"

"Well," she steps closer to him, working on undoing his belt. "I was thinking we could have some fun."

He glances down at her hands then back into her eyes trying to gauge where she's at, but he can't. He can feel himself becoming aroused so with rapidity, he pulls her into his apartment, slams the door shut and kisses her with a passion he's never once showed although she kisses him back robotically.

He allows her to remove his belt, but before she could zip his pants down, he pulls himself away from her, combing his hands through his hair.

"What?" She asks, gaze fixated upon him.

"I don't want to do this . . ."

"You never have a problem any other time." She retorts.

She's right, he doesn't, but to him the circumstances are different.

"This isn't like _other_ times, Liv." He sighs. "Look, I'm all for working with you, but I think all sexual activity between us should be terminated."

"What? Why?" She heaves a sigh of irritation, folding her arms across her chest realizing her plan is failing.

"Because I . . . I love you and you still love him." He begins to fix himself up, words causing her lips to quiver. "You think I don't notice certain things, but you're not into me as much as you want me to believe."

"Jake I-" she takes a step towards him.

"Do you love me, Olivia?" He questions, his unwavering gaze wandering over her.

"Why are you doing this? You're complicating a situation that doesn't need to be complicated."

"Do you love me? It's a simple question."

She doesn't. She loathes him. He's not even a fraction of the man she truly wants. He's barely a human vibrator however, she needs him and will do or say anything to see her plan to fruition.

Smart. Prey.

"I do love you." She says with just enough conviction to make it believable to him. "It's why I'm acting so out of character. Conflicting feelings brings out the worst in me." She smiles, wincing in disgust internally.

Without a word, he cups her face and kisses her although she doesn't kiss back. He can't tell the difference. He's like a kid at a candy store, believing he's finally getting the woman he wants when in actuality, he's only a pawn in her game of chess.

As the kiss ceases, he pulls away with a smile to see her smiling back at him. He heaves a content sigh, parting from her and proceeding to his desk.

"What do you need?" He inquires, opening the desk drawer and pulling out a gun.

"I need you to take care of Ryan." She says honestly. "There's a dinner tonight celebrating Mellie and Senator Briggs. That's the perfect time to do it."

"Okay." He nods in agreement, reloading the gun. "Consider it done, boss."

Walking over to him, she places a hand upon his face and kisses him softly before exiting the apartment. Heaving a deep sigh as she now stands outside of his apartment door disgusted but coming to terms with what he means to her, she wipes the feeling of his lips from hers with an arm before proceeding to exit the apartment building.

Checkmate.

**X**

Dressed in a tailored all-black Saint Laurent crystal-embellished wool tuxedo and slim-legged side-trimmed wool tuxedo trousers with a pair of Wyatt leather Chelsea boots all from the same designer, Ryan rushes from his bedroom grabbing his crocodile-effect leather pouch with his phone inside off the coffee table along with his keys.

Fitz and the others are waiting for him downstairs in the limo and he's already spent a few extra minutes making sure he looks up to par, so he must move quickly although, being fashionably late is kind of his thing. Proceeding to the door, he turns off the lights and exits his apartment only to be met by Jake leaning against the elevator doors.

"You again?" He questions, locking the door behind him before turning to face Jake. "I'm starting to think you have some strange obsession with me, Mr. Ballard."

"I just came to talk. I don't want any trouble." He admits, voice wavering.

"You had a gun pointed in my face not too long ago, and _now_ you want to have a civil conversation?" He chuckles. "How does that work? What _possesses_ you to come up with this shit?"

Jake scoffs in irritation. "Can you just stop?! I have a proposition for you!" He exclaims.

"A proposition?" He shakes his head, disbelief clear in his voice. "You can't be serious. Why would I ever?"

"Because we want the same thing." He walks over to him. "_Power_." He stops a few feet away from him. "With your influence and me on your side you'll become a monument." He attempts to appeal to Ryan's nonexistent monster. "I just need you to hear me out, please."

Ryan chuckles dismissively. "You're such a lost soul." He steps closer to him, gaze darkening. "It's insulting to me how you think I need you to make me a monument when _you're_ just a puppet lurking in the shadows. You speak when you're told to speak, you sit when you're told to sit, you drink when you're told to drink. You . . . can't be of _any_ assistance to me." He brushes past him, pressing the button for the elevator.

"You're making a big mistake." He warns. "I can help you."

Ryan scoffs as a small ding fills the halls and the elevator doors open.

"You should try standing on your own two feet. Mr. Ballard." He walks onto the elevator as Jake approaches, pressing the button to the lobby. "I did and look where it got me." He says with a wink as the doors close.

Standing there with lost hope, Jake's phone rings snapping him out of it. Heaving a deep sigh, he answers immediately seeing that it's Olivia.

"Yea, boss?"

"_I'm leaving my place now to head to the event. Are you in position yet? We have a small window and can't afford to let it close._"

"On my way."

**X**

The celebration for the top two finalists in the running for The President of the United States has begun. It's meant to be a dazzling night of happiness, joy and everyone uniting over a good time regardless if they're competition or not. However, the unexpected is always expected.

Arriving to The Willard Hotel, Mellie and Olivia smile at one another as the chauffeur brings the car to a stop. With a quick glance out of the tinted window, Olivia notices the paparazzi swarming the entrance of the building as well as other guests arriving. She's nervous, but she's knows this is what she must do.

"Are you ready?" She asks, taking a hold of Mellie's hand. "This is big. Top two."

"Top two." She smiles proudly, placing her other hand upon Olivia's. "We did it. And I know I shouldn't be excited, but I am!" She laughs. "Woo!"

Olivia smiles. "You deserve this, Mellie and I'm going to continue to do my best to assure you that you get to where you want to be. Are you with me?"

"I know you will, Liv. I'm with you. Thank you." She smiles. "Now let's get this show on the road and show these grandmas how it's done."

The chauffeur gets out of the car and walks around to Olivia's door, opening it. With a confident smile, she steps out onto the red carpet in a stunning black silk Stella McCartney crystal-embellished firework gown that falls beautifully over her body, finishing to the floor with a dramatic train that follows behind paired with gold Prada pumps and Tiffany and Co diamond earrings.

Mellie follows suit, stepping out onto the red carpet with the help of Olivia dressed in a magnificent red, blue and black J Mendel off the shoulder Lurez Jacquard gown paired with silver metallic leather Gucci mid-heel pumps with a crystal G heel topped off with a simple messy highlighted angular bun and a Tiffany and Co diamond necklace with matching earrings.

Side by side, the two of them walk the carpet leading to the entrance waving at smiling at the paparazzi bombarding them, posing for a few pictures together and separately going as far as taking pictures with their competition; Senator Briggs before the three of them disappear inside.

Perched on a rooftop not too far from the event, Jake watches carefully through a scoped lens. His orders are clear, eliminate Ryan and vacate the premises as quick as he came. He waits patiently for Fitz's motorcade to arrive, finger on the trigger knowing he's only going to have one shot.

A few moments pass and Fitz's motorcade arrives, coming to a stop. With haste, the chauffeur gets out of the car and makes his way over to the passenger side door, opening it. Stepping out on the red-carpet David helps Abby out who's dressed in a beautiful Balmain puff sleeve mini dress with black Jimmy Choo pointed-toe pumps. They share a kiss for the cameras before making their way inside.

Jake scoffs as he watches through the scope, more than ready to get this job over with. Cyrus gets out next followed by Fitz, both looking dapper dressed respectively in black and navy-blue Giorgio Armani two-piece formal suits both wearing a pair of black Versace Medusa loafers. They wave to the paparazzi, posing for a few pictures before making their way to the entrance.

"Come on, damn it." Jake whispers to himself. "I know you're in there."

Stepping out of the limo dressed in an all-black Neil Barrett two-piece formal suit, Danny grins, a glimmer in his eyes as he holds a hand out to help Ryan out of the car. Although he's on duty, Fitz thought it would be nice to have him tag along. Taking Danny's hand, Ryan steps out of the car, glowing with happiness, a beaming smile upon his face.

Jake's heart drops to the pit of his stomach as he watches through the scoped lens. He knows this is unethical. He knows that Ryan shouldn't be in his crosshairs and that this is some ploy that Eli made Olivia pursue to keep her under lock and key, but for the sake of protecting himself so that he can see another day. He must do it.

Heaving a heavy sigh, his finger shakes upon the trigger, sweat forming upon his forehead. He's afraid, but the window is closing. His heart palpitates louder than his perplexing thoughts making matters even worse. Five seconds, three seconds, one second. He doesn't shoot. He can't. He removes his finger from the trigger not wanting to ruin anyone else's life like he did Cyrus's when he killed James.

Ryan isn't the enemy.

As he continues to watch through the scoped lens, the sound of a gun going off in the distance is heard and with fear and bewilderment etched upon his face, he watches as Ryan goes down and everyone scrambles.

Posthaste, Danny protects Fitz and Cyrus although they put up a fight in attempt to get to Ryan, leading them both inside where it's safe.

"Call 911. I'm going to make sure he's okay." He commands as he exits the hotel rushing through the crowds of people to get to Ryan in a panic. "The president is secure. I repeat the president is secure." He says through the coms device noticing the paparazzi taking pictures of Ryan's lifeless body.

Without hesitation, he quickly snatches one of their cameras throwing it to the ground shattering it which sends the rest of them running off. Before the last one can, he grabs him by his shirt and pulls him in.

"Have some _fucking_ respect!" He exclaims in anger, letting him go.

Reverting his attention to Ryan, he kneels next to him carefully turning him onto his back, checking for a pulse. It's faint which means he doesn't have a lot of time.

"You have to be okay." He murmurs, voice wavering. "You have to be okay, please." His voice breaks, resting his forehead against Ryan's. "So many people need you."

Sirens wail in the distance as both the ambulance and police arrive on the scene which is Jake's signal to disappear. Quickly disassembling his sniper rifle and proceeding to the ladder to leave the rooftop, he takes notice of the unfamiliar figure that shot Ryan a few rooftops away.


	7. When the Cat's Away

**xoxo**

* * *

**X**

Every major news network is discussing the unforeseen event of Ryan's shooting leaving people with more questions than answers. With a leaked video taken at the scene now spreading like wildfire, his assumed death is slowly but surely taking the world by storm. For some, this is a celebration. For others, it's a prodigious loss.

No one knows of Ryan's condition and that worries them tremendously because at the moment, they can't do anything. They're on complete lockdown and as far as they're concerned, he could be dead. And although the work he's done will continue on, they didn't expect him to not be by their side.

They did this together.

Inside the White House, Fitz, Cyrus, Abby, Danny and the rest of the administration watch as Curtis Pryce has a heated discussion about the situation with Congressman Shaw on _The Pryce of Power_ with disconcertment etched upon their faces completely disturbed by Shaw's stance on the situation.

"_Congressman Shaw, with all due respect, you can't possibly think that Ryan Lewis deserved to be shot! It doesn't fit anyone's agenda!_"

"_Listen, Curtis. If you fight for something as intricate as equality, you have to be aware of the consequences._"

"_Consequences?_" He scoffs in disgust. "_I think you're only saying this because of the bills that were passed regarding discrimination and our very own police officers. Not to mention the courts being fixed._" He counters. "_These intricacies go against everything you stand for. You got outvoted._"

Shaw scoffs. "_You can't possibly think that I'm bothered by some African American man who bowed to the feet of the President of the United States. He's the help it's what the help does. It's what-_"

"_I'm going to have to stop you there. I will not allow you to slander a person of color while you're sitting here on a person of color's show. It's insulting. People like you are what's wrong this this country. You have a lengthy track record of using the backs of black men and women to propel yourself to places of power and then you shit on them for fun._" He slams his note cards down on the glass desk. "_The only difference is, you can't shit on Ryan and it upsets you. It upsets you that someone didn't have to go through you to enforce something needed like positive change._"

"_Now wait a minute I-._"

Curtis holds a hand up to stop him. "_Tell me something Congressman. Since you believe in consequence, what do you think the consequences would be if the world found out about your bad habits?_" He raises a brow, gauging Shaw's perplexed reaction. "_I did my research on you and you're just as disgusting as Senator Goldman which to me makes sense to why you're so against what the Grant Administration is doing._" He flashes a smug smile. "_You are a part of this nation's corruption and because you decided to come on my show and disrespect someone who wants better for the country, someone who's probably fighting for his life as we speak if he's not dead . . . you my friend will soon know what it's like to have nothing and work for everything_."

Shaw scoffs in disgust, heart racing, hands trembling. He could barely look at the camera. His intention was to somehow blame Ryan for getting shot in hopes of tarnishing what the Grant Administration hopes of changing in this nation, but it backfired tremendously.

With nothing but silence between them, Curtis shifts himself to face the camera.

"_And that's all she wrote, folks. Tune in tomorrow to see Congressman Shaw's dirty laundry. Is he really for everyone like he claims or is he only for one?_"

As _The Pryce of Power_ comes to an end, Cyrus's phone rings and he respectfully steps away, answering it immediately.

"Cyrus Beene speaking."

"_Hello, this is Dr. Harding. I can't say much over the phone, but I need you and only you to come to the hospital. Can you be here in twenty minutes?_"

"I'll do my best." He turns around to see Fitz approaching him. "Can you tell me why?"

"It's better if I don't. Twenty minutes."

The call ends and bewilderment washes over him leaving him visibly affected as he tucks his phone into his blazer pocket.

"Everything okay, Cy?" Fitz asks, concern prevalent in his voice.

"I . . . I don't know, sir. I just received a call from the hospital. They want me and only me to come in twenty minutes, but with the lockdown I-"

"Take the bunker. No one will see you exit there. If you can find out some information, then you must go." He gives an imperceptible nod. "I'll stay here. I have to speak about the events which will allow you to remain unseen. I also have to figure out how the area wasn't secure. So, go."

With a firm nod Cyrus makes his way to the bunker, nerves rattling, flummoxing thoughts regarding Ryan's life echoing in his mind. Is he alive or is he dead?

Here's to hoping.

**X**

The Press Briefing Room is filled with reporters itching to get the scoop on the shooting and Ryan's current condition. Making his way there, Fitz, accompanied by Abby, go over what they're going to say to the inquiring minds.

"Sir, I was thinking that I-"

"I'm doing the speech, Abby." He glances over at her. "The American People need to hear from me."

She gives a slight nod. "Have you thought about what you're going to say? I mean they need _something_ to hold them over until we get some answers ourselves."

"The attention doesn't need to be on Ryan. It needs to be on whoever shot him. We need to apply pressure."

"Sounds like a plan. What about the shooter? Any word on how he or she may have gone undetected?"

"I'm working on that." He sighs. "It had to be someone that knew exactly when we were arriving."

"Makes sense. Timing is always key." Her voice trails off. "Do you think-?"

"No. That is not the energy you need to have, Abby. He's _going_ to be okay and we need to stay strong for him. Until we get an official statement, keep your head up and above water, okay?"

"Okay." She nods. "You take care the of the speech, I'll go check in and see if there are any updates on how the shooter went undetected."

With a firm nod, Fitz heads into the briefing room and Abby continues on to see if she can get more information. Everyone stands up to greet him as he steps up to the podium gesturing everyone to take their seats.

"Now, I know as press all of you want the latest update on Ryan, but I'm here to tell you that there isn't one and that he shouldn't be the focus. The focus should be on the unknown assailant."

A male reporter raises his hand and Fitz nods giving him the floor.

"A lot of people are saying that Ryan deserves it. What's your stance on that seeing as he's under your administration?"

The comment doesn't sit well with him. "Anyone saying that he _deserves_ to be shot for trying to make this nation higher in standard so that we the American people can come together as one has to be moronically insane."

"Most people, including myself believe that he's just another Olivia Pope in the sense that he's using you to prop himself to the forefront." A female reporter says from the back.

"So, what you're saying is that African American men and women such as them can't do the things they do without them needing to use someone to get there?" He raises a brow.

"That's not-"

"If I were a person of color, would you be singing that same tune? Because to me, based off yours and my skin color, I'm getting the feeling that people of color aren't really your forte otherwise, why else would you say something so disrespectful disregarding not one but _two_ of the people I care about on a personal level?"

"Mr. President, I-"

"Next question. You in the front row."

"Thank you, Mr. President." He nods. "I'm curious to know if you've found the person or persons that did this? Because as a man of color myself I would love to see justice served."

"We're working tirelessly to find out who did this. With Ryan not only being a part of my administration but my friend as well, I want nothing but justice for him."

"And if he doesn't make it . . . will you be continuing with the work he's helped you with?"

"One-hundred percent, but please, let's not talk about ifs because he _will_ be okay, and we will continue to strive for _positive_ change. And to the naysayers that feel he's in this for some other agenda although he's clarified this on his own, know that Ryan Lewis doesn't need the White House to be as great as he is. And to the person that pulled the trigger . . . you're going to wish you hadn't. Thank you."

The room becomes loud as the reporters call for Fitz to answer more questions, but he simply waves goodbye and proceeds to the Oval Office.

**X**

"Olivia Carolyn Pope. I can't not _believe_ you succeeded in getting Jake Ballard, the mouse without a house to eliminate your competition. What did you do to get him to say yes?" Eli asks as he passes her the salad bowl.

"I told him I loved him." She chuckles, grabbing the bowl, adding a small portion of salad to her plate. "It was the only way to keep him wrapped around my finger aside from me telling him I'd kill him."

He laughs, shaking his head. "Olivia, telling that boy you love him was a mistake because now he's going to expect more leniency."

"Dad." She says, irritation clear in her voice not wanting him to dive into his bag of speeches.

"_However_, that's all he's ever wanted was to be loved so the fact that you're effortlessly exploiting that and using it to your advantage to accomplish whatever you need to shows me that you're getting the hang of becoming what I once was."

She gives a small smile. "Like father, like daughter."

He chuckles. "Like father, like daughter."

A moment of silence ensues as she gazes at him indifferently. Although she smiles seeing him so happy with no weight on his shoulders, something inside of her is telling her that she should've never come this far. She hears it loud and clear and yet she ignores it because a huge part of her wants nothing but to see her father proud of her and everything she's done.

And he is so she thinks, but she's not. Ever since Ryan came to DC, she's been filled with internal conflict which made her question herself as well as her moral compass and not because he did anything wrong, but because he's done everything right. That factor alone dug the knife deeper because what he is, she once was and now that she's convinced herself that version of her no longer exists, she's spiraling to make up for it by playing this twisted version of chess with the man she truly despises with no awareness of his motives.

She brushes it off though. She's finally gotten her father to see that she can be worth it after years of doing what he wanted and playing his mind games. She's happy knowing he's happy, but she can also feel the guilt lingering inside of her, tearing her down slowly because although she's proud of what she's done she realizes that she went over the cliff. Alone.

"I should've listened to you before." She finally murmurs. "Maybe I wouldn't have been so weak."

"True, but if you haven't been so weak you wouldn't know now what you need to do to be stronger." He responds. "Look at you now. You've completely isolated yourself from everyone you cared about and loved because you wanted more. You ruined them. You left them in the dust because you want to be the pinnacle of power and now you are which will soon transfer to the White House when you are controlling the next President of the United _attachments_ you had to your make-shift family and your all-American boyfriend were only stunting your growth, stopping you from becoming the woman you are today, stopping you from becoming command."

And that's when it hits her. He's not proud of her because she's his daughter that did everything right by daddy. He's proud of her as command. And although it's a fucked-up reality, a reality she never wanted, she swallows her pride and accepts what he says settling for this diluted version of father and daughter.

"I'm glad I could make you proud, dad." She smiles, grabbing her glass of bourbon and raising it. "A toast."

"And what are we toasting to?" He grabs his glass of wine and raises it, ignoring her blatant cries for his approval.

"To power."

"To power." He smiles coyly, clinking his glass against hers.

**X**

Hastily walking down an empty hall of the George Washington University Hospital accompanied by Dr. Harding, Cyrus's heart beats out of his chest as he thinks to himself _what the fuck is going on?_ Not once has Dr. Harding mentioned why he's here, instead, it's been nothing but silence.

Pulling his badge from his lab coat, Dr. Harding glances over at Cyrus as they approach a concealed door hidden from all personnel.

"I know you have a lot of questions and I can promise you they'll be answered, but we don't have a lot of time so in and out, okay?"

"Okay." He gives a firm nod.

Swiping his badge, the door beeps and Dr. Harding holds it open for Cyrus who walks in, shock filling his body, mouth agape with incredulity when he sees Ryan in perfect condition. The door closes behind him and he stands there completely flummoxed.

Ryan chuckles. "Hi Cyrus. We don't have a lot of time, so as much as I would love to stand here staring at each other like lost lovers reunited, I need your help."

"I . . . I'm sorry." He steps closer to him. "How are you not dead?"

"Flesh wound." He lifts the short sleeve of his white shirt revealing the stitched up wound on his left arm.

"How?" He examines the wound. "I mean you were out cold. There was blood everywhere."

"I'm caught up in a _jaded_ game of chess with Rowan and Rowan Jr., Cyrus. Did you really not expect this?" He folds his arms. "You of all people should know what it's like being involved with them."

"I do, but you were shot, Ryan!" He exclaims, worry prevalent in his voice. "You could've been killed and I would've-"

"Relax." Ryan places his hands upon Cyrus's shoulders. "It's okay. I get where you're coming from, I do, and as my friend I _truly_ appreciate you for being concerned, but what's one thing you've _always_ known about me?"

"You're prepared for all possible contingencies."

"Exactly. I'm prepared for _all_ possible contingencies." He nods imperceptibly. "So that's why I need your help."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Two things. One, I need you to get in touch with QPA and tell them to expect a visit from me in a few weeks. Two, as far as the world is concerned, I am in critical condition, lying on my death bed with no hope of recovery in sight. The doctors are doing _everything_ they possibly can to bring me back to good health, but it's unlikely that I'll recover. You are to keep this between us and only us."

"I can do that, but they will worry about you, Ryan. Are you sure this is what's best?"

"I'm sure." He gives a firm nod, grabbing his jean jacket from off the bed. "In order to catch a mouse, you have to set a trap. _This _is the trap. I'll be back in a few weeks." He smiles, putting his jacket on and proceeding to the door. "Don't miss me too much while I'm gone." He glances back at him with a smile.

Cyrus laughs, turning to get one last look at him. "I'll try not to."

"See you soon, Cy." He nods imperceptibly, exiting the room and then the hospital.

Exhaling deeply, Cyrus pulls out his phone and exits the room, heading back towards the entrance dialing up Quinn. It rings a few times before she answers.

"_How can I help you, Cyrus?_"

"In a few weeks you're going to get a visit from Ryan Lewis. Whatever you do, do not repeat this name to anyone other than your team of rule breakers."

"_Leave it to you to inform and insult._" She huffs. "_Wait isn't he-?_"

"No questions. Just be prepared." He ends the call, approaching Dr. Harding.

"Mr. Beene, I'm assuming we're good to go?"

"We're good to go." He nods. "Release the statement."

**X**

As news gets out about Ryan's condition, Fitz sits behind his desks trying to wrap his mind around it while also tending to the updates on the documents he signed off on regarding free college, banning assault weapons, and climate change. Things are moving forward as planned and he couldn't be prouder.

He didn't have time to think about the situation seeing as he has work to do and deadlines to meet. As he goes over the information, signing off permission to move to the next step, a knock on the office door attracts his attention.

"Come in."

The door opens and dressed in navy blue, Mellie walks in, a soft smile upon her face.

"Mellie? How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to talk if you had some time. I called, but there was no answer."

"I can spare a moment, sure." He nods. "Come in and take a seat."

Closing the door behind her, she walks over to the desk and takes a seat in the chair in front of it.

"So, what's on your mind?"

"I'm feeling hopeless about my race to become president."

"Why?"

"I don't know." She huffs. "I just . . . Liv has been so occupied with other things and I don't feel like she's putting her best foot forward with me."

"Have you talked to her like I suggested the last time you were feeling down?"

"No." She lowers her gaze.

"That's your problem right there." He smiles. "You're still not communicating with her."

"I don't know how to communicate how I feel with her." She huffs, shaking her head. "She's not the easiest person to talk to."

"Neither are you, but here we are."

She chuckles as does Fitz. "I'm sorry I keep coming to you about this."

"It's okay. Just try not to make it a habit and make it a habit to handle your own problems." He says, an unwavering tone in his voice. "I mean that in the most respectful way possible. You are fighting to be in this _very_ office. You won't make it if you don't speak up. You won't make it if you don't have any backbone."

He's right. She can't let this very minimal issue affect her to this degree. Her problems with Olivia are hers and hers only and she must deal with them no matter the drawback.

"You're right." She says in agreement. "Compared to the work you do this is fucking child's play." She laughs.

He chuckles. "Very high school."

"_Very_ high school."

"Anything else?" He smiles.

"Yeah. How are you holding up?" She inquires. "I heard about Ryan. I'm sure everyone has."

"I'm doing what I should be doing, which is focusing on my work, but I am disconsolate about the entire situation."

"Do you think-?"

"No." He sighs. "Until they say he's gone, he's still alive and fighting."

"You've always been so hopeful. How do you do it?"

"It's simple. Find something or someone to be hopeful about."

**X**

"Run away with me." Jake blurts out, sitting across from Olivia in her office, his unwavering gaze fixated upon her.

She chuckles, glancing up at him from her phone, disbelief etched upon her face.

"What?"

"Run away with me." He leans over the desk. "Let's escape it all. Go away to an island where we can be who we want to be without worry that something detrimental will happen. We can be free, Liv . . . because _this_ isn't freedom."

"What's this about, Jake?" She sets her phone down, crossing her legs.

"You know what this is about."

"You want to run away because I asked you to handle Ryan after you attempted to kill him yourself?" She raises a brow.

"Yes." He nods although he knows he never pulled the trigger, someone else did. "There was no legit reason to go down that road and now a man is going to lose his life because you-"

"The game-plan has always been to eliminate the competition so that we can get into the White House. I don't know why you're surprised."

"Because what did Ryan have to do with you and Mellie getting into the White House? He hasn't been in your way at all, but because you're so _jealous_ and _insecure_ of yourself you couldn't let another person shine."

Anger rushes through her veins, lips quivering, eyes darkening as she moves to her feet, hands planted firmly on the desk.

"You're judging _my_ choices when you have done much worse?" She chuckles. "You want to talk about jealously and insecurities then let's talk. You want to know why we never work out Jake? Because you aren't _half_ the man that Fitz is. You sit here complaining to me like some bitch baby when you _should_ be standing in the truth of what and who you are like a man." She sneers. "I don't have time to babysit you and make you feel strong and manly . . . I have _enough_ on my plate! You're just as insecure as they come. The mention of Fitz's name makes you overcompensate. The mention of Fitz's name makes you sing a different tune because you and I both know that he will _always_ be my one true love. You're always in his shadow, and even with him and I separated . . . you still are."

Although he shows no reaction, her words do hurt seeing as they confessed their love for one another, but now he sees that he served his purpose and she got what she wanted.

"Good to know, Command." He smiles, moving to his feet. "You know what I find funny? You mention standing in truth as if you're standing in yours. Yes, I'm very insecure and jealous. That's no secret. But at least I'm able to admit that. I've done nothing but stand by your side after you pushed everyone away and you still treat me like I'm disposable, but at the same time as if I'm your pet. You do whatever's necessary to get what you want, but you don't really care about who gets hurt." He chuckles. "I'm the jealous and insecure idiot in love with you and _you're_ the jealous and insecure woman who takes orders from a man she hates. Talk about daddy issues. Do you really think you're above the fray, Liv? Because the mention of Ryan's name makes you uncomfortable and when you see him standing next to what you once had it makes you hate yourself because you self-sabotaged everything . . . every single relationship you had . . . gone. And now he's in critical condition so you think that you've won when in actuality . . . you just made the biggest mistake of your life."

"I wasn't the one that pulled the trigger!" She exclaims, unable to acknowledge what he said to her because it's true and there's no way she can combat it.

He chuckles, shaking his head as he proceeds to the door. With his hand on the doorknob, he turns back to look at a flustered and taken aback Olivia.

"Neither was I." He smiles, opening the door. "Have a good day, Liv."

Before she can respond, he exits her office leaving her to her thoughts. Hyperventilating, she angrily swipes her hands across her desk throwing everything to the floor.

What has she done?

**X**

Sitting on the couch in his office, legs crossed, a glass of scotch in hand, Fitz thinks about the possibility of never seeing Ryan again. After hearing he was in critical condition, a cloud of sorrow has been looming over him from the time he was informed and now that he has time to actually think about it, he's afraid he might lose a friend, but he's aware that he's not the only one that'll lose someone important to them.

Entering the office with a folder in hand after making his rounds, Danny closes the door behind him attracting Fitz's attention, heaving a heavy sigh. He's visibly stressed and exhausted, but he sucks it up not wanting to crack in front of Fitz although Fitz himself is feeling some of the same feelings.

"Mr. President I have an update on the-"

"Come and take a seat, Danny."

"Sir?"

"That's an order." He raises his brows, giving a small smile.

With an imperceptible nod, Danny proceeds over to the couch and takes a seat next to Fitz, setting the folder on the table.

"In the folder-"

"That's not what's on your mind and you know it." He takes a sip of his drink. "You've been walking around, doing your job, _trying_ to be unaffected by what's happening, but I've known you for some time now to know that you're not okay."

"I'm not." He murmurs in admittance, "but now is not the time to dwell on those feelings."

Fitz smiles, setting his glass down on the end table beside him.

"Well, you're not leaving this office until you tell me how you are because in _this_ moment, I'm no longer your boss, but your friend and I want to know how you're holding up." He folds his arms. "Talk to me."

Glancing over at Fitz, Danny let's his guard down, relaxing into the couch, head nodding slightly.

"I'm scared." He admits, voice wavering. "Scared that I'll never see him again. Scared that my last moment with him will be me holding him as he fought for his life and now, he's in critical condition and I don't know what to do, Fitz. I'm trying to stay strong because I have a job to do, but I can't stop thinking about it . . . about him."

"If you aren't in the right headspace then your job becomes a playground for fuck ups." He chuckles. "I appreciate you for protecting me and Cyrus, but it's okay to feel, Danny. You care for him. I won't hold that against you, okay?"

"Okay." He nods, exhaling softly. "I don't want that to be the last memory I have of him."

"And it won't be." He places a hand upon Danny's shoulder. "He _will_ pull through this because he has people waiting and counting on him to do so. Don't give up hope yet."

Danny gives a small smile, appreciative of Fitz's kind words and way of understanding. Although the feeling of losing Ryan still lingers within him, he doesn't feel as choked up about it.

Moving to his feet, he grabs the folder off the table and hands it to Fitz who takes it and opens it.

"This is an update on the situation. There were multiple blind spots, one of which could've been the access point in which the assailant took the shot due to them having rooftop access." He informs. "I'll set up a team and head there myself to see if we can find a bullet casing to give us an idea of the weapon used."

"Perfect." Fitz nods as he goes over the information thoroughly. "Let me know what you find."

"On it." He nods, proceeding to the door. "Thank you, Fitz. For allowing me to vent." He turns to face him, opening the door.

"You always have a place here to vent." He smiles. "Never forget that."

"I won't, sir." He smiles. "Have a good night."

"You too. Get some rest."

**X**

Pacing back and forth in the living room of her apartment, Olivia contemplates what she's done. Her breathing is irregular, hands trembling with fear and guilt realizing that there's no way to return to who she once was when she was free of darkness and manipulation.

She's too far gone.

Afraid that she's going to lose herself for good she has a sudden thought to call someone she hasn't spoken to in years. Her mother. Before their relationship turned sour due to Eli constantly whispering in her ear, Maya always gave her the best advice and right now . . . she needs some.

Rushing over to her red Prada bag sitting atop of the coffee table, she reaches in and pulls her phone out, swiping to Maya's contact. She stares at the word _Mom _in bold lettering, heart palpitating irregularly. She thinks to herself; _what if she doesn't answer? What if she hates me? What if I mean nothing to her?_

But she takes a chance.

Pressing call, she begins to pace back and forth as the phone rings. The dial tone seems longer, heavier, filling her with instant regret. She wants to hang up and she tries to however, Maya finally answers and the sound of her voice calms Olivia's quivering lips and palpitating heart.

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't Olivia Pope. How may I be of assistance today?_"

"I was just calling to see how you were doing." She moves to sit on the couch. "I know it's been a long time-"

"_It's been years, baby._" She chuckles. "_So, why are you calling me? What has Eli done this time?_"

"It's not about-"

"_Girl, please. I don't think you give your mother enough credit, but then again look who's raising you._"

Olivia gets defensive. "My father-"

"_Is a lonely, power hungry, manipulative man who's latching on to you because of the power you wield. You don't think I know him?_" She laughs. "_There is nothing about Eli you can tell me that I don't already know._"

"He's proud of me." She's in denial.

"_Oh honey._" She laughs, causing Olivia to shift uncomfortably. "_I'm sorry to burst your little bubble, but he's not proud of you and he never will be. He's proud of what you've become and from the sound of it . . . you've become him. The fact that you're craving his acceptance this badly after everything he's put you through including keeping you and I apart is so baffling._"

"I have not become him!" She retorts, irritation prevalent in her voice. "I am not a monster!"

"_When you hang around monsters, you become one and you my baby . . . are the definition of a monster. Your daddy made sure of that. You're unhappy, completely concealed away from yourself trying to claw your way out only to wind up surrounded by more darkness. You are an empty vessel feeding off the pain you inflict on others and to top it all off, you've come to hate yourself because that small glimmer of light you had is now gone and you don't think you can get it back._"

"You don't know what you're talking about." She says, voice wavering, eyes watering as she sinks into the couch.

"_I'm a mother. I know exactly what I'm talking about._"

"I didn't call you to be scolded. I didn't call you to talk about me. I _called_ you-"

"_You and I both know that's bullshit, Olivia. You can't fool me. You're in a tenebrous position in your life and you called me to help you. So, a word of advice, this feeling you're feeling right now is only going to get worse if you keep compartmentalizing it. Admit to yourself that you're just as fucked up as your father and then admit to yourself that your actions have been inspired by him because baby, the lid is coming off and when it does, you will feel what it's like to hit the ground with no cushion._"

Olivia ponders what she means, becoming completely silent as she drifts into her thoughts. She can't seem to find a way through them, however. She's trapped.

"What do you mean?"

"_I hate when you try to pretend to be so clueless._" She laughs. "_What I mean is that the day of reckoning is coming, Olivia. Keep an eye on the clock because time is ticking, baby and karma,_" She huffs. "_We both know it's a real bitch._"

"What are you getting at?" She inquires.

"_You'll see._"


	8. Tick-Tock

**xoxo**

* * *

**X**

It's been exactly two weeks since anyone has heard anything about Ryan. Some have lost hope, some stopped caring completely but for QPA, they're prepared. After the random call from Cyrus, they've all been waiting to see if and when the _Ghost of DC_ would make his appearance, that's if Cyrus was telling the truth which everyone besides Quinn felt like he was.

Sitting in her office, legs propped up and crossed atop of the desk, she stares tiredly at the ceiling lost in her thoughts. Although she had no issue with Cyrus, she was perplexed by the entire situation because to her, a man that's in critical condition couldn't possibly be alive and well, but then again, she's witnessed some impossible things.

Entering the office quietly, Huck closes the door behind him and clears his throat, snapping her out of her thoughts and attracting her attention.

"You okay?" He asks, worry prevalent in his voice.

"I'm fine, Huck." She sighs, setting her feet on the floor, leaning over the desk, fingers interlaced. "I just . . . I don't know why I'm still expecting someone to show up."

"Have faith." He says vaguely.

"I don't think faith has anything to do with this Huck." She exhales, moving to her feet and proceeding out of the office with Huck following suit. "I think this was a joke. Something to _rile_ us up because clearly need the business." She throws her hands up.

"Have faith." He repeats himself, gaze fixated on her. "That's what you tell us every day."

"But Huck, I-"

"Take your own advice. He will show."

Just as she's about to speak, Marcus walks in with a warm smile upon his face and coffee in his hands.

"I figured we could use a pick me up." He sets the beverage carrier down on the table. "One black, one with cream and sugar just like you two like."

Quinn heaves a deep sigh, heading over to the table and grabbing her cup of coffee. She stares at both Huck and Marcus as she takes a sip.

"Do you think he'll show up, Marcus?"

"If I say yes, will you promise not to kill me?"

She chuckles. "I suck at keeping promises, but I won't kill you. Scouts honor."

"You were a Girl Scout?" Huck inquires.

"Nah." She laughs. "I just felt like the moment called for me to say it."

Marcus chuckles, taking a seat on the edge of the table and Huck smiles, stepping over to the table and grabbing his coffee.

"So has anyone ever heard of this man before?" Marcus asks. "I tried to do a little more research, but the only thing I could find was what he and the Grant Administration accomplished."

"He can't be found." Huck answers.

"Why not?" Quinn inquires. "There has to be some _logical_ reason behind the lack of information. No one's that good."

Footsteps are heard in the distance. "On the contrary, I am _that_ good." Ryan says, approaching them, his wavy hair bouncing with each step, dressed in a tailored Charles Jeffrey Loverboy panelled single-breasted tartan-wool blazer and matching trousers with a pair of Valentino patent-leather Oxford shoes equipped with a metal heel.

He's glowing.

"Ryan." She sets her cup down with haste. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just-"

"Relax. I'm not offended, Quinn." He smiles. "It's nice to meet you." His gaze drifts to Marcus and then Huck. "All of you."

"You've done good things." Huck says.

"I'm trying my best." He folds his arms across his chest, tilting on his left hip. "So, any questions before we get started?"

"How aren't you dead?" Marcus asks. "It's been all over the news that you're in critical condition."

"Flesh wound." He answers. "And as far as my condition, I had the doctor release a statement to keep everyone occupied while I left to handle some business."

"How did you find out about us?" Quinn asks, taking a seat on the edge of the table.

"Believe it or not you've done a lot of good as well." He winks at Huck. "_Also_, your files are accessible to the public."

"What about the White House?" Huck asks. "Our methods don't exactly _abide_ by their rules."

"Which is exactly why I need you. You can get things done a bit quicker because you're able to stay in the shadows. Plus, you're the first people to see me since I've returned."

"Any reason for that?" Marcus inquires.

"I need to know who shot me without making my presence known just yet."

"And what better way than to return from the dead to rile up some feathers." Quinn smiles. "Easy pickings. We'll help. What do you need?"

"Well, I need Huck to hack into every camera surrounding the building where I was shot at to see if we can get a clear indication of where the bullet may have come from. While he does that, I need you and Marcus to narrow down the buildings that are rooftop accessible. When you find that out, call me and we'll reconvene here."

Quinn nods. "We won't let you down. Let's move it people!"

Huck disappears into his workspace while Marcus and Quinn make their way to the elevator. With a content smile upon his face, Ryan follows behind them.

Let the games begin.

**X**

"So, what do you think?" Fitz asks Abby and Cyrus as they walk around the empty, still being renovated Grant Foundation. "I know there's still much to do, but I think we have something here."

Taking a good look around at the plastered walls, undone floors and black metal frames Abby smiles.

"Although it isn't finished, I think it's perfect. It already feels like you."

"I have to agree with, Red." Cyrus says in agreement. "This does fit you more than the oval. How long before they can finish everything?"

"About a week or two." Fitz smiles, tucking his hands into his pockets. "It would've been done today but there's this marble flooring I love that takes a few weeks to ship. I'm also doing glass partition walls so that it can look more open and feel more modern." He informs as he carefully walks around the construction. "The theme in my head is transparency."

"Any specific reason for choosing transparency?" Abby asks, eyes following Fitz.

"Because we'll be in the light and our motives will be clear." He smiles, turning to face her and Cyrus. "This is it." He throws his hands up in contentment. "This is a dream come true. _This_ . . . is positive change."

To see Fitz so happy about his foundation coming together brings joy to Cyrus and Abby's face as they take a moment to examine the building once more. They can see the vision. They can see the dream. However, within this moment of joy, there's a tiny pool of guilt lingering within Cyrus because he's been keeping a secret from them for weeks now. He knows it's an elephant in the room that no one wants to discuss, but it's eating him up alive.

Cyrus gives a small smile. "If only Ryan were here to see it."

Fitz's smile slowly fades and Abby's eyes dart over to Cyrus.

"Yeah." Fitz huffs. "If only."

"So, I'm guessing everyone just gave up hope?" Abby asks, disbelief prevalent in her voice, gaze moving from Cyrus to Fitz.

"Of course not." Fitz answers while Cyrus remains quiet. "It's just - I don't - we haven't heard anything new and it's been weeks."

"So?" She folds her arms across her chest. "This is what we wanted remember? For the attention to be off Ryan and on the person that did this. You have been working tirelessly as the president while also applying the pressure, shining light into the darkness to bring the son _or_ daughter of a bitch to the stand to pay for their crimes."

Fitz sighs, walking over towards her. "Abby."

"Don't Abby me." She jabs a finger at him. "Admit it. Admit that you lost hope!"

"I didn't lose hope." He assures, placing his hands on her shoulders. He can see she's visibly bothered by the situation as they all are, but there's nothing more they can do because they're already doing their best. "I promise." He says, sincerity prevalent in his voice. "If there's one thing I will always have . . . it's fucking hope."

With tears welling in her eyes, she quickly wipes them away, chuckling softly as she calms her overwhelming nerves.

"Yeah. You've always been a hopeful bitch."

He bursts into laughter, pulling her in and hugging her close to him while Cyrus watches in silence, a convincing smile upon his face. He wants to say something, to alleviate the sadness they feel, but he keeps his word to Ryan.

"So, what's the next step once this place is finished?"

"Well," the embrace ceases and Fitz turns to Cyrus. "It will remain closed until my term is over. Once it is, we'll migrate here, and our new journey will commence."

"That's if everything goes as planned." Abby says. "And I don't mean to be negative, but there's always a possibility that something can go wrong."

Fitz glances over at Abby. "Maybe _you_ need become a hopeful bitch." He says, playfulness prevalent in his voice.

She laughs and slaps his arm in a light-hearted manner which makes him laugh, words tangled in her throat because he's right and she knows it. Watching intently, Cyrus gives a genuine smile, relieved to see them get over their tiny roadblock.

"I think we _all_ need to be some hopeful bitches." He joins in on the laughter. "Because without it . . . we have nothing."

Fitz nods in agreement, heaving a soft sigh as the laughter stops.

"How's about an imaginary toast."

"And what's are we fake toasting to?" Abby asks, raising a brow.

"To being _hopeful_ bitches."

**X**

Making her way to her office, heels tapping quickly over the porcelain floors as happy as she can be, Mellie greets everyone along the way. After her conversations with Fitz, she feels courageous for today is the day she will have the conversation with Olivia regarding her campaign and their complicated relationship.

Were they friends working together and fighting for the same cause, or was their ulterior motives?

As she enters her office preparing herself for Olivia's visit, she notices a red envelope sitting on her desk piquing her curiosity about it seeing as her desk was cleared off before she left.

"Hey, Jonah." She calls out to her assistant as she approaches her desk, picking up the folder. "Was there someone in my office? I don't remember this folder being here."

Jonah scurries to the doorway of the office, fixing his glasses.

"I was told to give that to you. He said it as important."

"Who?" She inquires, gaze fixated upon him, itching to open the folder to see its contents.

"He didn't give a name however; he did look exceedingly good. Although . . ." His voice trails off.

"Although what? C'mon, Jonah." She says, irritation prevalent in her voice.

"He looked vaguely familiar . . . like we've seen him somewhere before."

"And how does that help me?"

"I guess it doesn't."

"Is there anything else? I would like to open this."

"Yeah, he told me to tell you to watch who you call your friend because there are always snakes in the grass." He gives her a firm nod, heading back to his desk.

Her gaze drifts around the office, perplexity etched upon her face as she ponders what the statement means to her current predicament, but then it clicks that the folder is clearly the focal point. Opening it, she examines the contents mouth agape with incredulity.

The secret's out.

Right on cue, Olivia strolls into Mellie's office with a smile dressed in a red and black Prada double-breasted gabardine jacket with black pants, grey pumps and a grey bag all from the same designer. She was expecting to be greeted with excitement judging by their earlier phone call but instead, it's frigid.

Setting her bag down on the desk, she folds her arms across her chest when she notices the red folder setting atop of it and Mellie's unwavering gaze wandering over her. She's trembling and the silence is amplifying it.

"I found out something very interesting today, Olivia." Mellie says, gaze drifting to hers. "Would you like to know what it is?"

"Mellie, I-"

"You've been up to some pretty _interesting_ things lately." She moves to her feet, eyes burning with rage. "Would you like to tell me, or would you like me to spell it out for you?"

"Don't do this."

"B-613. You promised me a _clean_ win when we've been playing dirty the entire time!" She exclaims, voice filled with venom. "Planting evidence, _blackmail_." She scoffs in disgust. "You're two steps away from murder, but I wouldn't be surprised if you've done that too."

Olivia's heart drops into her stomach. The last thing she needs is for her and Mellie to be on opposite sides because right now . . . she's all she has. So instead of facing the music, she does what she does best and spins it to save face.

"If I hadn't used B613 you wouldn't have a political career." She retorts. "I know it's human nature for people like you to forget who you were before you got a taste of power, but in the real world, _my_ world you're still the same insecure, oblivious, silver-spooned, stick up her ass woman I met years ago." She sneers. "If it weren't for me, you would've been over before you could even start. I gave you a chance, _multiple_ chances and you want to repay me by complaining about the work I did for you to get here?" She chuckles, grabbing her bag. "Think long and hard about what you want, Mellie." She proceeds to leave the office. "Because this isn't the hill you want to die on."

As Olivia leaves the office releasing the breath she's been holding in trying to maintain her cracking composure, Mellie exhales deeply, sitting back down in her chair however, she doesn't feel defeated, she feels enlightened.

**X**

With his game plan now in motion, Ryan returns to the White House. Walking down the hallway to the Oval Office with purpose, he attracts the attention of the staff he passes by, their mouths agape with disbelief that he's still alive. Inaudible chatter follows causing a chain reaction making the rest of the staff aware of his presence.

Rumor has it that he died the night he was shot, but due to the work he's done the media prolonged it to give the American People hope that he would rise from some unforeseen death and although that's not the statement that was put out, he has for sure risen which wouldn't be possible without Cyrus and Dr. Harding's help.

Inside the Oval Office, Fitz, Cyrus, Abby and Danny discuss the lack of evidence regarding the incident, completely unaware that Ryan was moments away from entering.

"So, you didn't find anything?" Fitz asks Danny who's standing by his desk. "No bullet casing? No discarded duffle bag? Nothing?"

"Nothing. We checked damn near every building surrounding the event for at least a weak straight." He informs. "Top to bottom."

"What about the security cameras? Did they pick up anything?" Cyrus asks, taking a sip of scotch.

"The security cameras were angled to face the event and _only_ the event. After watching them over and over, day after day I couldn't find anything worth reporting. The street cameras however might have a better view."

"So why not get the footage? I mean, it's simple right?" Abby asks, snatching Cyrus's glass from his hand and taking a fulfilling sip.

"Although we are the White House, that isn't the best way to use our resources." Fitz says with a small smile. "I've taken a lot of shit for making ridiculous decisions and I'm not trying to be crucified before my time here is done."

"So, what do we do?" Abby asks, defeat prevalent in her voice.

Danny heaves a deep sigh. "I don't know but there has to be _something_ we can do; someone we can talk to. Anything. Anything that can . . ." His voice trails off when he sees Ryan entering the office. "R-Ryan?" He questions in complete and utter disbelief.

Everyone turns their attention to the door as Ryan closes the door behind him. Moving to their feet, confusion and a lack of credence appears upon everyone's faces all but Cyrus who knew all along.

"Hi, everyone." Ryan says, folding his arms across his chest.

"You're not dead?" Abby questions.

"No and I can explain, but I don't have a lot of time."

Fitz gives firm nod, glancing back at Danny who can't believe it. He can see that he's itching to make a move, but for the sake of finding out how the hell he's alive after weeks of silence he doesn't.

Ryan exhales softly. "When I was shot, the bullet didn't hit anything major. It was a flesh wound on my left arm and that is how I'm standing here today. The reason I was shot is because I'm a threat to someone's peace of mind. You'll find out who I'm referring to soon enough." His gaze drifts to Cyrus. "With the help of Cyrus and Dr. Harding, they put out a statement to the press regarding my condition which allowed me to leave for exactly two weeks to let whoever shot me believe they've won, but now that I'm back-"

"They'll be scrambling." Danny finishes.

With his gaze drifting to Danny, Ryan nods. "Exactly. I told Cyrus not to tell anyone because I knew you wouldn't understand what I needed to do."

"_Or_ you would try to stop him." Cyrus adds.

"And I didn't want that to happen." Ryan admits, "but I am sorry." His voice lowers, gazing around at everyone, sincerity prevalent in his voice. "I'm sorry if I caused anyone pain in any way shape or form. It was never my intention, but it was the only way."

With a stern gaze, Fitz glances around at everyone before walking over to Ryan, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"I forgive you." He smiles. "As long as you don't _ever_ pull that shit again. We would've understood had you communicated that with us."

"I promise." He nods imperceptibly. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He pulls him in, hugging him close. "For the two weeks you were gone I missed you." He chuckles.

"He was big on telling _everyone_ to have hope." Abby smiles, walking over to Ryan, pulling him in and hugging him close. "Said we needed to be hopeful bitches."

Ryan snickers, relieved that the ones he cares about the most has forgiven him. He didn't want to be apart from them for so long, having them worry about him after seeing him in such an unresponsive state especially Danny who's gaze never left him. With a soft smile, he hugs Cyrus because the moment calls for it. He wants to approach Danny, but he can see he's still in somewhat of a shock, so he decides against it.

"Is there anything we can do to help now that you're _back from the dead_?" Abby asks, a playful smile upon her face.

"No. Everything is being taken care of." He informs. "I don't need the White House involved because it's not a White House problem."

She gives a firm nod. "Make sense."

"If you do need anything don't hesitate to ask." Fitz says, an unwavering tone in his voice. "We're here to help."

Ryan chuckles. "And risk messing up your plans for the foundation? No. As I said before you'll find out soon enough because once an _enemy_ has played all of their cards, they'll go back to what and or _who_ they know."

"Like clockwork." Cyrus laughs in agreement. "You see where I'm at."

"Yeah, but you actually changed." Abby chuckles as does Fitz. "Are you sure you don't need our help?"

"I'm sure. I think it's best if you-"

His phone begins to ring, so with haste he reaches into his pocket and answers it.

"You found something?" He asks quickly.

"_Yeah. You're going to want to see this._" Quinn says. "_Meet us at the office as soon as you can._"

"I'm on my way." He ends the call. "I have to go, but I would love to catch up later."

"Be careful." Fitz says. "We'll be here when you get back."

"Unless we decide to fake our deaths for a few weeks and disappear off to the Bahamas." Abby laughs.

Shaking his head, chucking softly, Ryan gazes at Danny once more before leaving the office not wanting to disturb whatever state he's in. With bewilderment etched upon his face wondering why Danny is still here, Fitz turns to him.

"You're relieved of duty for one minute. Go."

With a hesitant yet firm nod, Danny rushes out of the office, heart palpitating out of his chest as turns the corner to see Ryan halfway down the hallway. He's never been one to make a scene, but he knows he must speak up.

"Ryan, wait!" He exclaims, stopping him in his tracks causing him to spin around in alarm as he approaches him with haste, the staff watching although they should be working.

Ryan heaves a shaky sigh. "Danny I-"

Without a word, Danny cups Ryan's face and kisses him with feverish passion and it's exhilarating. Not only did he miss him tremendously, it's something he's been wanting to do for some time now.

Wrapping his arms around Danny's neck, Ryan smiles against his lips as he kisses him back once more before stepping away, a relieved yet benign smile upon his face as he folds his arms across his chest, gaze drifting around at the nosey staff.

"People are going to know you have feelings now." He teases.

"That's okay." He smiles, placing a hand upon Ryan's face. "Now you know too."

Ryan smiles, a faint blush forming on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything." He exhales. "And I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"It's okay." He assures. "We have ample time for you to make it up to me."

"And how do you suggest I do that?" He asks, tilting his head slightly to the left.

"It's simple really." He smiles, "but I'm not telling you just yet because _you_ have somewhere you need to be, and I have work to do. So, go, just call me later."

Ryan chuckles. "Sir, yes, sir."

**X**

"He's alive." Jake informs, walking into Olivia's office and closing the door behind him.

"What?" She looks up from her desk, interlacing her shaking fingers atop of it. "Who?" She exhales softly, already knowing the answer to her question.

"Ryan, Liv. He was seen entering and exiting the White House today. I don't know how he's still alive or why, but we need to do something about it."

"Why?" She raises a brow. "You weren't the one that pulled the trigger anyways, so you told me."

"Which is exactly why we need to figure out who did shoot him because if we don't and he strikes back, we're done, Liv." He stresses, approaching her desk.

This is a statement Olivia didn't want to hear, especially when she's come so far. Moving to her feet, she walks over to the window, folding her arms across her chest, gazing out of it contemplatively. She knows she's wrong. She's been wrong this entire time, but she can't find it in herself at this moment to let anyone see her break.

Not even herself.

"I'm not ready to be done. This can't be how this ends for me." She says, voice wavering.

"Then we need to _do_ something."

"Like what, Jake? What can we _possibly_ do that we haven't done?" She turns to face him. "There's not enough information on him to blackmail him. We tried killing him, but as you can see, he's walking around as if it never happened. There is nothing. Nothing!" She exclaims, chest rising and falling as anger courses through her.

"That's because we're thinking too big." He moves over to her. "We need to start small."

"And how do you suggest we do that? You couldn't even kill him when you had the chance." She sneers, gaze darkening.

He ignores her dig. "I suggest we start with the person closest to him."

Her heart drops. "Fitz is not-"

"Not Fitz." He reaches into his jacket, pulling out a black folder, holding it out to her in which she takes and opens, examining the file. "Danny Ford."

"He's works for Fitz." She flips the page. "Secret Service?"

"Yes, _and_ he's seeing Ryan."

"Jake." She laughs him off. "What is that going to accomplish?" She closes the folder and hands it to him. "I would be doing _exactly_ what my father did to me and Fitz . . . destroying their relationship for some unobtainable sense of greater good. I can't do that."

Sliding the folder back into his coat, Jake tucks his hands in his pockets.

"So, trying to kill him is a yes, but killing his boyfriend is a no?" He raises his brows, emitting a displeased hum. "How does that work? Is it _really_ because you can relate or is it because you don't have what it takes to be Command? Because lately, I'm not sure. Or maybe it's something else."

"Like what?"

"Like you wanting your fathers approval." He answers clearly. "I mean he is the reason why you're - I'm sorry _we're_ so gung-ho on taking Ryan down."

"What's your point?" She proceeds to her desk, grabbing her grey Prada bag from off it.

"My point is that you would do anything to get Eli's approval. You would do anything to hear him say those four magic words."

"What?" She heaves a deep sigh, ready for this conversation to be over. "What words?"

"I'm proud of you."

She winces although he does have a point. It's all she's ever wanted from her dad and the fact that she's never gotten that from him makes her loathe him even more. Already at the end of her rope, she sets her bag back down on the desk and takes a set on the edge of it.

"And you think this will work for certain?" She inquires. "It's our last chance, Jake. We cannot fail."

"It'll work." He nods. "I'll make sure of it."

**X**

"What do you have?" Ryan asks, walking off the elevator meeting Quinn who hands him a folder as they proceed to her office.

"So, with Huck's help, Marcus and I were able to narrow down the buildings where the shooter could've been and guess what?"

"What?" He opens the folder, examining the information presented.

"There's only two in that entire area _and_ you have to have clearance." She opens the door to her office, and he walks in, taking a seat on the white couch near the window while she sits in the chair next to it.

"So, someone higher up did this?" He glances up at her, crossing his legs.

"Not necessarily a higher up, but my guess is it's someone with power, someone who can access technology with ease _without_ leaving a trail."

He hums, reverting his attention to the information she put together and that's when he notices it.

"Both rooftop accessible buildings were accessed at the same time." His brows furrow. "How's that - there were two shooters?"

"That's what we think, but when Marcus and I searched the both of them we didn't find anything. Clean as a baby's ass."

Ryan snickers. "I don't think that was a good analogy, but A for effort."

"I try my best here." She chuckles.

"So, what about Huck? Did he find anything? Any footage? Anything that could tell us who-?"

"I found something." Huck says entering the office with Marcus, setting the laptop down on the glass coffee table. "There was a man on each roof that night, but only one pulled the trigger. I had to discreetly hack into a satellite in order to get a clearer view because the street camera footage was corrupted."

"Okay." Ryan says, closing the folder. "And this footage that you have now, will it show me who shot the gun?"

"It'll show you both of them." He smiles.

"He's good." Ryan says to Quinn.

"One of the best." She responds. "Play it, Huck."

Pressing play, the footage begins, and everyone watches intently. It's blurry, but they can still make it out.

"Is this before or after?" Ryan asks.

"Right after the bullet was shot." Huck answers.

The footage continues and the first person they see leaving the scene is Jake however, his attention seems to be focused on something or someone else before he disappears, and the footage goes black.

Quinn huffs. "Huck."

"Keep watching." He says.

They do as he says and continue to watch. The footage clips a bit before resuming, a few moments later showing the man that pulled the trigger disassembling and packing up his gun, the man that attempted to kill Ryan clear as day.

The revelation shocks both Marcus and Quinn who stare wide-eyed at the computer, mouths agape with incredulity. Huck on the other hand, reverts his attention to Ryan who's calm as can be.

"You don't look surprised."

"Because I'm not."

**X**

Laying in her bed, surrounded by darkness with only the moonlight peeking through the sheer curtains, Olivia contemplates her next move. With Mellie aware of B613 and Ryan back from her failed attempt at killing him, she's at a loss, an all-time low so it feels.

Not to mention, she has no faith that Jake will go through with plan regarding Danny and succeeding seeing as he's terrible at being functional however, somewhere inside of her, she hopes it all pans out so that her father can be proud of her for doing something right.

Gazing pensively at the clock that reads 1:25am, she reaches out and grabs her phone from the nightstand. Unlocking it, she goes to her contacts and pulls up Fitz's name. She needs someone, she needs him. Desperately. Which is more than she can admit to herself.

Pressing call, her hand trembles with fear, guilt, nervousness and loneliness, but she remains strong as she listens to the deafening dial tone. It rings and rings and rings until he finally answers.

"_Hello?_"

She smiles softly at the sound of his voice, nerves instantly disappearing.

"Hi."

"_Liv?_" He asks in disbelief.

"It's me." She assures. "What are you doing?"

"_Just finishing up some work when I should be sleeping._" He chuckles. "_You?_"

"I can't sleep. Too many thoughts running through my mind." She admits although she didn't want to.

"_Anything you want to talk about?_" He asks, concern prevalent in his voice.

"No." A lie which he knows. "I didn't call to talk about me."

"_You called to talk about me?_"

She chuckles. "Yeah, and to see how you were doing. I know the last time we spoke it wasn't really pleasant."

"_Don't hold that against yourself because I'm not._" He assures. "_You're handling a lot._"

"But it's not right to take it out on your or anyone else because . . . because it's my fault and you didn't deserve to see that side of me."

"_Can I give you some advice? Or are you going to be snappy with me again?_"

She hesitates for a moment before answering.

"I could really use it."

"_Well," _he clears his throat._ "I know you're conflicted within yourself. I can see it, but you have to stop fighting yourself and start living in your truth because once whatever you're going through hits the fan, you're either going to be the one picking up the pieces alone or sailing off into the sunset._" He huffs. "_And also, I'm going to be corny and say great power comes with great responsibility. However, it doesn't control you . . . you control it._"

She takes his words to heart, rolling over to face the window. She knows she needs to be honest and say what's on her chest, but she doesn't want this partial admittance to close the lines of communication, so she gives him a little bit of rope.

Just enough not hang herself with.

"Thank you." She murmurs, heaving a deep and shaky sigh. "I'm lost, Fitz. And I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I . . ." Her voice breaks. "I think I did something really bad and, in my gut, I can feel that karma will make sure I feel what's coming next."

"_Liv? What did you do?_"

**X**

Sitting at a local cafe, relishing in the beautiful weather, Ryan waits for his date to arrive in a few moments. After finding out what he already expected regarding the shooting, his mind is clearer than ever and with the evidence QPA gathered, he's prepared.

From his peripheral vision, he notices an all-white 911 Carrera S Cabriolet Porsche pulling up to the cafe and parking in one of the empty spaces. She's here, his mother, in DC to spend some quality time with him while also helping him end the monster's reign.

Getting out of the car dressed in an all-white Gucci crocodile print leather dress and custom-made matching pumps all from the same designer, Maya hits the alarm on her car as she heads over to greet Ryan, a pleasant smile upon her face.

He moves to his feet, taking one more sip of his mimosa before setting the glass down and greeting her with a welcoming, loving hug.

"I'm so glad to see you again, baby." She smiles, ending the embrace, but keeping her hands upon his arms. "I wish the circumstances were better, but I'm sure we'll work our way through that."

"Of course." He smiles. "It's always nice to see you. How's dad?" He asks, gesturing her with a nod to take her seat in which she does as does he. "I ordered you a mimosa with an extra _kick_ just how you like them."

Crossing her legs, she grabs the wine glass by the stem and takes a sip of her drink, humming in pleasure as it's perfect.

"He's good. He's here with me." She chuckles, "but I told him I wanted you all to myself. His ass can see you later."

He chuckles, crossing his legs. "Good. I wish you would just _move_ here."

"And give up my peace of mind? Chile, you know me better than that." She laughs.

"True. I mean I was a target as soon as I stepped off the damn plane." He snickers. "I can't imagine it being any different for you."

"You're damn right, but everything worked out because you're still standing and fearless. You have them trapped in a corner and that's exactly what they deserve." She says, solemnity prevalent in her voice. "This is a game to them and although there are _many_ things I play with; your life isn't one of them."

"I know." He smiles, appreciative that he has his mother by his side no matter what. "You've always had my best interest at heart. You were my sword and my shield . . . you still are sometimes."

"What kind of mother would I be if I just let this god forsaken world ruin you? You are too damn special." She says, sincerity prevalent in her voice.

"You've raised me to be." He smiles warmly.

"Which is why in this game _you're_ the final boss," she huffs, "but before I get into that, I wanna know how you're doing outside of this situation."

"I'm good. Everyone has been so welcoming and nice to me. I've had zero issues with _anyone_ I work with and we've become really good friends."

"That's good, baby." She smiles. "Have you met someone?"

"Mom."

"I saw the glow the moment I pulled up." She chuckles. "Ain't no hiding from me."

"Well, I did, yeah." He smiles, head nodding imperceptibly, a faint blush rising to his cheeks. "His name is Danny."

"And does Danny have a job? Does he treat you right?"

"He's a part of Fitz's Secret Service and he treats me how I deserve to be treated."

"What does he look like? Mama needs to see if he meets your standards." She chuckles, taking a sip of her drink.

Grabbing his phone off the table, he unlocks it and holds it out to her. Taking the phone with her free hand, she smiles when she sees a picture of Ryan and Danny as his wallpaper.

"He's handsome." She smiles. "I didn't know you had a thing for the white chocolate."

"Now you know we love all flavors." He laughs, causing her to laugh as well. "There's more pictures of him in the gallery."

"And risk seeing something I ain't supposed to see? No, no, no."

He bursts into laughter. "There are no nudes. Just shirtless pictures of him he sends me daily before work every day."

"If that's the case." She laughs as she opens the gallery, immediately locating the images, humming in satisfaction. "Chile, when do I get to meet him?"

"Mom." He laughs, shaking his head as he takes his phone. "Whenever you want."

"Well, I'll be here for a few days so we can set something up." She smiles happily. "Now, is it true?"

Knowing what she's referring to, he nods imperceptibly, folding his arms across his chest. He informed her the moment he left QPA so she's up to speed on everything.

"It's true. There's also evidence that proves it was him although we knew this would happen."

"Well then, baby." She slightly leans over the table. "It's time for the lid to come off the pot."

With a sinister smile upon his face, he moves a few loose strands of hair over his shoulder.

"Trust and believe me when I say . . . I'm going to pry that bitch off."


	9. Monster's End

**xoxo**

* * *

**X**

With Ryan back, Danny wanted to make sure he spent as much time as he possibly could with him whether it's planned or something spontaneous due to a small, looming fear that he might lose him again. After his public stunt in the White House, somewhat professing his unspoken love for him, he decides to pay him a surprise visit to take him out on a date.

Entering Ryan's apartment building dressed in a dark grey pinstripe Tom Ford suit with a pair of leopard Wilton chain loafers from the same designer, Danny makes his way to the elevator carrying a few dozen roses in hand while humming a soft tune, smiling at those who smile at him. He's excited, and nothing or no one can ruin this for him or so he thinks.

Just as he reaches to press the button to call the elevator, the doors open and a few people walk off before he walks on, pressing the button to Ryan's floor. With his foot tapping a cadence upon the floor, he takes a whiff of the roses relishing in their mesmerizing scent as the elevator comes to a stop, proud of his decision hoping that Ryan will feel the same.

The doors finally open and he walks off the elevator towards Ryan's apartment, heart beating out of his chest. Although they've been seeing each other for a short while, he couldn't help but to still be nervous because to him, moments like this don't happen often and he doesn't want to squander it because he's the happiest he's ever been.

Knocking on the apartment door, hands jittering with excitement, he waits patiently for Ryan to answer. A few moments pass and there's no answer. _He's not home_. With a somewhat defeated sigh, he turns around to leave only to be met by Jake holding a gun to his face.

"Nice to see you again, Danny." He smiles creepily. "Sucks it has to be under such _dire_ circumstances."

Danny chuckles contemptuously. "Dire for who? You or me?"

"We both know the answer to that question."

"So, what, you came here and waited for me to show up in hopes of accomplishing what exactly?" He raises a brow. "How did you even know I would be _here_?"

"When you're in a good position, a position of power . . . you tend to know things that others don't. Besides, none of that matters now because you'll be seeing a fate you can't return from."

"You lack the will to implement fear." He huffs dismissively. "I've come across countless others like you and I know that this whole _tough guy_ act stems from a lack of love in your life. Are you loved Jake?"

"Shut up." He cocks the gun.

"Or is this your _desperate_ attempt at acquiring that?"

"I said shut up!" He exclaims, pressing the barrel against Danny's head.

"Why are you here?"

"Without you, your boyfriend will suffer."

With a soft hum, nod nods imperceptibly, anger rushing through his veins at the mention of Ryan. To think that someone would stoop so low for some inexplicable agenda baffles him, but he's not going to allow this poor excuse for a man to continue to be a danger to everyone around him nor will he allow this man to threaten him or Ryan.

"Funny thing is, Admiral Ballard . . . you don't have the guts."

Before Jake can speak, Danny effortlessly moves out of the way of the gun, grabbing Jake's arm and flipping him over his shoulder. As he hits the ground, Danny disarms him, tossing the gun to the side along with the flowers to keep them intact for Ryan.

When he reverts his attention to Jake, he's kneed in the face causing him to fall back to the floor, holding his nose to subdue the pain. Moving to his feet, Jake spots the gun and darts to it only to be tripped by Danny who hastily mounts him delivering a plethora of unavoidable punches to his face.

With a feeble attempt at blocking, blood dripping from his now busted lip, Jake musters up all the strength he can and delivers a gut-rattling punch to Danny's ribs causing him to lose his breath for a moment and fall off him to catch his breath.

Seeing this as his moment, Jake slowly moves to his feet, grabbing the gun in the process. He wipes the blood from his mouth while aiming the gun at Danny who's trying to recover from the impact, hand shaking with trepidation as he shakes off the slight grogginess.

"First, I'm going to kill you." He slurs, stumbling a bit to the right. "and then I'm going to kill your beloved boyfriend."

With an inaudible groan, Danny slowly moves to his feet, a hand upon his bruising ribs as he turns to face Jake.

"Then do it." He antagonizes. "You don't have anything to lose."

With a shaky hand and a disturbing smile upon his face, Jake puts his finger on the trigger. His vision is blurred, but adrenaline races through his veins as a sense of accomplishment blooms from within. He's gonna do it. He's going to kill this man so that the woman he loves will accept him, so that she'll _win_.

Just as he pulls the trigger, Danny takes a risk and charges him, tackling him to the hardwood floor as the gun goes off missing its desired target. A vigorous struggle for the gun ensues, Danny trying to disarm and Jake trying to shoot, both trying to overpower one another as strained grunts rumble from their chest.

With both their fingers on the trigger, gun moving between the two of them and their lives flashing before their eyes . . . it finally goes off.

A simple gunshot, echoing throughout the hallway outside of Ryan's apartment.

**X**

"What do you want, Mellie?" Olivia asks through her car speakers as she pulls into her reserved parking space, turning the engine off. "Because, I have work to do and the _last_ thing I need to be doing is rehashing what was said."

"_I wasn't calling you to rehash anything because you were right._" She admits, heaving a soft sigh. "_My ignorance, my blatant disregard for anyone other than myself. You're right. I'm an insecure, oblivious, silver-spoon fed, stick up her ass woman, but I want to change Olivia . . . I need to change because I can't continue like this if I'm going to be the next President of the United States._"

Some of what Mellie says sends an unnerving chill down Olivia's spine. She wasn't expecting her to admit to anything seeing as she only said those things to get herself out of a sticky situation however, to hear her speak without fear and without hesitation regarding her willingness to want change makes Olivia wonder if she'll ever be able to admit that she needs to change herself.

"So, what are you saying?" She reaches over, grabbing her red Prada bag from the passenger seat and getting out of the car.

"_I'm saying that I want to win. I'm saying . . . that I want to win with you. As we planned._"

"And what about B613?" She inquires, closing the car door and making her way to the elevators, heels tapping quickly over the concrete. "You seemed to be pretty agitated."

"_You of all people know I have a valid reason for not wanting my campaign to be ran by some secret agency that takes and takes and takes until you're a withering corpse with functional arms and legs._" She states with a light chuckle causing Olivia to smile.

"So, you want to continue doing _good_ work?"

"_I do, but I want you to communicate with me. This is a team effort._" She says, voice unwavering. "_Whatever you do falls on me in the end. I'm sure you know that already. And to clarify, B613 is fine, but only if you're using it because we need it not to cheat, Liv. Understood?_"

"Understood."

"_So, when can you come in? I have a lot to do and I could use your help._"

"I'm almost at the elevators now so I'll see you in a few."

"_Okay, and Liv?_"

"Y-"

Before she can answer completely, a familiar figure steps out from behind one of the support beams in the direction she's going, stopping her in her tracks causing her heart to drop and knees to weaken.

"I'll call you back." She ends the call, heaving a shaky sigh, completely unprepared to face the man before her. "Huck? What are you - how did you know I was here?"

"I know what you did."

She chuckles unsurely, completely oblivious to what he's speaking about.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what you did." He says again, this time with urgency.

"Huck, I'm not sure what you're insinuating right now, but I didn't do anything." She folds her arms across her chest, taking a step towards him, confusion etched upon her face.

"You tried to kill him. You made the call to have Ryan shot." He says, taking a step back, gazing at her indifferently. "Who are you and what have you done with Liv?"

The question throws her off guard. She immediately becomes tense, folding her arms even tighter as she tries to keep her composure in front of him, but she can't because he sees her for everything she is.

A monster.

"Huck . . . I'm me." She nods imperceptibly, hands shaking with fear as tears well in her eyes feeling his gaze wandering over her. "I'm still the same-"

"No, you're not."

"Huck, I am still the same Olivia that _saved_ you years ago." She tries to appeal to his senses, using that moment in hopes of reeling him back in. "I am that _same woman_ that put clothes on your back, food in your stomach and a roof over your head."

"None of that matters anymore because you're not Liv." He says, voice unfaltering. "I've seen so many dark things - people, but _you_ are by far the worst I've encountered. _You_ are exactly who you were meant to be."

She blinks to keep her tears from falling, scoffing at the remarks he made although she knows they're true.

"You're blaming me for doing what I had to do?" Her brows furrow, gaze darkening. "That's funny seeing as you have done _much_ worse. You want to talk about what I've done when we should be talking about how broken you are. How you constantly need someone to _fix_ you because you're too pathetic to do it yourself." She steps closer to him, her words mirroring her feelings. "I'm not the issue here, Huck! You are. You and the rest of people complaining about what the hell I'm doing." She jabs a finger at him. "So, if you have any common sense, you will leave before you end up where you started."

Huck doesn't utter a word. He simply stares at her, proving to himself that he's right. The Liv he once knew, the Liv he fell in love with was now a distant memory replaced by a fragment of the man himself . . . Rowan. She's lost and he can see through the smoke and mirrors because he was once in the same predicament so, he plays her game.

"It's exhilarating isn't it? The rush of anger coursing through your veins, turning you on in ways you couldn't have ever imagined."

"Huck." She says, disgust prevalent in her voice even though she can relate. "Did you hear what I said?"

He continues. "The thing about that very peculiar feeling is that once the anger subsides, you'll be left to pick up the glass you shattered due to your negligence and inability to take accountability. I'm not a monster anymore. I mean I can be but not like you. I've changed. I realized my faults and I fixed them on my own because you haven't been around. You on the other hand are falling deeper into the abyss and you only have yourself to blame. Ryan is _good_. I like him. Everyone else likes him too. He has people that care about him and you tried to take his life away for selfish reasons. Good people don't deserve to die."

"He's not a good person, Huck."

"He _is_ good, but you can't see that because you're too busy being whatever Rowan wants you to be."

She's momentarily stunned and quite exhausted. Who is she kidding? She's been fighting her downward spiral for some time now and she doesn't plan on stopping because if this fails and she falls, what will she have left?

Unable to respond to him, afraid that she'll admit to becoming the man she loathes, she rolls her eyes and continues to the elevator distressed, finally letting her tears fall.

**X**

"So, what do you think? Is it up to par with your standards?" Fitz asks Ryan in a joking manner as they walk around the almost finished Grant Foundation.

"We could work in a cardboard box and I would be perfectly fine." He chuckles, inspecting the place in detail. "It feels very modern here although there's still a few things that still need to be done. Is that what you were going for?"

"Yes actually." He nods imperceptibly, chuckling at Ryan's remark. "I told Cyrus and Abby that I was going for transparency hence all the glass."

"Why transparency?" He inquires.

"Because we'll be in the light and our motives will be clear." He answers the same as he did when Abby asked him, not once straying from his dedication to assert his push for positive change. "As ridiculous as it-"

"It's not ridiculous. I think it makes a lot of sense. Matches who you are as a person."

"You think so?" He glances over at him, brows raised.

"I do." He smiles reassuringly. "You should too."

"I do." He snickers. "I just wanted to hear you agree."

Ryan chuckles. "Never try to be intentionally funny. It doesn't work for you."

"Why does no one think I'm funny? I think I'm hilarious."

"Questionable."

Fitz bursts into laughter as does Ryan as they walk into what will be Fitz's office. There are sealed and unsealed boxes everywhere, a desk placed perfectly in the center and a lone chair sitting behind it. It's not much, but it's a start.

"I would say we could share the chair, but Danny..."

"Fitz please." Ryan laughs, glancing over at him as he takes a seat on the corner of the desk while Fitz takes the chair. "See, that was funny."

"Guess it has to be unintentional." He chuckles, shrugging slightly as he leans over the desk. "Speaking of him, how are you two doing?"

"We're good." He answers vaguely although he can feel the blush rushing to his cheeks. "He's nice."

"You really like him." He smiles.

"What makes you think that?"

"I've been where you are. I still am. You're scared, but you know you've met the person you want to spend your life with. The only difference is-"

"You'd be in Danny's shoes and I'd be in Olivia's."

"Exactly and I'm not trying to compare or say we're anything like you and him because that would be a lie." He smiles. "We were so dysfunctional."

"But through that dysfunction you were able to find solace in each other and make an impact so powerful that you can't get rid of one another even if you tried."

"Yeah." He nods affirmatively. "I couldn't have said it any better."

Ryan smiles, gaze shifting reflectively to nothing in particular. He heaves a soft sigh, folding his arms across his chest.

"I've never experienced heartbreak." He pauses for a moment, deciding to let Fitz in. "And I'm afraid that if I get too close to him, I will get broken. He makes me _very_ happy, Fitz . . . which is something I haven't experienced with anyone before and with that . . . I have to be careful because there are people that will do _anything_ to ruin that. It's why I try to answer as vaguely as possible regarding Danny. Not everyone has good intentions," his gaze drifts to Fitz, "but you do which is why you now know what I'm afraid of."

With furrowed brows, Fitz takes what Ryan says and locks it away in his mind. He was happy to hear him share his feelings, but sad because in some facet, he could relate.

"What you told me will never leave this room unless you decide to bring it up on your own accord." He assures. "Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't wait too long." He smiles. "Love makes everything better."

"Love?" He raises a brow, bewilderment prevalent in his voice.

"You know what I meant." He chuckles.

"I do." He smiles. "Thank you for listening."

"Anytime. Whenever you need a friend, I won't hesitate to be there for you."

"I appreciate that." He exhales softly. "Anything on your mind?"

"Just one thing."

"And what's that?"

"After everything that's happened, do you still have an interest in working here? I know getting shot wasn't on your memo when you arrived and I just-"

Ryan raises a hand to stop him. "Of course, I'm still interested. If I wasn't, you'd be the first to know. On top of that, I don't think it would be as fun without me."

Fitz smiles warmly, pleased to hear that Ryan still wants to be a part of the initiative regarding positive change.

"I agree. It wouldn't be." He laughs in agreement. "Plus, I don't think t-"

Ryan's phone begins to ring interrupting Fitz. Mouthing _sorry_, Ryan reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, answering it when he sees its Dr. Harding calling.

"Dr. Harding. How may I help you?"

"_I'm sorry to call under such pretenses Ryan, but you need to come to the hospital immediately._"

"What? Why?" He asks, moving to his feet, worry prevalent in his voice.

"_There was a shooting incident at your apartment. And involved in this incident was a Jake Ballard and Danny Ford_. _I_-"

"I'll be there soon." He ends the call, turning to Fitz who moves to his feet, staring at him with concern. His heart's beating out of his chest, mind filled with static unable to process anything all while assuming the worst.

A nightmare of his has come true.

"What happened?" Fitz inquires.

"Exactly what I'm afraid of."

**X**

After meeting up with Ryan and briefly discussing the ongoing issue, Maya decides it's time to pay the man pulling the strings a visit. Eli Pope aka Rowan. With Donovan by her by side, they approach the red door unannounced anticipating the showdown. To Maya, this isn't some game meant to be won this is her life . . . her _son's_ life and as mother it is her job to protect him.

Moving her hair over her shoulder, she glances up at Donovan who knocks on the door. They wait in silence, hands intertwined together showing that nothing or no one can come between them. Suddenly, the sound of the door unlocking attracts their attention and when it opens Eli steps out and his chipper demeanor fades, his gaze hardening.

"To whom do I owe this _unexpected_ appearance to?" He asks, gaze shifting to Donovan.

Maya chuckles. "You know damn well why we're here. So, cut the coyness and let's talk."

Heaving a sigh, Eli reverts his attention to Maya and nods in agreement, moving out of the way allowing them to walk in.

"I see things haven't changed." She says, taking in the details of her old home. "Still living in the past."

"It's called being comfortable." He closes the door and trails behind them to the living room.

She scoffs, taking a seat in the lone chair by the fireplace while Donovan stands beside her and Eli sits on the couch. A moment of silence ensues as she gauges Eli's temperament. For her, he's always been so easy to read and although he's trying his best to be unaffected by her, she can see that he is.

"Being comfortable doesn't allow change."

"Being _comfortable_ means I'm in control." He retorts.

"Which is why you could never be the man I needed you to be."

He raises a brow. "And what kind of man would that be? The kind of man that I am?" He asks, leaning forward resting his elbows on his thighs.

"A coward." She says without hesitation. "A man who constantly needs to be in control is a man suffering from a lack of real love in his life. I left you to be happy with Donovan. That was the knife in your heart. And now, you're surrounded by a silence that can't fill the void I created."

He laughs, shaking his head. "You didn't really affect me as much as you think. You are the past, _my_ past. The only reason you're here is because you want to appeal to my conscious, make me see that how I am or am not living and what I am or am not doing is wrong."

"Chile, you wouldn't be wearing the ring if I was in the past." She chuckles, watching his face turn sour. "You try so hard to deny my impact, but we both know I exist whether you like it or not and in no way, shape or form am I trying to appeal to your _rotten_ conscious. You're toxic and that toxic behavior is rubbing off on the child we conceived together."

"My _toxic_ behavior got her to see her true potential." He sneers.

"Your toxic behavior only turned her into an _exact_ replica of you, but your ego is too damn big to see it. That girl isn't seeing her true potential. She's seeing the fallacies you constantly preach about." She huffs. "She doesn't know a damn thing only that she has to make your sorry ass proud."

Eli jumps up from his seat in anger, but Maya doesn't flinch, and Donovan moves in front of her.

"You weren't even here to be her mother, so what the hell do you know?!" He exclaims, vexation prevalent in his voice.

"Oh baby, stop the huffing and puffing because in this very instance, you are not the big bad wolf. In this _very_ instance, the fish is rotting from the head and just like you . . . she'll end up with nothing if you keep pushing her."

He couldn't find the right words so, he switches gears. "So, all of this because what? You feel bad for abandoning Olivia? You feel bad for abandoning me?"

"Oh please." She chuckles dismissively. "You wanted me to leave because I go against everything you stand for. You have zero idea as to what _love_ _is_. Your ideologies are still very twisted and corrupt, and you are ruining both yourself and Olivia. You have manipulated her into thinking I was the bad guy when all along it's been you so no, I don't feel bad. You have trapped her, _ostracized_ her from everything and everyone she's ever cared about including herself. She doesn't know what the real world is, she doesn't know what the truth is . . . she only knows you." She jabs a finger at him, "but it's okay because all monsters have their reign and their inevitable fall."

Eli ponders her words momentarily. There's a growing feeling of guilt, anger and sadness creeping through veins, but he shows no weakness. He can't.

"You preach a good game, Maya. I'll give you that, but do you really think you can undermine me? You're not the same woman you were when we met. You're weak, soft, _dependent_." His gaze shifts to Donovan then to her. "And that is why you will lose this battle."

Maya laughs as does Donovan. "You talk about losing the battle when I'm focused on winning the war, baby." She says, crossing her legs.

"I'm sorry?"

"Let me put it this way, Eli. You're going to regret the path you chose because it doesn't end well for you or our darling Olivia. Your reign over her is coming to an end as is her quest or should I say _your_ quest for power."

"And who's going to stop me? You two?" He raises a brow, a smug smile upon his face.

"We never said anything about us getting involved." Donovan states, stepping closer to Eli. "You have your daughter so far gone that she made a call that could've killed me and Maya's son . . . _just_ to please you because you put the bug in her ear the moment he arrived making it seem like he's some threat to society when in actuality, he's only a threat to you. You're a novice player gunning for the final boss, Eli, but the only difference is . . . against our son, you don't stand a chance."

"And why would Ryan be a threat to me? I am not afraid of him. He is minuscule compared to the countless others I've faced. So, I ask you again. _Why_ would he be a threat to me?" He asks although his heart drops to the floor. "I have everything in the palm of my hand."

"Poor baby." Maya says moving to her feet, placing a hand upon Eli's face feeling him trembling. "You have nothing, and you have had nothing the entire time." She chuckles. "And now, you're going see just how much of a bitch Karma truly is because the lid is coming off, baby and when it does, you'll see _exactly_ what resentment means."

Before he could speak, Maya and Donovan are already making their way to the front door, but he didn't want to let it go.

"You didn't answer my question, Maya." He says, voice wavering slightly, stopping her in her tracks as Donovan opens the door however, she doesn't turn to face him.

"Just like myself, Ryan is a threat because you can't control him. He's not your child so he's free of everything Olivia is consumed by because of you. That bothers you, that your power has no effect on him otherwise, why would you go through all of this? It couldn't be to hurt me because like you said _I'm just the past_." She smiles. "The day of reckoning is here, Eli. I just hope you're ready." She says, voice unwavering as she leaves his home.

"And make sure you finalize the divorce. She has me now." Donovan says, leaving Eli's home and closing the door behind him.

With them now gone Eli snaps, flipping over the coffee table in a fit of rage, a high-pitched ringing in his ears, hands gripping them attempting to stop it.

"Fuck!" He screams.

**X**

She drowns her sorrows with a bottle of her favorite wine, staring hopelessly out of her apartment window. Aside from Mellie's speech about her wanting to change, Huck affected her most. How could someone once so irreversibly damaged see the light that she couldn't? Why can't she take ownership of her actions and stop this never-ending crusade for power? Why did she no longer care about who she's become? Why can't she see that Ryan is good?

There's only one answer, but she doesn't want to admit it. She can't. Her rose colored glasses won't allow her to.

Taking another sip of the almost empty bottle, her phone rings attracting her attention. As she stares at her bag sitting perfectly in the chair, she doesn't rush to answer it not wanting to deal with anyone at the moment. As the ringing continues, she heaves an irritated sigh and with haste makes her way over to her bag, grabbing her phone out and answering it.

"Olivia Pope." She tries her best not to sound bothered.

"_Hi Miss Pope. This is Dr. Harding from George Washington University Hospital and I was calling to see if you knew a Jake Ballard?_"

Her brows furrow. "Yeah. Why?"

"_You're his emergency contact and I'm sorry to tell you this, but he's been shot and is now in critical condition. He was brought here along with a Danny Ford, but he ended up being transferred to another hospital for both of their safety. He's on life support. We did all we could here._"

The room begins to spin upon hearing the news. Jake failed which means she failed. Their plan to eradicate Danny in hopes of knocking Ryan of some nonexistent white horse so they could slither their way up to unimaginable power _and_ Eli's good graces was now nothing more than a nightmare.

"_Miss Pope?_" He calls out.

She hadn't realized she was still in the phone so with the clearing of her throat, she heaves a soft sigh and puts her attention on the information presented.

"I'm sorry. Do you know what happened?"

"_Mr. Ford's statement says that he was visiting his boyfriend Ryan and that's when Jake threatened to kill him because it would make his boyfriend suffer._"

"How do you know that's true? Is there any evidence?" She inquires as the guilt of her even agreeing to this begins to course through her.

"_There's video evidence courtesy of Danny, yeah, but that's not my job to discuss._"

Her heart sinks into her stomach. There's nothing she could do. With substantial evidence of Jake's actions, there was no way to get him out of it. Still, she feels for him. He's in critical condition because of the twisted game they're playing. His willingness will be his demise as well as her inability to put her foot down and say enough is enough.

"Where is he located?" She asks in a whisper, grabbing her bag form the chair and making her way to the door.

"_MedStar Washington Hospital Center._"

"Thank you." She ends the call and opens the door, but before she could leave her phone rings again and this time it's her father. She hesitates for a moment but decides to answer it.

"Dad? Is something wrong?"

"_I need to see you. It's an emergency._"

**X**

"Mr. President, you have a Quinn Perkins here to see you." Charlotte says from the doorway of the Oval Office, attracting his attention. "She says it an emergency."

From his desk, Fitz looks up at her with furrowed brows.

"Quinn?" He asks, disbelief prevalent in his voice seeing as they haven't spoken since he and Olivia broke up. "Send her in."

With a firm nod Charlotte goes to inform Quinn he wants to see her while he finishes signing off on a few documents regarding his foundation, setting his plan in motion.

"Mr. President." Quinn walks into his office with purpose holding a manila envelope. "Thank you for seeing me on such short n-"

"Please, call me Fitz." He smiles up at her, setting his signed documents aside and moving to his feet and walking over to the couches, gesturing her to take a seat. "Charlotte said it was an emergency."

"Yes . . . Fitz." She nods affirmatively, taking a seat on the couch as does he. "This isn't some worldwide issue yet, but a client of ours came to us saying her children went missing." She hands him a folder in which he opens immediately. "Young, not a care in the world, taken from her while they were at the playground and get this, this isn't the _first_ occurrence. In the folder you'll see that there were over a _dozen_ of cases reported, but no one did anything."

As he examines the contents of the folder, his eyes widen at how many cases were actually reported. Over twenty-five.

"I'm glad you brought this to me."

"You are?" She asks, disbelief dubiety prevalent in her voice.

"I am." He assures, glancing over at her with a smile. "This has meaning and if there's a chance we can bring back these missing children then it's worth a shot, right?"

"Right." She gives a firm nod, "but question, who are you and what have you done with Fitz?"

He chuckles at her question knowing the last time they saw one another he wasn't in his best mindset.

"I've grown a lot since Olivia. Crazy right?"

She laughs. "No surprise there. You're free of the toxic behavior that resides in Olivia Pope."

"Still not speaking?" He inquires.

"Nothing to say." She shrugs it off. "I don't know if you've been living under a rock, but she's high key obsessed with Ryan Lewis and I mean _obsessed_. _Basic Instinct_ can't even touch her. Not to mention, she fucked everyone over to be Mellie's sidekick."

Something clicks in Fitz's brain. The last time he spoke to Olivia she mentioned doing something bad. This couldn't have anything to do with Ryan . . . could it?

"What do you-?"

"Mr. President." Charlotte says from the doorway, attracting his attention. "Your twelve o'clock meeting has arrived."

"Send them in." He nods, reverting his gaze to Quinn. "We'll take care of this, but we do this on your turf. You're the boss of this case."

"Roger that." She moves to her feet as does he, shaking his hand. "Thank you for actually taking this case on."

"I'll help in any way I can." He smiles, "but before you go, your comment about Olivia . . . what did she do?"

"I think it's better you hear it straight from the horse's mouth." She pats him gently on his shoulder. "See you soon, Fitz."

And just like that she leaves him with one burning question. What did Olivia do?

**X**

Entering the George Washington University Hospital posthaste, time seems to slow as Ryan approaches Dr. Harding who's standing by the receptionist desk engaging in conversation with a colleague. He's shuddering with fear as he expects the worst to have come true, a genuine happy place of his destroyed by demoralized and corrupted minded people.

He didn't see this coming, and the fact that he should have guts him because throughout all the chaos he's been intertwined with since his arrival, Danny has been a focal point of goodness from the moment they met although he didn't want to admit it, and he didn't want to lose him. He couldn't. Not without the chance to voice how he truly feels before their seemingly inevitable end.

As he closes in on Dr. Harding who takes a quick gander at him, he heaves a heavy yet shaky sigh, folding his arms securely across his chest in hopes that'll soften the blow.

"Ryan." Dr. Harding acknowledges him, cutting the conversation with his colleague short. "I-"

"Please tell me he's okay." He says, franticness prevalent in his voice. "I don't care about anything else, just please . . . tell me he's okay." His voice trails off.

Dr. Harding gives a pained smile yet reassuring smile. He can see Ryan's obvious distress, but he has news that can help alleviate those feelings of pain he's experiencing.

"You hung up before I could explain to you that Danny _is_ alive. Some minor scrapes and bruising, nothing too serious." He informs. "He's in room three twelve which is straight down the hall and to the left. You should probably hear the story from him."

Although relief washes over him, he wasn't completely relieved. Not until he sees Danny face to face. With an imperceptible nod to thank Dr. Harding, he makes his way to Danny's room as quickly as possible.

Everything is a blur. Every room number, every person he passes by, all replaced by the static in his mind that never left the moment he got the call. When he turns the corner, he bumps into a janitor's cart knocking it over, but he continues on not even bothering to help pick it back up due to him being so anxious however, he did mouth the words _I'm sorry_.

Upon reaching the room, he stops outside the cracked door, mentally chastising himself to get it together. Once he felt calm enough, he heaves a heavy sigh before entering, a feeling of reassurance and relaxation washing over him when he sees Danny lying in bed eating a pudding cup while watching some cartoon on the television by the name of _Steven Universe_.

"You're okay." He murmurs, eyes welling with tears.

Although faint, Danny hears Ryan and immediately reverts his attention to the doorway setting the pudding cup down on the bedside table and sitting up in bed, a worried yet relieved smile upon his face.

"I am." He assures, taking in Ryan's demeanor. He can see the worry radiating off him. "Come here." He pats the spot next to him on the bed.

With an imperceptible nod, Ryan makes his way over to the bed and sits down, immediately resting his head upon Danny's right shoulder. He's shaking and with hopes of alleviating that, Danny wraps him in his arms and presses a soft kiss to the top of his head.

"I could've lost you." Ryan murmurs. "Because I wasn't prepared."

"There's no way you could've known this would happen."

"There is. I'm always prepared for all possible contingencies I just . . . I didn't think they'd come after you."

"People are unpredictable, Ry and your lack of fear when dealing with these people keep you from thinking of all possible contingencies. Trust me, I know." He sighs.

"How?" He lifts his head, gaze meeting Danny's.

"Because I was just like you once." He smiles.

"And then what happened?" His brows furrow.

"I met you." He chuckles, placing a hand upon Ryan's face. "It's okay to be afraid because fear sometimes pushes us to stand on our own two feet. It also pushes us to think outside the box. With you being in a sense _unprepared_ for this circumstance, it leaves you with more options moving forward and clearer decisions to make."

There's a sparkle in Ryan's eyes as he listens intently to Danny. He's right. There's no way he could've been prepared for this to happen nor is it the end of the road because now . . . there's nothing stopping him from prying the lid off the pot.

"Thank you." He says, a rested, pleased and gratified smile upon his face.

"For what?" He raises a brow, gaze drifting to Ryan's lips then back to his eyes.

"Coming into my life."

With a warm smile upon his face, Danny leans in to kiss Ryan but is interrupted when Ryan's phone rings.

"They couldn't have waited just _one_ more minute?" Danny asks jokingly, chuckling.

"I'm sorry." He smiles, reaching into his back pocket, pulling out his phone and answering it when he sees it's Fitz. "Ryan here. Is this a President Grant call or a Fitz call?"

Fitz laughs. "_A little of both. I heard the news. How is he?_"

"He's good." He shoots Danny a wink. "Minor bruising, nothing too serious."

"_Good. I'm glad. You sound relieved. I mean, you should be, but you know what I mean._" He chuckles.

"We have to work on your speech." He chuckles, heaving a content sigh. "I am."

"_Good uh, I hate to pull you away, but I need you to meet me at QPA. They need our help on a case._"

"Say no more. I'll be there soon."

The call ends and Ryan shifts his attention back to Danny who's smiling proudly.

"What?" Ryan asks, blushing under Danny's gaze.

"I love watching you handle business."

"Does it make you _hot_ and _bothered_, Mr. Ford?"

Tucking his lip between his teeth, a soft chuckle passing through his lips, Danny cups Ryan's face in his hands and kisses him, reacquainting himself with the sweetness and succulence of Ryan's lips.

"What do you think, Mr. Lewis?" He asks in a whisper, thumbs caressing Ryan's cheeks.

"I think I should go before we have a sleepover in your hospital bed." He smiles against his lips, pecking them once more before removing himself from Danny and getting out of the bed. "You'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine." He assures with a smile. "They want to keep me overnight just to be on the safe side, so you go. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Try not to miss me so much." He says, making his way to the exit.

Danny laughs. "That's going to be a _difficult_ task for me."

"You'll find a way to deal with that." He chuckles, leaving the hospital room.

**X**

"Why do you keep calling me about this?" Olivia asks, brushing past Eli and walking into his home, stopping when she sees the flipped over table. "What happened?"

"Your mother and her sidekick of a husband happened." He closes the door and walks into the living room.

"My mot - she's back?" She asks, folding her arms across her chest, curiousness prevalent in her voice.

"I don't know and frankly I do not care. All I care about is Ryan Lewis and why the hell he's still alive." He turns to face her. "I thought you were keeping a close eye on the situation and assuring that he wouldn't be a problem."

"I was . . . I am, but-"

"But nothing!" He exclaims causing her to shudder with fear. "This man is a threat to everything you stand for, everything _we_ stand for and you're doing _nothing_? Goddamnit, Olivia!" He throws his hands up. "The one thing I didn't raise you to be was simple-minded and yet, here you are at every turn being bested by some mediocre black man putting on a facade that _he_ is in fact power when that power doesn't exist. You are power. You are the _seed_ of power. So, why the hell are you playing with your food when you should be devouring it?"

She scowls at him defiantly. "Because I don't know what you want from me!" She exclaims, voice filled with venom. "You keep _spewing_ all of these convoluted inconsistencies as if they're supposed to make any sense to me. One minute I'm supposed to be command to assure that I get to the White House I desperately want. The next minute I'm supposed to obey your wishes because in your makeshift mind you still think you're in control."

"I am in control!" He steps towards her, but she doesn't flinch nor falter.

"You're not." She retorts, voice unwavering. "You're afraid. So, instead of you taking the initiative and handling whatever issue you have with Ryan Lewis, you're hiding behind me because I have all the power. I am command and you are just an old man clinging onto his daughter. It's pathetic."

For a moment, her white hat is back on and to her it feels good. However, Eli doesn't need her having any moments of clarity, so he does what he does best and manipulates the situation in his favor.

"What's pathetic is that you can't see the bigger picture." He places his hands upon her shoulders. "You're right, I am powerless, and this is indeed pathetic hell, I might even be afraid, but the fact of the matter is that you will lose. Avoiding this issue, pretending not to care when you do, pretending that Ryan doesn't have what you have isn't going to go over well with you in the end. There will be no White House for you as long as that man still breathes, Olivia. Can't you see? He has taken everything away from you. He's now the love of your life's right-hand man, he's working with your ex-friends, he's standing on the seal of the White House every single day. _He's_ calling the shots. All things _you_ should be doing."

Some of what he says resonates within her and just like that the white hat is gone. She doesn't want to fail. She can't. She's come this far and it's up to her to put a stop to Ryan. The White House belongs to her. _Fitz_ belongs to her. Her _friends_ belong to her and she wasn't going to let anyone just waltz in and take what's hers.

"I'll take care of it." She assures, leaving his home.

Once she was gone, a smug smile spreads across Eli's face as he plops down on the couch, his faith completely stored in Olivia. He can't let the truth come out no matter the cost because if it does, it'll be a cold day in hell for them both.

Let the showdown begin.

**X**

"What do you have?" Fitz asks, sitting on the edge of the conference room table inside QPA.

"Nothing." Quinn answers, staring at the pictures hanging up on the wall. "We have nothing. Dozens of pictures and the locations of where the children were last seen, but ultimately nothing."

"There can't just be nothing." Fitz says.

"He's right." Abby adds, standing next to Fitz, arms folded. "There's always _something_ in nothing."

"What exactly have you tried to do?" Cyrus asks. "Because right now we're grasping at straws trying to figure this out."

"We have video footage." Marcus answers.

"Is that all?" Cyrus asks, brows furrowing.

"On such short notice yes." Huck answers. "I tried to find the white van, but it's not registered. The license plate is a complete fake."

"We also have a map." Quinn points to the right, shifting everyone's attention to the map plastered on the wall, tons of thumb tacks stuck in it signifying the locations where the children were taken from. "It's a jumbled-up mess right now."

Cyrus chuckles. "So, let me get this straight. You have an unclear map, no hit on the license plate because it doesn't exist, pictures of _dozens_ of children hanging up on the wall with their last known location, but no possible way of finding them? How have you stayed open for business this long?"

"Now is not the time to be petty, Cyrus." Fitz says, voice unwavering.

"Petty? No, no, no. I'm the only one thinking here." He retorts. "This is a serious issue and because we don't have the White House, we need to buckle down and figure this out. Everyone in this room is good for something so let's do whatever that is and find these children."

"He's right." Huck murmurs.

"Huck!" Quinn, Abby and Fitz exclaim in unison while Marcus shoots him an indifferent glare.

"He is." He stands by his words. "We've gotten cases done before with less information than this."

Quinn sighs. "Then what are we not seeing?"

They begin debating what they were missing. Not listening to each other but talking over one another. It's a chaotic mess and a battle to see who comes up with answer to the question dangling over their heads and that's not how a team should work. It's back to being White House versus QPA and no one was backing down, except for Fitz who sits silently.

Walking off the elevator dressed in an all-white Balenciaga leather belted trench coat and black zip-detail cotton bike trousers with a pair of camel-colored wrap around suede boots topped off with a camel-colored surplus canvas tote all from the same designer, Ryan can hear the ongoing disagreement and smiles to himself as he proceeds to the conference room.

"This argument is going to solve anything." Fitz finally speaks up, attracting everyone's attention. "This is a mess. We clearly have different ways of doing things."

"That's not surprising coming from you." Quinn retorts.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Fitz asks, bewilderment etched upon his face.

"What it means is that-"

"What it _means_ is that there are bigger issues at stake here and if we don't stop this frivolous conversation, nothing will get solved." Ryan says walking into the conference room, setting his bag on the table and proceeding to the map. "Neither side is wrong." He begins rearranging the thumb tacks on the map as everyone watches. "You just have to weed out the bullshit and see the common area." He smiles, turning to face everyone. "When you look at the map now, tell me what you see."

Everyone fixates their gaze upon the map trying to decipher the shape the tacks are in. It takes a few moments, but Huck figures it out.

"A star."

"Exactly, Huck. A star." He gives a firm nod, making his way over to the table. "Each star has four points before they can make it to the fifth. However, in this case the fifth point has already been reached dozens of times which means what?"

"They have to go through all four points to make another complete star." Marcus answers.

"Precisely. Now, thanks to Huck sending me the information, I was able to figure out what the missing piece to the puzzle is and the answer is nothing. Nothing is missing which is why you were having a screaming match." He chuckles. "Everything you have is a clue. A clue that can help us bring these kids back home."

That's when it becomes clearer to everyone.

"Each kid represents a star." Fitz says.

"Which means that the process never changes. It's the same every time." Quinn adds.

"_Which means_ that the people taking the kids always have the same approach." Abby reckons.

"And that approach happens to be them learning these parent's everyday routine with their children, studying them down to a science to know exactly when to strike." Cyrus says, moving to his feet.

"Exactly." Ryan nods imperceptibly, folding his arms across his chest. "There's a beginning, a middle and an end. Huck, instead of searching for the truck's license plate number, search for the locations the white truck has appeared at more than once whether it was reported or just whispers in the wind. Marcus, Abby and Quinn, you three need to talk to the parents on this list." He reaches into his bag, pulling out a black folder and sliding it over to Quinn. "There's also specific questions on this list to ask them because frantic people tend to get off topic at times. Cyrus, Fitz and I will stay here with Huck in case anyone comes looking while thinking of the next step. Everyone got it?"

They all nod in unison.

"Then let's get to work."

With a pep in their step, everyone gathers everything they need before proceeding to their assigned tasks. They have one shot so their cards must be played right otherwise, these children might not make it back home. Turning his attention to the map, Ryan heaves a soft sigh as Fitz gets up from his seat and walks over to him.

"I'm glad you could make it, Ryan." He says, sincerity prevalent in his voice. "I'm sorry for taking you away from Danny."

"This is more important." He smiles. "As much as I would love to stay and coddle him, he would want me here too."

Fitz smiles. "We needed you that's for sure."

"You did." He chuckles. "It was a mess which is how most dysfunctional families are, but at the end of the day it's all love."

"You're right about that." He tucks his hands into his pockets. "You think we'll be able to bring these children home?"

"One hundred percent without question."

"I like him." Huck says, smiling as he works on his task.

Ryan smiles warmly. "I like you too Huck."

**X**

Walking down the hallway to Fitz's office with purpose dressed in an all-red Giorgio Armani crewneck pleated cady jacket and red Dolce & Gabbana ornamental-jacquard side-stripe cuffed pants paired with an all-black Prada Sidonie leather shoulder bag and a pair of Saffiano textured patent leather pumps from the same designer, Olivia's eyes burn with a fire no one's ever seen.

She's dedicated to see her father's plan through because in some twisted way it's what she wants too. Or so she thinks. She turns into Fitz's office heading straight for the door. Charlotte calls out to her to try and stop her because not only was Fitz gone, she was still prohibited from White House grounds, but Olivia keeps walking, opening the door to an empty Oval Office.

"Where is he?" She slams the door close, approaching Charlotte's desk.

"You aren't supposed to be here, Miss Pope. You are-"

"Save the scolding for someone else." She sneers. "What matters is that you tell me where President Fitzgerald Grant is, or I'll see to it that this happy little existence you're living comes crashing down within seconds because that's what_ I am_ good at."

"If you don't leave, I'm going to have to call security to escort you out, Miss Pope. You are no longer wanted here, President Grant's order, so you need to leave now."

"Such a shame. I didn't think someone as sweet as you would like common sense." She sets her bag down on the desk. "Do you know how easy it would be to-?"

"Listen, Miss Pope. I'm doing my job and you are _not_ allowed to be here." She says, completely unmoved by her words. "I'm sorry. You're not above the rules. So, you should just g-"

"Tell me where he is!" She exclaims, smashing her hands down upon the desk, gaze darkening, indignation prevalent in her voice as she breathes heavily, fuming with rage.

Charlotte sighs, pushing the button under her desk, alerting security.

"If he wanted you to know, he would've left me a message."

"I-" her phone rings, interrupting her. Heaving a heavy sigh, she reaches into her bag and pulls it out. Bingo. Fitz's location courtesy of her father. "You have a good day." She grabs her bag off the desk and proceeds to the exit only to be stopped by security.

"Everything okay here?" The tall gentleman asks, gauging both women's demeanor.

"Everything is perfect." Olivia answers before Charlotte could. "I was just leaving since I'm prohibited from being here." She brushes past him, making her way out of the White House, an accomplished smile upon her face.

**X**

"Every parent we spoke to on this list admitted to being negligent." Quinn informs Ryan, Cyrus, Fitz and Huck, walking into the conference room alongside Abby and Marcus.

"And get this, they also heard whispers of there being a kidnapper years before today but didn't think it was a big deal because they were just whispers. Neighborhood gossip. Stories meant to scare children into behaving." Marcus adds.

"That's not comforting." Fitz says.

"And to make matters worse, everyone on this list is either friends or have had some form of communication with one another." Abby reckons.

Cyrus massages his temples. "How does all this help us?"

"It narrows it down." Huck answers.

"Exactly." Ryan's says in agreement, gaze fixated on the map, "but it's still not enough. Were you able to pinpoint where the truck appeared more than once at any of the locations?"

"Still working on it. There's a lot of traffic to sort through."

"So, what do we do?" Quinn asks.

"We're missing something that's right in our faces. What are we not seeing?" Fitz asks, heaving a heavy sigh.

And that's when it clicks for Ryan. "It's a cover up." He turns to face the others, arms folded across his chest. "We're looking at this the wrong way."

"What? What do you mean?" Marcus asks.

"That doesn't really make any sense." Quinn states. "I mean these parents were in _shambles_ about their children."

"Exactly. As they should be." Ryan responds. "In order to sell something, you have to give your _best_ performance otherwise, the world will see through the cracks."

"Happens in politics all the time." Fitz adds. "If you don't stand by something you believe in, you'll be tossed to the wolves."

"You think they planned this?" Abby asks. "Dozens of children missing, and you think they planned this?"

Ryan shoots her a hardened glare. "You're not seeing the bigger picture here. Why hasn't anyone been able to find these children?"

Quinn scoffs. "That's easy. There were reports made but-"

"Bingo." He smiles, walking around the table. "No one did anything about the reports because they don't actually exist in the system."

"Huck?" Fitz asks, wanting confirmation.

All eyes besides Ryan fixate in Huck as he begins a check on the police database. Within seconds he was able to see that the information appears to be true. There were no cases reported.

"He's right." Huck assures.

"So, what does this mean?" Abby asks.

"It means we've been played for a gang of fools." Cyrus says, irritation prevalent in his voice. "I do believe the children are missing, but not because some random person driving a white van took them but because-"

"The parents." Fitz says, moving to his feet. "They staged this entire thing."

"With our attention focused on the kids, none of us suspected them." Quinn says.

"Precisely." Ryan stops beside Huck. "Each parent you interviewed had the same answer, same behavioral pattern and same emotional response, but none really gave an answer as to how or why _only_ that they were negligent right?"

"Right." Marcus answers. "But we don't have enough evidence to put them away."

"Everything here is evidence." Quinn responds.

"So, we shift our efforts to the parents." Abby says. "We only need one."

"We already have her." Ryan assures. "It was the woman who brought the case to QPA in the first place. Malory Klein." He grabs her picture from off the table and tapes it to the wall.

"And you're sure?" Fitz asks, brows raised.

With a confident smile, Ryan nods imperceptibly. "Put the fire under her and watch her dance."

Walking off the elevator, heels tapping quickly over the linoleum floors, Olivia prepares herself to face the man she's been manipulated to hate. She can hear them discussing something that wasn't of relevance to her and with a heavy exhale, she bursts into the room full of anger and frustration, attracting the attention of the others.

Everyone besides Ryan and Huck who were busy tracking Malory Klein.

"Liv." Fitz says, disbelief prevalent in his voice. "What are y-?"

"You take everything from me!" She yells. "I am so sick and tired of you interfering with _everything_ that I do! Your constant need to be around the people I know and love, your constant need to undermine me at every step of the way, your constant need to replace me. Why are you so gung-ho on making everyone hate me? What did I ever do to you?" She's breathing heavily, itching for a fight, itching for a reaction. "You're a coward playing dress up. You're hiding behind a false sense of entitlement and power when you're _nothing_ but a leech feeding on the people around you. Do you think they care about you? Do you think that in the end you'll _win_ whatever game it is your playing?"

It's time to pry the lid off the pot.

"Olivia Pope, give me _one_ second and I'll give you the time you've been wanting." Ryan says, keeping his attention focused on Huck. "Let me know when you get something, okay?"

"On it." He answers, already knowing what's coming.

"What's this about?" Fitz inquires.

"Yeah, because I'm confused." Cyrus adds.

Huck, Quinn, Abby and Marcus remain quiet.

"I'm trying to protect all of you from the monster that Ryan Lewis is." Olivia explains although her words are just projections of how she feels about herself. "Can't you see? He's manipulating you to think that he's someone he's not, making you all paint me out to be the bad guy when it's in fact him. He isn't the guy he portrays himself to be. My father warned me about him, Jake warned me about him. I-"

"Playing the victim isn't going to stop the truth from coming out Olivia." Ryan says, turning to face her, calmness prevalent in his voice. "From the moment I arrived in DC, for some strange reason you've had it out for me. My only job . . . which you _happen_ to be interrupting is to do good, to help the President of the United States with his foundation and anyone else in need. I made that very clear and you were never a factor in that. So, stop trying to convince everyone here that I'm some tyrant. They know my intentions. I'm very _transparent_ with them and everyone I come across."

Everyone smiles at the word choice, everyone but Olivia who steps closer to him with a scowl upon her face.

"Transparent?" She chuckles. "You are a serpent using the people that I love to climb up the ladder to political power."

"Ladder? Political power?" He chuckles. "Do you hear yourself? You don't even believe that because all this is . . . is you projecting."

"You don't know anything about me." She retorts.

"I know enough, but please," he holds out a hand, "why don't you tell me something about you."

"I am Olivia Pope. I've built one President from the ground up and I plan on building another. I am the best damn Crisis Management Consultant there is, and I'll be an even better Chief of Staff. _I_ am the pinnacle of power. _This_ is my world. _This_ is my family." She points around at everyone else. "And _you_ are not welcome. My father and Jake were right about you. You've done some unspeakable things and I don't trust you around them."

Ryan chuckles dismissively. "I can see that you're jealous and extremely insecure, but come on, Olivia. Nothing you said can be backed up by any proven fact _besides_ your career. For one, claiming ownership of grown ass men and women as if they're your toys to use and dispose of is absurd." He walks over to her. "You want to talk about all things I've done according to you and your father and your friend who's not your friend, but your boyfriend who's not and will never be your boyfriend instead of admitting you're wrong."

"I don't have a damn thing to be wrong about!" She sneers. "I've made everyone in this room besides Marcus so I can do and say and act how I feel in order to protect them from who you really are."

"Cut the holier than thou bullshit, Olivia. You didn't make anyone, nor are you saving them from me because the only _villain_ in this room is you. I'm sure they would agree. If anything, you made them want to change which is something you lack the will to do. You walk around here as if you're untouchable, you create havoc so that you can play hero, you build people up to your liking and then you tear them down when it's beneficial not to mention your inability to be yourself. They aren't working with me or building relationships with me to spite you. These people in this _very_ room aren't drawn to me because of their dislike of the woman you've become, they're drawn to me because I'm an actual human being capable of having healthy relationships, _capable_ of having normal conversations, capable of living my life without self-sabotaging myself, capable of owning who the hell I am without needing a crutch, capable - well, you get the point." He huffs, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm not afraid of you. You don't control me. You don't own me. You have no _power_ over me. You're just upset because for once . . . the attention isn't on you, but why would it be? You're a monster."

She's stunned, unable to believe the words coming out of his mouth and not because they're wrong, but because they're truthful. There's nothing she can say to make this look good for her, nothing she can say to get under his skin, except for one thing.

"You do know you're the reason Danny's in the hospital, right?" She asks, voice filled with venom. "Everything bad that's happened is because of _you_." She jabs a finger at him. "You're the villain, not me. An innocent man could've died because of you and here you are pretending that you're not a parasite." Her words mirroring her fathers.

Fitz moves to his feet. "That's enough, O-"

Ryan holds up a hand to stop him. "You have no real issue with me, Olivia and this conversation proves that. You've been scrambling the moment you opened your mouth and honestly, I've had enough so let me put the bad guy on for you today since that's what you claim I am." He steps closer to her, vexation prevalent in his voice. "Let's talk about what _you've_ done. You started by making me a target. That was your biggest mistake because we both know it was your father that put you up to it. You allowed him to manipulate you into having a vendetta against me when your sole focus should've been getting Mellie into the White House. Do you even know why he has you gunning for me, Olivia? No? It's because he's scared."

"My father isn't scared of you. Who are you for him to be afraid of you're a-?"

"A man that's unafraid. A man that can't be controlled. A man that has freedom. A man that can _break_ him." He smiles, walking around the table, all eyes on him. "You see Olivia, your inability to see clearly makes you weak and it makes you an easy target for snakes like Eli."

"What are you saying? That my father caused this?"

"Oh no, I'm staying that your father has led you to your inevitable downfall. So, let's get this over with. I know it was you who made the call to have me shot. You're also the reason Danny's in the hospital, but you weren't alone, no. Your puppy Jake helped you every single time and now he's in critical condition. Your _father_ wanted me gone the moment I arrived. He threatened me to leave and he also attempted to bribe Abby to fire me because according to him I will destroy the president's legacy, I'm a parasite to the American people, I'm a substandard version of you, I'm a vindictive, manipulative, poisonous man who needs to be terminated. Funny right?" He huffs, stopping in front of her. "He gave you _every_ single order and since your _daddy's little girl_ . . . you followed him off the cliff."

Her heart's racing, fear's coursing through her veins as she steps back from him. She looks around, but all she can see is those she cherishes the most staring at her with dead eyes. Her once confident demeanor is now shattered into a million pieces. She's broken, has been for some time and _he_ is her dead end.

"I . . . I-" She stammers, lips quivering as tears well in her eyes.

"There's nothing you can say." He grabs his bag off the table. "And to think, you and I could've been _great_ together."

"What do you mean?" Fitz inquires, brows furrowed.

Ryan's gaze drifts to Fitz. "The reason why Eli wanted me dead and out of the picture is because Olivia is my sister. We share a mother, but not the same father and _that's_ why he's afraid. I'm everything Olivia should be. Free from all hinderances, free from all darkness, confident in myself _and_ my abilities, powerful without the backing of some spy organization or big White House. I can live how I choose to live, and I am the _only_ one that can get Olivia to see that. I'm the _only_ one that can free her from Eli's house of horrors." He reverts his attention to her. "I hope you learn from this conversation, Olivia because living your life in a cage isn't life. It's a prison."

The secret's out and before anyone can say anything, Ryan makes his exit completely exhausted from the conversation followed by a defeated Olivia moments later, leaving everyone else with more questions than answers although Huck is surprisingly calm.

With Olivia's monster no more, what will she do next?


	10. Bloodline

**xoxo**

* * *

**X**

She looks down at Washington, watching the once larger than life monuments become smaller the further she is away. Her eyes close tightly as she recalls the precise moment where she saw everything she knew to be true was a lie. She bites her lips tightly to stop from crying. How could this happen to her?

The stewardess comes on the intercom, alerting the passenger that they are free to move on the plane, but Olivia remains seated. Isn't that how her life has always been? Stuck in limbo, nowhere to go and no one to go home to.

It's a vicious cycle Olivia has found herself on. Her self-destruction and her fear working in tandem to keep her on this merry go round. No one notices she has run away, she doubts that they have even noticed her absence, after all they are no more.

Her phone vibrates, Mellie is calling her. Her thumb hovers over the green call button before finally hitting ignore and turning her phone off completely.

She can't continue to be everyone's savior when she is the devil.

**X**

A soft moan passes through Danny's lips as the sunlight peeking through the maroon curtains tap against his face. He blinks slowly, simultaneously lifting his head from the pillow, wondering how long he's been sleep, why the other side of the bed is empty and why it's so quiet.

Heaving a soft sigh, he pushes the covers off of him and moves to sit on the edge of the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and that's when he hears a very faint sound of the television coming from the living room which lets him know Ryan's awake, so he moves to his feet and makes his way to him.

He's been staying with Ryan since he was released from the hospital because Ryan didn't want to be alone. After being updated on everything that went down with Olivia, Danny didn't mind keeping him company if it makes him feel better because right now . . . his shoulders are a bit heavy.

Upon entering the living room, a warm smile spreads across his face when he sees Ryan curled up on the couch wrapped in his black silk robe.

"Can't sleep, huh?" He asks, walking around the couch.

"No." He murmurs. "Did I wake you?"

"Nah." He smiles, glancing down at him. "Lift up."

With a small smile, Ryan sits up and Danny sits down, a leg resting against the back of the couch and the other on the floor giving Ryan enough room to lay between them which he does. Curling up and resting his head against Danny's chest, his right hand placed upon his face, he heaves a sigh of relaxation as Danny's arms wrap around him tightly.

"Everything will be okay." Danny assures, pressing a soft kiss upon the top of Ryan's head. "This will pass."

"As everything usually does." A small smile spreads across his face as he nestles up against him, a hand caressing Danny's chest. "Thank you for being here."

"There's no place I'd rather be." He murmurs, sincerity and warmth prevalent in his voice. "How are you feeling? Really?"

Ryan heaves a soft sigh. "I wish this entire situation never happened if I'm being honest. Although I knew it would and was prepared, it shattered her."

"You were the only person capable, Ry. You know that, everyone knows that."

"I know. I just wish she could've saw the light on her own."

"She did. She saw you."

His words bring a smile to Ryan's face. There's so much truth and power to the statement that puts things in a whole new perspective for him. He knew he was the key to unlock Olivia and he knew she was jealous and insecure, and with his presence known, it amplified those feelings for her, but he couldn't put his finger on why, until now.

Yes, Rowan manipulated Olivia into believing Ryan was the issue and she was intelligent enough to realize that, but he also saw how she looked at him.

So much hatred yet so many conflicting feelings going through her head.

He sacrificed nothing to get where he is. Not even a speckle of himself was lost on the path he chose for himself whereas she sacrificed almost everything _including _herself to get nothing in return. She's a warrior indeed, but with so many battles to face comes irrefutable loss and she loss which was her doing and her doing only.

She didn't try to ruin him because he's good, he recognizes that. She tried to ruin him because he reminds her of who she wants to be.

And who she once was.

Shifting himself on the couch so that he was sitting up, he glances down at Danny, his hand placed firmly on his chest. There's a sparkle in his eyes that shines brighter than any star and Danny can see that.

"Who would've thought you'd have a PhD in Ryan Lewis?"

Danny chuckles, slowly sitting up, wrapping his arms around Ryan's waist.

"You're good. I know that, you know that, and they know that. It's why you're a threat. It's why they will stop at nothing to bring you down to their level of darkness. They have nothing and they want you to have nothing, but you know why that will never happen?"

"Why's that, Mr. Ford?" He asks, raising a brow, placing his hands upon Danny's shoulders, thumbs gently rubbing in circles.

"Aside from you being the handsomest, beautifulest man I've ever gotten to know, it will never happen because you understand who you are and what _you_ want to do. Now, I'm sure you know this as does the world because you said it on national television," he chuckles, "but the point is . . . there's nothing anyone can do to take away what you've built for yourself. There's no hook attached to your back leaving you open to the clutches of darkness. There no voice in your head calling and tempting you to a fate that you don't want. It's just you. And you already know this too, but that alone makes you so fucking powerful."

Moving a hand to Danny's face, thumb caressing his cheek, Ryan leans in and kisses him with so much love and admiration, stomach filled with butterflies. He's never met anyone like Danny, ever. He makes him feel strong yet so soft, powerful yet so vulnerable, desirable yet so nervous and although it's insane to him, that someone could make him feel this way . . .

He's happy.

Falling into the kiss, Danny coaxes Ryan's legs around his waist with his hands before wrapping his arms back around him, holding him even tighter. The heat between them is rising as they kiss one another with more hunger, yearn, bodies becoming one as the blood rushes to their place of desire.

"You know what I think?" Danny asks in a whisper between the kiss, slowly pulling Ryan's robe down his shoulders, digits gently touching his burning skin.

"What?" A soft hiss escapes from between his lips, body trembling from the gentle touch.

"I think . . ."

There's a knock on the door, interrupting their moment. With a light chuckle, Danny shakes his head and kisses Ryan once more.

"I think I'm going to get the door."

Ryan snickers and moves off his lap, feeling the cool air wander over him as he inhales and exhales heavily while Danny makes his way to the door. Before he answers, he calms himself because the last thing whoever's on the other side of the door needs to see is him with a raging hard on.

Heaving a soft sigh, he opens the door to see Huck standing before him.

"Hi. Is Ryan home?" Huck asks, hands tucked in his pockets.

"Yeah and you are?"

"Huck?" Ryan asks, confusion prevalent in his voice as he makes his way from the couch to the door, brows furrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we could talk, but if you're too busy I-"

"Come in." Danny says with a smile, moving out of the doorway as Huck walks in taking a quick look around, closing the door behind him.

"We've never met. I'm Danny. Ryan's boyfriend." He extends a hand to him.

Huck shakes his hand firmly, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Nice to meet you, Danny. I'm Huck and I'm happy you're still alive."

Danny chuckles, glancing over at Ryan then Huck. "Nice to meet you. I'm happy to be alive too. Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'm okay. Thank you."

"Okay." He gives an imperceptible nod before pressing a soft kiss upon Ryan's cheek. "I'll be in the room. You two need to talk."

Ryan smiles warmly. "Okay, thank you."

"Anytime." He shoots him a wink as he disappears into the bedroom.

"You're okay?" Huck asks, thoughtfulness prevalent in his voice.

"I am." Ryan confirms. "Thank you."

"Good. He's nice. Danny. I like him."

"You do?" He asks, taking a seat on the back of the couch. "Why?"

"He makes you happy."

"He does." He chuckles, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm sorry, Huck."

"You don't have to apologize to me. You did nothing wrong."

"I did. What I did at QPA was unprofessional."

"What you did at QPA was human." He counters. "And badass. It takes a lot of guts to go up against Olivia and in that moment, you were the only one able to. You did good. Her monster is afraid because for once she finally saw the light."

Ryan smiles softly. He wanted to continue talking about the events, but there are more important matters to discuss.

"The case. How did we do?"

"We won. Malory Klein was the ringleader and she'll be going away for a very long time. I found her trying to leave the country. She was detained immediately."

"Good, and the other parents?" He inquires.

"A slap on the wrist. They'll remain under constant watch for a year." He informs. "Malory blackmailed them into helping her, so they had no choice. If they had went against her, who knows what could've happened with the children."

"And the children? Where are they?"

"They're safe. Back at home with their parents. Malory's children, however, are staying with their father somewhere in Texas. He gives his thanks."

Ryan smiles, happy to know everything worked out and even happier to know that the children are alive and well. Just as he goes to speak, Danny approaches them with a bit of urgency, attracting their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you're needed at the White House, Ry."

**X**

"You have disappointed me for the last time, Ballard." Eli says, standing next to the hospital bed, his darkening gaze fixated on an unconscious Jake who remains in critical condition, frustration prevalent in his voice. "You couldn't do _one_ simple thing. It's no wonder Olivia treated you like a dog."

It's silent, only the sound of the cardiac monitor echoing around the room. That didn't stop Eli from speaking. He's angry, at a loss, perplexed by both Jake and Olivia's negligence of the situation and their failure.

How could two people he raised from fire and brimstone be so incompetent? After everything he taught them, why were they still imbedded with weakness? Why did they still seek what he told them was unobtainable? It's a shit show.

Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulls out his phone and dials up Olivia. The phone goes straight to voicemail which angers him. Where the _hell_ is she at? He tries again and gets the same result. He's seen this before. She's gone.

Vexation flows through his veins as he begins to pace back and forth. His breathing becomes heavy, his mind becomes clouded with overwhelming darkness, hands trembling uncontrollably and to make matters worse, he now must get those very hands dirty. Again.

Reverting his attention to Jake, he reaches into the inner pocket of his coat and pulls out a needle filled with a mixture of synthetic opioids strong enough to take out an elephant. Slowly, he proceeds to the bed and takes a hold of Jake's hand.

"I'm sorry, son, but you have failed me, and I can't live with that because that would mean that I failed you." He huffs, voice escalating in tone. "And I don't fail." He laughs dramatically. "_I_ do not _fail_."

Silence ensues and he releases his hand, grabbing the intravenous cannula (IV) and sticking the needle inside of the small, flexible tube. He goes to inject the formula into the tube but is interrupted when a nurse walks in.

"Sir, I'm sorry to do this, but-"

"Did you know this IV has a hole in it?" He asks to give himself some time. "My son is already lying on his deathbed and no one thought to check this? Your job is to save his life, not jeopardize it."

"I'm sorry sir." She approaches him as he slips the needle back into his pocket. She takes the IV into her hand, examines the hole and begins to carefully switch it out immediately. "I don't know how this could happen. Must've been a different nurse. I'll make sure this doesn't happen again."

With a firm nod and a fake smile, he makes his way to the exit, his demeanor wasting no time to change as he scowls at his failure.

**X**

She lands at JFK with only a small tote. The trip was not one made of a need for a vacation but a necessity. What Ryan revealed to her can't be absorbed prematurely, she must process the information given to her, dive into the decay of their family. The many family secrets that have been hidden for so long have finally managed to emerge which leaves Olivia unsure of the truth and what it means.

When she walks into her hotel room, she doesn't say a word or acknowledge the people who smile at her or attempt to talk to her. She's not in the mood to pretend. She has been pretending for so long that she doesn't even know who she is.

For the first time in a long time . . . Olivia Pope is tired.

Her shoes are the first to fall. The way she carries herself, the power she exudes makes her appear to be six feet tall yet right now she staggers to walk to the bathroom.

The jacket she's wearing falls next. The idea of perfection weighs her so heavily that she can feel her shoulders stand slightly taller as the weight she has been carrying slowly falls to the floor.

There's a long wall mirror catty cornered in the room. She walks to the mirror wanting more than anything to prove to herself that she is unfazed by the information loaded onto her, that none of the people in that room managed to touch her. She attempts to fix her shirt, somehow still carrying her persona that she must be perfect and put together but then her eyes fall on her hand. There's a slight a tremble as she silently acknowledges the commitment she has worked so terribly hard to destroy.

One by one, she unbuttons her shirt until her blouse slides off her shoulders and to the floor. She turns the shower knob completely to the right, watching the hot steamy water rush out of the shower head onto her cold skin. She jumps at the contact at first. The water is uncomfortable, yet she embraces the sensation, watching as the water cascades down her skin.

The smooth, straight texture of her hair turns thicker, curlier as the person she has been struggling to find is slowly emerging.

Her skin begins to prune, the once fiery water becoming refreshingly cool. She wipes her face ferociously unsure if it's her tears that are falling or the shower falling on the crown of her head.

She touches the cold tile, her soaked feet paddle to the sink where she wipes the damped mirrors to find the person she has been longing to find.

Her eyes water as she stares at the person in the mirror. Her lips, nose and eyes are the same, yet she can't find the person she once was. There was a time when she would look at herself in the mirror and smile at the person she was, proud of her accomplishments and her morals. Her story of fighting for the people reflected her values, she was a good person once upon a time.

But now.

Her lips begin to tremble. She has her issues; she knows this much. But she wanted to believe that her father loved her, she knew better but . . . it's hard to lose the one parent she did have. The one parent who wanted her regardless of his reasons, he still wanted her.

If Ryan is telling the truth, then what does this say about her? Is she this unlovable that her own mother left her to start a new family without her? And Ryan. Water falls down her forehead and she stops the downpour yet freezes at the sight of him in her. She sees it now. The looks he would give to her when she would threaten him, he was still waiting for her to see.

She attempts to pull herself together, yet she continues to fall and this time there is no one there to catch her. She has made sure of that.

Quinn, Abby, Huck, she has failed them. Though if she were to be honest, she has failed them more than once and has often used their love for her to her advantage.

It's not fair what she has done to them.

She ruined Abby's relationship with David. Quinn was engaged to a man and had a normal life before she destroyed it for her own desires, and Huck. Huck saved her as much as she saved him, yet she requested Huck to work around temptation and placed him in compromising positions out of her own needs.

That's the thing with Olivia, her needs exceed the desires and happiness of others. She sees that now.

The Hudson river was right at her window, the blueness of the water reminds her of his ocean eyes. The look on his face when he saw that she was the one that caused Ryan all this pain and turmoil.

He gave up on her.

Olivia shakes her head at the memory, looking up at the mirror and finding swollen red eyes reflecting hers.

No matter the cruelty she displays, her heart always manages to beat at the thought of him. Despite her attempts of assuaging him from her life, she is forever entwined to him or at least she thought she was but then Ryan showed up.

Ryan was never the problem but when she looked at him, she hated him. Rowan's commands gave her a reason to attack him, but her thoughts were her own. Olivia had an excuse to hate him and she did for many reasons.

He appeared like magic and managed to take the life she was still working towards in a matter of weeks. The person she loves was now taking advice from another, he no longer needed her to survive and it showed. The friends she called family where looking to Ryan for answers, and the White House she wanted so bad was being run by a man who had not sacrificed anything to get it.

It's unfair.

And Olivia grew tired of losing. There is only so many losses one can handle and for Olivia, she refused to accept another. That is on her, no one else, but after Ryan's revelation she knows the truth.

Reaching the end of her descent, all Olivia can do from here is rise. After all, it's in her bloodline.

**X**

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Ryan asks, entering the Oval Office dressed casually in an all-black Givenchy Paris destroyed hoodie with matching sweatpants and a pair of grey and black Jaw low knitted sneakers from the same designer, closing the door behind him.

His demeanor is calm, but the random call has him over analyzing what this could be about.

"Yeah, I'm glad you could make it." Fitz looks up from his desk with a small smile, moving to his feet and making his way over to Ryan.

"Really?" He folds his arms across his chest.

"Yes, really. I was hoping we could talk about a few things and-"

"Listen, if you called me here to _scold_ me about how I handled the Olivia situation then-"

Before he's able to finish his sentence, Fitz pulls him in, hugging him close leaving Ryan completely caught off guard. You see, with their various talks about Olivia, Ryan figured that Fitz would be angry with him which is the last thing he wanted for their friendship, however, that isn't the case.

"I didn't call you here to scold you, Ryan. I called you here to apologize." He says, sincerity prevalent in his voice. "And to see how you're holding up."

Heaving a heavy sigh of relief, Ryan reciprocates the hug. "I'm okay." He assures. "Thank you, but you have nothing to apologize for." He pats Fitz's shoulders before moving to take a seat on the couch, crossing his legs. "Her actions are not yours _nor_ are they a reflection of you. If anyone should be apologizing . . . it's me. For keeping my relationship to her from you."

Fitz smiles, shaking his head as he moves to the table next to the couch, fixing two glasses of scotch.

"I'll admit, the old me would've been _pissed_, but just because a really great friendship is happening between us doesn't mean that I need to know everything right away." He hands a glass to Ryan, putting the lid back on the crystal decanter and taking a seat next to him. "You would've told me eventually, I know that."

"I would have." He confirms, taking a sip of the scotch. "I definitely didn't want you to find out _that_ way, but with the streak she was on, it was the only way."

"Hey, I don't blame you for the choice you made. You were able to handle the situation in a way that didn't intervene with the work we're doing together." He smiles, taking a small sip of scotch. "I am still sorry though."

"Why?" He raises a brow, tilting his head slightly to the left.

"Because you should've never been in this predicament. What she did or attempted to do is inexcusable and unforgivable." His tone deepens.

"Fitz."

"It's your life, Ryan." His brows furrow. "You could've lost it due to Olivia going on some jealous and insecure rampage. How are you not affected by it?"

Ryan chuckles. "Because there's a bigger picture, Fitz. Feel how you want about Olivia's actions, but she _is_ my sister and the woman _you_ still love." He jabs a finger at him. "I may be indifferent about the situation because I don't know where she stands, but my issue was never with her. It was with Eli. _He's_ the parasite and I hope that after our heated discussion at QPA, Olivia finds a sense of self and a sense of freedom."

"That doesn't excuse her actions." Fitz says calmly, setting his glass on the table, "but you're right."

"As you said before . . . what she tried to do is inexcusable." He downs the rest of his scotch. "However, where there's a will . . ."

Fitz smiles. "There's a way."

"Exactly."

"So, now that the truth is out, what do you expect?" He raises a brow, leaning back against the couch, resting one foot over the thigh of the other. "Better yet, what do you want?"

"That's easy." He smiles. "I want the family I never had."

**X**

She sits on a bench parallel to a water fountain in Central Park, legs crossed, hands cradled around a warm cup of tea. After her moment of truth, she's still a bit on edge although she has knowledge of the truth regarding her family, so she figured being outside would help alleviate what she still feels.

She watches as children run around the fountain, laughing amongst each other. That brings a warm smile to her face as she takes a small sip of her tea. As she continues to enjoy the youthful energy the children exude, one stands out to her.

A doe-eyed, brown skinned girl with curly black hair dressed as a princess throwing and catching a red bouncy ball, looking as happy as ever.

She knows she shouldn't stare, but she can't help it. In some strange way the little girl's gracefulness as she plays amongst the other children reminds her of herself. Or what she used to be before her trip to the dark side. So fair, so free it makes Olivia tear up.

She misses herself.

Wiping her eyes unnoticeable to those around her, she's taken aback when the red bouncy ball rolls by her foot. She's so focused on the ball, she didn't see the little girl standing before her until she looks up.

"Hi." She smiles, picking up the ball with her left hand. "Is this yours by any chance?"

The little girl nods, swaying back and forth, a nervous smile upon her face.

"Here you go." She holds the ball out to her.

The little girl steps closer and takes the ball. "Thank you. I don't know how many times I let this get away from me today."

Olivia chuckles. "Sometimes it can be a good thing."

"_Really_?" She winces. "Why?"

"Well between you and I, _sometimes_, it's okay to let things go. Leads to better things." She smiles, her words mirroring her inner thoughts.

"So, wait. If I let my ball go what better do I get?"

She chuckles. "A better ball."

The little girl's face lights up. "Wow. I should've let this ball go ages a-"

"Olivia!" The little girl's mom calls out to her as she approaches them, attracting their attention. "I've been looking everywhere for you, where have you been?"

"Sorry mommy. I lost my ball and this lady found it for me." She points at Olivia who stands up not wanting to be disrespectful.

The mother turns her attention to Olivia. "Thank you I - wait. You're Olivia Pope."

Olivia nods, a small smile upon her face.

"Oh, my goodness, I'm such a huge fan of yours!" She exclaims, exuberance prevalent in her voice. "As a black woman trying to make a name for herself, you're like the staple for all of us. I even named my little girl after you and I have a son named Oliver, but he's over by the churro cart with his grandma."

That warms Olivia's heart as she glances down at Olivia seeing a bright smile upon her face. She didn't realize the impact she had, but here she is, hearing it from a mother. Not a client, not someone with a political background from DC who she's had run-ins with, not her affiliates, just a mother. A mother doing the best she can for her and her children.

"I'm honored." She smiles brightly. "I hope this isn't too much to ask, but can we hug?"

"Of course. I am always here to spread love to my fellow woman." She chuckles, stepping close to Olivia and pulling her into a warm hug in which she reciprocates.

"Thank you . . . I never got your name."

"Alicia. Alicia Copeland."

"Thank you, Alicia."

"What did I do to deserve your thanks?" She asks, ending the hug and taking a hold of her daughter's hand, a warm smile upon her face.

"You gave me everything I needed."

**X**

"Hey, Ry. Have you seen my tie?" Danny asks, making his way from the bedroom to the living room.

"I put it over the couch so that I could tie it after you were dressed because you suck at tying them." He chuckles, walking from the kitchen, a glass of water in hand.

"Please, I don't do _that_ bad." He laughs, buttoning the last button on his shirt before slipping a hand around Ryan's waist, pulling him closer, "but you definitely do it better."

"Mmm, I'm glad you're aware." He smiles, setting his glass down on the end table beside them and grabbing the tie. "Busy day today?" He begins to slowly and carefully tie the tie around Danny's neck.

"Yeah. Fitz is getting an _entirely_ new security detail after the shooting incident just to be prepared in case something like that happens again. Wants me to lead."

"Makes sense." He smiles. "You're more than qualified."

"You think so?" He gently caresses Ryan's lower back.

"I do." He nods imperceptibly, sincerely prevalent in his voice, making sure the tie is perfect before placing his hands upon Danny's chest. "You're intelligent, brave, observant, kind, captivating . . ." His hands slowly move down Danny's abdomen. "Not to mention, you're good."

A benevolent smile spreads across Danny's face. "I didn't think you'd notice." His hands rubbing up Ryan's back.

"Funny." He chuckles, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "You'll do great." He assures, placing a hand upon Danny's face, thumb caressing his cheek. "The president didn't make a mistake when he chose you."

Danny smiles against Ryan's lips. "I'm happy to have you by my side." He admits, sealing the small spaces between them. "You have no idea."

"You can tell me over dinner, but right now, you have to go. You have things to do and I-"

There's a knock on the door, attracting their attention.

"Guess I'm going to get the door this time." He snickers as he goes to answer the door while Danny puts on his suit jacket.

Glancing out of the peephole, Ryan's brows furrow as he opens the door.

"Mom? Hi. What are you doing here?" His confused demeanor turns warm as he greets her with a loving hug.

"I just wanted to check on my son to make sure he's okay." She reciprocates the hug. "So, how are you?"

Before he can answer Danny approaches them, wrapping an arm around Ryan's waist, pressing a longing kiss upon his cheek.

"I have to go, but I will call you later, okay?"

"Okay." He smiles. "Before you go, Danny this is my mom, Maya. Mom, this is my boyfriend, Danny."

"Shit, I'm sorry." He apologizes, extending his free hand out to her. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Lewis."

"It's nice to meet you too, handsome." She smiles, shaking his hand, gaze wandering over him. "And please, call me Maya."

Ryan scoffs playfully at her compliment knowing this was coming, while Danny simply chuckles.

"Thank you, Maya. You've raised a wonderful son." He glances back at Ryan, shooting him a wink.

His words make her smile, but she doesn't want to give him the impression that she already likes him, so she plays it cool.

"You seem to be making him happy, but I'm not too sure yet." Her gaze narrows. "I need to feel you out."

Ryan folds his arms across his chest. "Mom."

"It's fine, Ry. She's right." Danny assures, shifting his gaze to Maya. "I haven't had a chance to have a conversation with you so now that we've _officially_ met, would you be open to having dinner with us?" He asks, brows raised.

"I would love to." She smiles. "I'll have Ryan give you the details on when we can make that happen."

"Perfect. Until then, Ry, I'll be seeing you later and Maya, I'll be seeing you soon."

"Okay." They say simultaneously as he disappears on the opening elevator.

"Come in, mom." He moves out of the doorway, allowing her to walk inside.

"So, this is where you live?" She sets her bag down on the chair, moving to sit on the couch, crossing her legs as she looks around.

"Yes." He closes the door behind him, making his way to sit on the edge of the chair, crossing his legs and folding his arms in his lap. "You like it?"

"I do. It fits you perfectly." She smiles, reverting her attention to him. "So, how are you, Ryan?"

"I'm good." He nods imperceptibly. "I'm happy the truth is out now. What she chooses to do with that is up to her, but she saw what I needed her to see."

"That's good. What would you like her to do with the information you presented to her?"

"I want her to see that I'm here for her no matter what she needs. I can imagine that being awkward at first since she spent a lot of time hating me for reasons I couldn't control, but I am here for her." He assures. "She doesn't have anyone else."

"This is the man I raised you to be." She smiles, placing a hand on his knee. "I think you having a relationship with your sister is all I've ever wanted for you because you two are so similar and yet so different."

"I can see why you'd say that." He chuckles, "but that's all I want too. The daughter you used to raise is _still_ somewhere in there." He places a hand over hers. "However, it's no longer up to us. We have to wait and see for the ball is in her court."

"I am so lucky to have a son as good as you." She gives his hand a gentle squeeze. "You never cease to amaze me, and I hope that one day . . . I can see both you and Olivia together as one. Could you imagine how good that would be? How _powerful_ you'd be by each other's side?"

"I'm already enough on my own so I can definitely imagine how things would be if she and I were by each other's side." He chuckles. "They wouldn't be able to take us."

"Chile, they can barely take you." She laughs causing him to laugh as well.

"That's true." He shakes his head as they continue to laugh, relishing in the moment.

"Indeed, it is. Although we may lose our way sometimes, it's always been in our bloodline to double back and be the best version of ourselves we can be."

"Exactly." He says in agreement. "There are no bounds to what the Lewis family and the _only_ Pope we claim can do."

"Which is exactly why those who are against us will lose."

**X**

She walks into her hotel room after an eventful day out, setting her bag on the dresser while stepping out of her heels and closing the door behind her. As she makes her way to the bed she so desperately craves right now, she removes her jacket and tosses it into the lone chair in the corner opposite of the mirror.

With a soft exhale, she crawls onto the bed and curls up in the center of it, pulling her phone from her pocket. She stares at it like it's some unknown object she's never come across, but that's because she's afraid. Afraid of what will happen if she turns it on. Afraid to rejoin the society she left.

But she takes a step.

Turning on phone back on, she's met with over twenty missed calls from Mellie, less than fifteen from her father, two from the hospital regarding Jake's condition and none from anyone else, but she smiles to herself because for once, she's taking time for herself. Everyone's always in need and she's always there, but now that the tables have turned . . . it's quiet.

But she doesn't care. She loves the silence.

Setting her phone down, she sprawls out on the bed and closes her eyes. For once her mind is clear. No stresses, nothing weighing her down, just peace and quiet. That turns out to be short-lived because her phone begins to vibrate. With her eyes slowly opening, she grabs it and looks to see who's calling.

It's Maya. Her mother.

With a small smile spreading across her face, she answers it quickly.

"Hello . . . mom."

"_Hello, Olivia._" Her voice soft in tone.

"You're calling me." She says, sitting up in bed, bringing her knees to her chest, disbelief prevalent in her voice.

"_I wanted to see how you were doing and answer any questions you may have. It would be wrong of me not to._"

Olivia is relieved. She didn't expect a call from her mom out of all people, but here they are, on the phone. She has many questions, but the only one she cares about, she hopes she gets the truth.

"Is it true? Is Ryan really my brother?"

"_It's true._" She confirms. "_You share me as a mother, but you both have different fathers. Eli being yours and Donovan being his._"

Olivia smiles. It now makes sense as to how Ryan is so free. He didn't have _any_ negative influences around him.

"Is he younger or older?"

Maya chuckles. "_Believe it or not, you're older._"

"Really?" She asks, raising a brow.

"_Hard to believe right?_"

"Yes." She chuckles. "Do you think he hates me?"

The question causes the call to go silent for a moment.

"_I don't think he does, but that's something you'll have to ask him if you want answers, Liv._"

"Okay . . . why didn't my dad tell me this?"

"_Because he doesn't want to lose you to someone that's good. It's why he never cared for you and Fitz's relationship. It's why he saw Fitz as your weakness._"

Her heart flutters at the mention of Fitz's name, but she doesn't get lost in what that makes her feel right now.

"He's afraid of Ryan . . . my dad."

"_He is. He pretends to be the big bad wolf when he's actually a little pig scurrying to build his perfect home when perfection doesn't exist._"

Olivia snickers. "Ryan is perfection."

"_Ryan's perfection comes from his confidence he took years to build. He's just as flawed as us, but that's why I love him and that's why I love you. You're perfect to me in every way, Olivia. Always have been._" She admits. "_I never wanted to leave you._"

"I understand that now."

"_You do?_"

"I do. Eli as you call him isn't the best for me, but he was the only family I had because he painted this picture that you abandoned me and that he was all I had. However, having this conversation with you now, I can tell that you would've been here for me had it not been for him."

Maya smiles, Olivia's words warming her heart. "_Had I raised you, you would've been right along with your brother. Free from his toxic ass behavior._"

Olivia laughs. "Maybe then I wouldn't be so consumed with this _idea_ of being so flawless for him. The pressure-"

"_I am aware, Livvy, which is why I'm glad we talked. I don't ever want you to feel like you must be someone or something you're not for anyone other than yourself. You get to choose your own path. That's what I told Ryan growing up and that's what I'm telling you now._"

This feels good. It feels right. Making amends and reconnecting with her mother was needed and she sees that now. She sees the influence Maya could have on her life based off this one conversation and it makes her happy.

"I'm sorry we didn't get the chance to talk before, mom."

"_It's okay. Everything happens when it's meant. I'm sorry for not being there for you when I should've been._"

"I forgive you." She smiles brightly. "We have time to build our relationship now. I would love it if we-"

There's a call on the other line.

"Hold on, mom." She clicks over. "Olivia Pope."

"_Hi, yes. My name is Monique Shaw and I'm calling because I need your help, Ms. Pope. My daughter has gone missing and no one's looking for her. I'm afraid she's-_"

"Whatever you do don't say dead." She moves to the edge of the bed. "The _last_ thing you need to think about is losing your daughter. She is alive and I will find her. I can assure you. I promise."

It's wrong of her to promise this seeing as she didn't plan on returning to work. Not to mention she has no one to help her and she doesn't want to rely on the White House, but just like Monique's daughter, Olivia is still quite lost herself, so not only will this case help her find Monique's daughter, it may also help Olivia find herself.

"Just meet me at Lafayette Square Park tomorrow afternoon at twelve. Okay? We will find your daughter." Her voice filled with passion.

"_Okay, thank you, Ms. Pope._"

The call ends and Olivia switches back over.

"Mom? Are you still here?"

"_Of course, I am. Everything okay?_"

"I got a work call about a missing daughter. Told her I'd help her."

"_Then you help her._" She smiles although Olivia can't see.

"I want to . . . I'm going to, but I'm going to need help and right now . . . I don't have help. I'm by myself."

"_You're never by yourself, Livvy. You know that. You're afraid and that's okay, but you know what you must do. You can feel it in your gut. Take a leap of faith._"

Her words wash over Olivia, bringing a smile to her face. She is afraid, but sometimes fear pushes people to do the unthinkable.

"Okay."

**X**

She stands outside his apartment door, wondering if he even wants to see her. Since she's returned to DC, the only person on her mind has been him. She's afraid that she may have pushed him too far, but she doesn't have anyone else and she doesn't want to do this _or_ be alone. She's desperate.

With shaky hands, she takes a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. _How will he react when he sees her? Will he accept her? Will he forgive her? Will he agree to helping her?_ All questions going through her mind, but she's here now and there's no turning back. It's time to take a leap of faith.

Heaving a heavy sigh, she knocks on the door and quickly folds her arms across her chest to protect herself if things go wrong. She looks around the hallway, heart beating out of her chest as time seems to have slowed down. Her first instinct is to run and pretend she never came, but she wants this.

The sound of the door unlocking attracts her attention and before she can adjust, the door opens and staring back at her is Ryan, bewilderment etched upon his face as he's taken aback by her sudden appearance. However, that fades, and he just stares at her with a raised brow.

"Hi, Ryan. I'm probably the last person you want to see, but I need your help."

* * *

**Thank you to my girl, Muses for writing this with me. **

**love you all.**


	11. Lost & Found

**xoxo**

* * *

**X**

His presence overwhelms her entire being as she stands across him in his living room. Her arms are folded as a means to combat his wandering, emotionless gaze yet her face is soft, broken, as is her armor.

She's defenseless.

She knows she needs to say something, anything to move this forward, but all she can see is her failed attempts at ruining his life. The pain she caused him, those that care about him, not to mention herself.

A small breath passes through her lips as she watches him move to sit on the arm of the chair, crossing his legs and folding his arms on his lap. Her lips quiver when his unyielding gaze returns to her, but something happens.

He smiles at her.

"So, you came all this way to ask me for help? Why?" He raises a brow, inquisitiveness prevalent in his voice. "Because I have to be honest, you're the _last_ person I expected to be at my door."

She swallows hard, heart palpitating uncontrollably, stammering as she tries to process her thoughts to come out as words, but nothing comes out. This is hard for her, but she knows this is the only way she can progress not only for herself but also them.

"I'm sorry."

Her admittance doesn't shock him. "I know."

"You do?" Her brows furrow in disbelief.

"Absolutely." He nods imperceptibly. "And I forgive you."

Perplexity spreads across her face although her heart relaxes. "Why? I don't deserve your forgiveness. I don't even have a right to be here asking you for help." Her voice lowers. "Not after everything I put you through because of my jealousy and insecurities."

"Although you tried to have me _killed_, your reasons for hating me are valid to an extent." He moves a few loose strands of hair behind his shoulder.

"You're excusing what I did to you? What I could've did?"

"No. I'm not excusing anything you've done. What I _am_ doing is showing you forgiveness because we've all been in the place you once were or still might be." He huffs. "I've been in that place."

"And what place is that?" She asks although she knows the answer.

"Fighting a losing battle."

She can't speak. How could she? He's right. Ever since she's become the formidable Olivia Pope, her life has been a complete mess. Constantly fighting twice as hard to get table scraps when she deserves a seat at the table. No one ever truly understood her because she could never vocalize what she truly wanted, until now.

"You see, Olivia. I was never this _powerful_ person you're seeing right now, but what made me this person was the simple fact that I was able to learn from my mistakes and take accountability for what _I've_ done. No matter the situation." He moves to his feet, stepping closer to her. "I was never chained up and kept in a box, no. I had freedom to fail . . . to make mistakes without being chastised and instead being commended for showing courage, to have fun, to live the best life I've ever dreamed of living, to experience the beauties that life had to offer . . . and _that's_ the difference between us. You were _always_ trapped, so you never got the chance to reach your full potential . . . to see _your_ power." He jabs a finger at her.

Tears well in her eyes. His words hit home for her. With the goodness of her life gone she allowed Eli to slither in and take control because he was all she had. She isolated herself before she could begin and having him around didn't alleviate that.

"I'm far from powerful, Ryan. The things I've done to the people I love . . . that isn't power that is control. That is me needing to be the center of everyone's life using that need as a steppingstone to propel me to where I need to be. I didn't care who I hurt or ruined or destroyed. As long as it benefited me . . . I was happy."

A pained smile spreads across his face as he folds his arms across his chest.

"You are one of the most beautiful, intelligent, and _formidable_ women I have ever met. You have so much power within you and that's what you need to realize because I already have. It doesn't come from the White House or B613. It comes from you. And control? We all need some form of control in our lives, but your need for control stems from the cage your father locked you in due to his willingness to sacrifice your life for his own, not because of your _own_ experiences. You're a pet to him . . . disposable, so you treat others just as he treats you, however, the people you love, the people you still care about, they aren't ruined. They're simply no longer on the Pope train."

"You're right." She admits with ease, wiping her tears before they can fall. "Can I sit?"

"Of course." He nods imperceptibly, gesturing a hand to the couch where she makes her wait to sit, setting her bag on the table, heaving a heavy sigh as she reverts her gaze to him.

"I had to be nothing but perfect. If I was anything other than perfect, I was nothing. My _father_ made sure of that. So, years and years and years I strived for perfection and with that came the power. I could never have the life I wanted with Fitz. I was told that my attachments to the people I love was a weakness. My relationships with Huck and Quinn and Abby and Fitz made me stronger, but because I didn't live up to my father's expectations . . . I decided to play chess with them and simply use them until I was able to say checkmate."

"And have you?" He inquires.

"Have I what?"

"Said checkmate."

"No." She shakes her head no, gaze shifting reflectively to nothing in particular. "I made all the wrong moves. I played all the wrong cards and now I'm paying the price." Her gaze returns to him. "I have no idea who I am or who I want to be. I just know I want to be better. I want . . . to be like you . . . free." A soft smile spreads across her face. "You are the epitome of good, power and grace. All things I lost when I made a turn down the wrong path. And with you being those things, I was angry every time I saw you because when I look at you . . . I see a lot of myself, a lot of who I want to be."

Ryan nods as he moves to sit in the chair, crossing his legs. He doesn't speak, but instead allows her to have the floor.

"You appeared like magic and managed to take the life I am still working towards in a matter of weeks. The person I love is now taking advice from you which means he no longer needs me to survive and it shows. The friends I call or called family are now looking to you for answers, and the White House I want so damn bad is being run by you. A man who didn't sacrifice anything to get it whereas I sacrificed everything and it's unfair." She admits. "It's why I continued to pursue taking you down because I was so fucking jealous, but now . . . I'm glad my efforts were so fruitless."

"Really?" He raises a brow. "Why?"

"Because for the first time, I was able to say how I truly feel. For the first time, I feel like someone understands me and it feels good."

Ryan smiles. "Sometimes, the person you hate you relate to the most. In _rare_ cases that is." He snickers.

She emits a genuine laugh. The weight she's been carrying although it's not fully lifted but lifted enough to allow her to breathe.

"I really am sorry, Ryan. I put your life in danger . . . your boyfriend's life . . . just to prove a point that doesn't exist. I was jealous because of your closeness to those same people I consider to be my home. I was insecure because I can't take anyone else being the center of attention to save my life, especially when I feel as though I've helped shape them in some fashion, but then again, maybe that's just the possessiveness talking." She chuckles.

Ryan snickers, a soft chuckle then passing through his lips.

"Fitz is the love of your life and your friends are the loves of your life. It's okay to be a tad bit possessive." He smiles, his thumb and index finger put close together without touching.

She laughs, mimicking the gesture. "Just a tad."

"Yeah." He says, playfulness prevalent in his voice.

"Any advice on how I can move forward?"

"Realize how special you are and understand that it's never too late to make amends with yourself because regardless of what's happening, you see yourself before the world does."

A warm smile spreads across her face. "I'm glad we had this conversation."

"As am I."

"So, do we hug now?" She asks.

"You look like you could use a hug." He smiles, moving to his feet, holding his arms open for her. "Bring it in."

Without hesitating, she moves to her feet and walks into his arms, reciprocating the hug. They hold one another tightly, relishing in the embrace.

It's a relief to know that even if she has no one . . . she has someone.

"Should I start calling you little brother now?"

"I will have you arrested for defamation of character." He snickers, causing her to laugh. "So, what did you need help with?"

Reaching over and grabbing her indigo Prada bag from the table, she reaches inside and pulls out a black folder in which he takes, examining the contents.

"Her name is Monica Shaw and she's been missing for over three weeks now. No one has said or did anything which leads me to believe it's because of the color of her skin."

"Why is that?"

"The case has been reported over a dozen times and get this . . . there are over two-hundred and fifty-one cases _just_ like this." She folds her arms across her chest. "Women of color are disappearing. Had this been a white woman-"

"The media would've been circulated this and found them by nightfall." He closes the folder, handing it back to her. "So, what's your plan?"

"I need to get this story out there, but I don't want to use Mellie, nor do I want to use B613." She says, voice unwavering. "I promised her mother I would find her, but I want to do it the right way. So, will you help me?"

"I will, but we can't do this alone." He moves over to the bookshelf, grabbing his keys and phone, turning to face her. "Are you ready?"

Tucking the folder back into her bag, she makes her way to him, a confident smile spread across her face.

"The only thing that matters is this case. Everything else is background noise.

"Then let's go."

**X**

"Mr. Pryce. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice." Ryan says, approaching Curtis before he goes on set, dressed in a light blue Gucci Monaco single-breasted wool suit with a pair of grey Christian Louboutin Popcorn spike-embellished slip-on shoes topped off with a grey Gucci GG Supreme kingsnake-print canvas pouch, holding a black folder under his left arm. "This won't take long."

"Of course." He smiles. "It's _always_ a pleasure seeing you. How can I help you?" He asks, extending a hand out to him.

Ryan shakes his hand. "There's an issue that no one's talking about and I need you to shine some light on it." He grabs the folder and hands it to Curtis who wastes no time opening it. "Two-hundred and fifty-one cases of missing black girls and no one has batted an eyelash even after numerous reports have been filed."

"This is horrible." He shakes his head in disgust and disbelief. "As if people of color didn't have it bad already." He closes the folder. "I'll do it. Anything to help you and your agenda for positive change. However, this alone won't be enough."

"The wheels have been in motion the moment this case came to my doorstep." He smiles, checking his phone. "I know what needs to be done. Trust me."

Curtis chuckles. "Roger that. I'll make sure it's the first thing I discuss when I get on the air." He assures. "Anything else?"

"Yes actually. I want to set up an interview."

"With who?"

Ryan's gaze returns to Curtis. "The President of the United States."

**X**

She sits on a bench a few blocks away from the White House in Lafayette Square Park gazing solemnly at the place she still craves while she waits for Mrs. Shaw to arrive. She can feel it calling to her, pulling her in with a hymn only she knows, but the tides have changed so she looks away, heaving a soft sigh.

The White House is the last thing she needs right now, she knows that, especially when she's more focused on doing what's best for her at such a pivotal moment in her life. This case warms her. The simple thought of doing something that speaks to her, that sheds light on her being a lost girl herself warms her.

Footsteps approach her from the distance, and she moves to her feet when she sees Mrs. Shaw. She can see the worry and stressed etched upon her face and it saddens her.

"Mrs. Shaw. I'm glad you could make it."

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Ms. Pope. I was with my-"

"It's okay." She places a hand upon Mrs. Shaw's shoulder, feeling her relax almost instantly. "No need to explain. This is a very trying time for you, so you don't need to give anyone an explanation. . . including me."

"Thank you." She heaves a soft sigh. "I can't believe my baby is gone. Taken from this very park simply selling girl-scout cookies. Every day I wait for her to walk through the door and she never does. The pain I feel, the heartbreak . . . I don't know what to do."

"All you have to do is allow me to do my job. Your daughter is still out there, and I will do whatever it takes to find her. I promise." She says, voice unwavering. "And I don't make promises I cannot keep."

"How? How will you find my girl? No one else could. They didn't even bother to try."

"Because they're imbeciles." She folds her arms across her chest. "You called me because I'm the best at what I do. You called me because you know more than anyone how _capable_ I am. I will find your daughter and the best part about it is . . . I'm not alone."

Relief washes over Mrs. Shaw although a small hint of hopelessness still looms over her.

"What's your plan?"

"To wake the American people up and shed _light_ on this issue so that us women of color can matter, so that us women of color can be seen and heard and remembered and free from the cages society keep us in. Not swept under the rug and casted out. _That_ is the plan."

"And that will bring my daughter back?"

"I'll make sure of it."

**X**

Dressed in an all-black Armani suit with white pumps, and an indigo Prada bag topped off with her shoulder-length, sleek, dark hair parted slightly to the right, Olivia stares blankly at the conference room wall of QPA, arms folded, tilting on her left hip, despondency etched upon her face and the box of all the missing women case files sitting behind her on the table.

Her heart beats rapidly as she knows she shouldn't be here, but she must wade through the storm eventually even if there's a chance of another on the horizon. This case means a lot more than she initially realized. What started off as her doing this for the mother in hopes of finding her daughter became her doing this to find herself for the reason that she's lost too.

Her mind constantly replays the conversation with Mrs. Shaw which is a constant reminder of where she is currently. She wonders what she'll do once this case is done. Will she go back and work for the woman she has come to tolerate, but still loathe or will she choose a different path? A path worthy of who she is truly meant to be?

Time will tell.

Turning her attention to the box, she opens it and begins to place pictures of the missing women on the wall, her heart heavy while doing so. So many beautiful girls gone without so much as a goodbye. It's heartbreaking which is all the more reason for her to succeed. In the distance, footsteps are heard, followed by irrelevant chatter.

They're back.

Approaching the conference room, Quinn, Huck, Abby and Marcus's demeanor changes immediately when they see Olivia. They stop outside the two glass doors, exchanging looks of indifference.

"I know I work both here and the White House, but what the hell is she doing here?" Abby is the first to ask.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Quinn assures. "Wait here." She makes her way into the conference room, slamming the door closed behind her leaving the others, attracting Olivia's attention.

"Quinn, hi . . . I-"

"What the hell are you doing here, Olivia?" She looks at the wall, "and what the _hell_ is this?"

"I needed your help." She folds her arms across her chest.

"So, what? You decided to just show up and make yourself at home?"

"You wouldn't have agreed otherwise."

Quinn scoffs, irritation etched upon her face. "You are unbelievable. Still think you can just waltz-"

"As long as I'm still paying to keep the lights on, I can walk in here whenever I please. Or did you suddenly forget that?"

Quinn doesn't answer.

"That's what I thought. From the looks of it, you could use the extra clientele because the only clients you've had were Ryan and although I'm positive he made sure each one of you were paid well, it's not consistent enough."

"Don't you _dare_ come here with your disrespect thinking that you still own us!" She exclaims. "We are not your toys anymore, Olivia. We do not drop everything we have going on for you anymore either. So, you need to go. You're not welcome here. Not after what you did."

"I didn't come here to pick a fight, Quinn."

Quinn bursts into laughter. "When are you not picking a fight? That's all you do. Everything can be going your way and somehow, you're still not happy. Did you forget how you ruined us for a taste of power you don't even have? You _destroyed_ Abby and David's relationship which is why she's still struggling to give herself to the man she loves. I was engaged living a _normal_ life until you needed me to be what suited you best. And Huck . . . he saved you just as much as you saved him, yet you _still_ made him work around temptation, placing him in comprising positions out of your own selfish ass needs!" She steps closer to Olivia, fire coursing through her veins. "And let's not forget Fitz. You-"

"I know what I did!" Olivia yells, smashing her hands down on the table causing Quinn to jump back, lips quivering, "but now is not the time for that because I am _here_ asking for help! There are two-hundred and fifty-one missing black girls, and no one is doing a damn thing to find them because of the color of their skin and lack of privilege!"

Her words cause Marcus, Abby, Huck And Quinn to enter the conference room as she continues.

"They're being ignored by the press, cops, everyone, and that's just this past year. This is a criminal act and I want to do something about it, but I can't do it alone. Ryan is feeding the story to Curtis Pryce and then he's going to take it to Fitz, but in the meantime it's just us."

"Ryan?" Abby asks, brows furrowed. "Ryan Lewis? The same Ryan you tried to kill. Why would he be helping you?"

"Because I asked him to, and he agreed." She answers truthfully, attracting indifferent stares. "If we do this right the American people will know who these girls are. So please, help me and if not me then Ryan."

Quinn looks around at everyone then at Olivia. She's still in the mood for a cat fight, but she decides to turn her attention to the wall.

"We'll do it for Ryan, and we'll do it for these missing girls." She says, pettiness prevalent in her voice as the other's begin sorting through the numerous folders filled with pictures of the girls not hanging up on the wall.

"Okay." Olivia nods imperceptibly.

"So, where do we start?" Huck asks, moving to sit down behind his laptop.

"We can start by finding a face." Quinn states.

"What about two-hundred and fifty-one faces?" Marcus asks.

"Two-hundred and fifty-one missing girls is just an idea. People can ignore an idea. What we need is an individual, a poster girl, someone who can get the public's attention." Abby informs.

"Question is . . . who?" Quinn asks.

"Monica Shaw." Olivia answers, walking over to the wall, placing a finger on her picture. "Missing for over three weeks now. Last seen in Lafayette Square Park selling girl-scout cookies. Her record is clean . . . Ryan checked. However, we need at least one more."

Everyone nods, taking the time to go through the rest of the files to find a perfect candidate while Huck readies his computer.

"Are you sure you don't wanna use B613?" Quinn asks.

The question attracts everyone's attention.

Olivia gives a firm nod. "I'm sure."

**X**

Pacing back and forth between her desk and office door, Mellie tries to wrap her mind around her current predicament. She's lost without Olivia who isn't taking any of her calls or returning any of her messages. This leaves her feeling hopeless due to the fact that she can feel the power of the White House and yet she's still so far away.

Walking over to her desk, she picks up her phone and dials Olivia. There's no answer. She tries again. There's no still answer. This angers her causing her to slam the phone onto the receiver, heaving a heavy sigh. This can't be the way things end for her, this can't be the only taste of power she gets to relish in.

There has to be more.

"Jonah." She calls out to her assistant.

"Yes, Senator Grant." He answers, moving from his desk to the doorway of her office.

"Can you get Cyrus Beene on the phone."

"Right away, Senator Grant." He moves back to his desk, immediately picking up the phone and dialing up Cyrus. It rings a few times before he answers.

"_Go for Cyrus._"

"Hello, Mr. Beene. Mellie Grant would like to speak with you."

"_Mellie Grant?_" He laughs it off. "_Did she say why?_"

"No, sir."

"_What the hell. I'm feeling generous today. Send me through._"

"One moment." He presses the number one on the receiver, moving from his desk to the doorway of her office. "Senator Grant. You have Cyrus Beene on line one."

"Thank you, Jonah!" She exclaims excitedly, picking up the phone. "Cyrus, Cyrus, Cyrus! Thank you for taking my call."

"_Today is a good day so I figured I'd bless you with my beautiful voice._" He chuckles. "_So, how can I help you today?_"

"I was just calling to check in on a friend." She sits in the corner of her desk, crossing her legs. "How are you?"

"_Everything is good, Mellie, but you know you didn't call to check on me because we've never been on a friend level. So, I ask you again . . . how can I help you today?_"

"Well," she chuckles softly. "This is going to sound crazy, but I was wondering if you would be my campaign manager. Olivia is God knows where and I just need that one final push and the White House is mine."

"_I'm going to be very frank with you, Senator Grant. I have zero interest in running your campaign and I don't blame Olivia for not wanting to either._"

"Cyrus!"

"_I don't think you understand how hard it is making you seem like you have other qualities." _He laughs._ "Even with B613, she can't turn you into a diamond and neither can I. Only you can do that._"

"Cyrus, please . . . I-"

"_I have very important work to do, Mellie. So, you'll have to find someone else to do your dirty work._"

Before she can speak, the call ends and she sets the phone on the receiver, leaving her in a state of loss.

**X**

"Claudia Lopez - seventeen-year-old from Fort Myers. Vanished during her lunch break at the Gettysburger where she was employee of the month." Abby informs, pointing at her picture on the wall.

"She dropped out of high school after being held back for spotty attendance." Quinn says, examining her file.

"So, what? We're saying she's irresponsible?" Abby asks. "Employee of the month."

"It doesn't matter." Huck states. Whoever we pick has to be squeaky clean. Next."

"Hannah Martel - sixteen-year-old from Galveston. Went missing while at the mall with her friends." Abby points to her picture on the wall.

"Lost her private-school scholarship after smoking a cigarette at a dance." Olivia informs.

"Lost her scholarship?" Quinn asks. "I was caught smoking in the school dance and got detention." She throws her hands up. "Okay, next."

They spend a few moments looking through numerous pictures, searching their records and that's when Abby pulls out one and sticks it to the wall.

"Quanesha Turner - honor-roll student at Bishop High in Cincinnati. Disappeared-"

"No good." Marcus says, walking around the table.

Quinn chuckles. "Are you kidding? She's the perfect poster child."

"She's not." Olivia adds. "People hear _Quanesha_ and stop listening. We need another name that sounds white."

"Ugh. Anyone else grossed out by all this?" Abby asks, disgust etched into her face.

"We're all grossed out by this, but this is what it's gonna take to get the American people to pay attention." Marcus answers.

"Our second girl is in here somewhere. She has to be." Quinn says, determined to find her.

Time is passing and their chances of finding another girl seems slim to none. File after file, but none of these girls are squeaky clean. Hope seems to be slipping away through the cracks of their fingers until Abby finds a girl and sticks the picture to the wall.

"Zoe Adams - fifteen-year-old from Baltimore. Rangerette. Last seen at her dance practice with her troupe."

Huck begins to search through the database on the computer. His eyes brighten when he sees that her record is spotless.

"Straight-A student." He informs.

Everyone's demeanor changes as the hope sets back in.

"Hey, Marcus, reach out to your press contacts get Zoe and Monica's story out there. With Ryan already putting the spotlight on the case in its entirety, we need to get their names out there now before it's too late." Her gaze shifts to Huck as Marcus heads to the exit. "And Huck, verify Zoe's background and get those school records.

"What about Baltimore PD case files? Do we have them?" Huck asks, moving to his feet.

"I wouldn't expect them to be too helpful." Olivia answers.

The answer is enough to send Huck on his way.

"I'll get David on it." Abby says, making her way to the exit behind the others.

"Where the hell is Ryan?" Quinn asks. "We need him."

"He'll show. This is _just_ as important to him." Olivia answers, turning to face the wall, heaving a heavy sigh.

"You know . . . just because were working together doesn't mean you're forgiven. So, don't get used to this." Quinn says, voice filled with venom.

"All I care about is this case." She assures, folding her arms across her chest. "I didn't come here for our personal issues."

**X**

Making his way back to the oval with urgency after being updated on the two-hundred and fifty-one missing black girls burning up the airwaves, Fitz tries to wrap his mind around this issue unable to comprehend how the hell this is even possible especially with him being the President of the United States.

Of course, there's more questions than answers which leaves him in a state of utter disbelief. How did he not know? Was he that dense and ignorant? Why is this the first time he's hearing this when it's been going on for years now? Why is this world so fucked up that women of color have gone missing and it's silent?

A travesty.

"Mr. President, Ryan Lewis is waiting for you in your office. I told him it was okay." Charlotte informs.

"Has he been here long?" He asks, stopping by her desk.

"No, sir. He arrived about five minutes ago."

"Thank you." He smiles, proceeding into the office. Upon entry, he sees Ryan sitting on the couch holding a black folder. "Ryan, how are you? What brings you around?"

Ryan moves to his feet. "Mr. President, I wish this could be a friendly visit, but I'm sure you've been updated on the two-hundred fifty-one missing black girls."

"I have." He moves to take a seat in the chair, resting one foot over the thigh of the other. "I plan on making a statement later today once I figure out our plan of action."

"I already have a plan." He holds out the folder to him. "I have Curtis Pryce getting the issue as much coverage as possible. I also sent Olivia to QPA because we need as many hands a possible on this."

Fitz takes the folder, examining its contents.

"Olivia? I didn't know you two were talking. Especially after everything that happened."

"My issue was never with Olivia. She knows that. We talked."

"How is she?" His gaze shifts to Ryan who folds his arms across his chest.

"You can ask her yourself." He smiles.

Fitz chuckles. "So, you said you had a plan?"

Ryan nods affirmatively. "I set up and interview with you and Curtis Pryce." He informs unsure of how Fitz will take it. "With you still being in the White House, this will be an opportunity for you to do something good - something meaningful for all women and all girls of color."

Fitz closes the folder and sets it on the table. "Let me get this straight. You told Curtis Pryce that I would do an interview with him against my wishes for a case I'm just being updated on?"

"I did." He answers. "This could be _monumental_, Mr. President. Not to mention, you are in love with a black woman who's fighting for this same cause . . . who's fighting because she's also lost needing to be found. So, yes. I did set up and interview against your will, but with you speaking on this as a white man born into privilege, this would be the push and the backing that we need to bring those girls home."

"Well," he leans forward, elbows resting on his thighs. "You're right." He smiles causing Ryan to smile. "When does this interview take place?"

"We have to go to QPA. They're expecting me to return with good news. You'll be the surprise. They'll update us on the information they've collected and what they've done, then we'll go from there."

Fitz moves to his feet. "Let's not waste any more time."

**X**

"Where the _hell_ is Ryan?" Quinn asks, staring at the picture filled wall of the conference room, agitation prevalent in her voice. "We have everything we need, but if we don't figure out the next step then all this will be for nothing."

"It won't be for nothing because we aren't stopping until we get justice." Olivia says, folding her arms across her chest. "You can't rush progress."

Quinn scoffs. "So, what? You're just this _newfound_ woman all about justice now?"

"Quinn." Huck murmurs. "Now is not the time."

"It's okay, Huck. You don't have to say anything." She turns to face Quinn. "I've done some unspeakable and unforgivable things, but _this_ case is important. Do you know how hard it is for a woman of color to be taken seriously? Seen? Heard? Free? Because I _highly_ doubt that you do." She scoffs. "You don't have to like me or care about me. None of you do." She points a finger around the others, gaze fixated on Quinn. "However, this energy you're wasting on me by being petty is redundant and can be used to bring these girls home! Even if it's just one." She points at the wall. "There will be a time and place for this, but now is not the time. I'm sorry I hurt you . . . all of you. I'm sorry that I was selfish and used you for my own personal gain, but I'm not sorry for fighting a fight only I understand."

Everyone is left speechless, although, Marcus smiles. He knows what it's like to be in her shoes as a black man. This alone doesn't excuse her actions, but it makes them clearer for the first time Olivia's been back in QPA's orbit.

Walking off the elevator just in time, Ryan and Fitz make their way to the conference room with haste, listening to the inaudible conversation become clearer the closer they get.

"So, what is the update on Zoe?" Quinn asks, deciding to leave the drama and focus on the case.

"No one is picking up her story." Marcus answers.

"And even with Curtis Pryce discussing the case in its entirety on the show, people still aren't listening." Abby adds.

That's when it dawns on Olivia. "That's because we don't need a story."

"We need a storyteller." Ryan says, walking into the conference room with Fitz following suit who's eyes immediately go to Olivia, attracting their attention. "A missing girl can't speak."

"But a mother can." Olivia smiles, happy to see Ryan . . . and Fitz.

"Exactly." He sets his pouch on the table, pulling a picture of Zoe's mother from the black folder in his and taping it to the wall. "Nora Adams is attractive. She goes to church. She put herself through school after her husband died serving his country. She set up webpages, opened a dozen social media accounts to help look for Zoe, staged a weeklong vigil outside city hall, wrote to the governor, even reached out to President Grant which is why he's here today."

"People can't identify with a missing girl, but they will identify with a determined mother." Olivia adds.

"Precisely." Ryan nods imperceptibly, folding his arms across his chest, gaze shifting between Olivia and Fitz who can't seem to stop staring at one another. "So, if we want results, we need to put her out there and let her tell Zoe's story."

"But what about Mrs. Shaw and her daughter Monica?" Abby asks. "She also has a clean record."

"Yeah, but Mrs. Shaw is in no way prepared to be on camera getting viewed by millions of people. She'll crack before the cameras start rolling." Ryan says.

"And also, I owe it to Ms. Adams for not hearing her cries sooner." Fitz says, voice unwavering, gaze still fixated on Olivia. "It's the least I can do."

"So, what's next?" Huck asks, causing everyone to shift their attention to Ryan who shifts his attention to Olivia.

"Fitz has to go on _the Pryce of Power_ to speak with Curtis alongside Mrs. Adams, but before that, we need to speak to Ms. Adam's so that she's aware of what needs to happen."

"And who's to talk to her?" Quinn asks, looking around at everyone.

"Olivia, Abby and Fitz will." Ryan informs. "The rest of us will wait here and see if there's anything else we can do in the meantime. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. We're taking your motorcade, Mr. President." Abby says, making her way to the exit.

Olivia grabs her bag and begins to make her way to the exit, heart beating out of her chest as she walks past Fitz to the elevator which Abby is holding open. Fitz soon follows behind her, eyes wandering over her. She's still intoxicating to him, his kryptonite, his everything.

"Hi." He murmurs, the simplest word that resonates with them the most causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Hi." She murmurs back in disbelief, lips quivering as she can feel him towering over her although he's feet away.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"If it weren't for Ryan . . . I don't think I would be."

He smiles at the admittance. "You wanna know something?"

"What?" A soft smile spreads across her face, heaving a sigh as she turns to face him, folding her arms across her chest.

Damn he looks good. She can feel her knees buckling under the sheer beauty and beast that is Fitzgerald Grant, but she remains firm in her stance, although, her eyes tell him everything he needs to know.

He smiles, tucking his hands in his pocket. "You in this office feels like old times."

She chuckles as does he, stepping closer to her.

"We should get a drink. Maybe talk about some of those old times."

She laughs, becoming lost in his ocean eyes. She didn't expect him to still gravitate to her, but here he is, moving closer without even knowing. She wants him, more than anything, but out of respect and not wanting to react how they're use to reacting without words, she takes a step back, releasing the breath trapped in her lungs.

"Let's see how this case goes."

With his eyes locked on hers, he simply smiles. He didn't expect her to say yes, but to say he isn't surprised she didn't say no would be a lie. They still feel that spark they thought burned out after their last breakup, the overwhelming sense of wanting someone so much that no one else matters.

"We should . . ."

"Right." He gestures a hand towards the elevator. "After you."

**X**

"All of these girls just . . . gone." Ms. Adams says, going through the files of all the missing girls provided by Olivia. "It's like no one even cares." She sighs, folding her arms across her chest.

"This is an uphill battle." Abby says.

"The media, local police, the public - you're right. They don't care. They haven't been listening." Olivia adds.

"But we can make them care." Fitz assures. "Make them listen." He leans over the island, gaze fixated upon Mrs. Adams. "You can make them. Let us fight for your daughter - for each of these girls."

"Fight?" Mrs. Adam's closes the folder, gazing indifferently at Fitz.

"Yes." He answers. "Us. Together." He stands tall.

"I've been fighting this whole time. It's about time you showed up."

**X**

"The police insisted she had just run away." Mrs. Adam's informs Curtis, sitting next to Fitz on the couch. "They said that it happens all the time - that she would turn up eventually. That was three months ago." She says, voice unwavering. "I kept calling them . . ." Her voice withers as she attempts to stop herself from breaking.

Fitz, sensing her distress, places a hand on her shoulder, thumb gently rubbing as she continues to speak.

"They don't know my daughter." She heaves a shaky sigh, eyes welling with tears and a burning passion. "Her dance recital was last week. She missed it. She would never miss it unless . . ." she becomes choked up but pushes through. "My daughter's out there somewhere. She needs help and nobody seems to care." She throws her hands up slightly. "I just want my baby girl back!" She exclaims.

"Thank you, Ms. Adams, for sharing your story with us today." Curtis says. "I can't imagine how difficult all this must be for you. If anyone has any information that might help locate Zoe Adams, you're encouraged to call the number. It's free and completely anonymous."

"Thank you, Curtis." Fitz says. "It's an unfortunate truth that girls of color, like Zoe, go missing every day in this country. Girls who aren't just slipping through the cracks. They're being ignored and forgotten outright."

"Yeah, I'd call that more than an unfortunate truth, Mr. President." Curtis responds. "I'd call that a national crisis."

"I couldn't agree more." Fitz says in agreement.

"But something occurs to me. If it's a national crisis now, it was national crisis when you first became president." His statement causes Fitz to shift slightly in his seat. "If time is of the essence in cases like these, why didn't your Justice Department do something to shine light on these missing girls?"

"I wasn't aware of the problem." He answers, voice unwavering, attracting Ms. Adam's gaze.

"You're claiming ignorance."

"I am." He nods imperceptibly. "As I'm sure many of your viewers would've before our talk tonight because girls like Zoe aren't just being ignored by the justice system. They're being ignored by the press."

"So, you're saying the media is to blame for these girls going missing?"

"No, Curtis. I'm saying that media is to blame for them _staying_ missing. And for the fact that the only reason Zoe's picture is on TV tonight is because of Ryan Lewis, for one and because a rich white guy is sitting next to her mother right now." His brows furrow. "Curtis, I didn't come here to spar with you. I came here in hopes that your viewers could help us find Zoe Adams. That's why I'm here."

"Fair enough, but what happens when you leave this studio here tonight - when you go back to the White House and-"

"You and your viewers already know that I want what's best for this country which is why I've been working _very_ closely with my colleagues to enforce positive change. To enforce equality because when I'm done being a president, my real work will continue with the Grant Foundation. Cities like Baltimore, Atlanta, Chicago, right here in D.C." He informs. "That's what I plan to do because reuniting girls like Zoe with their families can't wait."

**X**

"So, are you and Olivia like besties now?" Quinn asks Ryan who's sitting on the corner of the conference table, his legs crossed.

"Would that bother you?" He asks, attention fixated on his phone as he texts Danny.

"Yes, it would bother me actually." She says, taking the pictures of the missing girls off the wall. "I think it bothers all of us."

"Why?"

"Because of what she's done." She glances over at him. "Before you came along, she had already ruined our lives for her own selfish reasons on top of that . . . isn't she the reason your boyfriend was in the hospital? Didn't she try to have you killed because daddy said?"

"Your relationship with Olivia is none of my business." He says, voice unwavering. "Your own personal issues will never be my viewpoint of her and who she is." He sets his phone on the table, glancing back at Quinn. "I am sincerely sorry for whatever she's done to you, all of you, but you don't have to be petty towards me because I chose to forgive and move on."

"I wasn't . . ."

"You were and it's okay. No hard feelings." He smiles, returning his attention to his phone.

"Why _did_ you forgive her?" Marcus asks from the doorway of the office. "What she did was pretty extreme."

"Not that it's _anyone's_ business . . . I forgave her because I understand. See, I actually _see_ Olivia. Not the masquerade she chooses to show when she steps foot outside of her home. Made it easier for me to understand her actions regarding me."

"Is she back?" Huck inquires, walking over to Ryan from the kitchen, holding out a cup of tea.

Lifting his head, Ryan smiles, taking the cup of tea.

"Thank you, Huck."

"It's chamomile with honey. I didn't add any sugar." He smiles.

"That's perfect." He takes a small sip of tea, cradling the mug in his hands. "And to answer your question, I don't know, but what I do know is that wasting energy hating someone will only hinder your growth and progression."

"Should I forgive her?"

Ryan tilts his head slightly to the right, the unexpected question bringing a smile to his face.

"That's up to you, Huck. Sometimes, forgiveness doesn't come easy, however, it goes a long way if you're able to let go of the feelings you harbor and forgive someone that _may_ actually need your forgiveness."

"Okay." He takes a sip of his tea. "I'm glad we're friends, Ryan."

"I'm glad we're friends too, Huck."

**X**

She stands outside of Maya's hotel door, heart racing, hands trembling. It's been some time since she's seen her, but she figured she would pay her a surprise visit.

Knocking on the door, she quickly folds her arms across her chest and waits for someone to answer. Not even a minute later, the door opens.

"Olivia? What are you doing here?" Maya asks, taken aback by her daughters' sudden appearance.

"I just wanted to see you." She smiles. "I know you always stay in this hotel every time you're visiting."

"I'm glad you came." She smiles, moving out of the doorway. "Come in. There's some wine in the cabinet if you fancy it."

"Thank you." She makes her way inside, setting her bag on the tiny table by the door, proceeding to take a seat on the couch. "How are you?" She asks, glancing over at Maya who shuts and locks the door.

"I'm good. Peaceful." She chuckles, moving to take a seat on the couch across from Olivia. "How are you?"

Olivia sighs, crossing her legs, a soft chuckle passing through her lips.

"Where do I start?"

"Doesn't matter as long as you fill your mother in on what's been going on since we last talked."

"Well, I've come to terms with having a brother. Quick, I know, but he understands me . . . he sees me. We had a really good talk when I got back to D.C. and we've been doing good work together working on this case regarding the missing girls. It's strange, but he makes me feel like I have a seat at the table."

"You've always had a seat at the table, baby. You just left your seat for a moment to explore other options that wasn't in your desired plan."

"That's a good way of looking at it." She chuckles. "Aside from that, Huck, Abby, Quinn and maybe even Marcus still feel a way towards me which I don't blame them for. However, for the most part we were able to put our personal issues aside to focus on what's important."

"You faced the pack of wolves alone?"

"I had to."

"And how did that feel?"

"Good. It felt good." She says, sincerity prevalent in her voice. "I don't care how they see me right now. I don't really care how anyone sees me, but what I do care about is doing what's right and finding a sense of self while doing so."

Maya smiles. "That's my girl. No matter what, you have my support. Not everyone will come around during this newfound journey of self-discovery you're on, but as long as you're doing what's best for _you_ then good things will follow."

"Do you think I can turn myself around? And be honest." She chuckles.

"You know I've never been one to shy away from the truth." She curls up on the couch. "Realizing the problem was the first step. Doing this case because it resonates with you and not because of some hidden agenda was step two. You not giving a _damn_ about who's on team Olivia was the third step. You've already begun to turn yourself around."

Olivia smiles brightly. She hasn't felt this much comfort in some time. To say it was nice to spend time with her mom again would be an understatement. It's something she desperately needed that was taken away from her for years, but as they say . . .

Time has a way of healing all wounds.

"Thank you." She smiles warmly, teary gaze fixated upon Maya.

"For what?"

"For being here for me."

Maya smiles, tears welling in her eyes as she moves to her feet and walks over to Olivia, taking a seat next to her, holding her hands in her own.

"No matter what goes right or left, I will _always_ be here for you, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you are _never_ alone." She smiles, a starry vehemence prevalent in her voice.

With warmth washing over Olivia, she pulls Maya in and hugs her close, unable to put her feelings into words. The embrace is everything she had hoped for, a smile spreading across her face as she feels Maya hug her even tighter; their tears falling.

"You're right." Olivia murmurs shakily. "I'm never alone."

**X**

Arriving to Ms. Adam's place of work, a small smile upon her face, Quinn makes her way to the receptionist desk where she and Ms. Adams lock eyes causing her to move to her feet with haste, nerves overwhelming her.

"No, no, no." She says, shaking her head, tears welling in her eyes. "Let's go to the back. I can't take this. I-"

"Ms. Adams. She's alive." Quinn assures, her smile becoming bigger as she stops herself from crying.

"My baby?" Her voice breaks, tears falling from her tired eyes. "She's alive?"

"She's alive. She's with a counselor in Alexandria. I'll take you to her."

Ms. Adams begins to cry, hugging a coworker as Quinn watches.

"She's alive. She's alive!" She laughs softly. "She's alive!"

Quinn heaves a soft sigh, wiping her eyes as she watches Ms. Adams come to terms with her daughter being alive. The feeling if reuniting a worried mother with her child is like nothing she's ever felt.

It's powerful yet so heartwarming.

**X**

"Mr. President, Olivia Pope and Ryan Lewis are here to see you." Charlotte says from the doorway of the Oval Office. "Ms. Pope isn't on the list but-"

Fitz looks up from his desk. "Send them both in and remove Olivia from the banned list."

"Are you sure, Mr. President?"

"I am." He nods affirmatively.

Charlotte gives a small smile, leaving the office and informing Ryan and Olivia that they can enter. A moment later, they walk into the office; Olivia first and Ryan second, closing the door behind them. The sight of them two together brings a smile to Fitz's face.

"I'm glad you two could make it." He moves to his feet, grabbing the two black folders on his desk and walking over to them. "I have some good news and thought I'd share with the two people running head on this case." He holds the folders out to them in which they take, examining the contents.

Periodically, Olivia glances up at Fitz who smiles warmly at her, his gaze never once leaving her. Her heart races at the sight of him, unable to look away although she should. _It's not the time_ so she tells herself, but still, she can't seem to stop herself and neither can he.

The tension is palpable. Almost a year of not being in each other's orbit all coming to a tipping point and it's inescapable. As they fall deeper into the all-consuming moment, Ryan glances up at them capturing the juncture, chucking to himself as he closes the folder.

"Our efforts worked." He says, attracting their attention.

Fitz smiles, heaving a soft sigh. "Our efforts worked. Not only will Zoe Adams be reunited with her mother, Monica Shaw was also found and will be reunited with her mother as well."

"That's great."

"It is." Olivia adds. "How does this help us moving forward?"

"I'm glad you asked." Fitz smiles, moving to his desk, grabbing a white folder from it and handing it to Olivia in which she opens. "The Justice Department, as ordered by me and the Attorney General, are setting up a special division within the FBI to focus on missing persons of color."

"Really?" Ryan and Olivia ask simultaneously.

"Really." He smiles, tucking his hands into his pockets. "I handpicked the chief investigator to lead it off. It will be well-funded and made a top priority."

"Thank you." She says, glancing up at Ryan then at Fitz. "This is . . . incredible. Since when have you been so . . . woke?"

"Do you want the honest answer or the sugar-coated answer?"

Ryan snickers. "Just tell her, Fitz."

"Fine." He chuckles. "It started when I fell in love with you." His gaze returns to Olivia, "but when Ryan came that's when it pulled me back to reality because I had lost my way when it came to those issues."

She smiles, closing the folder. "And now?"

"Now, I plan on continuing that work. It's why I'm trying my hardest to do all I can while I sit in this office because the journey will only get harder once I leave this place to start work at my foundation." He smiles. "I just want to do good."

"The world could use some good." She says in agreement.

"Amen to that." Ryan adds, folding his arms across his chest.

Fitz smiles. "So, how's about a drink to celebrate our win? I think I have _just_ enough scotch for the three of us."

Before anyone can answer, Ryan's phone rings.

"Sorry about that." He chuckles, pulling his phone from his pouch and answering it seeing that it's Danny. "How did it go?" He holds up a finger as he moves away to talk.

"Who's he-?" Olivia inquires.

"Danny." Fitz answers, returning his gaze to her. "You used to do the same thing when I called."

She chuckles, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks as she blushes before him although she doesn't want to.

"You're funny. Who's writing your jokes?" Her gaze fixates upon his. "I doubt you've gotten funny within months."

"Why does no one think I'm funny?" He laughs, as does she. "If you must know, I'm _unintentionally_ funny. At least that's how Ryan put it."

"He's right. You tend to sound forced and awkward."

"Says the woman who used to write my jokes." He snickers.

Olivia bursts into laughter. "Your funny and my funny are two different things. _You_ have to pander; _I_ am a natural."

Fitz laughs, relishing in the calmness of the moment. If it weren't for Ryan this would never be happening. They both know that.

"He's great, isn't he?" Fitz asks, gaze fixated upon Ryan.

"He is." She nods, a genuine smile spread across her face. "I never thought I would be happy to have a brother. An _actual_ brother. Not what my father tried to pass Jake onto me as because you see where that went." She chuckles.

"Somewhere it didn't need to go." He smiles, "but you live, and you learn."

"I'm just happy it wasn't too late. To catch myself before I fell."

"Ryan wouldn't have let that happen." His words attract her gaze. "And neither would I."

Her lips part as she gazes into his ocean eyes. She can feel herself moving closer to him, wanting nothing more than to feel his presence consume her. A presence that she misses dearly. Her eyes move from his to his lips to his eyes once more as his gaze wanders over her.

It's almost as if they were alone.

"Sorry to interrupt." Ryan says with a smile, interrupting their moment as he ends the call. "I can't stay. I have to meet Danny."

"Good news?" Fits asks, taking a small step away from Olivia.

"You made him head of secret service so, he wants to celebrate." He smiles.

"He deserves it." Fitz smiles. "Tell him I said hi."

"Will do." He nods imperceptibly, making his way to the door. "Thank you both and don't do anything I wouldn't do." He shoots them a playful wink, pulling soft chuckles from their lips as he leaves the office.

And then there were two.

"I should probably go, too." Olivia murmurs, turning to face Fitz.

"What? Why?" His brows furrow.

"I was only here because of him. I'm sure there's no need for me to stay."

"I want you to stay. Just for a little while."

"Why?"

"Because I might not get another chance once you leave this office."

Her heart skips a beat as does her breath, a twinkle in her eyes. She wants to kiss him, to assure him that he will always have a chance, but she instead steps away from him; releasing the breath she's been holding in.

"I'm sorry, Fitz."

"It's okay."

"No. About us." She exhales shakily. "How we ended things. How I acted when we were together. It wasn't fair to you and you had every right to act accordingly. I was so obsessed with the idea of power and how it made me feel that I did what was necessary to get it."

"Liv."

"When we were together. I felt trapped." She admits. "I felt like you didn't understand that all I wanted was a seat at the table, to have my name in bright lights next to yours . . . not attached to yours, to be able to make the tough calls and stand on my own two feet while doing so." She swallows hard. "To be able to say I am Olivia Pope, I am a _powerful_ woman, and I didn't need a man to do it. _That's_ what I wanted. So, I sabotaged our relationship and for that I am sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you."

Fitz places a hand upon her shoulder. "You have every right to want to have your name written in history. Although your methods of going about it were wrong . . . I could never take away your reasoning behind our breakup. Not only that, I was a bit overbearing and needy." He chuckled. "I didn't know how to be the man that I am today back then. Able to stand on my own two feet. I relied on you too much knowing you had your own journey to go on. It was unfair to you and for that . . . _I'm_ sorry."

She smiles a smile only he can bring out of her. To have where they went wrong now out in the open is more weight lifted from her shoulders. With her gaze fixated on his, she nods imperceptibly.

"I should go."

"Without joining me for a drink?" He raises a brow, a soft smile upon his face.

"Maybe another time." She smiles, making her way to the door. "It was nice seeing you, Fitz. Thank you for doing this." She opens the door, glancing back at him once more.

"Anytime. I hope to see you again."

"I hope so, too."

And with that she leaves the Oval Office, a smile upon her face.


	12. Surrender

**xoxo**

* * *

**X**

Sitting in her living room watching Ryan's interview with Curtis Pryce for the millionth time, sipping from the glass of wine in hand while eating out of the bowl of popcorn sitting perfectly in her lap, Olivia smiles warmly noticing the unyielding passion behind Ryan's words and his unwavering posture.

Up until her sabbatical, she felt as though she needed to loathe him, to have some unspoken, completely fabricated issue with him because of her father as well as her own insecurities and jealousy, but after spending time with him, working with him, getting to know him on her own accord, she sees a lot of herself in him, a lot of what she misses being, a lot of light.

Aside from that, she's come to terms with him being her younger brother. Since they've been in each other's space, he's proven to be more of a family than the people she was surrounded by since her break up with Fitz and that alone is enough. It also helps that they're fighting for the same thing. Positive change.

Moving the bowl of popcorn to the table, she grabs her phone and decides to call him. She's nervous, but still, he's also the only friend she has right now and she's feeling very conversational after seeing him on television. It rings a few times before he picks up.

"_Liv, hi. Is everything okay?_"

"Everything is good." She clears her throat, setting her wine glass on the table. "Am I interrupting?"

"_No, you're fine._" He chuckles. "_I'm just making my way to dinner to meet Danny and mom."_

"That's nice." She smiles warmly. "Has she always been _this_ supportive?"

"_Yeah._" He chuckles. "_If she weren't . . . I'd be a lost cause._"

"What about your dad? What's he like?" She inquires.

"Sane."

She bursts into laughter as does he. "Can we share?"

"_Of course. He'd welcome you with open arms._"

"How does Olivia Lewis sound? Has a ring to it."

"_And ruin the iconic name that is Olivia Pope? Absolutely not._" He laughs. "_However, Olivia Lewis-Pope might give the girls a run for their money._"

"I actually love that."

"_Too bad I just thought of another name._"

"Lay it on me." She chuckles, popping a few kernels into her mouth.

"_Olivia Carolyn Lewis-Pope Grant._" He snickers. "_For when you get married to the man of your dreams._"

"I-" She chuckles, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth at the mention of Fitz's last name attached to hers. "Fitz and I are _not_ getting married."

"Oh, come on!" He says in laughter, disbelief prevalent in his voice. "_Even with me in the office you two couldn't help but to gravitate towards one another. You know what I call that?_"

"Undiagnosed delusion?" She quips playfully.

He snickers. "_If I called you out of your name, would I be wrong?" _

"Wouldn't be the first time someone did." She laughs.

"_You make a good point._" He chuckles. "_Anyways, I would call that . . . love._ _And that's coming from someone on the outside looking in. Not only were you two making heart eyes at each other since he arrived at QPA with me, the tension between you two in the oval was like nothing I've ever felt. It was palpable as hell._"

She smiles warmly, gaze shifting reflectively to nothing in particular.

"It's just . . . I don't know." She heaves a soft sigh. "No matter where I go or who I'm with he'll always be the standard for me. I'll always be drawn to his orbit."

"_He has your heart._"

"He does." She says in agreement. "Do you think I'm an idiot for still wanting him? After our tumultuous and tempestuous relationship?"

"_No, but_ _is that really how you see your relationship with him?_"

The question sends a chill down her spine, making her shift on the couch.

"No." She answers truthfully, heaving a shaky sigh. "It's painful, difficult, devastating, life-changing, extraordinary love all wrapped up with a bow."

"_And it's everything you dreamed of._"

"It is _everything_ I dreamed of."

"_Do you still love him?_"

"With everything in me." She smiles, "but we can talk about boys another time if you're up for it."

"_I'm always up for that_." He chuckles. "_What's on your mind?"_

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me with the case. If it weren't for you, I don't think it would've gone the way it did."

"_It would have because your Olivia fucking Pope, but I'm glad I was able to help. We work well together._"

"We do." She smiles. "I also want to thank you for having that talk with me and allowing me a chance to show you that I'm not the monster I've been showing . . ." Her voice trails off. "And thank you for showing me forgiveness for everything I've done."

"_Everyone deserves a chance to redeem themselves and you are included in that. I harbor no ill will towards you. We all have our monsters, but that doesn't mean we can't use them for good." _He chuckles._ "As I said when we talked, you are one of the most beautiful, intelligent, and formidable women I have ever met. Never forget that._"

She's never felt so relieved. The forgiveness he's shown her has been an eye opener, an eye opener allowing her to finally see things clearly for the first time in months. She wasn't right, everyone knew this while she pushed it away, but now that she does know and is standing her ground, she plans to make the best of it no matter what obstacles come her way. With a beatific smile upon her face, she chuckles softly heaving a heavy but content sigh.

"Okay, and Ryan?"

"_Yeah, Liv?_"

"Will you tell everyone I said hi?"

"_Of course, I will._" He smiles. "_Enjoy the rest of your night, maybe . . . I don't know, call Fitz._"

"I don't think-"

"_Bye!_" He laughs, ending the call before she can finish her sentence leaving her feeling flustered at the mention of his name, but also satisfied.

Looking at her phone screen with a smile, she decides to do what Ryan says and calls Fitz because deep down she wants to. It rings once before he picks up.

"_Hi._" He mutters, a joyous grin spread across his face.

"Hi." She chuckles. "I'm sorry to call, but I have a half-eaten bowl of popcorn and a _just_ opened bottle of wine and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and have that drink. _If_ you aren't too busy running the world."

He laughs at the gesture. "_Well, that depends. What kind of popcorn is it?_"

"Lightly salted." She chuckles. "Extra butter. A hint - just a _small_ hint of caramel."

"_Consider me sold._" He chuckles. "_I'll finish up here and come over, okay?_"

"Okay. See you soon."

"_See you soon._"

**X**

Sitting at a table inside _The Dabney_; a restaurant of Danny's choice, he and Maya sit across from one another while waiting for Ryan to arrive. They were engaging in small talk, but Maya's inquisitiveness is overwhelming her.

"I know were supposed to wait for Ryan to show, but mama can't just sit here and act like I'm not curious about the mystery man that swept my baby off his feet." She moves her hair over her shoulder, grabbing her glass of wine and taking a small sip.

Danny chuckles. "I'm an open book. Ask anything you want."

"Oh, I will." She leans over the table. "Is this some kind of game you're playing with him? Some sort of _false_ attachment in order to get to where you want to be?"

"Not at all." He smiles, interlacing his fingers atop of the table, gaze fixated upon hers. "There is no agenda when it comes to your son. I'm not some leech trying to use his name to propel me to some desired place because I'm already there. And I got there on my own. I'm also not playing some game with him because games can be rigged, and love is not something that can be achieved by some completion of levels or cheat codes . . . it just happens. And it _happened_ with Ryan."

She smiles, eyes narrowed, a soft hum rumbling from her chest.

"You're in love with him?"

"I am." He nods affirmatively, a sparkle in his eyes. "I . . . I haven't told him because of everything going on, but I am."

"Why?"

"To the world, he's Ryan Lewis. The ghost of DC. The man who makes things happen, but I never saw him as that. I mean, yes, I love watching him work and hearing about his work and all the things he's accomplishing, but I've always saw him as Ryan Lewis, the man that brightens up my day every time I see him, the man that treats me like a human being, the man that shows me and everyone in his life what it's like to be _good_. He is like no one I have _ever_ met, and I do my best of assuring him that every time I am with him. He's intelligent, funny, breathtaking, warm, everything. And I am the luckiest man in the world."

She's pleased with his answer. More pleased than she thought she'd be finding her eyes welling with tears. To hear a man, a white man, speak of her son in a manner that uplifts him without fetishizing him is all she could ask for.

"You truly love my son." She wipes her eyes quickly. "You see him how I raised him to be seen and _that_ makes me very happy."

"I'm glad, Maya." He smiles. "Your son is important to me. I would never do anything to hurt him."

"Which leads me to this . . . what is the _end_ goal for you and him?"

"If our relationship continues on the path it is now - which I'm sure it will, I do plan to marry him." He says, sincerity prevalent in his voice. "I want a house, a family, holiday dinners, carpools, family vacations, family reunions, I want it all. And I want it all with him. I know it'll be a long road filled with challenges and obstacles, but I'm in this for the long haul. I knew I would be when I first laid eyes on him." He smiles to himself, thoughts drifting back to when he and Ryan first met. "So, that's the end goal for me."

"And does he know any of this?" She raises a brow, a pleased smile upon her face as she takes a sip of wine.

"Not yet, but he will."

"Good. Whenever you feel the time is right you tell him how you feel. I know he's good at knowing that sort of thing so you may not have to say it but say it. He needs to hear the unyielding passion behind your voice. He needs to look into those _gorgeous_ grey eyes of yours and see that he means that much to you, okay?"

"Okay." He nods, taking her words to heart. "I won't let you down, it more importantly, I won't let him down or myself for that matter."

"That's what mama likes to hear." She smiles. "I was kind of worried that you'd be some asshole trying to ruin my baby, but I can tell that you mean what you say."

He chuckles. "I _used_ to be an asshole so that's an accurate assumption to make, but I've learned a lot since then. Being an asshole wouldn't bring me any happiness, so I changed."

"I'm glad you did." She finishes off her glass of wine. "Ryan really likes you. He's never liked anyone this much."

"Really? Why not?"

"Chile, they weren't good enough for him and he's not one to give second chances. He's _barely_ one to give first chances." She chuckles.

"I guess I am lucky."

"Indeed, you are. Don't squander it, Danny."

"I promise you . . . I won't." He assures, voice unwavering.

Dressed in an all-black Alexander McQueen tartan-pocket cotton-denim shirt and strap-detail stretch cotton jeans paired with harness leather hiking boots and a contrast-strap logo-print leather pouch all from the same designer topped off with his wavy hair, diamond earrings and a diamond necklace, Ryan enters the restaurant.

He checks in with the hostess and she directs him to the table where Maya and Danny are sitting. With a small smile and imperceptible nod, he makes his way to them, garnering smiles, blown kisses and even a few screams in which he responds by gently touching their shoulders, winking or simply smiling back not once expecting those reactions.

Danny and Maya move to their feet with smiles on their faces to greet him, a bright grin upon his face, excited to see them both in this setting together.

"You're late." Danny's says, playfulness prevalent in his voice, pulling Ryan in and hugging him close, pressing a soft kiss upon his cheek. "We kind of started without you."

"I know, I know." He chuckles, setting his pouch on the table as he moves over to Maya, pulling her in and hugging her close. "Traffic is a _bitch_ at this time of night."

"We're glad you made it." She chuckles, squeezing him tightly before taking her seat. "We're drinking your favorite. A 1961 Château Canon-La Gaffelière."

"Oh, yes. Perfect. I didn't know you were a wine drinker." He glances over at Danny who pulls Ryan's chair out for him.

"I dabble sometimes." He smiles, watching as Ryan takes his seat before taking his own. "You look amazing, as always."

"Thank you." He smiles, a faint blush rushes to his cheeks. "As do the both of you."

"Thank you." Maya and Danny say simultaneously.

"So," he grabs the stem of the wine glass, taking a small sip. "Oh, that's good. What did I miss?"

**X**

The sound of her microwave beeping fills the kitchen as she grabs down another wine glass from the cabinet, preparing for Fitz's arrival. She's nervous, heart and mind racing, palms sweating, but there's also butterflies wreaking havoc in the pit of her stomach. So surreal.

Setting the glass on the kitchen counter, she grabs the empty bowl of popcorn and discards the kernels into the trash growing tired of the constant beeping her microwave does. Pressing _stop _on the microwave, she retrieves the bag of freshly popped popcorn and opens it into the bowl.

Discarding the bag into the trash, she then opens a fresh bottle of her favorite Bordeaux, filling Fitz's glass perfectly. She didn't bother filling hers seeing as she still has a nice amount and didn't want to over drink and end up doing something she'd regret. After all, it's just two friends hanging out.

Right?

There's a knock on the door and her heart sinks into her stomach.

He's here.

Grabbing the bowl of popcorn and glass of wine, she makes her way to the living room, setting it on the table and making her way to the door. She doesn't even bother looking out the peephole, she simply unlocks the door and opens it.

"Hi." He says, a warm smile upon his face.

"Hi." She smiles back.

They stand there for a minute, drowning out the silence only focusing on each other's eyes. Their lips part, craving to taste the familiar yet invigorating taste they've been accustomed to since they first met. They move in sync, stepping closer to one another, hearts bursting like fireworks in the darkest of skies.

The pull is inescapable.

"Come in." She murmurs, stepping aside allowing him to enter her place, closing the door behind him. "I'm glad you came."

"So am I." He turns around to face her, glancing down at the wine and popcorn. "Looks delicious. Although, I'm not much of a wine drinker."

"I'm sure it will _suffice_ for the night." She chuckles, walking over to the table, grabbing the glass she poured for him as well as her own. "Here." She holds his out to him.

He takes the glass, brows raised. "Should we make a toast?"

"What are we toasting to?"

"To intertwining roads and positive change." He raises his glass.

"To intertwining roads and positive change." She repeats.

They clink glasses before taking small sips of the wine, setting their glasses back down on the table. There's so much they want to say and do; they didn't know where to start. With their eyes locked on one another's, they search for the tiny spark that burns as hot as the sun, the tiny spark that lets them know that there's still hope even after their end.

There it is.

"Do you want to sit down?" She asks, squeezing her legs tightly to stop her body from reacting to his presence.

"No." He steps closer to her, gaze wandering over her, feeling his lungs constrict the closer he gets.

"Then what do you want?" She inhales sharply, unable to catch her breath.

"The question is . . . what do you want?"

She wants to step away but can't. She's trapped in his orbit with no exit in sight. She feels a stirring in her loins making her knees weak, and her body shudder with yearn.

She wants him.

So, without any more thought, she cups his face in her hands, pulling him in and pressing a hungry kiss against his lips. She doesn't rush however, relishing in the taste she missed dearly as did he, feeling his arms wrapping tightly around her waist. It's even better than she hoped it be and she wants more. More of what she's been depriving herself of so, she allows him to have her.

Heat rushes to his cheeks as his hands slip inside the fabric of her robe, caressing her breasts. Her hands find his face as he lets her have full control over his mouth. He releases a soft groan as the warmth from her body begins to consume him as she presses herself against him. His manhood hardens immediately, his hands finding the curve of her back.

A smile spreads across her face as she moves her hands to the waistline of his pants, unbuckling and zipping them down. He can no longer resist her as he moves them towards the couch. She can feel her heart flutter irregularly when she hits the arm of the couch.

"Are you sure?" He asks, a tone of lust in his voice as he picks her up, coaxing her legs around his waist.

"I'm sure." She nods affirmatively, placing a hand upon the nape of his neck while reaching into his pants with the other, coiling it around his cock.

He hisses in pleasure as he crashes his lips upon hers, gently lying her down on the couch. His weight pressing her down into the cushions that conforms to her body as she arches her back, her hips pressed against his.

"Put it in for me." He groans as he slowly grinds his hips into hers, his fingers teasing her through her panties.

The warmth of his fingers arches her body as a soft pressure between her thighs begins to build. She is in dire need of him. Every part of her being aches for him as she feels herself getting wetter. He watches her intensely, his glistening gaze leaving her mesmerized. She's unable to stop the soft moans that escape from her lips but was soon silenced by his hand upon her mouth as he rips her panties off with ease.

Yearning for him, she guides his cock to her entrance and pushes him inside of her. She has trouble stopping her whimpers as they fill the atmosphere, feeling him opening her up. A deep groan rumbles from his chest as her warmth consumes him, pushing himself deeper inside of her, silencing the sounds he's pulling from her lips.

She is unable to catch her breath as he allows his thrusts work from soft to remorseless. He feels her body jerk beneath him as he bombards the spot of his desire, her face buried against the crook of his neck as his grip tightens around the arm of the couch.

She tilts her head back against the couch, her eyes rolling into her head as her moans become more sporadic. She grips onto his tie, pulling him even closer as the surge of emotions rush through her body releasing waves of trembles. In a pathetic attempt to push against his chest makes him thrust faster, making her body jerk even harder underneath him as she wraps her legs tightly around his waist.

She feels as though she were being split in two, but she doesn't complain because she wants him more than anyone. There is no worry, no yelling, no distance just two people colliding in a way they haven't. As remorseless as he is, he can feel the pleasure building up inside of him as could she. He rolls his hips into her, grinding, thrusting vigorously as his deep groans fill the air, mixing with her whimpers as they finally release themselves.

He doesn't stop there as he crashes his lips upon hers, slowing the rolling of his lips, bombarding her with long strokes while his tongue explores her mouth as he fills her. She can't open her eyes; she doesn't want to as the pleasure is overwhelming. With her arms wrapped tightly around him, she was able to utter a simple question.

"Will you stay with me?"

He presses a soft kiss upon her neck. "I'm not leaving until I feel you've gotten enough."

**X**

"I'm honestly surprised that my mom liked you _that_ much." Ryan says, walking off the elevator with Danny trailing behind him, grabbing his keys from his pouch.

"Me too." Danny says with a smile, admiring Ryan's physique, tongue brushing his lips. "That just means I have to make sure I keep you happy."

"You aren't lacking in that department. I am _very_ happy with you." He chuckles, sliding the key into the top lock.

"Good." He murmurs, snaking his arms around Ryan's waist and pulling him close, burying his face against his neck, pressing a small kiss upon it. "I would hate to disappoint."

Chills flow down Ryan's spine as his breathing becomes irregular, body reacting to the subtleties of Danny's touch. He's been fighting the urge to jump the man he desperately craves all night which only built up tension, tension that needs to be released. With his tongue brushing his lips and soft moans passing through them, he struggles with the lock as Danny begins to nibble at his warmth causing him to tilt his head back to give him more access.

"Open the door, baby." Danny whispers into Ryan's ear, nibbling his earlobe as his hands explore his body. "I got you."

With an imperceptible nod, Ryan holds back his moans becoming completely overwhelmed as he continues to struggle with the lock and key. His entire body is on vibrate and it is a feeling he has not yet experienced with anyone. He's completely flustered.

Seeing him still struggling, Danny smiles against Ryan's jawline as he places a hand upon his shaky one. Slowly, he helps him turn the key clockwise, breathing heavily against his neck and pressing himself against him as they unlock the door before opening it.

Seeing an escape from the inordinate amount of pleasure coursing through his body from such small methods, Ryan attempts to enter his apartment, but Danny's grip tightens around his waist as he kisses his neck before kissing his lips passionately, bulge throbbing against his ass.

It's inevitable.

"I'm going to give you a choice." Danny moans deeply into Ryan's mouth, hands caressing his abdomen. "I can leave now, and this doesn't have to happen _or_, we can stop fighting the inescapable and give into our need and want for one another."

"I don't want to fight it anymore." He murmurs against his lips.

That's all Danny needed. With a warm smile, he spins Ryan around to face him, gazing into his fire-filled eyes as he leads them into the dark apartment, kicking the door closed behind them and kissing him with an unimaginable passion, falling in love with the small hint of vanilla on his lips and wine on his tongue.

**X**

He playfully tosses her on the bed, watching her watching him teasingly touching herself as he undresses with haste, stripping down to his naked frame revealing his throbbing cock still craving her nectar, unable to look away from the beauty in front of him with a soft grin upon his face.

"You are so damn beautiful." He says, reaching a hand down and taking a hold of his cock, slowly stroking himself to her.

"Yeah?" She spreads her legs, slipping a finger inside of her, tucking her lip between her teeth as she watches him touch himself to her. "Come and show me how beautiful am."

With desire-filled eyes, he wastes no time obeying her command, crawling on the bed in between her legs and maneuvering them over his shoulders.

"Move your hand." He brushes his lips against her inner thigh, pulling soft moans from her lips. "I want to taste you."

She moves her hand from her moist folds, letting it fall to her side as she watches him. He begins to leave a trail of kisses upon her thigh leading to the place she wants him most whilst wrapping a hand around her neck, careful not to squeeze too hard, but enough to drive her crazy.

His lips lightly brush against her moist folds, pulling a sharp moan from her lips. It's amazing how such delicate movements could elicit such an overwhelming response. She attempts to move her hips against his lips, but he pulls away, glancing up at her with a smug smirk upon his face.

She's breathless and he has yet to touch her, to taste her. She's coming undone and he has yet to fulfill her desires. She deserves it, she knows she does. This is payback for all the lonely nights they spent apart thinking of what could be. For all the lonely nights they craved the impossible.

_She deserves it_ and this turns him on tremendously.

With his gaze wandering over her exposed body, he continues to tease her, allowing his tongue to work small circles around her pearl making her back arch and hands grip at the sheets. She doesn't bother moving her hips, no. She allows him full control to do whatever he wants to her without question.

She's wet. Overflowing with her sweet, sweet nectar and he so happens to be hungry. Moving his hand from her neck, he places it upon her breast, massaging the nipple between his fingers as he finally gives her what she craves and buries his tongue deep inside of her pulling a plethora of moans from her lips as she places a hand upon his head; fingers tangled in his hair.

A deep groan rumbles from his chest as his tongue dances inside of her, the taste of her nectar filling his mouth. He licks, sucks and kisses her moist folds with extreme precision wanting to bring her to a point of no return before he fucks her, before he shows her just how much he truly missed her. The first time was a sample, but this time is the main course.

Her moans gradually increase in volume, gently tugging his hair whilst steadily grinding her hips as his calculating movements send overwhelming chills down her spine. She's close and he knows this, but he doesn't stop instead, her buries his face even deeper between her thighs, bombarding her pearl with nothing but vigorous flicks of his tongue.

"Fitz!" She cries out, signifying that she's about to cum.

He pulls away from her, a deep groan passing through his lips as he licks the nectar from them, watching as she struggles to contain herself, to hold herself back from reaching her desired peak. He's not done, and neither is she. Far from it, but still so damn close.

Coaxing her legs around his waist, he moves up to her and kisses her with unwavering passion, breathing a life into her that only he can, teasing her entrance with his cock that pulsates wildly. They moan into each other's mouths, her arms wrapping around his neck as his hips grind harder into hers and she doesn't hesitate to grind back.

"Tell me what you want." He groans into her mouth, hands cupping her face, his ocean gaze fixated upon hers.

With quivering lips, eyes welling with tears as the pleasure was becoming unbearable, she kisses him harder, sucking the remnants of her off his tongue.

"I want you." She murmurs.

With that, he buries his face against her neck, sucking her warmth whilst pushing himself inside of her. Her moist folds instantly envelop his cock, pulling soft groans from his lips and soft whimpers from hers. He doesn't thrust, not yet. Instead, he relishes in the moment, her warmth, her sweet pool of nectar that feels like he's home, but she's eager and wants nothing more than to feel him take her to the place only he can.

So, she starts to fuck him, her hips gyrating against his, taking his reddened earlobe between her teeth. He curses under his breath, keeping his hips still allowing her to have control over him as he nibbles her warmth leaving evidence against her for tomorrow. There's no escaping the surge of pleasure and emotions they feel as they reconnect, becoming reacquainted with their addictions.

Consumed with one another, wanting to reach that peak, he begins to thrust into her, meeting the rhythm of her hips. Her nails drag down his broad back, whimpering into his ear making him go harder. He grabs her hands, interlacing their fingers and pressing her down into the mattress, delivering a steady stroke pushing himself deeper inside of her, emitting a grunt that makes her tremble beneath him.

He moves his face from her neck and gazes into her eyes, each thrust inside of her pulling grunts from his lips and hers too. He can feel himself tensing up, cock throbbing inside of her begging for release.

"Harder." She moans, pulling him in and kissing him, legs wrapping tightly around his waist.

He obliges, increasing the power behind his thrust as he falls into the kiss. Their bodies collide, spaces between them gone as they become one. His moans become more frequent, strained even as the pressure builds inside of him. He's close and she knows this, clenching her moist folds around his cock wanting to feel his warmth inside of her.

"Livvie . . ." He murmurs.

"Don't stop, Fitz . . ." She moans in response.

And he doesn't. Although he's at his end, he fucks her harder, thrusts becoming sloppy as she wraps herself around him, fucking him back. There's no turning back, this is it. The grand finale they've both been craving since returning to each other's inescapable orbit.

The peak has been reached.

Burying his face against her neck, unable to hold back any longer, he releases himself into her with a loud yet throaty groan, but he doesn't stop. He keeps pounding into her, gripping her hands tightly as she attempts to moan his name but is unable to due to the sheer pleasure of him inside of her. He missed her and he was going to make it worth her while.

Her body jerks underneath his as she wraps her legs even tighter around his waist wanting nothing more than to feel him deeper inside of her. She wants more of him. All of him. All of what she's been depriving herself of since they broke up. All of what she truly deserves and, in this moment, he's giving her just that.

A deep groan rumbles in his chest as he feels her most folds tighten around his still-hard cock. He knows she's close, so he goes harder, delivering calculated thrusts as he kisses her with a frenzied urgency allowing her to finally release the moans she's been holding back into his mouth sending a wave of pleasure coursing through him.

She manages to break her hands free from his grasp, hands gripping aimlessly at the flesh upon his back before digging her nails into it, whimpering into his mouth as her body shudders with nothing but pleasure.

"Fitz!" She exclaims in a whisper, unable to keep herself under control much longer.

"Cum for me, Liv." He murmurs as he sucks her succulent lips, bucking his hips into her in a hard yet steady pace.

And she does. Overwhelmed by him and his methods of knowing how to pleasure her in every way possible, she emits a wave of loud, drawn-out moans into his mouth, reaching her climax and engulfing him in her sweet, sweet nectar as he continues to pound into her, relishing in her cries of pleasure and the warmth and wetness of her pussy.

"I love you." He groans almost inaudibly into her mouth, bucking his hips to a sudden stop as he releases himself into her once more before carefully rolling onto his back, heavy breathing filling the atmosphere.

Silence ensues, but it's not bad. She didn't think Fitz still loved her after everything she's done and yet she heard him loud and clear. Glancing up at him, she exhales softly, shifting onto her side and resting her head on his chest, wrapping an arm loosely around his waist as his heartbeat calms her.

He smiles down at her, wrapping her in his arms as they both take a moment to realize and simmer in what just transpired between them. It's not bad, it's not good, it's indifferent only because they're at a crossroads, both afraid to acknowledge what he said however, she steps up to the plate.

"You still love me?" She asks in a whisper.

He chuckles. "I never stopped."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I figured you knew." He heaves a soft sigh, "but also because I didn't think you'd want to know with everything going on and us being separated."

She takes a moment to ponder his words realizing that he's right. At the time she didn't want to know, but subconsciously she did, and she can't deny it. She also can't deny the fact that he's never going to stop loving her no matter how far she goes because for him, she's his home.

With a soft nod, she exhales heavily, caressing his chest.

"I love you too." She murmurs with a tired smile.

Hearing her say those words brings a joyous smile to his face as he glances down at her, caressing her still-trembling body.

"So, what does this mean? I ask because I don't want to stand in the way of your hopes and dreams. I want you to have everything you deserve."

She hesitates a moment before speaking. "To me, it feels like a fresh start. A start that I can be proud of. A start where I can stand in _my_ truth." She huffs. "For so long, I've prided everyone else on that except for myself. For so long, I've let everyone else's influences influence me and that's not the life I want to live. Not anymore. So, _this_ can be us working towards something positive together, something much more fulfilling than what we had in the past. This isn't us jumping right into a relationship. This is us going with the flow. This is _me_ earning you."

Her words bring a smile to his face. To hear her speak so clearly regarding herself and their relationship was both heartwarming and rewarding.

"Well," he pulls her up to face level. "Here's to a fresh start. And just so you know, no matter what you decide to do, know that I'm by your side, okay?"

Placing a hand on his face, she gently caresses it as she leans in and kisses him.

"Okay."

**X**

The sound of Ryan's pouch hitting the floor echoes through the living room as he hastily wraps his arms around Danny's neck, hands caressing the nape of his neck becoming consumed with everything he is. He craves him in every imaginable way possible and wants nothing more than to be a part of him, to show him how he makes him feel without words.

A deep groan rumbles from Danny's chest as he shifts them around the chair towards the couch, unable to hold himself back long enough to make it to the bedroom. Without breaking the life-giving kiss, he moves his hands to Ryan's shirt and begins to unbutton it, feeling the warmth radiate from his body as he presses himself back up against him, cock begging to be freed from its constraints.

Without hesitation, feeling Danny's bulge against his own, Ryan moans softly into Danny's mouth, sliding his leather jacket down his toned arms in which he lets fall to the floor. As his shirt continues to be unbuttoned, he works at unbuckling Danny's belt, finishing in seconds, pulling it from the belt loops and tossing it to the floor before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

The action alone pulls a deep yet shaky moan from Danny's lips as some of the pressure around his cock is relieved, bringing a faint smile to his lips. Pulling Ryan's shirt down his arms, he tosses it aside before working on his pants in which he unbuckles with urgency, not wanting to waste any more time as he places his hands upon Ryan's waist, moving to sit down on the couch.

Gazing down into Danny's eyes, Ryan smiles warmly as he steps out of his shoes, simultaneously pulling down his pants along with his black briefs revealing his toned, exposed body and throbbing cock emitting a soft moan as Danny's hands trail up and down his lean yet slim frame, fingers grazing his nicely defined waist, softly arched back, and his subtly curved hips, overloading his already overwhelmed senses.

Danny's in awe, mouth agape with incredulity as his eyes trace Ryan's body illuminated by the moonlight peeking through the curtains.

"You're so perfect, Ryan." He murmurs, keeping his gaze fixated on his as he leans in peppering his abdomen in soft kisses. "I need you."

Cupping Danny's face in his hands, Ryan kisses him vehemently, soft moans passing through his lips invigorating Danny as he pushes him back against the couch. Removing his hands from his face, he rubs down his body, relishing in the feeling and beauty of his sculpted chest and defined abs, trailing a finger along his waistline causing a groan to pass through his lips.

Ryan's enjoying teasing him, touching him, becoming acquainted with everything that he is. With a soft smile upon his face, he takes a hold of Danny's jeans and pulls them down to the middle of his thighs, fixating his gaze upon his pulsating bulge stretching the fabric of his white Calvin Klein briefs and the subtle traces of pre-cum flowing from his engorged head.

He's ready as is himself.

Placing a hand on Danny's bulge, he rubs it gently from the shaft to the head, pulling soft groans from Danny's lips. It's hard, somewhat prodigious in length and perfect in thickness. He can feel the slight leftward curve as well as he teases his sensitive head, gradually pulling down his briefs to the middle of his thighs with his free hand while continuing to kiss him, intoxicated by his taste.

"Fuck, you're _such_ a tease." Danny groans into a chuckle, pulling Ryan onto his lap, coaxing his legs so that he was straddling him, hands caressing his back.

"Admit it." He murmurs against his lips, taking a hold of his cock, stroking the length in its entirety. "You love it."

"I do." He groans, gently bucking his hips into his hand, "but baby, we've waited long enough for this moment. Stop depriving us." He chuckles.

"Sir, yes, sir." He chuckles, lifting his hips just enough, teasing his entrance with Danny's cock before slowly pushing it inside of himself.

Moaning in sync, Danny tilts his head back, his hands finding Ryan's hips, keeping him steady as he slides down onto his cock. He can feel the warmth engulfing him, constricting him, making him want to release almost instantly as Ryan takes him in full, his hips gyrating steadily to get used to him.

With his head resting against Danny's shoulder, Ryan moans against his neck, sucking greedily at his warmth leaving evidence against him for tomorrow as he feels the heat rising throughout his body, a faint hint a pain and an overpowering amount of pleasure pushing him to the edge.

Coaxing Ryan's hips to gyrate faster, Danny bucks his hips to the speed, groaning lowly as he buries his face against Ryan's neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin. Wanting more of him, to taste him as he feels himself reaching his peak, he gently lifts Ryan's head to his and kisses him frenetically.

As they fall deeper under each other's spell, moaning sporadically into each other's mouths as they become one, Danny opens his eyes to admire the man before him. He's beautiful and everything he never knew he needed. With his gaze wandering over him, he places a hand on the back of Ryan's neck and kisses him harder, hips bucking sloppily yet more precise as he aims to make him peak.

Grabbing the back of the couch, Ryan moans sporadically, the depths of him filled with Danny hitting the spot deepest inside of him, the spot that has never been touched by anyone until now.

"Danny . . ." he mutters, adding a subtle bounce to his movements, body trembling with delectation as he struggles to keep himself together.

"Let it go, baby." A strained groan passes through his lips, bucking his hips to a stop giving Ryan full control of him.

Throwing his head back unable to withstand the unbearable amounts of pleasure coursing through him, Ryan's grip tightens on the couch, hips gyrating to a steady pace as he releases himself onto Danny's abdomen. He doesn't stop, his subtle movements pulling strained groans from Danny's lips signifying his closeness.

As Ryan goes off the edge, riding him to exhaustion, the warmth of his walls tightening around his cock, Danny kisses him with everything he's got, groaning uncontrollably into his mouth, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist as he releases himself inside of Ryan.

"Fuck." He exhales. "You're going to make me fall in love with you."

Ryan chuckles, placing a hand upon Danny's face.

"As if you already aren't."

**X**

Fulfillment. Something she hasn't felt in sometime looms over her as she sits curled up on the couch, taking a small sip of her favorite Bordeaux. Now that Fitz was gone, she's able to process what transpired between them. It was everything she'd hoped it would be and more.

To not only let him in on how she feels, but to also find out that he's still very much in love with her makes her heart flutter uncontrollably. A fresh start with Fitz feels just as good as a fresh start at the life she's so desperately looking forward to finding on this new journey.

And although she still has some loose ends to tie up and apologies to make, she's proud of where she's come thus far.

With Ryan's interview with Curtis Pryce still on her tv, she reaches for the remote and hits play, but before she can get comfortable, there's a knock at the door. Pausing the interview, she sets her glass on the table and makes her way to the door. She isn't expecting anyone so she's a bit hesitant.

Looking through the peephole, her brows furrow as she quickly unlocks and opens the door.

"Huck?" She asks, disbelief prevalent in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm forgiving you."

"What? Why?"

"Sometimes forgiveness doesn't come easy, however, it goes a long way if you're able to let go of the feelings you harbor and forgive someone that may actually need your forgiveness."

"I'm sorry?"

"That's what Ryan told me which is why I'm choosing to forgive you. Because you need it."

Tears begin to well in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Huck."

"It's okay."

"It's not. I made you work around temptation . . . I placed you in nothing but compromising positions for my own needs. I never once asked if you were okay. So, I am sorry for taking advantage of you. It wasn't right of me to do just because I _saved_ you." She says, sincerity prevalent in her voice. "I was wrong, and I don't want you to forgive me because I need it. That wouldn't be fair to you."

"I'm not. I'm forgiving you because the old you is gone. Your monster is no longer out of its cage."

"It's not." She says in agreement, inhaling then exhaling sharply. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He gives a genuine smile. "Do you like Ryan now?"

She chuckles, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I do. He's nice."

"He is. He and I are friends."

"He and I are brother and sister." She folds her arms, leaning against the doorframe, a soft chuckle passing through her lips.

"I'm glad he helped bring you back. I missed you."

"Me too." She nods imperceptibly, a warm smile upon her face. "I missed you too, Huck."


	13. Three-Headed Snake

**xoxo**

* * *

**X**

He reaches from under the covers, searching for the blaring alarm clock atop of the nightstand. He struggles a great deal at first, knocking down not only his phone but a watch, a wallet as well as a set of keys that isn't his own.

With an irritated groan rumbling from his chest, he peeks his head from under the darkness becoming bombarded by the beams of sun peeking through the semi opened curtains warming his already heated body as he shuts the alarm off.

_How the hell was the alarm set in the first place?_ A question he asks himself as he slowly lifts his head from the pillow using a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. He attempts to get out of bed, but soon finds himself wrapped in a pair of strong arms.

Danny's still here.

Before he can react, he's pulled back down and within seconds pinned to the mattress, fingers interlaced, his brown eyes meeting Danny's grey ones, a warm smile creeping onto his face as he leans in and kisses him softly.

"I thought you were gone." He murmurs.

"And miss the chance of waking up next to you? Or should I say on top of you?" He raises a brow. "Not a chance."

"I think you were on top enough." He tucks his lip between his teeth, legs wrapping around Danny's waist. He can feel himself becoming turned on which is the _last_ thing he needs.

"I disagree." He murmurs, pressing his hips into him, eliciting soft moans from Ryan's lips. "I happen to think you _love_ when I'm on top."

There's no combating his words, so Ryan simply kisses him, tongue brushing across his soft lips.

"How many times?" The question pulls a soft chuckle from Danny's lips.

"Once on the couch, once in the hallway outside your bedroom door and once in the bed. So, three, but I'm really feeling a fourth." He buries his face against Ryan's neck, pressing soft kisses to it as he bucks his hips gently against him.

A soft moan passes through Ryan's lips although he tries to fight it, unable to withstand Danny's morning wood prodding against his own. His want for this man surpasses his want for any and everything; finding himself becoming putty in Danny's hands and he knows it.

"We should go, Danny . . ." His voice trails off. "The alarm . . ." His mouth agape with pleasure.

"Was set on purpose so that I could spend some _much-needed_ time with you this morning." His voice muffled by Ryan's warmth as he sucks vigorously, leaving small marks behind. "Don't you want to spend time with me?"

He does. He wants to spend every second of every day with this man.

"I do." He murmurs into Danny's ear, tongue brushing against his earlobe.

"Yeah?" He presses a soft kiss upon his neck, trailing a hand down his trembling body, slipping it inside of his underwear pulling soft moans from his lips.

"Yes." He grinds his hips into Danny's hand, placing his hand upon the nape of his neck. "Kiss me."

And he does. Lifting his head to meet Ryan's gaze, Danny kisses him with a feverish passion, soft groans rumbling from his chest as he grinds his hips into Ryan's whilst massaging his erection.

"Take the day off." He murmurs against his lips. "For me."

"And what would we do?" Rubbing his hand down Danny's back.

"Well," he grabs the waistband of Ryan's underwear and begins to pull them down slowly. "For starters, I don't think I made you cum enough."

"Is that right?" He lifts his hips, allowing his underwear to slide down his legs. "What's after that?"

Danny smiles, tucking his lip between his teeth.

"After that, we can test out the shower, maybe the kitchen."

"The elevator too?" He slips his legs out of the underwear, wrapping his legs back around Danny's waist.

"The whole damn apartment complex if we have to." He chuckles, pressing a soft kiss upon his lips, tossing Ryan's underwear aside.

"And here I thought you were with me because of my vast intellect, dashing good looks and _amazing_ fashion sense."

"Those are just a _few_ qualities I love about you."

"Yeah?" He slips his hand inside of Danny's underwear, wrapping his hand around his erection.

"Yeah." He groans, hips steadily bucking into Ryan's hand. "I promise to tell you more, but right now . . . the only thing I wanna do is-"

There's a knock at the door, attracting their attention, bringing their moment to a sudden stop.

Ryan snickers. "Get the door?"

"Yeah." He chuckles. "Get the goddamn door." He shakes his head, stealing a quick kiss from Ryan before climbing out of the bed.

"The robe is hanging on the back of the door." He watches from the bed, combing a hand through his disheveled hair.

"The perfect way to hide a boner." He laughs, grabbing the robe from off the door and sliding it on, tying it loosely at the waist. "Be back in a flash."

"I'll be here."

Leaving the bedroom, Danny makes his way to the door with haste; wanting to get back to Ryan as quick as possible. He doesn't even bother looking out the peephole and instead, he opens the door to be met by Abby whose back is facing the door as she engages in what appears to be a flirty conversation on the phone.

Danny chuckles, shaking his head and folding his arms across his chest, leaning against the doorframe. He planned to let her finish, but the conversation began to go to a place where he didn't need to be so, he quickly clears his throat causing her to jump in shock; quickly ending the call as she turns to face Danny, embarrassment etched upon her face.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Not much." He smiles.

"Good. I, um, am I interrupting something?" Her gaze wanders over him. "I can leave if I am."

He chuckles, as does she. "You just cock-blocked the _hell_ out of me, but come on in." He moves from the doorframe, allowing her to walk inside, closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry about that." She laughs, setting the bag on the living room table. "There's enough for three if you want to-"

"Nah." He shakes his head imperceptibly. "I don't want to intrude."

"Intrude on what?" Ryan asks, walking into the living room wearing Danny's dress shirt, arms folded as he approaches him only to be taken aback by Abby's presence. "Abby?!" He quickly moves behind Danny, causing both him and Abby to laugh. "What are you doing here?"

She grabs the bag off the table, holding it up in the air.

"I bought breakfast!"

**X**

"Huck, do you think you can - what are you doing?" She asks, standing in the doorway of his designated space, confusion prevalent in her voice when she sees him bent over touching his toes.

"I'm stretching out my lower back." He exhales heavily, turning his face to her. "What were you going to ask?"

"I was going to ask if you could watch the place until I get back. I wanted to grab us some lunch and how the _hell_ are you so limber?"

"It's a small space. I have no choice but to be."

"Interesting . . . so, you'll watch the place?"

"Where's Marcus?"

"He's not answering his phone. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't show today. So, will you? I'm kind of in a rush." Her foot taps a cadence upon the floor.

"Do you think she really changed?" He inhales the exhales.

"Who?" Here brows furrow, folding her arms across her chest.

"Olivia."

"That's not something I care to answer right now."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't believe it for one goddamn second!" She steps into his room, voice filled with venom. "Just because she had a change of heart due to her plans not going accordingly doesn't mean that she's this new and improved Olivia Pope."

"People can change, Quinn." He retorts.

"Not her. She'll forever be the same Oliva Pope that ruined us and then left us!" She throws her hands up. "Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"I forgave her. She needs it. Her monster is in its cage." He says, sincerity prevalent in his voice. "She seems different."

"That fast?" She scoffs, disbelief etched upon her face. "You're _more_ than welcome be gullible and ride the Olivia train back to where it came from, but I don't want any parts of it. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

**X**

Soft moans pass through her lips, fingers tangled in his curls as he uses his superpower to push her over the edge. His calculated tongue whirls around her pearl as he gently sucks her moist folds, making her tug his locks gently.

His precise movements send chills coursing through her heated flesh, her hips swiveling against his face. He can feel her walls tighten around his tongue as he pushes himself deeper inside of her, emitting deep groans from his chest.

The pleasure that he delivers is enough to make her body shudder within an intensity she's never felt before. Her world is spinning, vision hazy, legs shaking as she hooks them over his broad shoulders. There's nothing that can compare.

Wanting more of her, he places his hands under her thighs and lifts her legs towards her head, burying his face into her, increasing the speed of his tongue eliciting soft whimpers from her lips as she moves her hands to the bed, gripping the sheets.

He can feel her going through the motions, attempting to process how he's able to take her there with only the power of his tongue. She's coming undone, breathing heavily as her body heat rises to the heavens. Her lips part to speak, to moan, but nothing comes out.

He groans against her folds, sending shivers of unyielding pleasure running down her spine. He knows she's close. He knows that she wants nothing more than to give him the orgasm that's pent up inside of her and he's going to make sure he gets it.

Removing his face from between her thighs, he glances up at her, licking her nectar from his lips as he slowly slides a finger inside of her. She tenses up, her moist folds clenching around his finger as he thrusts into her steadily; his thumb rubbing her pearl.

She can't control the pool of wetness forming between her legs as his ocean gaze wanders over her, breaking down her walls with ease.

"Let go." He murmurs, kissing her inner thigh. "Let go for me, Liv."

"Fitz . . !" She grabs his wrist, hips bucking into his hand as she reaches her desired peak, covering his finger and hand in her sweet nectar.

As her cries of pleasure echo throughout the room, he removes his finger, licking the sweetness from his hand before burying his face back between her thighs; flicking his tongue with precision upon her sensitive pearl as she trembles beneath him.

With a deep groan rumbling from his chest, he licks and sucks her moist folds clean leaving no evidence of her cum behind as he swallows it in delight.

"Kiss me . . ." She murmurs.

And he does. Removing his face from her thighs, he kisses up her body, leaving no part of her skin untouched by his reddened lips. He takes a moment, taking each of her hardened nipples into his mouth one by one, tongue swirling around the sensitive nubs pulling more moans from her lips.

He groans softly at her response, moving to face level, smiling warmly as he gazes into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Hi."

She smiles softly, cupping his face in her hands as he coaxes her legs around his waist.

"Hi."

"Ready for that kiss?"

"Yes."

With a soft chuckle, he leans in and kisses her passionately, pressing his weight onto her, his hard cock pressing against her abdomen. He has no desire to cum, no. This is strictly for her and her pleasure.

As she falls into the kiss, he shifts himself to lay on his side, pulling her close and wrapping her in his arms. He stops kissing her for a moment just to take in her beauty. No makeup, no armor. Just her.

"You're beautiful."

"You're only saying that because of the events that transpired a good twenty minutes ago." She chuckles although a faint blush rises to her cheeks.

He laughs, placing a hand upon her face; thumb rubbing in circles upon her cheek.

"I mean it. You are." He says with a smile, sincerity prevalent in his voice.

"Thank you, Mr. President." She leans in and kisses his forehead. "So, what are your plans for today?"

"I have a few meetings regarding post-presidency. There's also some international matters that require my attention."

"And you're here in bed with me? That's not the man I voted for." She teases.

"It's still early." He chuckles. "I have about thirty minutes. What about you? Anything on the radar for Olivia Pope?"

"I have to talk to Mellie." She heaves a soft sigh. "And I'm afraid."

"Why?"

"Because a part of me wants to leave it all behind, you know? Cut all ties with this crusade for power, but I also still crave it." She admits. "And I know I apologized to you and Ryan and you both forgave me as well as Huck, and I don't want to jeopardize that. I also owe it to myself to do as I said and stand in my truth. I didn't have the realization that I was wrong just to go back to being wrong, but that kind of power doesn't come easy or often."

"That's the thing about power. No matter if it's good or bad, once you get a taste of it, it seeps into your veins and you become an addict. However, what matters most is what you do with that power." He smiles, pressing a kiss upon the bridge of her nose. "Your brother is a very good example of that. The only difference is that he's not addicted to anything that can harm who he is and who he wants to be. You just have to find what works for you without sacrificing yourself to get it because you are powerful Olivia Pope. You always have been, and you always will be."

Her gaze shifts reflectively to nothing in particular as she buries her head against his chest, his words resonating with something deepest inside of her.

Her gut.

**X**

"Thank you for bringing breakfast." Ryan says, a jovial smile upon his face as he places the used dishes into the dishwasher. "It was delicious."

Abby smiles, wiping off the table. "Of course. We haven't spent much time together outside of work so I figured I would do something nice and surprise you. Turns out, I was the surprised one."

He chuckles. "It was a nice surprise, but why were you?"

"I didn't expect Danny to be here, but that's not all."

He turns to face her, brows furrowed. "Spill."

"Well, I took your advice and decided that it was time for me to get back out there . . . with David." She glances up at him, but he doesn't react yet. "So, on my way over here he and I were kind of having phone sex and Danny heard some of it."

He snickers before bursting into laughter, leaning back against the counter. She couldn't help but to laugh with him, tossing the towel at him in which he catches.

"I know you're embarrassed."

"Embarrassed isn't even the word. I almost said something I probably would've regret."

"Good thing he interrupted."

"_Very_ good thing he interrupted."

"So, are you happy? With David." He asks, folding his arms across his chest.

"I am." She smiles. "He makes me happy. We're supposed to go on a date tonight so I'm excited to see where that goes."

"It'll go fantastic." He assures. "You deserve it."

"I do deserve it." She repeats with confidence. "What about you? How are things with Danny?"

"I hate to sound like one of those teenagers who scribble hearts in their notebooks about their crush, but he's everything. Every time I'm around him I get butterflies like he - I feel warm inside and that's something that has never happened to me. He makes me smile, he makes me laugh, he makes me extremely nervous although I'm a _pro_ at hiding it and best of all, he makes me feel like me without the armor, without the influence. Just me."

She smiles at his openness. "That's a good thing. It means he's always seen you as a person instead of a persona." She raises a brow. "Are you in love?"

He's never been asked this question until now which means he hadn't really thought about it. With his gaze shifting to nothing in particular, the answer becomes clear in an instant.

"I-"

"Don't answer that." She chuckles. "He should be the first to know."

"You're right." He nods imperceptibly. "I just hope that when the time comes, he feels the same way."

"Of course, he will." She walks over to him, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "That man isn't going anywhere. He has absolutely no reason to."

"I have absolutely no reason to what?" Danny asks, a smile upon his face as he walks into the living room, his gaze fixated upon both Abby and Ryan; hair still damp from his shower. "What'd I miss?"

Ryan snickers, as does Abby followed by soft laughter.

"Nothing." The two of them say simultaneously.

**X**

After her conversation with Fitz, Olivia knows what she must do. She's nervous to say the least, unable to think of any good that can come from this talk she's about to have with Mellie. Not only did she leave without saying a word, she also has no desire to be in this environment anymore. And although it still calls to her, it's toxic and in no way, shape or form good for her.

Dressed in a tailored, camel Bottega Veneta contrast-panel single-breasted blazer and matching, beige canvas straight-leg trousers from the same designer with a pair of white Prada pointed Mary Jane leather pumps and a white Ouverture canvas and leather tote from the same designer, her heels tap quickly over the porcelain floors as she walks with haste and purpose to Mellie's office.

Jonah; Mellie's assistant, hops up from his seat when he sees her; thumbs twiddling rapidly.

"Miss Pope, Senator Grant has been a mess since you disappeared. She even attempted to hire _Mr. Beene_ to run her campaign in which he declined. She's furious, but you didn't hear this from me."

She gives him a firm nod, entering Mellie's office, attracting her frigid glare as she closes the door behind her.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up after abandoning me." Mellie says, voice filled with venom as she moves to her feet, walking around her desk. "If it isn't Olivia Pope; fixer and destroyer of campaigns. What brings you here?"

That comment doesn't sit well with Olivia. She sets her bag in the chair by the door, her gaze darkening as she stares a hole through Mellie.

"You can feel how you want to feel because I _abandoned_ you, but you are a grown ass woman who wanted to be in politics. Just because your sword and shield are tired and worn out from this God forsaken place doesn't mean the fight is over." She retorts. "It's like you've learned nothing by having me on your side."

"What was I supposed to learn, little miss fixer? Please, elaborate. I would love to hear how you spin this."

"That not everything can be done by me." She says plainly. "You still haven't learned how to be self-sufficient and that is disrespectful to me. You're still treating me as if I'm the help instead of the woman that got you this far . . . it's insulting."

"What's insulting is that you left without informing me that-"

"I don't have to inform you about anything! Especially when it doesn't pertain to _your_ campaign." She jabs a finger at her. "I left because I was the problem. I left because it's people like you that constantly ask and ask and ask without so much as an _ounce_ of courtesy to see how I'm doing."

"Oh please." She laughs dismissively, folding her arms across her chest. "It was never about how you were doing; it was all about control and how you could use your little B613 to keep everyone wrapped around your little finger." She retorts.

Oliva chuckles. "I'll admit, using B613 to propel you to the forefront was wrong. Using B613 to have some sort of power was also wrong because it's effects on me have been somewhat detrimental. You knew this, you could see this and yet, you still allowed me to sweet talk you into keeping it around because you craved the power just as much as me, however, I don't want it anymore nor do I need it." She folds her arms across her chest. "You haven't changed."

"And you have?"

"I've come to terms with the person I am, and I've made a very small step in trying to change before it's too late for me. So, yes, I have changed, but as I said before . . . you're still the same privileged, insecure, oblivious, silver-spoon fed, stick up her ass woman you've always been." She reiterates, voice filled with venom. "And all that talk about you wanting to change was simply to keep me around because you can't fathom doing the job without me and _that's_ your downfall."

"I need you, Olivia!" She steps closer to her.

"I am unavailable, Mellie!" She retorts, remaining firm in her stance. "For once, I am choosing myself."

"You do that, now, and you _will_ live to regret your decision."

Olivia's eyes widen, lips quivering. "Is that a threat?"

"Oh, it's a _promise_, Olivia Pope. You stop working for me . . . and I'll make sure that my privilege is the last thing you see when you're backpacking out of D.C. after losing _everything_ you've worked for."

Olivia doesn't budge, but her heart sinks into her stomach. Before she can even breathe Mellie makes her way out of the office leaving her with a heavy sense of worry.

**X**

"What options do we have?" Fitz asks, sitting behind his desk, gaze fixated upon Abby and Cyrus. "This war in the Middle East is making too much noise and if we don't do something fast, this can be a bigger drawback on us than it is on them."

"On one hand, we can send in troops to alleviate the problem, but the downside is that it'll kill your approval rating before you step foot out of the White House."

"And if you're approval rating is low, that'll kill all chances of your foundation because you made the wrong decision." Cyrus adds. "No one likes a man or woman who can't keep their head above ground and right now . . . you're above it."

"But this requires our attention." He heaves a heavy sigh. "I am the President of the United States. There has to be _something_ I can do."

"Do you want the truth, Mr. President?" Abby ask, glancing over at Cyrus who nods before returning her gaze to Fitz.

"It's why we're here."

"The best thing to do in this situation is nothing." She approaches his desk, handing him a black folder in which he opens immediately. "If you do nothing, not only will it stop a war from happening, it'll also allow them in the Middle East to solve the problems on their own."

"And why would I do that?" He asks.

"Because the American people don't want a war for one and two, no one asked us to get involved. Not even the leaders of the Middle Eastern armed forces." She answers. "You do this war and you lose. And it won't be a loss you can just slap a Band-Aid on and go about your day, no. There will be extreme repercussions that could lead to the tarnishing of your entire four years of being president."

"She's right, Mr. President." Cyrus interjects. "The facts are all there in those documents you're reading. Nobody on our staff or in the U.S. of A wants it either. It's bad for business and bad for the current state of the nation we're in."

Closing the folder and setting it on his desk, Fitz nods imperceptibly as he thinks about the situation. Normally he would try to influence or out-power his colleagues regarding their actions and the steps they should take, but he's not that same man anymore.

"Then we don't intervene. We continue to make sure we keep this nation afloat." He smiles warmly. "Progress updates. Go."

"Well, more missing black girls have been found." Abby states. "Thanks to the division you created within the FBI."

"Also, the free college bill will take effect come next year as well as the push to stop climate change before this place turns to a shit show." Cyrus adds.

"And what about banning assault weapons?"

"That could possibly take effect within a year, maybe two." Abby answers. "That's the quickest timeframe possible with the bill already passed."

Cyrus clears his throat. "Also, there has been _vast_ improvement regarding the bill that was passed regarding injustices minorities face as well as the bill forcing all police departments to equip hidden cameras on their officers. People committing crimes are now being rightfully punished and although racism is not completely eradicated and never will be, there's been a small surge in equality which is better than nothing at all."

"That works for me." He smiles. "Hey, have any of you spoken to Ryan? He should be here for this."

"He's enjoying a day off." Abby answers with a smile. "We had breakfast earlier."

"Good." He chuckles. "Next time you talk to him make sure you update him so that he's up to speed."

"Will do, Mr. President. Anything else?"

"That will be all. After these meetings regarding my foundation, I'll be sure to send an update to your offices."

"Sounds good, Mr. President." She smiles, making her way out of the office with Cyrus following suit.

**X**

Her heels tap quickly over the pavement as she makes her way to her car. After her conversation with Mellie, the last thing she needs is to remain in her orbit especially after the very clear threat that was made. She's more confused than anything, trying to wrap her mind around where she went wrong with Mellie after doing her best to make her shine like gold clusters.

And then it dawns on her. They should've never become _friends_ let alone _partners in crime_ that only became close because of their so-called hatred for Fitz. They don't share the same values and they barely shared the same man. Olivia will always be to Mellie what colored people are to America.

Convenient, replicated, misconstrued and worthless.

It was always unrealistic, but that's what she gets for trying to see the best in someone that was desperate for her help as well as herself being desperate for a win. She sees it clearly and she wants no parts of it. Not anymore.

Reaching her car, she pulls her keys from her bag, unlocks the door and gets in; only to be met by Eli sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Hello, Olivia."

She's not surprised. "Get out of my car."

"Don't you want to hear what I-?"

"Get out!" She exclaims, glancing over at him, voice filled with venom.

He remains unfazed. "What's the matter, Olivia? Not too happy to see your father?"

"I'm not going to tell you again. Get out of my car."

"Or what? What are you going to do if I don't get out of your car?" He challenges her, taking in the scowl upon her face. "Nothing. You are going to do nothing. But since you're so _adamant_ on pushing me away, I'll make this very clear for you. You are not done being command."

Her lips part, bewilderment etched upon her face.

"How did y-?"

"Oh please, Olivia. I know your every move before you even make it." He chuckles. "Did you really think it would be that easy? I mean, I'll admit, you had me going when you left D.C., but that's what you do. You run, but you always come back and every time you do there's a glimmer of hope looming over you and this gut feeling that you've changed when in actuality . . . you haven't. You're still the same Olivia you were before you left."

"You're wrong."

"Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind elaborating."

She burst into a stomach-clenching laughter, holding up her finger as she rests her head on her lap.

"It's simple really." She inhales sharply, lifting her head, fixating her gaze upon him. "I'm nothing like you. I'm actually _capable_ whereas you . . ." She snickers. "You're a lost cause and this obsession you have with me is becoming a bit strange."

"Deflect all you want, Olivia, but it doesn't change the fact that you are destined to be command. And if you go against _me_ again . . . you'll will suffer the consequences. So, what's it going to be?"

Inhaling and exhaling heavily, she stares a hole through him; contemplating.

What is she going to do?

**X**

First Mellie and now her father. This very hopeful starting day has turned into a shit show and she blames herself for even stepping foot back inside the _Devil's Playground_. All the toxicity she had hoped to avoid is now cascading over her, trapping her in a web she's so desperate to break free from, overwhelming her with an intense feeling of despair and uncertainty.

Pacing back and forth in her living room, a glass of her favorite Bordeaux in hand, she inhales and exhales heavily yet shakily, compartmentalizing her thoughts so she can have peace of mind. Why is everyone she's trying to escape so consumed with this idea of her being their meal ticket? Why do they want her to be fucked up in order for their agendas to come to fruition?

It doesn't make any sense. How does her happiness and her wants and her dreams affect those living in a world wearing rose-colored glasses?

There's Mellie; a woman that painted a very good picture about woman empowerment and feminism who decided she was going to run for president only to have Olivia doing all the work because she's incapable of loving and caring for anyone but herself.

Then there's her father, Eli; a man that showed her that she could be the most _powerful_ woman on the planet as long as she played the right chess moves and followed his commands because he's still the puppet master pulling all the strings who's also incapable of caring for anyone but himself.

It's a pattern.

Every single person, besides a select few, are doing exactly what she's good at. Playing the political game. Using the tools in her very arsenal against her. Why? It's simple. They can see that she's trying to change, trying to better herself so she can live the life she deserves.

She's a threat.

Stopping by the window, she gazes out of it at the cityscape, taking a small sip of wine. She exhales softly, finally bringing herself to a state of peace. She doesn't care what anyone tries to do or what threats they make because she will prevail, no matter how hard she struggles between wanting this unobtainable power and wanting a life she can be proud of.

There's a knock at the door, attracting her attention. With furrowed brows, she takes another sip of wine before making over way over it. She didn't even bother seeing who it was, opening the door only to be shocked at who's standing on the other side; a smug smile upon his face.

Jake.

"Hello, Olivia. Did you miss me?"


	14. Serpent's Playground

**xoxo**

* * *

**X**

She hasn't seen him since their discussion about killing Danny. She didn't even bother going to the hospital to see him because for what? What could she possibly say that would make any sense? What could she possibly say that would heal all wounds he may or may not feel?

Nothing. The answer is nothing.

To be honest, he was the last thought on her mind once she left. He was never a factor. She doesn't love him; she doesn't respect him. All he was to her is a pet. A stray dog used to keep her company because at the time, she didn't have anyone else. He has no real purpose.

The sight of him sickens her, making her stomach churn in disgust as her gaze wanders over him. His smug demeanor agitates her, bringing to the surface all the reasons she loathes him. He's cocky without the credentials to be, he stands tall when in actuality . . . he's a dog with its tail between its legs, he believes he's power, that he has some destined reason for being on this earth when really . . . he works for nothing.

No goals, no dreams, nothing.

He barks when he's told to bark, he sits when he's told to sit, he attacks when he's told to attack, hell, he breathes when he's told to breathe. He'll always be a pet. Whether it's hers, her fathers, or anyone he works for. That is his destiny and the only reason he's here is because someone gave him a bone.

With a firm grip on the door, a foot placed behind it, she tilts on her right hip; eager to see where this conversation is going to go.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, skipping the pleasantries of this game he's here to play.

"I just dropped by to see how you were doing since you left me for dead."

Her brows furrow. "You were getting some of the best care in the world." She chuckles. "You were very much alive."

"So intelligent and yet so lost." He retorts. "Don't you get it? This won't end well for you. There are too many factors at hand going against you this very second and I could've been your way out, but instead you got what you wanted and threw me to the side. How's Fitz?"

His jab doesn't shock her. "One, that's none of your business. Two, I don't need a way out . . . especially not with you. You aren't some savior Jake."

"I could've saved you!" He exclaims.

"I don't need to be saved! My goodness. Who do you think you are? Tell me. Because you couldn't even succeed at doing simple tasks with the backing of B613, so why do you think you could've saved me?"

"Because I'm the only one _twisted_ enough to understand how your father works." He answers, voice unwavering. "You don't have to like me or respect me, that's fine, but I would hate to see you not learn from me."

"You're incompetent. What's there to learn?"

"That the only way to kill a snake is to behead it." He steps closer to her. "You'll never be able to truly escape the clutches of your father or anyone around you for that matter if you don't take necessary action."

"Why are you telling me this? Why are you h-?"

"I'm here to warn you. You are _not_ finished as command and if you even think about defying your father, there will be consequences. Consequences you won't be able to come back from."

"I-"

"You signed up for this." He leans in, putting his lips to her ear. "And now you're either going to abide by his rules or suffer. Choice is yours." He moves to walk away, but she grabs his arm.

"Tell him to do his best." She lets him go, slamming the door closed, heaving a heavy sigh.

She's now three for three. Mellie, Eli and Jake; the three-headed serpent and she's in the middle of their playground.

**X**

Making her way to her office, dressed in all red, heels tapping quickly over the porcelain floors as happy as she can be, Mellie greets everyone along the way with a bright smile. She's feeling unstoppable after standing up to Olivia. For once, she is in control and she is relishing in all its glory.

As she approaches her office, her assistant Jonah moves to his feet.

"Senator Grant. There was a man here looking for you by the name of Eli Pope."

"And what did he want?" Her brows furrow; lost as to why he of all people would want to speak to her.

"He didn't say and since you were unavailable, he didn't bother to stay, however, he did leave you something." He informs. "I put it on your desk. He said it was urgent."

"Thank you, Jonah." She gives him a firm nod, making her way into her office. "Hold my calls for the next thirty minutes."

"Will do, Senator Grant."

Walking over to her desk, she grabs the folder and takes a seat, wasting no time to open it. As she examines its contents, her eyes widen in surprise. All of Olivia's dirty deeds all wrapped up in a bow and presented to her.

Checkmate.

To Mellie, this is a win, a way to keep Olivia in check so that she can achieve her goal of becoming the next President of the United States. Sure, taking information from the man that killed her pride and joy is a bit asinine, but the circumstances require extreme tactics due to Olivia being extremely intelligent.

As she flips the page, a small notecard with a number written on it falls onto her lap. With furrowed brows, she sets the folder down and reads the number and the very small name signed at the bottom.

It's Eli's.

Reaching into her desk drawer, she pulls out her cellphone and dials the number. It rings a few times before he answers.

"_Senator Grant._" He says, enthusiasm prevalent in his voice. "_I take it you got my little care package._"

"I did." She answers, voice unwavering. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"_This isn't about me. This is about you, Senator Grant. What do you want to do?_"

"I want to show Olivia that I am in control." She answers truthfully. "I want to give her a taste of her own medicine."

"_Then do it._"

"I just have one question."

"_What's that?_"

"What's in it for you?"

He laughs. "_Once Olivia is trapped in the corner, the corner we're desperately trying to get her in, she will have no choice but to come back to what she knows. That's all I want. No strings._"

She contemplates the situation for a moment, heaving a soft sigh as she leans back against her chair. This is her only chance.

"Consider it done." She ends the call, setting her phone on the desk. "Hey, Jonah!"

"Yes, Senator Grant?" He answers, moving to stand in the doorway of the office.

"I need you to get this information out to the press." She picks up the folder, holding it out to him.

Walking into the office, he grabs the folder.

"What's inside of this folder?"

"Oh, nothing." She kicks her feet up in her desk, crossing her legs at the ankle. "Just something to humble Olivia Pope."

He doesn't bother to ask questions. "Right away, Senator Grant."

"And Jonah."

"Yes?"

"Make it hurt."

**X**

Olivia's name is inescapable. Burning up the airwaves is all her dirty deeds regarding her actions pertaining to B613 leaving the nation both intrigued and horrified. Intrigued to know what else is happening underneath their very noses. Horrified to know that someone whose influence runs deep, someone who's also loved by many, can do so many unspeakable things.

Making her way to the Oval Office, her heels tapping expeditiously over the marble floors, Abby's heart beats out of her chest; worry etched upon her face. Although her and Olivia don't have the best relationship, she can't say that this isn't cruel. Having the people closest to you calling you out on your bullshit is one thing, but to have the world fixating their magnifying glasses on you . . . that's an irrefutable ending.

Barging into the oval, she attracts the attention of Fitz, Marcus, Cyrus and Danny.

"What the hell is happening?"

"We don't know." Fitz answers. "It's what we're trying to figure out. Have you gotten in touch with Ryan?"

"He's on his way, sir." Danny answers, folding his arms across his chest.

"What about Olivia, sir?" Marcus inquires. "Have you tried reaching out to her?"

"I did, several times, but she didn't answer my call."

"Are you sure she didn't do this herself?" Cyrus asks, attracting indifferent glares from the others. "I mean this _is_ her playing field."

"What reasoning does she have to release this information?" Fitz asks, disbelief prevalent in his voice as he walks over to Cyrus. "What _good_ could possibly come out of this? She'll drown before we even have a chance to figure out what the hell is happening and who is behind it."

"I meant no disrespect, sir, but just because you both _willingly_ decided to play _kumbaya_ doesn't mean that everyone else has." Cyrus retorts. "Believe it or not, Mr. President, some of us still see her as the very person they're painting her out to be."

His words leave Fitz speechless.

"Now that you're back on earth, I say that to say this. This sudden attack on Miss Pope stems from one thing and one thing only."

"And what's that?" Marcus asks.

"Control. It's always about control." He answers, gaze drifting to Marcus. "People that are firm in their beliefs cannot be controlled so other matters are taken into accountability."

"What kind of matters?" Abby asks, folding her arms across her chest.

"You all just did some case where she did some good, right?" His gaze drifts to Abby and then Fitz.

Her brows furrow. "Yeah, but I'm confused as to how that ties into this."

"She did good. For the first time since working for Mellie she actually did something that didn't benefit her but other people in a sense that she put them first." Marcus interjects. "There was no underlying agenda."

"Just a case that resonated with something inside of her." Abby catches on. "So, wait. You think that whoever did this wants to have some sort of control over her? All because she did something that wasn't B613 related."

"Exactly." Cyrus nods imperceptibly. "When someone stops doing what you want them to do and start doing things for themselves . . ."

"The superiority complex kicks in." Danny says, voice unwavering. "Without control there's chaos. So, whoever released this information wanted there to be chaos."

"Well, we need to come up with a plan, put out a statement that-"

"That's not a good idea." Ryan says, attracting attention as he enters the oval dressed in a black Givenchy flecked wool-blend single-breasted suit and a pair of red Jimmy Choo Sloane velvet loafers topped off with a high ponytail and diamond stud earrings. "You do that, and you'll ruin what's meant to happen."

"What's meant to happen?" Fitz questions, walking over to Ryan. "So, you want us to sit around and do nothing while her world comes _crashing_ down?"

"What makes you think her world is crashing down?" He tilts his head slightly to the right, a brow raised. "Did you speak to her today? Did _any_ of you speak to her today?"

No one responds because they haven't.

"Exactly my point." He folds his arms across his chest. "I spoke to her. Face to face. She's fine." He assures. "This is something needs to face herself. _This_ is her way out. So, are you going to be the ones to take that away from her or are we going to focus on the real issue at hand?"

The question opens their eyes to the bigger picture. He's right.

Danny smiles. "What'd you have in mind?"

"I need you to look into all possible sources of where this information could've come from."

"Of course." He turns his attention to Fitz. "Is that okay, Mr. President?"

"Are you sure about this Ryan?" He inquires. "Like really sure?"

"I'm sure, Mr. President." He says, voice unwavering.

"Then it's okay, Danny." He assures. "Just be careful."

"Will do, sir." He nods imperceptibly, making his way out of the office, gently squeezing Ryan's shoulder along the way.

"Why him?" Abby inquires. "It'll be quicker if we all do it, right?"

"Yes, but that's also expected." He moves to sit down on the couch, crossing his legs. "This isn't our fight. It's hers."

**X**

She knocks on the big red door, foot tapping a cadence upon the doorstep as she waits for Eli to answer. She's one hundred percent sure that the only reason Olivia is being crucified right now is because of him. He can't let go. He can't stand to see someone flourishing without his control. He can't stand to see someone happy.

He is the cancer that this nation should be crucifying, not Olivia.

Finally, the sound of the door unlocking attracts her attention and when it opens, Eli steps out and his chipper yet smug demeanor shines as bright as the sun. There's not an ounce of worry looming over him, only self-proclaimed victory at the expense of his own daughter's demise and she's had enough of the games.

"Maya, what a pleasure s-"

"Save it, Eli." She brushes past him, walking into his house with him following suit; closing the door behind him.

"What brings you here?" He asks, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"You know damn well what brings me here, Eli." She turns to face him. "What the hell is your problem? Why do you insist on tormenting your daughter? You constantly push and push and push her and wonder why she's so oblivious to what she truly wants. What kind of father-?"

"Oh please!" He exclaims. "Don't even _attempt_ to school me on parenting when you haven't been here for years. You show up on your white horse believing that you're saving someone when in actuality . . . you've done nothing. She will always be my baby girl. _She_ will always come home to me and contrary to what you believe, this isn't my doing for I'm not the only enemy Olivia has made during her time as command."

"You let her become this monster!"

"I gave her a choice and she made her decision!" He retorts.

"More like you made the decision for her." She huffs, head shaking in disgust. "I know how you operate. You're like a parasite, constantly whispering in her ear, affecting her decisions until she only has one to make - that one being the one _you've_ already made for her." She steps towards him, jabbing a finger at him. "You wear her down until she's nothing but a teenage girl who needs her daddy because some boy broke her heart. That doesn't make you father of the year. That makes you a grown ass, obsessed ass, _trifling_ ass man who would rather wear rose-colored glasses to hide the fact that no one needs you, to hide the fact that you are no one's family instead of realizing that you are your only family."

He goes to speak but nothing comes out. He can't combat the facts and although he tries to remain calm and unaffected, his softening gaze says it all. Shaking his head, he beings to laugh hysterically as he steps away from her, turning to the bookcase behind him; unnoticeably grabbing his gun.

"You know what Maya?" He turns to face her, exhaling softly. "You're right and your surprise for being right is that you lose." He pulls the gun from behind his back, aiming it at her. "I'm sorry you had to come all this way for nothing."

She bursts into uncontrollable laughter, stepping towards him; pressing her forehead against the gun. She's not afraid of him. She never was.

"Shoot me. Prove my point so we can all move on with our lives."

His hand begins to shake profusely, nerves coursing through his body, breathing erratically.

"Do it!" She yells.

"Fuck!" He emits long-drawn-out yell, stepping away from her, throwing the gun aside. "I want you out of my house . . . now! This idea you have of me being the bad guy is beneath you!" He stings. "I have done nothing!"

She steps closer to him, putting her lips to his ear.

"Oh Eli, even when you're doing nothing . . . you're _always_ doing something."

**X**

She sits in the lobby of the Supreme Court, eyes closed, head resting back against the wall, away from everyone to get her thoughts together and compartmentalized her press conference. She can feel the indifferent, fear-embedded and disgusted glares people passing by shoot her, but it doesn't faze her. For once, she's happy. Happy that all the bad she's ever done has come to a tipping point which means she's closer to freedom.

You see, she never claimed perfection. She's a human being who deals with emotional turmoil regarding life itself just like everyone else. The only difference is that her mistakes, her tough calls, her mishaps and shortcomings are simply vilified in the press which makes her an easier target to scrutinize. She's used to it however, for that is the job she signed up for and it is also the job she excels at.

This is new for her. Standing in her truth no matter the consequences, finally living up to the person she's meant to be. One without fear, one without pain, one without regrets, one without hinderances, one with love, one with respect, one with hope and one with power. She is Olivia Carolyn Pope; surrounded by snakes inside the serpent's playground with nothing but a worn shield and rusted sword.

But she's ready for the fight.

Opening her eyes, a smile spreads across her face as she moves to her feet, fixing herself up. She's dressed in her standard all-black Armani suit paired with white Prada pumps and her hair; now middle-parted and lightly waved. She's reawakened and now it's time for the blade to be pressed against the necks of her enemies for she is and will always be a gladiator.

Heaving a heavy sigh, she makes her way out to greet the tons of press awaiting her appearance. Her heels tap over the concrete floors as she walks with purpose and her head held high. They scream her name when she becomes clear, asking her question after question as she approaches the podium, but she drowns them out . . . all but one; ready to face the fire.

"Oliva Pope, is it true that you did all of these things?"

She looks in the eyes of everyone in front of her, but her firm stance and demeanor never falters. Time slows for a moment, she hears the, loud and clear. Ryan and Fitz's words of encouragement echoing in her mind, bringing a smile to her face as she leans into the microphone to speak.

"It's true." She admits, the answer shocking all those watching. "I have done some unspeakable and unforgivable things. I ruined those close to me to prove some point that doesn't exist. I filled my head up with fallacies that if I made calculated chess moves, I could change this nation. I flaunted the power I had as an accessory. An accessory I could use whenever I pleased just for fun instead of implementing the change I would've liked to see. And I pulled strings to get people in power all while eliminating those that stood in my way and in the way of my objectives. But you want to know something? There isn't an objective. There never is. My quest for power led me down a dark path filled with so much hurt, loneliness, regret and sorrow. I fought so hard to get nothing in return so when I was in a position of power . . . I enjoyed it because people like me, people of color . . . rarely get that chance." She nods imperceptibly, gaze unwavering. "I don't regret the fight that I needed to fight for myself because I never would've gotten here. I never would've admitted that I . . . Olivia Pope was wrong. But what I do regret is causing so much damage to not only myself, but the ones closest to me and the ones who look to me as an inspiration as well. I take full responsibility for my actions and I will take whatever consequences I have to. So, before I go . . . I want to say that I'm sorry to those I've hurt, to those I've lost and to those watching me today. I also want to say that you _are_ enough and don't ever let _anyone_ dictate your life for you because you'll end up like me."

The questions come flowing in after her very truthful yet very heartfelt admittance speech, but she walks away from the podium back the way she came, her head still held high and a smile upon her face. There was no spin, no deflection, just Olivia. And now that her secrets are out, no one can use them against her.

She's free.

**X**

Making his way back to the Oval Office after watching Olivia's press conference, Ryan responds to a few text messages from Huck regarding Olivia and a few funny memes. Her admittance was indeed powerful and he's proud of her for finally finding her light again. He also can't seem to stop laughing at the memes Huck sent.

"Mr. Lewis." Danny calls out from behind, attracting Ryan's attention causing him to spin around as he approaches him with a red folder in hand. "I found something you're going to want to see."

"What do you have?" His brows furrow, folding his arms across his chest.

Danny holds out the folder and Ryan takes it, opening it and examining its contents.

"The only person who could've accessed these files had to be someone that knows B613 like the back of their hand." He informs. "There's only one person that fits that description."

Ryan looks up from the folder. "Eli Pope."

"Exactly and get this, he isn't working alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you know that Jake was out of the hospital and that he visited Olivia shortly after?"

"She mentioned it, but what does that have to do with this?" He asks, grazing into Danny's eyes; immediately finding the answer. "Eli sent him."

"That's not all he did." He reaches over, turning the documents inside the folder to the last page. "He sent Senator Mellie Grant that information and she released it to the press."

"Why her?"

"Control."

"Makes sense. Her approval rating dropped drastically since Olivia's departure not to mention, no one wants to work with her due to her ignorance."

"Amongst other things."

Ryan chuckles. "Mellie's in a cage and she thinks Olivia is the way out but fails to realize that she just played right into Olivia's hands."

"So, what should we do?" He asks, folding his arms across his chest, gaze wandering over him.

"Inform the president of this." He closes the folder, handing it back to him. "And make sure he doesn't do anything irrational."

"Right away, Mr. Lewis." He nods firmly, giving Ryan's shoulder a gentle squeeze before he makes way to the Oval Office.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Ryan dials up Huck and makes way down the hall opposite of the Oval Office. It rings a few times before he picks up.

"_Ryan, hi. Did you like the memes?_"

"I did, Huck, but this isn't a social call."

"_What do you need?_"

"I need to know more about this Mellie Grant."

**X**

"What do we do now?" An apprehensive Jake asks, glancing across the living room at Eli who stands in front of the television staring blankly. "She admitted to everything. You said she'd spin it. You _said_-"

"I know what I said, boy!" He snaps back, turning his attention to him. "Just because she did the opposite of what I said she would do doesn't mean anything!" He throws his hands up. "The damage has been done!"

"So, what? She's just going to come crawling back to daddy and B613 because the _damage_ has been done?" He inquires, scoffing in disbelief. "If that's what you believe then you don't know your own daughter."

"I would watch your tongue when you speak to me, Ballard." He warns, walking over to him. "I am still _your_ superior."

"No. You're just some sad, lonely and desperate old man attached to some idea that doesn't exist. She's not the woman you raised her to be. You must face that fact. You also have to face the fact that you are no longer in control."

"And _you_ are?" He jabs a finger at him, disbelief etched upon his face. "You have been her pet from the beginning; do you really think this is the conversation where you shine?" He laughs mockingly. "What a joke." He moves to sit on the back of the couch. "But tell me, since you know her more than I do, what will she do?"

"What she always does. Run away." He assures.

"Ah, right." He laughs, shaking his head. "This time _you_ are wrong. The only reason why you think she's going to run is because you still have this feeling that she'll run away with you. You attempted that once already, do you really think she'll fall for it again? You're a joke and I didn't raise you to be a joke. Olivia, my daughter isn't running away from her problems. She's facing them head on which means she is no longer afraid. Which means we have nothing to use against her. Everything is out in the open now, Ballard."

"If that's the case then why would she come back to you?"

"Because Oliva doesn't know how to live a life without chaos. She needs the danger, the thrill, the power." He assures, folding his arms across his chest.

"And what if she doesn't come back?"

"She will."

"And if she doesn't?"

"The war begins."

Jake huffs. "No offense old man, but the war has already started and it's only a matter of time before we're in her crosshairs."

**X**

Thanks to Huck, Ryan was able find out all he needed to know about Mellie Grant. He's confused as to why someone like her wants to be president when her background is lacking any political education besides her being an experienced lawyer who graduated from Harvard.

He's not impressed.

Just from the file alone he can see that she's very entitled, privileged, ignorant and misinformed about tons of issues that this nation is facing and although there are a few positives, they mean nothing to him for she crossed the line attempting to ruin his sister.

Making his way to the living room from his bedroom with the folder in hand, his cellphone tucked between his shoulder and ear, he talks to Huck about what the next step is now that they know who's involved in the attempted defamation of Olivia Pope's character.

"_So, what's the plan?_" Huck asks.

"Hard to say right now without knowing how Olivia feels now that everything is out in the open."

"_We could go after Mellie. Expose the kind of person she is to the public._"

"That'll happen in due time." He chuckles, sitting down in the chair, tossing the folder into the table. "What we need now is something that'll shake up not only Mellie, but Jake and Eli as well."

"_One stone, three birds._" He laughs. "_I like it._"

Ryan chuckles. "Good. Now that that's out in the open, what if-?"

There's a knock on the door, interrupting what he was about to ask.

"Huck, I'll talk to you soon, okay? Someone's at the door."

"_Okay. Can I send you more memes? I found more funny ones._"

Ryan laughs, getting up from his seat and making way to the door.

"Send me all of them."

"_Will do. Later._"

"Later." He nods the call, opening the door to see Olivia standing on the other side.

"Olivia, what are y-?"

"I need your help with something." She says, franticness prevalent in her voice.

His brows furrow. "What is it?"

"I need you to kill Jake Ballard."


	15. Beheading

**xoxo**

* * *

**X**

"You want _me_ to kill Jake Ballard?" He folds his arms across his chest, gaze following her as she walks into his apartment. "Why?"

"Because you're the only one capable." She sets her bag on the couch, turning to face him. "I can't ask anyone else. If I could I wouldn't be here right now." She admits. "You're actually the _very_ last person I would ever ask to do something like this."

He closes the door and makes his way over to the chair, sitting on the arm of it, gaze wandering over her. His decision is already made regarding the matter, but he needs the whole truth, not some sugar-coated bullshit.

"That doesn't answer my question as to _why_, Olivia. Don't talk around it, don't try to spin the situation, be real with me."

She inhales sharply, folding her arms across her chest as she moves to sit on the arm of the couch; head dropping to her lap. She's not used to him seeing her just yet, but she knows he's right. She can't just stumble upon his doorstep asking him to do something so dangerous that could lead to detrimental consequences blowing back on him without being real.

With a heavy exhale, she lifts her head, eyes welling with tears as she gazes at him. He's always so composed, so calm, so transparent, so open to hear the vilest things come out of not only her mouth, but others too. She doesn't know how he does it, but she can't pretend with him anymore in this moment and she won't. He wants the real, he's going to get the real.

"I want my life back." She murmurs, lips quivering. "After standing in my truth I realized that I don't want to be the Olivia that stands in the shadows. I want to stand in the light. All my demons, my shortcomings, my failures are out in the open and for once, I'm not afraid. For once, I owned up to everything and it felt good." She quickly wipes her eyes. "I asked you to kill Jake because he's just one part of the three-headed snake - the other two being Mellie and my father. They all need something from me that I no longer want to give."

"I can understand why you're at this place." He responds, folding his arms atop of his lap. "He was always around, whispering in your ear, gaslighting you into believing that the abominable woman you were at the time would be you the rest of your life, constantly getting into your ear about your father reiterating how _you_ are the most powerful woman in the world and B613 would be everything you needed and I also know that he was the one who came up with the plan to kill Danny. You just didn't have a choice in the matter because you were so consumed with the idea that I was bad that it was easy for him to manipulate you into giving that order. So, I get it. I'm up to speed on, Ballard."

She nods imperceptibly. "I would do it myself, Ryan. I really would, but I'm afraid of what will happen if I do." Her voice trails off.

"Tell me why. Why are you afraid and why do you think I can do this job?"

"Even with all my progress, internally, I am _still_ struggling to decipher between what's right and what's wrong. I am _still_ struggling between good and evil." She inhales sharply, eyes still welling with tears. "You are the only one of us that can do this without ruining who _you_ are." She jabs a finger at him. "You are good, you are light, you are everything that I am not right now which is why I need your help. And I know I shouldn't be here asking you to do this for me, but if I do this . . . there will be no chance for me." Her voice breaks. "And all I want is a chance. A chance to redeem myself to show myself how good I can be and how good my life can be."

Her words resonate with him. He was once at place in life where he needed help, where he couldn't quite figure out what the hell was going on, but he had someone in his corner that understood him like he understands her right now, and her answer is more than enough for him.

With his gaze shifting reflectively to nothing in particular, he smiles warmly.

"I had my answer the moment you asked and I'm sure you know what that answer is." His gaze returns to her. "However, there's something you should know."

She nods affirmatively, wiping her eyes, brows furrowing.

"What is it?" She inquires.

"It was Mellie who tried to ruin you, courtesy of your father. I had Danny look into it and he found that out which leads me to this." He moves to his feet, grabbing the black folder off the coffee table, holding it out to her which she takes but doesn't open. "In that folder is every bad deed Mellie has ever done. Not even Fitz knows about half the shit in there. I'll have my words with Mellie, but it's up to you to decide her fate."

Her mind begins to think of all the possible outcomes and choices regarding this matter as she tucks the folder in her bag. She's not surprised to hear Mellie and her father were in cahoots because they both made very clear threats.

"Thank you, Ryan." She murmurs, sincerity prevalent in her voice. "I don't think I would be sitting here now if it weren't for you showing up when you did and I don't think I've apologized for this, but I am _tremendously_ sorry for putting Danny in harm's way. I wouldn't be able to live that down if something were to happen to him because of me."

"It's okay." He assures, moving to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "And I'm sure Danny would say the same thing. Also, you never have to thank me because you're my sister. I'll always have your best interest at heart."

**X**

It's a relatively quiet day at QPA which brings Huck, Quinn and Marcus peace of mind. They can finally breathe. After they took part in helping bring those lost girls' home, their clientele has increased tremendously bringing on a range of jobs ranging from kidnappings, to murders, to fraud, to embezzlement and much more.

Gathered around the conference room table, laughter fills the room as they discuss something funny regarding a case that they took on not too long ago. Something they couldn't get out of their head since it happened.

"No, the funniest thing that happened was when Huck attempted a British accent." Quinn bursts into uncontrollable laughter.

"What was wrong with my accent?" He inquires, gaze shifting from Quinn to Marcus. "I thought it was good."

"If that was you sounding British then this is _definitely_ me sounding Caucasian." Marcus snickers, glancing over at Quinn before bursting into laughter.

Huck couldn't help but to laugh, shaking his head in embarrassment.

"I never heard a British person speak in my life, so I had to YouTube it. After hours of that stuff, I tried my best to mimic it, but I didn't do a good job."

"It's okay, Huck because your accent didn't ruin the case thank God." She takes a deep breath, calming from the laughter. "It actually made it much, much better."

Marcus rests his head against the table, laughing at the thought while Huck simply smiles, relishing in the vibe of the place now. It's much lighter than it was a few weeks ago and it makes him happy.

"I like that we're all laughing again." His admittance brings the room to silence. "After everything that's happened, it feels good."

"Yeah, you're right, Huck." Quinn says in agreement. "For once we have a moment to just sit back and relax without worrying about a thing."

"Speaking of a thing, has either of you spoken to Olivia?" Marcus inquires, leaning over the table. "I know her name isn't to be said here due to the reactions it causes, but I'm just curious. I mean, she is after all being crucified."

Quinn scoffs. "She deserves it."

"I disagree." Huck murmurs. "Us knowing what she did is different than the entire world knowing. Is what she did to us that horrible that you can't show an ounce of decency?"

"_Decency_?" She chuckles, shaking her head in disbelief. "She took all of our lives and ruined them for her convenience, so I'm sorry if I'm not team Olivia right now."

"Your life was ruined before Olivia came into the picture." He retorts. "Did you forget that your ex-husband helped rig the presidential election? And then when he was murdered you were framed?"

She's taken aback by his remark. How could he be sitting here justifying Olivia's unfair treatment so easily? She can feel her blood boiling and Marcus can too and attempts to alleviate it by calling her name, but she doesn't respond. All she can see is red.

Smashing her hands on the table, she moves to her feet, anger filling her veins.

"How _dare_ you bring that up as if you weren't the one that took me away!" She exclaims, voice filled with venom. "You wanna talk about what I forgot? Let's talk about what _you_ forgot. Did you forget that she took you in off the _streets_ and turned you into some killer that can't get a grip on reality because he's so fucked up in the head?"

"I didn't." He shrugged it off, "but I made amends for my actions and I'm tired of being angry at her because you are. You mention me taking you away, but if I hadn't taken you away . . . you would be in prison."

They begin going back and forth. Quinn making her dislike for Olivia the focal point whereas Huck retaliates with facts regarding Quinn's inconsistencies all while Marcus attempts to break it up. They're so focused on each other that they didn't even realize that Jake had made his way in and had been listening to their heated disagreement.

"What a happy family." He quips, a smug smile upon his face, attracting their attention. "Hope I'm not interrupting."

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Quinn asks, making her way over to him. "You have no business here."

"Actually, I do." He smiles, holding out a red folder to her which she takes and opens immediately. As she scans its contents, Huck and Marcus approach them. "You see, something very bad is going to happen to the three of you if you don't join me."

"So, you're going to what? Release everything we've done in B613's name if we don't join you in some smear campaign against Olivia? You do realize that you'll, be just as exposed, right?" She closes the folder, tossing it in the trash.

"I'll be fine, but weren't you just expressing your dislike for Olivia? It'll be a piece of cake for you."

**X**

Making his way from his bedroom to his living room dressed in a maroon Alexander McQueen organic cotton coat and dark blue Balenciaga bi-colour denim skinny jeans with a pair of maroon Givenchy suede Chelsea boots, Ryan prepares himself to face the woman behind Olivia's sudden crucifixion not once meeting her prior to this.

Although he's more than aware of the person she is, he's also aware that people like her always have another trick up their sleeve. Grabbing his phone and keys from the end table and his dark blue Prada robot-appliqué saffiano-leather pouch from the chair, he makes his way out of his apartment only to be met by Eli standing by the elevators.

With a soft chuckle, he closes the door behind him and locks it, tucking his keys into his pouch and his phone in his back pocket as he turns to face Eli.

"You and your son have weird, stalker tendencies. It's not a good look."

Eli chuckles. "I didn't come here to play with you. I came here to warn you."

"Warn me?" He folds his arms across his chest. "About what?"

"Your day of reckoning is coming soon, and you should be _very_ afraid."

"I see you haven't learned anything since we last spoke." He heaves a soft sigh, walking over to the elevator and pushing the button to call it to his floor. "Seek help, Eli."

"Do you really think Olivia is some changed woman?" His question attracts a 'bitch what' expression from Ryan. "She is not. And if you help her, if you give her the ladder to pull her out of the rabbit hole, she will not only ruin herself, but she'll ruin you as well. Don't you-?"

Ryan holds up a hand to stop him. "Sir, I gave Olivia the ladder so that she could climb out of the rabbit hole _herself_ which is why she wants nothing to do with you. This is such a pathetic attempt for you. You came here on zero grounds because you're afraid."

"I am not a-"

"You are, and it's okay to be." He chuckles. "The woman you raised isn't the woman you wanted. You expected her to come crawling back to daddy because the public is saying some unpleasant things about her when you _should've_ been expecting your blessings to come to an end."

The elevator dings and the doors open. A few people walk off before Ryan walks on, pressing the button to the lobby.

"Is that a threat?" Eli asks, moving to the doorway of the elevator.

"Oh no, I don't make threats. I make promises." He smiles. "You gave Mellie some _very_ destructive information defaming my sister and now . . . this _very_ castle you have surrounded yourself in will be crumbling down and you'll only have yourself to blame."

The elevator does close leaving Eli to his thoughts. The war he's been dreading is here and in full effect.

**X**

She gazes solemnly out of her living room window at the cityscape, arms folded, the sun setting bringing a moment of peace to her mood. Stress is an understatement of what she's been feeling. With the walls closing in on her as those against her attempt to decipher what she's going to do next, she's at a standstill which isn't necessarily a bad thing.

It's precisely where she needs to be.

Years of being her father's puppet, Jake's master and Mellie's scapegoat, she's learned quite a few tricks to add to her arsenal. One of them being keeping her moves a secret. She has everyone on edge with the only thing she's done being her most recent press conference. With that still causing a stir in the media, she's well on her way to get her well-deserved checkmate.

Even her father's confused, failing at confronting Ryan with some bullshit story about rabbit holes and ruining everyone including herself which makes no sense because little does he know, she's been working to self-discover who she really is ever since Ryan informed her on what's real, alleviating her of her rose-colored glasses.

In a way, she's already won.

Her lips curve into a smile as she thinks about a life without toxicity, starting with Jake. She knows how wrong it was to sleep with him, to give up that part of her only meant for the love of her life and she regrets every second spent with that man, that man her own father planted in her life. It sickens her to know that even the people closest to her can want her at her lowest. And to pass him off as her brother; despicable.

A knock on her door attracts her attention. She doesn't budge, however.

"Who is it?"

"It's Huck."

With furrowed brows, she makes her way to the door, unlocks it and opens it.

"What are you doing here?"

"Jake wants us to help him in destroying who you are." He says, voice unwavering. "He came to QPA today, said if we don't do it then he'll release all the bad things we've done."

She swallows hard, lips quivering. "And?"

"And we didn't do it. You did bad things, but you don't deserve to lose who you are."

His words hit her like a ton of bricks. Just like Ryan, Huck has always seen her for who she is and who she wants to be.

"Come in." She moves out of the doorway, allowing him to walk inside, closing the door behind him. "Thank you. For not siding with him."

"I never liked him. He was always an ass."

"If only I could've seen it sooner." She chuckles, moving to sit in a chair, crossing her legs.

"You saw it out. That's all that matters." He smiles. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm good." She assures. "I've made peace with what I've done."

"And you're okay with the way the media is speaking on you?" He inquires, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"I am. I deserve it to some extent. It's somewhat of a wakeup call, but not really." She chuckles. "It just goes to show that no matter the action, there will always be consequences, consequences that I am ready to face."

He smiles. "You used your monster for good."

"I did." She nods imperceptibly, a small smile upon her face. "I did."

"So, what are you going to do about Jake? Do you need my help?"

"No." She smiles, heaving a soft sigh. "I've done enough to you. I can't put you through that again. Not anymore."

Although he offered, he's relieved that she didn't take the bait.

"So, what are you going to do?"

With her gaze shifting reflectively to the window, she smiles proudly.

"I asked the Ghost of DC."

**X**

Her heels tap quickly over the porcelain floors, walking with haste and dedication as she gets wind of Eli being in her office thanks to her assistant Jonah notifying her. She's bewildered to say the least, not expecting the man her helped her dismantle Olivia to show up again, but here he is—

Or so she thinks.

Upon reaching Jonah's desk, she sees he's not there but doesn't question it, rushing into her office only to be taken by surprise.

"Hello, Senator Grant." Ryan says, trailing a finger along her desk before turning to face her. "Jonah said I could wait in your office."

"And who the hell are you?" She slams her door closed. "Do I have to call security?"

"That would be pointless." He chuckles. "Who I am . . . is someone that you've made _very_ angry. You're doing all you can to claim the Oval Office as your own when you should be worried about your political career ending abruptly."

"Is this some kind of joke?" She steps closer to him, gaze wandering over him. "You waltz in here with your fancy clothes on, spewing some unrealistic nonsense when you know nothing about me."

"I know that you released that information about Oliva Pope courtesy of her father Eli Pope who by the way is the murderer of your son Jerry. Or did you forget?" He tilts his head slightly to the right, his response causing her to inhale sharply; mouth agape with incredulity.

"H - how did you?" She stammers, taking a step back. "Who the _hell_ are you?"

"The woman you're trying _desperately_ to ruin is my sister." He says, voice unwavering, shock etched upon her face. "And when you mess with _my_ family . . . I mess with you." He jabs a finger at her. "So, believe me, when I tell you that I am the _worst_ possible enemy to have . . ." He steps closer to her, putting his lips to her ear. "I mean it."

Her heart drops into her stomach, guilt coursing through her veins and before she can utter a word, he's gone as quick as he came.

**X**

Walking off the elevator making his way to QPA's conference room with haste, heart beating out of his chest, Danny tries to wrap his mind around the call he received from Huck regarding Ryan. The specifics weren't given over the phone knowing that anyone could be listening, but the tone of Huck's voice signified worry.

Opening the door, he makes his way inside where he sees Huck sitting at the table upon entry.

"Is Ryan okay?"

"He is." Huck answers, gesturing a hand to the chair next to him.

Danny heaves a heavy yet relieved sigh, moving to sit in the chair next to Huck.

"Are you sure? You sounded worried."

"I am." He glances over at him. "You should be too."

"Why?" His brows furrow. "What happened?"

"I think Ryan is going to kill Jake for Olivia and I'm afraid that if he goes through with it . . . he won't be the same Ryan that we know and love." He informs, glancing over at him, voice wavering. "I like him, Danny."

"I like him too, Huck." He places a hand upon Huck's shoulder. "He's one of the most amazing people I've ever met."

"Then you can't let him do this." His brows furrow, eyes filled with sorrow. "I've seen what killing people can turn you into and I don't want that for him. I don't want him to end up like me."

"Hey, you're not so bad, okay?" He assures. "Everyone has done some fucked up shit due to circumstances, but what makes us evolve - what makes us better . . . is what we do afterwards. You _being_ here is a clear indication that you've made the best out of your troubles and whatever happens with Ryan, I'm sure he'll do the same."

Huck heaves a sigh of relief, head nodding imperceptibly. Danny's words give him a feeling of hope, reeling him back in and reminding him of who Ryan is and what he stands for. He's good. Always has been.

"He's good."

Danny chuckles. "He is _very_ good. He's very good at his job, he's very good at not succumbing to the darkness, he's very good at being a boyfriend and best of all . . . he's very good at being a friend. And I don't think he would _ever_ put himself in a position to jeopardize himself or anything he cares about in his life."

His words bring a smile to Huck's face. "Will you at least talk to him?"

"Of course, I will." He nods affirmatively. "You just try your best not to worry."

**X**

He sits on the arm of the couch, legs crossed, a glass of his favorite Bordeaux in hand; surrounded by darkness although the moonlight peeking through the curtains shines on him. He takes a sip of the delicious red, gaze shifting reflectively to nothing in particular as he thinks about all possible contingencies regarding Olivia's request to kill Jake.

In no way, shape or form is this beneficial to him due to the fact that Jake has never been a recurring issue for him, but for Olivia, he knows how much this will mean to her. She's been trapped all her life and like her saving grace, he helped her loosen the chains so she could fight the good fight, but some fights are far too big to handle alone.

There's an urgent knock at the door, attracting his attention. Taking one more sip of the red liquid, he set the glass down in the coffee table and makes his way to the door, looking through the peephole and seeing Danny on the other side. Not too many things affect him but judging by the knock and the look upon Danny's face he knows what this conversation will entail.

He's afraid.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he unlocks and opens the door.

"So, is it true?" Danny asks, walking into the apartment. "You're going to kill Jake for Olivia?"

Ryan closes the door, folding his arms across his chest as he turns to face Danny. He can see the worry written all over Danny's face and it pains him, but he can't lie. Not to the man he's madly in love with.

"It's true." He murmurs. "She knows I'll handle it."

"Why? There has to be another way."

"There isn't."

Danny scoffs. "Ryan . . ."

"If there was another way - some other person to see this through, don't you think I would've taken that road?"

"Yes, but that's not the _point_, Ryan." He says, voice unwavering as he makes his way over to the window.

"Well, what _is_ the point?" He questions, walking towards Danny whose back is facing him. "Because I'm trying to do the right thing and help my sister, but I'm starting to think that the reason you don't want me to do this is because you-"

"The point is that I love you!" He exclaims, spinning around to face Ryan who stops dead in his tracks; mouth agape with incredulity at the sudden admittance. "I love you Ryan and I can't stand the thought of you doing this because I might lose you." He walks over to him slowly, his soft gaze fixated upon him. "I know what this place does to people. It destroys them until they have nothing left and I don't want to see that happen to you."

Oh, how the tables have turned. He wants to say something, but he can't loosen the words from his throat. It was never about him going through with it, it was always about the person he'd be once the task was done. He's good at this job, the best even, but that doesn't mean he can escape the irrefutable change that comes with the territory of taking a trip down the dark side.

With tears welling in his eyes, he inhales and exhales sharply and without a word, he cups Danny's face in his hands and kisses him with everything inside of him. There's a longing for one another as the kiss burns slow, invigorating them both as he feels Danny's arms wrap tightly around him. This is home. A home that he will always come back to no matter how far he may roam.

"I love you, too." He murmurs against Danny's lips. "And you will _never_ lose me." He opens his eyes to Danny's soft, grey ones gazing at him, his tears running down his cheeks. "I promise."

"Do what you have to do. Just know that I'll be here when you return, okay?"

"Okay. I-"

There's a knock at the door, attracting both their attention. Glancing back at one another, they burst into soft laughter as Danny wipes away Ryan's tears with his thumbs.

"You should get that. Could be important."

Ryan nods imperceptibly, pressing a kiss upon Danny's lips once more before making his way to the door, heaving a soft sigh before opening it.

"Huck?" He asks in disbelief, taken aback by his sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want you to be alone when you kill Jake."

Ryan's brows furrow, glancing back at Danny then back at Huck.

**X**

He hums a catchy tune as he makes his way to his car feeling very accomplished. He had just finished meeting with a few agents at B613's HQ regarding the future of QPA and couldn't wait to return to Eli to deliver the news. With QPA declining to accept his offer not wanting to add onto the defamation of Olivia, he made sure to have backup plan and once the sun rises, the world would know everything about the firm.

Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulls out his keys and tosses them into the air before catching them. Upon reaching his car, he realizes that something is wrong. The doors are unlocked and if he remembers correctly, they were locked when he first arrived. Immediately grabbing his gun from its holster on his right hip, he turns around and scans the area, aiming his gun in every direction his eyes move to.

It's empty, so he thinks, however, that doesn't stop him from walking around the parking complex just to make sure he's isn't being followed by anyone. He knows all too well how things operate in his line of work. When the coast seems to be clear, he makes his way back to his car but keeps his gun in hand just in case. An unfamiliar feeling begins to loom over him as the silences becomes louder, sending unnerving chills down his spine.

Struggling with the keys in his hand as he approaches his car, he's taken by surprise when he hears a faint whistle echoing through the parking structure causing him to spin around in alarm only to be shot in his shoulder. He drops the gun, groaning in displeasure and pain as he puts pressure on the wound looking around to see nothing, stumbling back against the car, however, another gunshot goes off and his time he's shot in his left leg causing him to fall to the cold, wet, ground.

He's incapacitated, but that doesn't stop him from sliding across the ground in attempts to grab his gun, leaving a trail of blood in his wake as he cautiously looks around and that's when he sees him.

Walking from the shadows dressed in all black with a gun in his hand, Ryan reveals himself, his unsympathetic gaze wandering over Jake as he approaches him. He can see the fear coursing through him, his thoughts running wild as he tries to piece together how he's in this predicament and it tickles Ryan, bringing a smile to his face as he kicks the gun aside and forcefully kicks Jake in his face causing blood to spit from his mouth.

"You've done a lot of questionable things, Jake." He chuckles, pressing a foot upon Jake's throat. "How does it feel? Knowing that you won't be making amends for your actions?"

"Fuck you, Ryan." He slurs, breath slowly leaving his lungs. "There's nothing you can-"

"Do to stop you from ruining QPA and Olivia?" He scoffs. "Your backup plan utilizing B613 has been expunged." He informs, bringing a shock to Jake's face. "It's such a shame how you still underestimate me after being bested every single time." His foot presses harder on Jake's neck.

Jake begins to struggle to breathe, but Ryan doesn't let up. He's enjoying the man's suffering and wants to do nothing but make sure he gets the death he deserves.

"Shoot. Me."

"And ruin the _wonderful_ surprise?" He laughs dismissively. "I think not."

Coughing up blood, Jake tries to remove Ryan's foot to no avail, watching as he pulls a syringe from his coat pocket. Kneeling, his foot still placed firmly upon Jake's throat, Ryan's gaze wanders over Jake, a smug smile upon his face.

"Any last words, Ballard?" He raises a brow.

"Go . . . to hell."

With a soft chuckle passing through his lips, Ryan leans in, putting his lips to Jake's ear.

"Olivia sends her regards."

Before he can process what Ryan said, Ryan stabs the needle into his neck, emptying the contents of the syringe into his bloodstream. Profuse coughing ensues, followed by loud screams of help as his body begins to heat up to incalculable levels.

"What did you do to me?!" He exclaims, watching as his skin begins to deteriorate, followed by blood flowing from his orifices.

Ryan laughs. "You're going on an acid trip." He moves to his feet, watching as Jake begins to suffer violent involuntary contractions of the muscles, producing contortion of his body and limbs.

"Help me!"

"Goodbye, Jake." He turns around, making his way to the elevator as Jake's screams echo in the distance.

"Is it done?" Huck asks, attracting Ryan's attention as he steps from behind a support beam.

"Yes." He nods affirmatively. "How long does it take you to dismember a body?"

Huck smiles, glancing over at an unidentifiable Jake.

"In his condition? Won't take long."

Ryan chuckles, tucking the gun and needle back into his coat.

"Let me know when it's done."

Huck nods affirmatively, watching as Ryan walks away. When he was out of sight, Huck makes his way to his car, popping the trunk and pulling out his red toolbox before making way over to Jake.

One down, two to go.


	16. Bye-Bye Presidency

**xoxo**

* * *

**X**

He walks with long, decisive steps through the halls of the White House, making his way back to the Oval Office with haste after Charlotte informed him that Mellie was waiting for him. He's disappointed to say the least now having found out that she was involved in Olivia's dirty laundry being aired out to the public with the help of Rowan; the man that killed their son. To think he wanted to give this woman the world at one point.

With his jaw clenched, he enters the oval, greeted by Mellie's indifferent demeanor. He can see she's affected by something, but he's not in the mood to coddle her feelings knowing she did something so despicable. He closes the door behind him and makes his way to his desk, not even bothering to acknowledge her presence and damn does she feel the cold shoulder.

"Fitz . . ."

"You released that information to the press about Olivia." He turns to face her, frigidness prevalent in his voice. "You worked with the man that _murdered_ our son and for what? To have some kind of control over Olivia because she didn't want to help you with your race to the White House anymore? That's low Mellie, even for you."

She inhales sharply. "What's disgusting is that Olivia-"

"Olivia has _nothing_ to do with this!" He exclaims, voice unwavering. "This is between you and me. Your actions regarding that matter make me see that you are unfit to be a president. What was the reasoning for you siding with the man that took everything away from us? What was the reason for you using your platform - your _power_ to ruin a woman who has done everything in her power to get you where you are today?" He raises a brow. "Because you damn sure wouldn't have made it thus far without her."

"She used B613 to get me here!" She retorts, voice filled with venom.

"And yet you didn't seem to mind." He folds his arms across his chest. "When you found out that Olivia was using B613 to help you . . . what did you do?"

His question brings her to silence and shame. Although she spoke up about B613 when she was made aware of Olivia's actions, she didn't do anything to stop it because just like Olivia _she_ was eager to have the power, the bragging rights and the validation. She was doing her best with Olivia by her side and now her campaign is failing because she can't get a grip on the reality that she's ignorant and unaware of what's happening in the world.

"Nothing." She murmurs. "I did nothing, but you can't sit here and excuse her actions."

"I'm not excusing her actions." He retorts. "I'm putting the spotlight on yours. You see, I spoke to Olivia. I know why she did what she did, and I know why she left, but you . . ." He scoffs. "I don't know a damn thing."

"Fitz . . ." She pleads.

"No, Mellie. Not this time. Your actions will have consequences."

"Is that a threat?" Her brows furrow.

"Take it how you want it, but you are prohibited from White House grounds until my term is over." He says, voice unwavering. "You have a lot of self-reflecting to do."

"I'm scared, Fitz!" She exclaims, throwing her hands up. "Some man pretending to be Olivia's brother made it _very_ clear that he's the worst enemy to have. He knew about Jerry's murder; he knew about what I did." She steps closer to him. "Please . . ."

Fitz burst into laughter, bringing a scowl to Mellie's face.

"His name is Ryan Lewis; son of Maya Lewis also known as Maya Pope. I hired him a few months ago so he could help me not only with my foundation but also some finishing touches to my presidency." He makes his way behind his desk. "He is in fact Olivia's brother and I would hate to have him as an enemy."

She inhales sharply. "You have to fire him, please. If you don't, I'll lose everything I've worked for."

He takes a seat at his desk, brows raised and a warm smile upon his face.

"You should've thought of that before you decided to work with the man that killed our son."

**X**

She stands outside his apartment door, hands trembling as her nerves seem to be getting the best of her. She hasn't heard anything regarding Jake and was beginning to worry that Ryan may have changed his mind. With a shaky inhale then exhale, she knocks on the door, quickly folding her arms across her chest as she waits for him to answer. She turns away and begins to pace back and forth in order to compartmentalize the overbearing thoughts coursing through her mind.

The sound of the door unlocking stops her in her tracks, heart dropping into her stomach as she turns around at the same time he opens the door, holding a glass of his favorite Bordeaux in hand with a warm smile upon his face that instantly alleviates the unnerving feeling overwhelming her. With a heavy exhale, a smile creeps onto her face followed by a soft chuckle as she makes her way inside the apartment. He closes the door behind her, holding out the glass of delicious red to her which she takes, moving to sit on the couch.

"I never saw you as a wine drinker." She chuckles. "What kind?"

With his arms folded across his chest, he walks over to the chair and takes a seat on the arm of it, crossing his legs.

"It's a 1961 Château Canon-La Gaffelière." He smiles. "It'll change your life."

A soft hum rumbles from her chest as she takes a sip of the delicious red, swirling it around in her mouth before swallowing.

"It's good." She admits, a soft chuckle passing through her lips. "I needed this."

"I know. It's because you worry too much."

"I do." She nods imperceptibly. "When I didn't hear anything from you . . . I figured you may have changed your mind."

"I see every job through." He assures. "And with that, I can let you know that the task you asked me to complete was completed. You won't have to worry about Ballard anymore."

Her eyes light up like a shooting shaft glistening in the darkest of nights. There's nothing she can say or do that could thank him for what he's done for her, but she is eternally grateful. Heaving a heavy sigh, the weight slowly lifting off her shoulders, she nods affirmatively.

"Thank you." She murmurs. "I don't know how I'll pay you back for this, but you just gave me another chance to live my life."

"Of course. I want that for you more than you know, Liv." He smiles warmly. "Everyone deserves a chance to live the life they're destined to."

"Even me?" She inquires, voice wavering.

He chuckles. "The fact that you have to even _ask_ that lets me know that you've given up hope although you're aware of how much you've changed since you and I became close. But don't give up hope, Liv. Do what you were meant to do and be the best bitch you know how to be."

She chuckles, downing the rest of the red liquid and setting the glass on the table.

"Speaking of being a bitch, I decided what I want to do as far as Mellie."

"Do tell."

"I want her to experience _everything_ I'm experiencing now. I am done letting people walk away scot free." She says, voice unwavering. "She wanted Olivia Pope then she's going to get Olivia Pope."

"So, what's the plan?" He raises a brow. "And by plan, I mean back up plan because you always want to make sure that you're prepared for all possible contingencies."

"Trust me, this time I will be." She chuckles. "I've been around you long enough to know that you should have at least three different back up plans."

"_Minimum_." He chuckles, his thumb and index finger put close together without touching. "Five max."

She bursts into laughter, mimicking the gesture. His preparedness was always something she admired even when she was against him.

"Can I ask how you do it? How you stay so far ahead?"

"A lot of that comes from mom, but I'm also very adaptable from my own experience."

"How does that affect how you do your job?"

"Being adaptable is what gave me the title _Ghost of DC_." He informs. "I can be in and out within seconds and no one will notice unless I want them to."

"Why make a spectacle when you can assassinate from the shadows?"

"Exactly." He nods affirmatively, folding his arms across his chest. "Which brings me to this, are you going to make a spectacle out of Mellie _or_ are you going to assassinate from the shadows?"

**X**

He approaches the red door, a black box in hand. After handling Jake's remains, he decided that it would be best to let the man pulling the strings to know that his best man is no more. _This_ is checkmate. _This_ is a win not only for Olivia but for everyone that's ever been involved with Ballard.

Upon reaching the doorstep, Huck sets the box down and rings the doorbell before disappearing as quick as he came. He didn't need to see the look upon Eli's face when he sees his beloved son's remains and the best part is that there's no way to trace what happened to Jake to Ryan or Huck or anyone for that matter.

Ryan made sure of that.

Like clockwork, Eli opens the door and notices the black box, wasting no time to pick it up and take it into the house, kicking the door closed behind him. There's no stamp of address on it nor is it complex enough to have a tracker or any type of detonation device lodged inside of it, so he deems it as okay.

Setting the box on the dining room table, he dusts his hands off on his pants before making his way to the kitchen, grabbing his glass of wine from the counter and returning to the dining room. He takes a nice sip of the red liquid and sets the glass down next to the box, humming a tune as he opened the box, examining the contents.

It's Jake's head. Kind of.

Time slows. His heart drops into his stomach as he pushes the box across the table. He knows exactly who it is although he's completely indistinguishable and dismembered due to the _acid trip_ and Huck's talents. _This can't be possible_. _This can't be the end of his son_.

But it is.

Tears begin to well in his eyes as his emotions start to take over. He's angry, sad, defeated, indifferent, unaffected but still very much awake and _this_ . . . is one nightmare he won't be able to escape. Everything he's built is crumbling down and there's nothing he can do to stop it. It was inevitable the moment the man he fears the most touched down in D.C.

Oh, how the mighty fall.

With his tears running down his cheeks, he emits a pain-filled scream, swiping his hands across the table knocking everything to the floor including the box. The wine glass shatters, blood from the box forms a pool on the hardwood floors mixing with the red liquid and he simply walks away over to his couch where he kneels, grabbing the gun from underneath it and putting it to his head.

Slowly, he moves to his feet, a shaky finger upon the trigger.

"You win." He murmurs, pulling the trigger but finds himself still alive.

It's empty.

Letting the gun fall to the floor, he falls to his knees, head dropping to the floor. He's alone and it's no one's fault but his.

**X**

"Thank you for coming to see me, Senator Briggs." Fitz says, voice unwavering. "I know I haven't given you much reason to come here."

"Nonsense." He chuckles, leaning back against the couch. "You did what you needed to do and showed support for Senator Mellie Grant because of your relationship with her, but you never offended me. What you _did_ do is close the door on my face before hearing what I could offer to this nation."

Fitz chuckles, resting one foot over the thigh of the other.

"And I apologize for that. I was so wrapped up in giving her what she's _owed_ that I didn't give you the chance to put your chips on the table. That's why I called you here today, to get some insight into who you are and what you stand for." He smiles, sincerity prevalent in his voice. "I took the liberty of looking into your accomplishments. You've done good work."

Briggs nods imperceptibly. "And I hope to continue, Mr. President. I've taken down a lot of Goliath's back in my day, but now is the time to enforce change. As a black man in America I have the power to grasp the younger generation as well as minorities. I want to start in those urban communities and work my way up giving them everything they are - _we_ are owed." He clears his throat. "You can look at my numbers to see how I resonate within the black community as well as minorities. I've also made a very small dent within the white communities that have common sense."

Fitz chuckles, listening intently. "So, what is it that you promise to do to make this world a better place with the changes I already implemented?"

"For one, free college. I am a big supporter of that because when I was going to college it was very expensive and not everyone has the money to do so. Free education could reduce the dangers our younger generation are facing today. I also agree with climate change as well as banning assault weapons. Guns of army caliber shouldn't be easily accessible by any man or woman with a gun license."

"I agree." He nods imperceptibly.

"And what I promise to do is to make sure this nation stays afloat. No person in power will be able to influence my decisions. The only people capable of that would be the American people because they're living their life in _constant_ fear and worry that something someday will go wrong and I want to make sure that doesn't happen. Their voices are more important than all of ours and with that . . . if I'm elected president, the people will be the focal point not the ones in power. There are too many inequalities happening to bow down to the average white man sitting behind some desk." He snickers. "No offense."

Fitz smiles warmly. "None taken."

He likes Senator Briggs. He's passionate, dedicated and promising. He's aware of the issues this nation is facing, and Fitz feels good to know that.

"You know, you're the second man to come in here with his head held high, his focus on the right thing and plans in motion. Plans that don't have to do with _selfish_ motivations."

"Really?" He raises a brow. "Who's the first?" He inquires.

"My colleague, Ryan Lewis." He smiles. "You remind me of him in a way."

"And what way is that if I may ask, Mr. President?"

"Unable to be influenced by darkness." He says, voice unwavering. "The best quality to have."

Briggs chuckles, nodding softly. "I hope to make this nation a better place and continue the work you've done."

"Well, Senator." He moves to his feet, extending a hand out to him. "You have my unyielding support."

Briggs moves to his feet, a warm smile upon his face as he shakes Fitz's hand firmly.

"You won't regret it, sir."

**X**

The elevator doors open and walking out is Huck alongside Danny. They haven't heard anything from Ryan, so they wanted to check on him to make sure he's still the same man they've come to know and love.

"Do you think he's here?" Huck asks, glancing over at a worried Danny.

"I hope so. I haven't spoken to him since that night and that worries me." He answers, voice unwavering. "I've been all over the place."

"You know him more than we do. If he's here and he's changed . . . you'd know. Just keep your head above the water." He smiled softly. "You talked to him, right? Expressed your worries?"

"I did." He nods affirmatively, combing a hand through his hair. "He said I'd never lose him. Sounded pretty certain of that which worries me because he's good at masking his feelings."

"If he said that to you then believe it. He's never been one to lie, but with you he's vulnerable."

Danny's brows furrow, glancing over at Huck as they stop in front of Ryan's apartment door.

"How can you tell?"

"I've seen you two together. I know." He smiles. "And you know, too."

Danny chuckles. "You're right. I'm just worried that-"

The sound of the door unlocking attracts their attention, interrupting their train of thought. Before they can properly adjust, the door opens and Ryan steps out dressed in a beige Mason Margiela notch-lapel single-breasted suit with a pair of maroon Christian Louboutin Milan leather boots and a maroon and beige Skypouch Loubicity stud-embellished leather pouch from the same designer in hand as he shuts the door behind him.

He's not surprised to see Danny and Huck, but he is happy.

"Hi, guys." He smiles warmly, turning to lock the door behind him. "I'm sorry we haven't spoken; I've just been busy working."

"You're okay?" Huck inquires.

"I'm good." He assures, returning his attention to them. "How are you two?"

"Danny's worried. Thought you might've went to the dark side."

Ryan snickers, gaze fixating on Danny. "Really?"

"Really." He answers, tucking his hands in his pockets. "When you didn't call after it happened my mind immediately went to the worst place ever."

"I told you you'd never lose me. That goes for everyone I've built a relationship with. I'm not one of those _mindless_ puppets who do one thing and become a completely different person afterwards." He smiles, folding his arms across his chest. "I've always been sure of myself and killing Jake wasn't going to send me off the cliff."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He steps closer to Danny, placing a hand upon his face, thumb caressing his cheek. "I'm happy you told me how you feel. And I'm happy you came with him, Huck."

Huck chuckles. "Anytime."

"So, you're okay?" Danny raises a brow, a small smile upon his face as he wraps his arms loosely around Ryan's waist. "One hundred percent."

"One hundred percent." He smiles, wrapping his arms around Danny's neck, pulling him in and hugging him close. "You don't have to worry. I promise."

Heaving a sigh of relief, Danny wraps Ryan tighter in his arms, burying his face against his neck.

"It feels so good to see you unaffected by this place." He murmurs. "I'm glad you're still here."

"Me too." He exhales heavily, turning to face Huck, keeping an arm wrapped around Danny's neck. "And how are you holding up?"

"I'm good." He assures, voice unwavering. "I made a pit stop and delivered the contents to the man behind the strings."

"You are . . . a _genius_." He chuckles. "And the statement regarding Jake's sudden decision to go into retirement and pursue other life goals is on standby in case people start asking questions correct?"

"Correct. There's no trace that could lead back to any of us. You made sure of that." He assures. "As far as anyone knows, this never happened and the box I sent to Eli can't be identified as Jake although _he'll_ know that it's him."

"Perfect. I really appreciate you Huck . . . for helping me even after everything you've went through."

Huck smiles. "I couldn't let you do it alone."

His words warm Ryan's heart. Huck didn't have to tag along with him, but the fact that he did without Ryan having to ask shows not only how loyal Huck is to the people he cares about but also his willingness to help those in need.

"With that being said, I'll catch up with you two later. I'm on my way to the White House." He says, pressing a kiss upon Danny's cheek before making his way to the elevator, giving Huck's shoulder a squeeze along the way. "Dinner later?" He glances back at Danny who can't stop himself from smiling.

"You can count on it."

"Huck, you're more than welcome to join us."

Huck grins. "I'd love to."

**X**

Dressed in a Gucci GG-pinstripe double-breasted wool-twill blazer and GG-pinstripe wool-twill flared trousers from the same designer with a pair of yellow Christopher Kane crystal-embellished patent-leather pumps topped off with a yellow Prada double saffiano-leather bag, her heels tap quickly over the porcelain floors as she makes her way to B613 Headquarters without Mellie being aware of her presence.

She walks with purpose, her head held high and a confident smirk upon her face as she greets those she passes with firm nods and soft stares. Reaching HQ, she enters the code and the doors open in which she then slips inside without drawing any attention to herself. Upon entry, she's met by Mellie's assistant Jonah standing by the door which throws her off guard a bit, but she quickly catches herself.

"Why are you in here?" She questions, gaze drifting to the closing doors then to him.

"Because I know what you're planning." He says, voice unwavering.

She raises a brow. "And what? You're here to stop me?"

"No." He chuckles. "Contrary to popular belief, I came to support you. I didn't agree with her methods and I didn't speak up then because I was afraid that I'd lose my job, but she's sick in the head."

"What does this mean for your career? It would be a shame to let your talents go to waste."

"Your brother gave me a _substantial_ amount of money and told me that once President Grant opens his foundation, I can be his assistant."

She chuckles. "Of course, he did." She gestures a hand towards the stairs where they both make their way to. "So, are you sure this is the side you want to be on? Because once this gets out, knowing Mellie, there will be war."

"She's quite persistent and she doesn't give up, but I'm sure. I don't owe her anything." He says, voice unwavering as they walk down the stairs. "I want to be appreciated not tolerated."

"You're on the right side then." She smiles warmly, setting her bag on the table.

"Can I ask you something Miss Pope?"

"Sure." She turns to face him, leaning back against the table, crossing her legs at the ankle.

"How did you know you wanted to change? After becoming consumed with B613."

"My brother opened my eyes to that. To the fact that I was hurting not only those close to me but myself as well. It was a very toxic environment to be in every day doing things I didn't think I would ever do."

"How does it feel being here now?"

"It feels good because I'm not here to unlock some false path to power." She huffs. "I'm here to simply give back to those that have given to me."

He chuckles. "How noble of you. Is there anything I can do?"

"There's a press conference happening here in about five minutes." She reaches over, pulling a red folder from her purse, holding it out to Jonah who takes it immediately. "Give that to the person in charge and I'll do the rest."

"I'm on it."

Once Jonah disappeared from headquarters, Olivia turns her attention to the monitors. Just as she expected, the story they were going to cover gets pushed to the back burner and all of Mellie's dirty deeds begin spreading like wildfire. Every news network in America covering her inadequacies, shining light on her secrets.

The door beeps before opening and Jonah enters calmly, walking over to Olivia who stands tall, arms folded across her chest and a smug smile upon her face.

"It's done." He informs, although she knows. "What's next?"

A soft chuckle passes through her lips as she walks over to the main console, leaning over the table, hands planted firmly upon the desk.

"Now, we have some fun."

Pushing the enter key on the keyboard, she uses B613's systems to spread Mellie's information to every leader around the entire world. Mellie wanted to play with fire and now she's going to get burned.

Making her way over to her bag as the chaos ensues, she grabs it off the table and makes her way to the exit.

"So, what now?" Jonah asks, following behind her.

"We let the bitch burn."

**X**

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. President." Ryan says quickly, entering the Oval Office and closing the door behind him. "You wanted to see me?"

"Ryan, hey." Fitz looks up from his desk with a small smile, moving to his feet and making his way over to Ryan. "This is in fact a Fitz call. I wanted to see how you were doing. I feel like I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I've been busy." He smiles, moving to sit on the couch, crossing his legs. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Due to the change of events, I will be showing support for Senator Briggs." He smiles, taking a seat next to Ryan, resting one foot over the thigh of the other. "He's more down to earth than I originally thought."

"I don't know why you didn't show support for him sooner. He stands for _everything_ we're striving to achieve and he's _dominating_ in the polls. He's garnered quite the following especially in urban communities and he-"

Fitz chuckles. "I know his stats, Ry."

"I know you know. I just want to reiterate how big of a deal this is for you when you transfer the power to our future president."

"Am I an idiot for not seeing it sooner?" He glances over at Ryan, brows raised.

"Nah." He huffs. "You have a big heart. You truly believed that Mellie was different now that her dream is on the line, but now you see that nothing has changed, and it was just her masquerading her erratic behavior under some false pretense that she wanted to do better."

Fitz heaves a heavy sigh. "You think you know someone until they do a complete one-eighty."

"That's just the way life goes, friend." He places a hand upon Fitz's shoulder. "No need to stress yourself out about it. Everything works itself out eventually."

"You're right." He smiles. "So, where have you been? What have you been up to? I haven't had any one on one time with you in a while. Makes me think I'm a bad friend."

Ryan snickers. "You could _never_ be a bad friend. And the reason I disappeared is because I killed Admiral Ballard and needed time to make sure there were no cracked doors."

Fitz doesn't say a word. He simply stares at Ryan, a small smile upon his face as he leans back against the couch.

"You're not surprised." He notices.

"Why would I be? He had it coming." He says, voice unwavering. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine." He assures.

"And did you do it for you or someone else?" He inquires.

"I did it for Olivia." He says, sincerity prevalent in his voice. "She asked me to because I'm the only that hasn't been affected by this place in negative way. So, it was a cake walk and nothing will blow back on you or the administration. I made sure of that."

He smiles at the mention of her name.

"And what if people start asking questions?"

"A statement regarding his decision to go into retirement and pursue other life goals is on standby in case people start asking questions."

"You really thought this through."

"Don't I always?" He raises a brow.

"Can't argue with you there." He moves to his feet, making his way over to the table where the crystal decanter sits, grabbing two glasses and setting them on the table. "This calls for a drink." He chuckles.

"What's the occasion?"

Fitz pours them both a glass of scotch, returns the lid to the decanter, grabs the two glasses and make his way over to Ryan; handing him a glass as he takes his seat.

"You did this nation a favor."

Ryan chuckles. "I'll drink to that."

**X**

She's practically sprinting to her office, attracting indifferent glares that shake her core. She looks like a deer caught in headlights, hearing the whispers and the chatter of her colleagues as everything she's ever done behind the backs of the American people and those close to her spreads like a virus across the nation embedding itself in their minds.

She went behind Fitz's back and sided with the man that murdered their child and not only that, she's been working with his enemies unbeknownst to everyone in hopes of expediting his time in office. She had zero plans of becoming the president she preached she would be to Olivia and tried to flip the script on her when she decided to move on and that's not even half of it.

What has she done?

"Has anyone seen Jonah?" She asks, looking around at those she passes awaiting a response.

No one answers.

"Has anyone seen Jonah?!" She exclaims, anger prevalent in her voice.

"I saw him leaving with Olivia Pope." Someone answers.

This infuriates her. How the hell did this happen, and she not know about it? _Fucking bitch_. Heaving a heavy sigh, she rushes into her office to her desk only to be taken by surprise when she's caught off guard by Ryan sitting in the chair by the door with his legs crossed.

"Don't bother calling her or Jonah." He says, calmness prevalent in his voice, attracting her attention. "What's done is done. You played with fire and not thinking you would be burned was your biggest mistake."

"You don't know a damn thing!" She spews, anger coursing through her veins.

"Ah, denial. Stage one." He moves to his feet, folding his arms across his chest. "Negligence, treason, deception, ignorance, murder. All things I can associate to your name which _doesn't_ include the usage of B613. You . . ." He steps closer to her desk, jabbing a finger at her, "are a threat against what America stands for."

"So, what?" She tilts her head slightly to the right. "You jump in to try and cover little Miss Pope's tracks by outing _my_ dirty deeds to the country?"

"Oh no, this isn't my work. If it was you wouldn't hear about it. You'd just wake up and everything you know would be gone." He chuckles smugly, folding his arms across his chest. "This was the work of my sister, Olivia Pope. She has a _flare_ for the dramatics."

The mention of her name makes Mellie's heart sink into her stomach, regret washing over her within an instant in hopes that she can appeal to Ryan's moral compass.

"Please, I'll do whatever it takes, but don't take this away from me."

"You are undeserving of sitting behind the desk in the Oval Office. You turned your back on Olivia because she had a change of heart which means you cannot be trusted to lead the American people." He chuckles. "Karma is a bitch, and this time, its name is Olivia Pope."

"Don't do this!" She exclaims, smashing her hands down on her desk.

"Goodbye, Senator Grant."

Before she can speak, he makes his exit leaving her trapped by the chaos she caused.


	17. Aftermath

**xoxo**

* * *

**X**

She stands in the doorway of the Oval Office, watching Fitz while he works. She doesn't want to interrupt his focus, but she also knows they still have a lot to sort through as far as their relationship. Things between them were made clear the last time they spoke which was precisely three weeks ago, but she can't help but wonder if he wants more just as she does. You see, with her light slowly peeking through the darkness and her gut fluttering like butterflies on a summer day, she's starting to feel like herself. A more improved version of the woman she was before B613 and it's all thanks to her brother, Ryan.

With him coming into her life at such a crucial stage of her life, it opened her eyes to the demons she was scared to face. Most of them living inside of her. Surrounded by everything and everyone she loathes the most while the only source of light was miles ahead not thinking about her was a lot to take in and accept. She was the problem and to some she still is, but that hasn't stopped her from doing what she does best and fighting the fight only she can. She's at peace with herself now. No longer feeling trapped by the dangers and difficulties that came with her father, Jake, Mellie, a lack of Fitz and her family and herself.

She's starting to feel good again and she's taking it all in stride.

Heaving a heavy sigh, she enters the office and quietly closes the door behind her.

"Hi." She murmurs, attracting his attention, a soft smile upon her face as she makes her way to the couch, setting her bag atop of the table.

"Hi." He smiles warmly, setting his pen down on the desk, gaze wandering over her. She looks different, feels different. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She answers with an imperceptible nod, taking small steps towards his desk. "I hope I'm not interrupting you."

"You're not." He assures, heart beating rapidly out of his chest. "This isn't anything but some sign offs. My time here is coming to an end, so now I'm just buckling down on a few important issues I may have missed during my time here as well as some foundation work. Other than that, I'm good." He smiles. "It's nice to see you."

"That's good. Are you excited to _finally_ be out of this cage?" She raises a brow, folding her arms across her chest as she moves to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk, crossing her legs. "It's nice to see you, too. I'm sorry I haven't been around."

He chuckles at the question. "I am ready to move on. There's still so much to do, but in the end at least I'll be out there helping people instead of in here. Get my hands dirty a little bit." His answer pulls a chuckle from her lips. "And don't apologize. You're still wading through the waters. How are you holding up? Ryan told me what happened. About Jake."

"Your hands will get _plenty_ dirty." She snickers, heaving a soft sigh as she leans back against the chair. The mention of Jake's name sends an unnerving chill down her spine, but she doesn't falter. "It was the easiest yet hardest decision I have ever made. If I would've done it using B613, I would've risked the chance of having the life I deserve and if I didn't ask Ryan-"

"You would be right back where you started."

She nods affirmatively. "And I couldn't take that chance."

"You could've come to me Liv. I could've helped you."

"No, you couldn't have." She responds, her steady gaze fixated upon him. "Me asking you to do something as big as killing Jake would've ate you alive and you know it. After all the work you've done, after becoming the man _I_ voted for . . . I couldn't do that to you. That would be an act of selfishness on my part and you don't deserve that. I know that now."

Her words bring a smile to his face. Truth be told, he wasn't expecting much of an answer after his statement, but he's relieved he got one. With his gaze wandering over her, he can see the difference up close. She's still the same woman he knows and loves, but there's a fire brewing inside of her, a fire that he can't wait to see light up the darkest of skies.

"There you are."

She inhales sharply, lips parting, her steady gaze becoming soft as she shifts in her seat. With her armor gone, his three words hit her like a ton of bricks. He sees her like he always has, but not as the Oliva Pope she was when they first met, but the Olivia Pope he knows she wants to become and that alone lets her know that she picked the right man to fall in love with. No walls, no deflection, just her and him at a stage where it doesn't hurt to be open, where it doesn't hurt to be free.

"I respect your decision." He assures, sliding a hand across the desk; palm facing upwards. "I never want to make you feel like you have to always call me when you need help, but I do want you to know that I'm always here for you. No matter what. Even if it takes me a while to get there."

"I know." She assures, leaning forward in the chair, sliding her hand across the desk into his. "And I will always appreciate that. I just wanted to make sure that _my_ business was handled before I came back. That situation had _nothing_ to do with you and I wanted it to stay that way, so I asked my brother for help since I sucked him into my world because of my fears and insecurities, but it was a good thing I did because he helped me fight the fight I was tired of fighting."

He closes his hand around hers, thumb caressing the back of her hand ever so softly as he listens intently to her speak.

"You and Ryan have grown closer." He smiles. "I have to say that having a brother looks good on you and it most certainly helps that he's a part of the goodness this nation needs."

"I agree." She chuckles, moving a few loose strands of hair behind her shoulder. "Before all of this, I wouldn't be able to utter these words, but I can honestly say that he's everything I want to be within myself. I want to exude that energy he exudes."

"You're well on your way." He assures. "I can see the change in you, and it feels good. I do have a question though and I don't want to offend you by asking this."

"Thank you." She chuckles. "What's your question?"

"Why _did_ you ask Ryan to kill Jake?"

"Because he was the only one of us that could." She answers, voice unwavering. "We've all been affected by this place to some degree which means there's always a possibility of it happening again and that's something I didn't want. Not on my watch. So, I asked him because he's not tethered to the darkness we experimented with."

He hums, pleased with her answer. He can tell she thought about how her actions could affect someone other than herself and that is the woman he fell in love with.

"Makes sense." He lifts her hand, pressing a kiss upon it. "I'm proud of you, Liv." He says, sincerity prevalent in his voice. "I know you still have tons to do, but I'm happy to see you being you again. I hope you're able to continue down the path you're on so that you can reach your desired goal of who you want to be and what you want to do."

Hearing him say he's proud of her makes her heart flutter. It's been a long time coming, but she's finally shedding the persona she's spent her entire life building and slowly but surely blooming into a perfectly planted rose. With a smile upon her face, she leans over the desk and kisses him, making sure to brush her tongue against his giving him just enough before pulling away.

"What was that for?" He asks, brows raised, ears reddening, taken aback by the sudden action.

"For allowing me to fall but helping me up afterwards."

"Always, but if I'm being honest it sucked letting you fall, though I'm glad I did because you learned some _valuable_ lessons." He grins teasingly, pulling a playful laugh from her lips. "Hey, I was thinking."

"Oh, brother."

He gasps, mouth agape with disbelief, followed by soft laughter.

"Not funny."

She chuckles. "Cheer up, Mr. President."

"Call me that again and I won't _hesitate_ to bend you over this desk and show you who the _real_ jokester is."

She raises a brow. "Is that a challenge?"

"Take it how you want it."

"Preferably me on top, but I can settle for what you suggested." She folds her arms across her chest, gaze fixated upon his. "It's been some time since you made me _climax_ in the oval."

Her words make the blood rush to his manhood causing him to shift in his seat, clearing his throat as he leans back into the chair.

"That mouth of yours."

"Makes you want to know how good it feels. I know."

At this point he's rock hard. If he wasn't in his right mind he'd do as he said and bend her over the desk to have his way with her, but he resists the urge although his throbbing manhood is telling him otherwise.

"As I was saying." He chuckles, as does she knowing she won this round. "I was thinking that we could go on a double date with Ryan and Danny."

"Really?" He piques her curiosity. "Why? Not that I'm against it."

"Well, I know you're not ready to be in a relationship yet, but that doesn't mean we can't start going out together even if it's in a group setting. It'll help alleviate the stress you'd feel if it were just us." He smiles. "At least until I'm out of office."

"Smart." Her gaze shifts reflectively to nothing in particular as she thinks about it. "I think that could be really fun. We haven't gone on an _actual_ date in some time and it would be easier on me if Ryan and Danny were with us." She snickers. "I get so nervous around you so this could be an ice breaker."

"Then it's settled. I'll make the arrangements and-"

"I'll do it." She insists, returning her gaze to him. "I planned on visiting him today anyways, so I'll see if he's interested and then we'll go from there."

He smiles contentedly. "Sounds good."

**X**

"Are you sure you don't wanna join me?" Danny asks from the shower as the water and soap cascades over his body. "The water is perfect."

Ryan chuckles, tying his hair up into a messy bun as he looks at himself in the steamed-up bathroom mirror.

"Me joining you will only lead to us having sex and in the past three weeks we've had sex almost every single day. We need to repent for our sins and pray for forgiveness."

"What?" He pulls back the glass shower door enough to stick his head out, brows furrowed, wiping the excess water from his face. "You're kidding."

"I'm not." He turns to face him, leaning against the bathroom counter. "There are laws forbidding _adultery_ and _fornication_, Danny. If we continue down this road, we'll end up-"

As quickly as he can, Danny grabs Ryan by the arm eliciting a shriek of laughter from his lips and pulls him into the shower, kissing him softly as he closes the shower door.

"We'll end up what?" He asks in a whisper, pressing himself against Ryan as he leads them to the shower wall.

Thank goodness he was already naked.

"We'll end up right where we want to be." He murmurs, cupping Danny's face in his hands as his back is pressed against the cool shower wall. "Without question."

Danny hisses softly. "I can't help that the man I love turns me on like no other. You have no idea how much the _simplest_ of actions you do make me hard."

"I think I have an idea." He kisses him, slipping his tongue into his mouth as he rubs a hand down Danny's body to his already hardened cock, slowly trailing a finger down the length in its entirety pulling soft groans from his lips. "You mean a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me, too." He groans breathily, mouthing the word fuck as Ryan begins to stroke him. "And I'm sorry if we've been engaging in too much adultery and fornication."

"Nonsense." He murmurs against Danny's lips, moving his hand faster. "The same way you feel about me is how I feel about you. It's scary but it entices me."

"Yeah?" He gently bucks his hips into Ryan's hand, planting his own firmly against the shower wall, feeling the pleasure consume his entire being.

"Mhm." He nods imperceptibly, tucking his lip between his teeth before burying his face against Danny's neck, pressing soft kisses upon his heated skin. "It entices me so much that I'm going to let you suffer for a little while longer."

Danny groans, followed by a soft chuckle, moving his hands to Ryan's hips, thumbs rubbing in circles.

"I'm okay with that." He murmurs, tipping his head back. "This isn't what I had planned for the day anyways."

"Oh really?" He lifts his head, pressing a kiss upon Danny's chin and then his lips, removing his hand from his cock and wrapping his arms loosely around his neck. "What _did_ you have planned for today?"

"Well," he wraps his arms around Ryan's waist, "we're going to spend the day doing _absolutely_ nothing. I'm going to cater to your every need starting with breakfast in bed. From there, I'm going to give you the best full body massage you've ever had followed by a light lunch so I don't spoil you too quick and then . . . we'll watch your favorite movies cuddled up on the couch before I treat you to a romantic dinner prepared by me."

"Mmmm. Will there be dessert?" He asks, tilting his head slightly to the right, moving his hands to Danny's chest.

Danny smiles. "That's where you have a choice. You can either have me covered in your _favorite_ whipped topping . . ."

"Or?" He begins to caress Danny's chest.

"_Or_, I can whip up my famous homemade apple pie and we can share that with a bowl of vanilla ice cream."

This is actually a very difficult ultimatum. Two things he loves most; Danny and apple pie both fighting for his attention when night falls. With his gaze fixated upon Danny's, he rests his chin upon his chest, heaving a soft sigh.

"Can I have both?" He asks, raising a brow.

Danny chuckles, pressing a kiss upon Ryan's forehead as he holds him closer.

"You can have both."

**X**

She walks around her home with heavy feet, heavy shoulders and a heavy heart. Her appearance is unkempt. Hair out of place, wearing the same pajamas for the past three weeks, bags and dark circles under her eyes. She's a mess and doesn't show any signs of changing. Everything she's ever wanted is now nothing more than a dream, a dream she can't seem to wake up from and the only person she can blame is herself. She's foolish. Foolish for thinking that her actions wouldn't have consequences, that her actions wouldn't lead her to her irrefutable end.

She figured that if she could somehow blame Olivia for everything that she could be in the clear and still have a straight shot to the White House but boy was she wrong. Olivia didn't even have to play her media games or use any of her political skills. All she had to do was tell the truth. And yes, the public crucified her but, in the end, they saw and understood the fight as she is a black woman trying to make the best decision for her life. A black woman fighting for those in her predicament; just less extreme than the circumstances she found herself in.

She became an imperfect hero and inspiration to not only women of color, but women in general whereas Mellie became a threat to society; a villain. She couldn't play the game from the beginning. The only thing she accomplished was becoming a lawyer and even that dream was short-lived. She relied heavily upon Olivia instead of doing the work herself which is why she's in the bind she's in now. She expected to be handed the presidency on a silver platter with a tiara and scepter instead of showing the world why she would be a good fit and now she's lost everything.

Upon entering the dimly lit kitchen, she walks over to her alcohol cabinet and grabs down her favorite bottle of hooch. She didn't bother to hide it anymore seeing as her perfection was shattered leaving her with broken pieces of the woman she has come to hate. Popping open the glass bottle, she tosses the lid onto the counter and wastes no time downing the clear liquid. It burns he throat but after drinking it so much when she was with Fitz, she's become numb to the sensation and in some odd way . . . it pleases her. This is her life now and no one can dig her out of the hole she's buried in.

She walks over to the bay window, gazing out at the sunset. All she can see is the mistakes she's made as tears begin to well in her eyes. In a fit of unrelenting rage, guilt and sadness, she throws the bottle into the wall, watching as the glass shards shatter all over the floor and counter as she falls to her knees, her tears now flowing down her cheeks. She doesn't know what do, or who she is or what she stands for anymore. Her power is gone. Her chances at power is gone. She . . . is gone. Who is she outside of this masquerade for the unobtainable? What redeeming qualities does she have now that her sword and shield are gone? What does her frigid heart say now that the harsh reality of her actions came to the light?

"God, please help me." She murmurs shakily, hands trembling on her knees. "This can't be the end for me. This can't be the sole purpose of my life. I worked hard for _everything_ that I was owed, and you can't take that away from me. Not now . . . not ever." She sniffles, wiping her eyes as she slowly moves to her feet, gaze fixated upon the ceiling. "Why is it that I'm the only person on the receiving end of your wrath? Why is it that, that _bitch_ Olivia Pope and her treacherous brother Ryan Lewis get to skip down the yellow brick road while I'm stuck as the melted witch? Huh?! Answer me!" She exclaims, walking around her kitchen being mindful of the glass. "Oh, that's right. You don't have an answer, but I do." She begins to laugh maniacally. "Olivia Pope and friends are going down. I will make sure of it."

**X**

Dressed in an all-white Gabriela Hearst windowpane-check single-breasted satin blazer and windowpane-check satin trousers from the same designer and a pair of black Saint Laurent Zoe chain-bow leather pumps, she enters the lobby of Ryan's apartment complex and makes her way to the elevator attracting an inordinate amount of attention.

She's back and it feels damn good.

Giving a few smiles at those acknowledging or in awe of her presence, she presses the button on the elevator. Not even a minute later, the doors open, and she walks on, pressing the button to Ryan's floor. Heaving a soft sigh, she smiles warmly to herself. She hasn't seen her brother in some time wanting to use the weeks that passed to focus on herself.

That didn't stop her from thinking of him, however.

If it weren't for him, she wouldn't feel as good as she does now. She would still be locked in a box without a key trapped with someone she loathes, surrounded by all her wrongdoings. But now, she's been confronting her demons head on and looking lavish while doing so although there's still a lot of work that needs to be done.

When the elevator reaches his floor, the doors open, and she walks off towards his apartment door. She wishes she would've brought a bottle of wine just to drink, but she was so busy talking to Fitz that the thought didn't cross her mind until now. No worries, however, for he has wonderful taste in wine.

Reaching his door, she knocks quickly, a smile upon her face as she tucks her hands back into the pockets of her blazer. There's a feeling of relief looming over her because for once she's not bearing any bad news or here to ask him to do anything that may or may not jeopardize his character. It's just a sister wanting to ask her brother if he'd join her and Fitz on a date.

Hopefully he says yes.

A few moments later, the door unlocks and opens and taken aback, dressed in nothing but his black silk robe, holding a can of whipped cream near his mouth is Ryan who soon bursts into laughter when he notices the indifferent glare from Olivia.

"Don't worry, you're not interrupting." He moves out of the doorway, gesturing a hand inside. "Come in. It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you, too." She snickers, making her way inside of his apartment as he closes the door behind her. "Are you _sure_ I'm not interrupting? Judging by the can of whipped cream and your somewhat disheveled hair I'd say you are having a good time."

"I _was_ having a great time." He smiles, setting the can down on the table by the door and quickly approaching her, pulling her in for a hug in which she reciprocates. "However, he's asleep now which means you came at the perfect time."

"I'm glad." She smiles, squeezing him gently. "Do you by any chance have any of that wine you had the last time I was here? I could use a drink and we could use some catching up."

"I have a cupboard full." He chuckles, making his way to the kitchen, grabbing down two wine glasses from the cabinet and setting them on the counter. "Big glass or small?"

"Small is good." She smiles, taking a seat on the couch and crossing her legs. "So, how have you been? I haven't seen you in three weeks."

"Coming right up." He moves to the wine cabinet, grabbing down a bottle of his favorite Bordeaux and popping it open as he walks back to the counter, pouring them both half a glass. "I've been enjoying my time off." He assures, setting the bottle aside and grabbing their glasses, making way to the living room. "Most of my time spent has been focusing on my relationship giving Danny the time he deserves. Here you go." He holds a glass out to her in which she takes before he moves to sit in the chair. "How've you been?"

"Thank you so much." She takes a small sip of the red liquid. "I've been good . . . peaceful. Finally feeling like a brand new me and it feels damn good. Other than that, I've just been taking life as it comes."

"Have you been taking anything else?" He raises a brow, taking a sip of the red.

She snickers. "I wish, but no. And it's like, I want him badly, you know? I want him to do a plethora of things to me, but we just now reconnected after three weeks and I don't want to give him that energy yet although, I don't mind teasing him about it."

His brows furrow, mouth agape with incredulity.

"You haven't seen him in _three_ weeks? Is there a reason for that?"

"I needed time to sort through what I actually wanted because he's the type of person to ask." She chuckles, taking another sip of the red liquid. "I could never answer him before but now I think that I can."

"Well, what do you want?" He asks, setting his glass on the end table. "No bullshit."

"No bullshit? I want him. I want a life with him, but I also want _my_ life. Is that difficult?"

"No." He shakes his head imperceptibly. "It makes a lot of sense. You want to be with him and to build a life with him, _but_ you don't want to lose your identity because that does happen in relationships."

"Exactly." She downs the rest of her wine, setting the glass upon the coffee table. "Any advice?"

"Just be honest." He smiles. "If he's the man for you like I know he is then he'll understand that without question."

She hears his words and accepts them, interlacing her hands atop of her knee with a warm smile upon her face.

"Can I ask how you and Danny met?"

"Sure." He leans back in the chair. "We met the day I begun working with Fitz. First in the oval and then when I was leaving."

"Was it love at first sight or was it a slow burn?" She inquires.

"Both." He says truthfully. "We both felt it when we shook hands, but we didn't rush after that. It was very smooth as is he. I felt myself wanting to see more of him after our first conversation which was weird at first." He chuckles. "Long story short, we spent ample time together and with that came feelings I didn't expect to have for anyone. And now I love him with all my heart."

"Sounds like me with Fitz just different circumstances." She chuckles, as does he. "Were you afraid when you fell for him?"

"He said that to me actually, Fitz. And I don't disagree." He snickers. "And to answer your question . . . I wasn't afraid when I fell for him, just taken aback by my feelings for him. I never experienced a love like his throughout my life so you can imagine my push and pull game."

She bursts into laughter. "Trust me when I say I'm an _expert_ at the push and pull game. Sometimes it happens subconsciously but other times I do it because of fear. I'm surprised Fitz still puts up with me."

"Chile, that man loves the _hell_ out of you. Good or bad. He's always been the type of person to see someone for who they are which means he's always saw you." He jabs a finger at her. "When you get out of your own way and allow him to love you . . . you'll see that it's worth it, but I don't need to tell you that because you already know."

"I do." She smiles, "but it doesn't hurt to hear it again from someone who gives me great advice."

"That's what I'm here for." He smiles. "To keep your ass on track because I know how you get."

"Please." She laughs. "Speaking of on track, let me ask you what I came here to ask. Would you and Danny like to accompany Fitz and I on a double date?"

"A double date? That's big for you." His eyes widen. "Are you ready for that?"

"I am. I wanted you and him to come because it'll make mess less nervous around Fitz." She admits. "You two would be the icebreaker for us in a sense."

"We'll go under one condition."

She raises a brow. "Lay it on me."

"You have to pick out my outfit."

**X**

"I'm glad you could make it, Mrs. Lewis." Fitz says walking over to the table where his crystal decanter sits, grabbing two glasses and setting them down before fixing them two glasses of scotch. "I honestly didn't think you'd come."

"It was about time I did, chile." She responds plainly, removing her Gucci pink floral-print and jacquard silk scarf from around her neck and tucking it into her bag before setting it on the table; crossing her legs. "You seemed very serious over the phone so I figured I might as well stop by. Plus, this is our first actual sit down so I'm curious to see why you called me here."

He smiles, grabbing the glasses and holding one out to her in which she takes as he moves to sit on the couch across from her.

"I called you here to get your blessing for me dating your daughter." He says, voice unwavering. "I know I don't have the best track record, but I loved your daughter since I first laid eyes on her-"

"Since you were a married man, right?"

"Yes." He nods imperceptibly, taking a sip of scotch.

"So, why do you think I should agree to you dating my daughter?" She asks, taking a sip of the bronze liquid. "How do I know that you won't cheat on Olivia with someone you may think is better like you did with your ex-wife?"

"Because if it weren't for Olivia . . . I would have nothing." He states. "I made a lot of bullshit mistakes but falling in love with your daughter isn't one of them. Going outside of my marriage was despicable, I know that and although it was dead weight it was wrong. However, had I sat on the sidelines there would've been two people so deserving of one another lonely and that is a chance I couldn't take. I love Olivia with everything in me and now that we have a _real_ chance, I want to do things right which is why I called you here because you deserved to hear this from me. I would never hurt Olivia in any way because _she_ is where I want to be."

Maya can hear the genuineness in his voice and for the first time she can see Fitz as a man and not a president. She was never around when Olivia and Fitz first went down the rabbit hole together but that didn't stop her from hearing about it. To her, it was never a good situation and it always seemed like a toxic situation from the outside looking in but maybe that's why it's so beautiful.

Two unlikely souls on different paths of life colliding without a second to prepare for what's to come.

"Not too many men would sit here in my face and admit that their actions were fucked up. Especially not some _white_ man." She chuckles, as does he. "That aside, I know my daughter loves you because if she didn't, she would've been long gone by now. You've always been the nucleus in her life. I hope that doesn't change."

"I assure you that it won't. I want to spend the rest of my life with her." He smiles, resting one foot over the thigh of the other as he takes a sip of the bronze liquid. "She's the better half of me and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that which is why I wanted to ask you if you will allow me to date her."

"Why didn't you ask Eli this?" She raises a brow, folding her arms atop of her lap. "Why is my grace more important than his when I was gone for most of her life because of him?"

"Because you're the best parts of her. Eli killed my son, ruined Olivia's growth for years, manipulated her into thinking she had to isolate herself and hurt people in order to achieve some nonexistent goal, made her feel worthless, not to mention, he casted you out because he knows how much you influence her - how _good_ you are for her."

Her gaze narrows. "You really do love her." She acknowledges, pleased with his answer. "Not too many men would stick around knowing everything that you know, dealing with everything you've dealt with."

"I'm in it for the long haul." He smiles warmly gaze drifting to nothing in particular as thoughts of Olivia begin to flow through his mind. "She's my tornado."

"And you have my blessing. Just take care of her."

"I promise, Mrs. Lewis . . . I won't let you down."

"I know you won't because it'll look bad on you." She chuckles. "And please, call me Maya."

"Well, Maya." He raises his glass. "Here's to a better future."

**X**

Standing in his backyard, gazing solemnly at the perfectly dug hole in front of him holding the box of Jake's remains in his trembling hands tears flow down Eli's cheeks as this would be the hardest thing he's ever had to do. Regardless of the circumstances Jake was his son. And although he was disobedient at times, he was still his son.

He was hard on him because he wanted him to be better. That turned out to be a nightmare because with all that pushing, he pushed him away to a deserving fate yes, but to him . . . no. He never wanted to be in this predicament, burying his son's remains in his backyard but here he is and it's painful.

With a heavy sigh, he falls to one knee, tears flowing even faster down his cheeks as he places the box in the perfectly dug hole. He tries his best to remain stoic, unaffected by the rush of emotions coursing through him, but he can't. He's a broken man, and nothing he can do will pull him out of the rabbit hole.

His cries begin to fill the air, echoing in the distance as he releases the pain he feels in hopes that the man above will alleviate it, but nothing happens for this is karma for attempting to ruin someone who's supposed to be his flesh and blood, karma for putting a man he took under his wing over his own daughter. But now the tides have turned.

"I failed you as a father, son. I should've never had brought you into not only my life by Olivia's either." He sniffles, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I see it clearly now. We were the parasites, the cancers, the infections of the world and to make matters worse I enabled your behavior . . . I enabled it because I didn't know better myself and I'm sorry I let you down. I will do whatever my power allows me to do to make this right."

And with that he pushes the pile of dirt into the hole, carefully burying the box so that it's never to be seen again although he'll know it's there. Heaving a soft sigh, he slowly moves to his feet and makes his way over to the table by the patio door, grabbing the white rose from it and walking back to the filled in hole where he places the rose.

"May you have a better life now that you're free from me."

**X**

She sits in her office, combing her fingers through her hair as she thinks about the events that have happened. Ever since Olivia's change of heart, she's been horrible to the person who's always had her back no matter what. Huck.

She knows he means well, but with her being so angry at Olivia it momentarily blinded her, keeping her trapped in the dark with those memories of her old life instead of embracing her new one.

As she finds herself consumed with different feelings and thoughts, she sees Huck through her peripheral vision and immediately gets up from her seat and rushes to the door, opening it and peeking her head through it.

"Huck." She calls out to him. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

He stops in his tracks, keeping his back facing her.

"Sure." He says plainly. "What is it?"

She heaves a heavy yet shaky sigh. "I know I haven't been the best to be around, but I want to say I'm sorry for how I've been treating you. You don't deserve that."

"You're right, I don't. Anything else?"

She can feel his cold shoulder from across the room, but she knows it's warranted. Ever since he's shown forgiveness regarding Olivia, she's been raging on like a dungeon dragon and he's no longer in the mood to entertain her because of a decision he made for himself. Time heals all wounds and his is perfectly healed.

"Yeah." She answers, stepping out of the office. "I think I'm ready to forgive Olivia."

**X**

"Mr. President, Olivia Pope is here to see you." Charlotte informs as she enters the Oval Office.

"Send her in." He says with a joyous smile, moving to his feet as Charlotte gives Olivia the okay. When he sees her, his smile immediately becomes a grin.

She's beautiful.

"Liv, hi." He makes his way over to her.

"Hi, Mr. President." She smiles warmly. "How are you? Why the urgent call?" She raises a brow, taking a quick moment to admire him as he approaches her. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect." His grin remains, snaking his arms around her waist, her hands immediately going to his chest. "There's something I want to propose, but there's _one_ thing I have to do before that."

"Really?" She tilts her head slightly to the left, her gaze fixated upon his ocean blues. "And what's that?"

With his tongue brushing across his lips, he leans in and kisses her, pulling her against him. She's taken aback at first but wastes no time kissing him back, moving a hand to the curls upon the nape of his neck. He feels the blood rushing to his manhood, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up making him want to do nothing but take her right then and there but he controls himself for the moment and pulls away leaving her flustered; arms still wrapped tightly around her waist.

"That." He murmurs.

She opens her eyes to see his starting back at her and it makes her shiver all over. She tries her best to remain stoic but finds herself bursting into laughter with him following suit before she kisses him once more.

"So, do you want to know what Ryan said or would you like to go for round two?" She raises a brow, lip tucked between her teeth.

"If we go for round two . . . I don't think I'll be able to control myself as well as I did round one." He chuckles, pressing his hips into hers giving her insight to his current dilemma. "See what I mean?"

She moans softly, rubbing a hand down his chest to his bulge which makes him grunt lowly. She teases it with her fingers, feeling it throbbing against them.

"You can hold off a little while longer, mister." She chuckles. "I don't plan on going anywhere."

"I would hope not. There's so much I want to do." He says, excitement prevalent in his voice. "So, tell me what Ryan said before I tell you what I'm proposing."

"He agreed to the double date idea. Now, what are you proposing?"

He smiles at the answer, nodding his head imperceptibly.

"A group trip to Vermont. Everyone's invited. There are tons of rooms so we won't be on top of one another and it would be good for you and me to have some quality tome together that isn't limited because I'm the President of the United States."

With her mouth agape with incredulity, eyes glistening like a firework in sky, she soon smiles brightly at the mention of Vermont. She had figured that he got rid of the house or that it was no longer something they both wanted so to hear that it was still a reality makes her heart flutter.

"I thought you would've gotten rid of it."

"Never. Although it's been between a reality and a dream for us, it still holds sentimental value seeing as we were going to spend our lives there."

"Can we?"

"You and I both know that isn't possible."

Her brows furrow. "Why not?"

"Because you still have things to accomplish. And one of those things is not sitting in a house in Vermont." He smiles, as does she. "We can talk about it more later but Vermont . . . Vermont is where we would go once we've done everything we set our minds on doing, but for the now we would need something more realistic for there's still more work to do."

His answer is perfect. He's right. Although, she wants nothing more than to live in the house he's built for them, now isn't the time.

"I'm satisfied with that answer." She smiles, leaning in and kissing him once more.

As he falls into the kiss, the door to the oval opens and in walks Ryan, Abby and Cyrus.

"I'm guessing you called us here to watch you two make out." Ryan says, shaking his head chuckling while Abby snickers and Cyrus being the drama queen he is, bursts into laughter, attracting Olivia and Fitz's attention who remain in one another's embrace as they turn to face the others.

"Sorry about that." Fitz chuckles. "Thank you for coming."

"So, why are we here?" Abby wastes no time in asking. "You sounded very frantic over the phone."

"By the looks of it . . . I don't think he's frantic at all." Cyrus adds.

Fitz chuckles at the remark. "Do I sound frantic over the phone all the time?" His gaze drifts around the room at everyone before landing on Olivia.

"Ninety-five percent of the time, yes." She answers causing everyone to laugh. "It's because you've been president for so long."

"Something so rewarding yet so sad." Ryan quips playfully, moving to sit down on the couch, crossing his legs. "So, as Abby asked . . . why are we here?"

Abby moves to take a seat next to Ryan, resting her head against his shoulder while Cyrus takes a seat in the chair.

"Once everyone arrives, then I'll tell you-"

"Hey everyone." Danny says entering the Oval with Huck, Marcus and Quinn following suit. "Would've been here sooner, but I ran into these guys on my way here." He informs, moving to stand behind Ryan, leaning down and pressing a kiss upon his head whereas Huck, Quinn and Marcus remain by the door.

There's an awkward silence seeing as Quinn and Olivia haven't been in the same room together since they worked on that case together, but being the bigger person, Olivia ignores it for now.

"I'm sure a few of you would rather not be here but thank you for coming for Fitz. He's really excited about this proposal and hopes that you all will agree." She turns her attention to Fitz who smiles brightly at her. "The floor is yours."

He nods imperceptibly, reverting his attention to the others.

"The reason why I called you all here today is because as you know in a few days my time here as president will be over. I'm happy to pass the throne to Senator Briggs who I've shown _incalculable_ amounts of support for over the past three weeks and figured it was time to celebrate. So, my proposal will be in the form of a question and the question is . . . how does everyone feel about taking a weekend trip to Vermont?"

Everyone's demeanor becomes indifferent besides Ryan and Danny's because they aren't aware of Vermont.

"What the hell is Vermont? Isn't it cold there?" He asks, trying to gauge everyone's reaction.

"Freezing. Vermont is where Fitz built a house for Olivia." Abby answers. "Why do you propose we go there?" She asks, voice unwavering.

"Because this group of people could use some time away from this place." He answers. "Think of it as a weekend therapy session _without_ the therapist."

"So, you want everyone to sit around the campfire and sing kumbaya?" Cyrus questions, a brow raised. "Why?"

"Because believe it or not, Cy, we're all just one big dysfunctional family who needs to get their shit together so that we can move forward however we see fit. The only two people excluded from that is Danny and Ryan because no issues are with them." He chuckles. "I'm not saying we all have to leave and be the best of friends, no, that's unrealistic. I'm saying that everything needs to be put on the table so that we can clean it off once and for all." He states. "We're all fighting on the same team. Yes, we have different methods of winning, but it's all for the same cause. Not only that, this trip can be very _beneficial_ for relationship building. Miles away, no toxicity in sight, only a wall separating you. Could be fun."

"Or it could be a nightmare." Abby retorts, causing Ryan to snicker. "However, I do think it could be beneficial. There's a lot that needs to be said." She says, voice unwavering as she gazes at Olivia who remains firm in her stance.

"Then say it in Vermont. I'm sure a few of you have _a lot_ to get off your chest." Her gaze darts to Quinn who rolls her eyes.

"Well, Ryan and I are in." Danny says, bringing a smile to Olivia's face.

"There's nothing else going on so, I'm in too." Cyrus nods.

"I'm going because Ryan's going." Abby states. "Also, can I bring David?"

"He's more than welcome." Fitz answers. "Huck, Quinn, Marcus. What do you say?"

"I'm in." Huck murmurs, walking over to sit next to Ryan.

"I'm always down for a vacation." Marcus chuckles. "I'm in."

All eyes fall on Quinn who steps into the oval.

"As long as I get a room next to the kitchen, I think this can work."

Fitz gives her a firm nod, a small smile upon his face as he looks at Olivia.

"Liv?"

She folds her arms across her chest, gaze drifting around the room at everyone as they stare back at her. She's no longer afraid. She's in fact more than ready to stand in her truth and either make amends or move on.

"To Vermont we go."


	18. Going Home

**xoxo**

* * *

**X**

Dressed in a grey Prada Belted Prince of Wales-check wool jacket and matching, grey checked wool-blend midi skirt from the same designer with a pair of black Prada Donna crystal-embellished leather sandals all topped off with her shoulder-length, sleek, wavy dark hair parted perfectly down the middle, Tiffany and Co earrings and bracelets, carrying a black Gucci Broadway GG-plaque leather clutch bag, Olivia walks through Ryan's closet completely enamored by his fashion sense while he sits on the bed with his legs crossed and his gaze fixated upon her.

This is a match made in heaven for her seeing as they appear to have the same taste from clothing all the way down to the accessories. It's so uncanny how alike they are, but she doesn't complain one bit. She's ecstatic to have a brother, a _real_ brother who makes her feel like she can fly no matter the circumstance. Bonding with him has been the best thing to ever come out of her going to the dark side and she hopes that they can continue to grow and build a life filled with beautiful moments and memories with one another that they didn't get the chance to.

"This is the first time I've _ever_ been speechless about someone's clothes." She chuckles in admittance. "I don't even know where to start." She turns to face him, a warm smile upon her face.

"This coming from the woman who _always_ looks stunning." He chuckles, shaking his head. "Your fashion sense inspired mine. I can admit that truthfully. You always look so poised and elegant yet there's a sexiness there as well as a confidence that not _too many_ people have."

"Thank you. I'm glad I could be a template for you to create your own style because a lot of these pieces I could never pull off." She chuckles, turning her attention to his collection of suits.

He snickers. "That's a damn lie and you know it."

"Maybe a _tiny_ lie." She smiles, her thumb and index finger put close together without touching. "So, what are you going for tonight?"

"Well, I definitely don't want to go the route you went because that would just be weird, and you already snapped." He chuckles, "but maybe something on the opposite side of the spectrum. I want to give sexy, but I also want to be a tad bit reserved since it _is_ a double date."

"Say no more." She tosses her clutch in his direction in which he catches as she carefully begins to rummage through his closet, paying close attention to the pieces. "Bingo." She grabs three hangers and exits the closet, placing the clothes on the bed. "So, I was thinking this pastel pink leather belted trench coat with a simple black logo-embroidered cotton T-shirt, paired with these _gorgeous_ pair of side-striped biker straight-leg jeans all from Balenciaga."

He takes a moment to analyze the pieces, a soft smile spreading across his face as he nods imperceptibly.

"I love this." He says, sincerity prevalent in his voice. "What about shoes and accessories? Oh, and hair?"

"For your shoes I was thinking you could wear the pastel pink Balenciaga leather Chelsea boots I saw hiding in the corner." She smiles, folding her arms across her chest. "For your accessories I wouldn't go to extravagant so just a pair of diamond studs and matching necklace. And for your hair, I think you should wear it up in a ponytail. Show your face off."

"Well, Ms. Pope." He smiles, moving to his feet. "Your talents never cease to amaze me. This is perfect. Just enough." He chuckles, as does she. "You really sold this to me. I might have to have you do this at least once a week."

"Hey, I'll be more than happy to help." She grins. "As payment, however, you have to let me borrow some of your clutches. They're to die for."

"It's a deal." He extends a hand to her in which she shakes firmly. "So, are you excited?"

"I am. I can't wait to see him." She chuckles. "Are they coming here or are we meeting them?"

"Now you know _damn_ well we have to make an entrance together for the first time. Give our wonderful men something to gawk over."

"You know what, Ryan? I love how you think."

With a smile, he dramatically flips his hair over his shoulder causing her to laugh with him following suit.

"Don't hype me up."

"I'll try not to." She grabs her clutch whilst chucking, making her way to the door. "Now, hurry up and get dressed, we don't have all night."

**X**

Surrounded by four members of the secret service, Fitz who's dressed in an all-black Tom Ford golden pinstripe suit with black loafers from the same designer with a Tiffany and CO diamond bracelet enters alongside Danny who's dressed more casually in an orange Ambush logo-print piped cotton sweatshirt with a pair of black oversized-pocket straight-leg jeans from the same designer paired with orange Balenciaga speed trainers and a rose gold Tiffany and CO Atlas watch. They greet the hostess and make their way to the table, leaving no one feeling unwelcome.

With this in a sense being Olivia and Fitz's first date, he didn't bother to have the place cleared out because he knows how Olivia operates. He wants nothing but for her to be as comfortable as possible. Upon reaching the table, Fitz orders a bottle of their finest scotch for him and Danny whereas Danny orders Ryan's favorite Bordeaux which he knows Olivia will drink before taking their seats across from one another. It's weird. Although they've been anticipating this double date, something about Olivia and Ryan shakes their cores.

"So, how does it feel to be out of the White House?" Danny asks with a smile, folding his arms across his chest. "Are you nervous?"

"As hell." Fitz answers, chuckling softly. "It feels good, however. I finally get to spend a night out with Olivia and having you and Ryan with us will make it even better. What about you? Are you nervous?"

"I'm _always_ nervous." He chuckles, leaning over the table. "It's become an everyday thing for me." He snickers. "Is this your first date with Olivia?"

"What? Why are you always nervous? I didn't see you as the type." He chuckles, both thanking the waitress for delivering the scotch and wine to their table before resuming the conversation. "And yes. She wouldn't have agreed to a date with just me and her yet."

"So, Ryan and I are the icebreaker? Got it." He laughs. "And I'm always nervous because of Ryan. He's extraordinary. It's too much to handle on a daily basis."

"I hope that's okay." He laughs, grabbing his glass of scotch and taking a sip of the bronze liquid. "And trust me, I can _absolutely_ relate to you. It's how I feel about Olivia. She drives me insane."

Danny chuckles. "It's perfectly fine." He grabs his glass of scotch, raising it. "Well how's about we toast to our incredible partners and to a great night ahead of us."

"Cheers to that." He clinks his glass off Danny's before they both take a sip. "Mmm, they should be here by now."

"Now that you mention it, you're right." He sets his glass down on the table, reaching into his pocket to grab his phone. "I'll just call and-"

"There they are." Fitz informs, a warm smile creeping onto his face causing Danny to turn his attention to the entrance.

Right on cue, Olivia and Ryan enter the restaurant side by side, attracting everyone's attention. Poised. A subtle sway to their hips that mesmerizes not only their dates but the countless people in the restaurant that gawk and freak out over them as if they were the President of the United States. They're glowing and you could just taste the collective power and beauty radiating from their pores.

Upon reaching the table, Danny and Fitz stand up to greet them, exchanging a series of hugs before everyone takes their designated seats. Ryan next to Danny across from Olivia who's next to Fitz.

Olivia clears her throat. "So . . ."

"What did we miss?" Ryan asks.

**X**

"I'm not saying I don't want to go. I'm saying that before we do go, there's some things I need to get off my chest." Marcus says, entering the conference room alongside Quinn.

"Like what? You don't have any issues with anyone."

"I don't agree with how Mellie was handled and I'm going to say something about it."

"About what?" Abby asks, walking out of the kitchen with Huck who's cradling a cup of tea in his hands.

Quinn sighs. "Marcus doesn't like the way Mellie was _handled_ so he plans on confronting Ryan and Olivia before we go."

"That's not a good idea." Huck says.

"And why not?" Marcus turns to face him. "They ruined her career all because of Olivia's actions."

Quinn chuckles. "Even I know that's not true."

"Yeah, the facts proved that Mellie was involved in some pretty sick shit. She would've put this nation six feet under." Abby adds.

"Ryan is good." Huck answers.

"Bullshit!" Marcus retorts, voice filled with venom. "I don't know why you three are up Ryan's ass, but I won't be. What he did ruined the life of someone I cared about."

"That's not a good idea." Huck warns.

"Why? Are you afraid that the Ghost of D.C. isn't as perfect as you think?"

"No, I'm afraid for you. I've seen what he's capable of. You don't want to be in his crosshairs."

"Besides, everyone knows that it was Olivia that ruined Mellie." Quinn states. "I know her work anywhere."

"Doesn't matter." Marcus shrugs it off. "They will both be confronted and if I end up in his crosshairs then so be it."

Abby shakes her head. "Just when I thought things would be somewhat decent before we depart."

**X**

Genuine laughter fills the table as Ryan and Olivia tease both Danny and Fitz about their nervousness while eating their respective meals. It's warms their hearts to know that they have such an overwhelming effect on the men they're seeing. It also makes it extremely fun to use this so-called nervousness against them.

"So, you mean to tell me that both you and Danny get extremely nervous around Olivia and I?" Ryan asks, taking a sip of the red liquid in hand. "What makes this happen?"

With her elbow resting on the table and her chin resting on her fist, Olivia turns to look at Fitz whereas Ryan's gaze drifts between both Fitz and Danny. Both are anticipating the answers from both men so they remain stoic and silent in order to up the pressure.

Feeling the heat, Danny downs the rest of his scotch while Fitz chuckles softly, reverting his gaze to Olivia.

"I guess I'll answer for both Danny and I and say that yes, yes I get extremely nervous every time I'm in the same vicinity as Olivia and Danny gets extremely nervous when he's in the same vicinity as you, Ryan."

"And we don't know why it happens . . . it just does." Danny adds. "It's like a feeling of butterflies running wild in your stomach. Palms get sweaty, heart sinks into the stomach."

Fitz chuckles. "And don't forget the constant thoughts of what the _hell_ am I going to do because the only thing I do want to do isn't allowed to be done."

Danny jabs his finger at Fitz in agreement, nodding imperceptibly.

"Amen, brother."

Olivia chuckles softly, as does Ryan. "You know what I think? I think it's because you're both _madly_ in love with us, so you really don't have _too_ much of a choice to do anything other than give us what we deserve."

"Even when we act out of character or play the push, pull game there's nothing even _remotely_ better for you two than Olivia and I." Ryan snickers, gently nudging Danny with his shoulder while pointing at Fitz. "You're stuck on the carousel with us and _all_ the little feelings you feel will never stop because Olivia and I are simply top tier."

"You can say that again." She laughs, as does Ryan; the two of them exchanging a hi-five as Danny and Fitz watch them. It's truly a beautiful sight to see. "But no worries. I think it's _very_ cute that you get nervous, Mr. President." She teases.

"You do, huh?" He asks with a smile, wrapping an arm around her waist. "And why is that?"

She leans in, lips almost touching his. "Because it lets me know that you're still in this with me after everything." She murmurs. "I'd be worried if you _didn't_ feel nervous."

Fitz chuckles, tucking his lip between his teeth as he rubs his thumb in a circular motion upon her waist.

"You make a very _valid_ point, Ms. Pope."

"What can I say?" She chuckles. "I'm always right."

"Would you be worried if I didn't feel nervous, Ry?" Danny asks, resting his arm across the back of Ryan's chair, gaze fixated upon him.

"No." He answers truthfully. "Reason being is because I've already made a mark in your life. Nervous or not, you're mine."

Danny leans in, pressing a soft kiss upon Ryan's cheek.

"I love when you're possessive. Turns me on."

There's a silence as his unexpected words attract not only Ryan's attention but Fitz and Olivia's as well. Their gazes shift reflectively to one another before everyone bursts into uncontrollable laughter.

There're no disagreements between any party.

"I can relate." Fitz states, bringing the table to silence once more. Olivia turns her attention to Ryan before they both resume laughter; hi-fiving each other once more.

"It's true." Fitz continues in laughter. "You and Ryan may be able to remain imperturbable with some of the best poker faces in the world, but deep-down Danny and I know that we have just as much power over you as you do over us."

"Hey, we never disagreed." Olivia says, placing a hand on Fitz's face. "We simply made fun at the way we make you both feel."

"Exactly." Ryan says in agreement, resting his head upon Danny's shoulder who wraps his arm around him. "It's always been a mutual situation; we just have a different way of going about it than you two do."

"I'd say that's what makes it more fun." Danny chuckles, pressing a kiss upon Ryan's head. "The differentiation makes things more interesting."

"That it does." Fitz says in agreement as he leans in and presses a soft kiss upon Olivia's forehead. "One day, however, we're going to get you two to crack. I don't know when, but it's bound to happen."

"Good luck with that." Ryan and Olivia say simultaneously, pulling soft laughter from Danny and Fitz's lips.

"So, are you ready for Vermont?" Fitz asks, returning his attention to the table. "We're leaving soon."

"I am." Olivia answers. "It's been some time since I've seen the place."

"You're going to love it." He assures. "I make sure to update it as time goes on."

She smiles softly, grabbing the stem of her wine glass and taking a sip of the delicious red liquid.

"So, you really built a house for you and her?" Ryan inquires, gaze narrowing. "What made you wake up and say today's the day I build Olivia and I a house?"

"It's simple. I know she's who I want to spend the rest of my life with." He smiles. "It was way too soon when it was first built but I don't regret it because time has a way of making things work out."

Ryan smiles, nodding imperceptibly. "And how did you feel when you found out that he built the house for you, Liv?"

"Overwhelmed with emotion." She answers. "At the time I was confused due to the circumstances at that time but the moment he told me it was for us I kind of let all that go and showed him my appreciation."

Ryan hums, more than pleased with her answer. However, he wants more than what's on the surface.

"So, if the circumstances were different, do you think you would've moved to Vermont to start a life with him?"

She takes a moment to ponder his question as everyone's gaze lands in her. Setting the glass down, she looks at Fitz, then Danny, then Ryan.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because that's not what I want my life with Fitz to be. Vermont is . . . an ending. An ending to _everything_ we've ever done and regardless if it was back then or now that's not the end goal for me. And I don't want that to be the end goal for us." She gently nudges Fitz with her shoulder, causing him to smile. "I want him. I know that. I want a life with him. I know that, too. I also want our relationship to be realistic. I still have things to figure out and while Vermont has always been a dream . . . it isn't a reality yet."

Fitz smiles warmly. For the first time he finally feels that Olivia wants him as much as he wants her. Now, although they've talked about this already it's good to hear her stand firm by her words and admit that to Ryan and Danny. He's never been prouder of her.

Ryan grins brightly. "I love that for you. Would you move there eventually?"

"And how do you feel about what she said, Fitz?" Danny asks, brows raised.

She snickers, gaze fixating upon Fitz. "I would. Once I feel I accomplished what I'm set out to accomplish . . . I wouldn't mind moving there with him."

Fitz smiles, pulling her closer to him. "When we first started our relationship, I would've been crushed by the fact that she's not ready, but now that I've had time to grow, I can say that I'm happy and that I agree with her. I don't want to take her life away because she still has much to do. It would be selfish of me."

"That's very big of you, man." Danny smiles, reaching over and patting Fitz's shoulder. "Compromise is a big part of relationship building and you two seem to be on a steady foundation."

"We are." Olivia and Fitz say simultaneously with a smile, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Good." He smiles. "That just makes me all the more ready for Vermont."

"Me too." Ryan adds, wrapping his arms around Danny's waist.

Danny chuckles, refilling everyone's drink with their beverage of choice.

"With that being said, how's about we make a toast." He grabs his glass of scotch, raising it. "To a wonderful trip to Vermont and plenty blessings for us moving forward as not only couples, but friends and family."

Following suit, Olivia, Ryan and Fitz grab their refilled glasses and raise them.

"Cheers!" They exclaim in unison, clinking them off one another's before downing their respective red and bronze liquids.

"Oh! Before I forget . . ." Olivia sets her glass down. "I want to take this time to apologize to you Danny for putting your life in danger when I did. You didn't deserve what I tried to spring on you because of my issues. It wasn't right and I hope you can forgive me."

A soft hum is heard as Danny sets his glass on the table; his gaze fixated upon Olivia. He can see she's kind of tense but wastes no time alleviating that.

"I've already forgiven you." He smiles, sincerity prevalent in his voice. "We've all had our fair share of doing stupid shit, but the key is to learn from it, and I can tell that you have. So, no worries. You and I are good."

"Thank you." She smiles, nodding imperceptibly. So much."

**X**

The sound of unnecessary banging echoes from his front door making him question who the hell is on the other side. Grabbing his gun from under the dining room table, he makes his way to door posthaste, tucking the gun into the back waistband of his pants.

As the knocking gets louder, he heaves a heavy sigh and aggressively opens the door.

"What?!" He exclaims, startling a frantic Mellie. "What do you want?!"

He looks horrible. Even more reason for her to be afraid. As her heartbeat calms, she studies his demeanor. He's broken, hair unkempt, hands fidgeting, redness consuming his eyes. This is new for her. He always gave off the energy that he was on top of the world and now he's nothing but a mere man.

They're one in the same.

"I came to ask you for help."

"Help? For what? You see where my help has gotten you . . . and me."

"Revenge." She says, buttoning the buttons on her bright red coat as he listens intently. "Everything we had is gone because of your spawn and her _retched_ brother. How can y-?"

"You can say whatever you want to say about Olivia but on your own time." He folds his arms across his chest. "She is still my daughter and you will _not_ disrespect her."

"Oh please, you've been doing that for _years_." She retorts, voice filled with venom. "She was your puppet to control and do whatever you want with and now that the tables have turned and you're all alone you all of a sudden see the light?" She chuckles mockingly. "Spare me the Disney moment."

The comment doesn't sit well with him so without hesitation, he grabs his gun from the waistband and aims it at her, but she doesn't flinch.

"Aww, poor Eli. You made your bed, but you can't seem to lay in it." She moves the gun from her face with the back of her hand. "Losing Olivia has made you weak. It's embarrassing."

"And yet you're here asking for _my_ help." He retorts, voice unwavering. "Biting the hand that could possibly feed you is how people like you end up dead or much worse." He chuckles. "You come here, dressed in a fancy red coat but your soul reeks of desperation."

His words hit her like a ton of bricks. She inhales sharply, trying to remain firm in her stance but somehow her once confident demeanor is fading.

"Ah, there she is." He scoffs. "The Mellie Grant who's _no longer_ masquerading as a powerful woman but Mellie Grant who's just as broken as me. Nice to meet you, I'm Eli Pope and I have a little message for you." He steps closer to her. "I am not interested in getting revenge so the next time you come here with some hope that you and I will come together to attempt to destroy Olivia _and_ Ryan . . . I won't hesitate to put a bullet right between your eyes. Okay?"

"O-okay." She stammers, heart palpitating through her chest.

"You have a nice day." He gives a small smile, disappearing back inside of his home leaving Mellie to deal with an immense feeling of failure.

**X**

"So, how do you feel about our first official date?" Olivia asks, entering the Oval Office and stepping out of her heels before walking around, gently touching the furniture. "Did it make you happy? I know you would prefer it to be just us."

Closing the door behind them, Fitz removes his coat and tosses it onto the chair, his gaze following her.

"Whether it was just us or a group of us it doesn't matter." He smiles, voice unwavering. "I had an amazing time with you and them. It was nice to see you come out of you comfort zone and not be so tense."

"_Tense_?" She turns to face him, bursting into laughter as she folds her arms across her chest. "I don't disagree. I was worried that I wouldn't be so _open_ if it was just us, but now I see that no matter the setting I feel good around you."

He chuckles, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"You do?"

"I do." She confirms, nodding imperceptibly. "I got out of my own way and allowed myself to have fun with you for a change. On top of that, I was able to vocalize that I wanted you and a life with you which felt good."

"It felt good hearing it." He nods I'm agreement, slowly proceeding over to her. "I was also happy that you got the chance to apologize to Danny. That was big of you."

"I owed it to him, my brother _and_ myself." She says, voice unwavering. "The guilt would've eaten me alive had I just pretended like I didn't try to ruin them for some false idea of power." She chuckles, hands rubbing up Fitz's chest as he closes in on her, feeling his arms wrap loosely around her waist. "Making right all my wrongs are a part of my journey and what better way than to start with the ones closest to me."

"You're doing an amazing job." He assures, pressing a kiss upon her lips. "I'm sure that scored you some more points with Ryan and not only that, you showed the person you're climbing to be and that . . . is a win for you. _That_ . . . is power. Standing in your truth and letting the light in."

She smiles warmly, fingers tangled in the hair upon the nape of his neck. It's been an uphill battle for her, but these last few weeks have been eye opening for her, allowing her to see clearly without the rose-colored glasses. And to make this moment more triumphant, she's glad that Fitz is able to witness her newfound self and newfound growth. After all . . .

. . . all roads lead to Fitz.

"I love you, Fitz." She says, her soft voice like music to his ears. "And not because of how much you love me, but because of how hard you root for me to win. Regardless of our mishaps, you've always had my back and to have you here with me while I'm climbing my way to where I want to be has been so riveting and I wouldn't change a thing. I know I was a mess, but throughout that mess you've remained a constant light. Whether near or far I could see you and know that you're where I'm meant to be."

Her admittance brings a smile to his face as he holds her tighter, relishing in her words. She's never been so open with him in this way before and it's nice to just talk instead of using sexual matters to resolve situations making them even more complicated and open ended.

"You're where I'm meant to be, too, Livvie. And I love you, too." He murmurs, moving a few loose strands of hair from her face, brushing her cheek with his thumb. "So, where does this leave us? I know you said you weren't ready for us to be a couple yet but-"

With a bright smile, eyes glistening like stars in the darkest night she kisses him passionately, pressing herself against him; murmuring two simple words against his lips.

"I'm ready."

**X**

Standing outside of Maya's hotel room, an indifferent Eli hesitates to knock on the door. He knows this is the _last_ place he should be, but he doesn't have anywhere else to go or anyone else to talk to because truth is . . . the regret is sinking in and soon Eli won't have any more air to breathe.

With a heavy exhale, he goes to knock on the door but soon finds himself taken aback when it opens only to see Donovan standing on the other side. His lips part and his gaze narrows, but he doesn't act on the rage he feels. He hates this man with everything in him but it's his fault. He knows this.

So, he puts his pride aside because the last thing he needs is more issues.

"Hi, uh, is Maya around?"

Donovan nods affirmatively, moving out of the doorway. "Come in. She's been expecting you."

His words send chills down Eli's spine as he enters the hotel room, hearing the door close behind him. He feels out of place, lost, trapped like an animal in a cage and sitting on her throne on the outside looking in is the Queen of all Queens, Maya staring him down with a glass of vodka in her hand.

"So, you're feeling the regret seep in, huh?"

"Maya . . ."

"I'll take that as a yes." She takes a small sip of the clear liquid as Donovan walks over and takes a seat next to her. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. It's why I came here. I was hoping you could help me."

"Help you? Chile . . ." She chuckles, heaving a soft sigh. "There is nothing I can say or do to help you. You made sure of that."

"You can help me mend my relationship with our daughter."

"_Now_ she's our daughter? Interesting." She sets her glass down on the end table, leaning forward. "You want me to help you mend a relationship that she doesn't want and for what? So, you can ruin the progress she's made in undoing all the manipulation you put her through?"

"What?" He asks in disbelief although he deserves it. "No."

"Then what, Eli?!"

"So, I can be the father that she deserves!" He exclaims, stepping closer to her, stopping a safe distance away. "I made a mistake. I'm trying to-"

"Poor baby." She says childlike. "You made more than a mistake. A _mistake_ would be grounding you child because you thought she was out partying when she was in fact studying. What you did was assassination. You assassinated her character and made her become lonely and miserable like you." She scoffs. "The good news is that she's made or is making amends with her demons whereas you . . . you're just looking for another way out."

"There is no other way out!" He throws his hands up in defeat, voice echoing off the walls.

"Which is exactly why you have to live with the mess you made." She smiles. "This time . . . it's up to Olivia to decide whether she wants you around or not. Not me."

**X**

"Hey, Ry!" Danny calls out as he enters Ryan's apartment posthaste, setting his keys on the bookshelf ledge, kicking the door closed behind him. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the bedroom, daddy!" He snickers, folding up his jeans and placing the, perfectly in the open suitcase atop of his bed that's covered with clothes. "I'm trying to make sure I pack correctly because Vermont's temperature is _not_ the shit." He chuckles, turning his attention to Danny who enters the room, immediately wrapping Ryan in his arms and placing a kiss upon his lips.

"It's not the shit at all." He chuckles, kissing him once more. "So, how are you, my beautiful man? Did you enjoy date night?"

Ryan smiles warmly, placing his hands upon Danny shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"You know what? I'm really good." He assures. "Date night was very entertaining, and I think I'd do it again. Aside from that, as you can see, I'm scrambling because I want to make sure I pack all the right outfits for this trip." He chuckles. "How are you, love?"

"I'm better now that I'm with you." He smiles warmly. "I was kind of upset I had to go home so I could pack my own clothes for the trip so I wouldn't have to tomorrow. Other than that, I'm happy and I enjoyed date night, too. Olivia and Fitz are fun as a couple."

"They are." He nods in agreement, combing a hand through Danny's hair. "You really love me that much to the point where you're upset when you have to leave? Are we really at that place?"

Danny groans from Ryan's touch. "I do and we are. I just . . . I got so used to being here with you, waking up with you, going to sleep with you. It's become routine."

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" He raises a brow, hands rubbing down to Danny's chest. "I know there's _something_ running through your head right now."

"You're right about that." He chuckles, tucking his lip between his teeth, hands moving to Ryan's ass, giving it a firm squeeze eliciting a soft chuckle from his lips. "I was thinking that we could get a house together in the near future."

"A house? Together?" He tilts his head slightly to the left, rubbing a hand down Danny's abdomen, slipping it into his jeans; fingers gently touching his manhood.

"A house." A soft groan rumbles from his chest. "Together." He smiles, lifting Ryan by his ass, coaxing his legs around his waist. "You owe me that much." He teases, pushing the suitcase on the bed along with the clothes to the side before lying him down on the bed, remaining inside of his legs. "What do you say?"

Overwhelmed with different emotions, Ryan gazes into Danny's eyes, wrapping his arms round his neck. He didn't think they were ready for that but maybe they are. Maybe he's just afraid to take that step because once he does, he knows there's no going back.

With a smile upon his face, he cups Danny's face in his hands and kisses him with everything he's got, leaving no part of his mouth unexplored by his tongue.

"Put it in and I'll tell you." He murmurs against his lips, hands moving to remove his own pants and underwear, pushing them down his legs before kicking them off.

Danny chuckles, taking Ryan's lip between his teeth as he reaches down, carefully removing his erected cock from his jeans, grinding himself against at Ryan's entrance emitting soft groans from his lips.

"I love you, baby." He murmurs, hands caressing Ryan's thighs as he carefully begins to push himself inside of him, feeling his warmth consume him instantaneously, pulling soft groans from his lips.

"I love you, too." He moans, lips parted, burying his face against Danny's neck as he holds him tighter feeling him make himself at home inside of him. "And I would love to have a house with you one day, but for now, move in with me."

Danny moves his face to Ryan's, gazing into his eyes feeling nothing but pure excitement and pleasure coursing through his body. He wants to say so much, but he can't bring the words to fruition. He's speechless.

With a beatific smile spread across his face, he kisses Ryan with a feverish passion, pressing his weight onto him as he begins to buck his hips into him, pulling soft moans and groans from both their lips that echo around the room as they fall deeper into the moment and even deeper in love.

There's no going back.

**X**

"Take off your clothes."

His baritone voice resonates within her, making her knees weak and her heart beat out of her chest. There's always something so primal about Fitz when he's in the mood and it turns her in tremendously.

With her gaze fixated upon his, she begins to undress as told. Starting with her jacket, she slowly removes the buckle and tosses it aside, tucking her lip between her teeth as she moves to undo the buttons.

One by one, she unbuttons the jacket revealing her bare skin underneath. She can tell Fitz is enjoying the pace taking notice of his cock throbbing against the fabric of his pants and his chest rising and falling.

With the buttons completely undone, she takes her time removing the jacket, causing him to lick his lips whilst reaching a hand down to touch himself at the sight of her supple breasts and small frame. She's perfect.

Wasting no time, she unbuckles the belt of her skirt letting it fall to the floor before stepping out of it and kicking it aside, a teasing smile upon her face as she slowly rubs her hands up and down her trembling body. Taunting him.

"Turn around and bend over the desk." He commands, unbuckling his pants and zipping them down, freeing his cock from its restraints.

And she does. Immediately following his instructions, she turns away from him and bends over the desk; hands gripping onto the edges as she prepares herself for what's to come, for what she knows they crave.

He takes a slow stride over to her, stroking himself at the sight of her completely naked frame bent over the desk. He swallows hard, feeling the heat she radiates consume his entirety as he closes in on her.

"You're so beautiful." He murmurs, pressing himself against her, leaning over her frame and burying his face against her neck.

She moans softly, hips grinding against his, relishing in the feeling of his cock brushing against her moist folds. Her entire body is on vibrate and there's no escaping him this time. Not that she wanted to.

"Shut up and fuck me."

Complying, he kisses her neck vigorously, reaching a hand down and spreading her legs with his hand, making sure to caress her thighs as he moves his hands upward towards her pearl, inching his fingers closer and closer to the place she craves him most.

This action alone pulls soft moans from her lips making her spread her legs even further apart wanting nothing but to feel him touch her. He doesn't, however. She wants to be fucked and he was going to make sure she couldn't walk when he was done with her.

Carefully, he lines his cock up with her entrance and slowly pushes himself inside of her, emitting a soft groan as her walls wrap perfectly around him. She was always so tight and warm which means he must be careful because one false move and he'll orgasm before he even starts.

A plethora of moans pass through her lips as his cock opens her up, making her grip tighten on the desk. This eggs him on, his hands moving to her waist as he buck his hips steadily into hers becoming reacquainted with her divine pussy he missed every single second of every day she was gone.

She moves her hips back against his, meeting his calculated thrusts. This is a sign she wants it harder and he knows this but decides to toy with her, moving his hips even slower. This still pulls soft moans from her lips for his movements are agonizingly pleasurable.

Knowing her want for him, he grabs the back of her neck, adding a bit of pressure as he begins to buck his hips roughly into hers, pulling sharp whimpers from her lips as her body jerks against the desk causing her to knock a few folders off of it.

Deep groans rumble from his chest as he somehow becomes harder inside of her, tucking his lip between his teeth as he fixated his gaze upon his covered cock sliding in and out of her moist folds, feeling them clench around him as his hips gradually increase in speed.

She can feel it in her gut. The fire taking control of her body signifying that she's close to exploding. And that's what he wants. To feel her fire take over every aspect of his body and hers. To feel herself release everything she's been holding back onto him without question or hesitation.

"Fuck me, Fitz!" She exclaims, smashing her hands on the desk, voice echoing off the Oval Office walls as she tilts her head back.

He groans deeply as her words send chills down his spine, smacking her ass with his free hand leaving behind a reddened print as he adds more pressure to her neck with the other, hips moving as fast and precise delivering hard strokes to her core.

This does it. She can no longer stop herself from giving herself to him. With her whimpers becoming cries of pleasure, she releases herself onto him, covering not only his cock in her sweet nectar but the front of his desk as well; the rest dripping down her shaky legs.

Feeling and watching her cum is the most beautiful thing on this earth. So beautiful that it pushes him over the edge. He leans over her, groaning sporadically in her ear, grip loosening from her neck as his hips come to a stop, releasing himself inside of her.

"You're going to be the death of me, woman." He murmurs.

She chuckles. "All the more reason love me."

**X**

It's leaving day for Vermont and Olivia and Fitz couldn't be more excited. After the night they had, they knew this trip would be exactly what they needed not only as a couple but apart from one another as well. Making their way to the oval from the residence side by side, hand in hand, Olivia, who's dressed in a midnight blue Altuzarra midge corduroy jacket and matching, alder stretch-cotton corduroy kick-flare trousers from the same designer with a pair of beige Christian Louboutin Pigalle 100 patent leather pumps, rests her head upon Fitz's shoulder.

"You look really nice in Tom Ford suits." She compliments his navy-blue Prince of Wales O'Connor suit and brown loafers from the same designer. "Especially in this color. Brings out your eyes."

"Thank you, beautiful." He smiles, pressing a soft kiss upon her head. "You always look gorgeous so that's no surprise there."

"Flatterer."

"Every beautiful woman needs a hype man." He chuckles, as does she. "I'm yours till the stage collapses from the unnecessary jumping I'll be doing to show my support."

"Please." She laughs, gently nudging him with her shoulder. "Are you excited?"

He snickers, pressing yet another kiss upon her head.

"I am. I'm surprised I fell asleep."

"You didn't have a choice in that matter. Not after what you did to me in the oval."

"Honestly, I could've slept inside of you on the desk in the same position we finished." He laughs, hands moving to her waist as they stop outside the Oval Office door, gauging her demeanor. "This is your chance to back out now."

"Oh, shut up." She playfully smacks his chest. "I'm not going anywhere but to Vermont. So, now that that's out of the way, let's make sure everyone else is ready."

With an imperceptible nod, he cups her face in his hands and kisses her deeply.

"After you, my lady."

She smiles warmly, stealing another kiss from his lips before entering the oval with him following suit, attracting the attention of Abby, Cyrus, David, Huck and surprisingly . . . Quinn.

"Hey, how is everyone?" Olivia asks, moving to sit on the corner of Fitz's desk as he moves to stand beside her. "Are you all ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." Cyrus answers, "but we're good. I speak for the group when I say that."

"Actually, I'm not doing so good." Quinn speaks up, attracting stares. "What? I'm just hungry, my goodness."

Olivia chuckles whereas the others heave sighs of relief.

"Maybe Fitz can have someone bring you some food. It's a long helicopter ride."

"Don't worry about it." She gives a small smile. "I plan on eating him out of his home, so this is me working up my appetite."

"That works too." She smiles, glancing up at Fitz then at the others. "Where is Marcus, Ryan and Danny? Anyone heard from them?"

"Ryan is on his way." Huck states, chuckling softly. "We're sending each other memes now. He has some pretty good ones I've never seen."

"Is that all you two do is send memes to each other?" Quinn inquires, brows raised, a smile upon her face.

"No. We text about a lot of things. He's a very good friend."

"Awww, replacing us already." Abby quips playfully.

"Out with the old in with the new." He says, voice unwavering as he lifts his gaze from his phone.

It's silent at first but Olivia is the first to crack, bursting into laughter followed by the others.

"I'm kidding." Huck snickers. "I love you all."

A collective '_aww_' is heard followed by Abby's phone beeping.

"It's Marcus. Says he'll be here in five."

"Perfect." Fitz says, placing a hand on Olivia's lower back. "So, is it going to be t-?"

"Sorry we're late everyone." Ryan says entering the Oval Office dressed in a black Fendi logo-appliqué cotton-blend hooded sweatshirt and black, slim-leg FF-trim trousers with a pair of brown, exaggerated sole suede lace-up boots all from the same designer with Danny following suit dressed in an all-white Givenchy Paris destroyed hoodie with matching sweatpants and a pair of grey and black Jaw low knitted sneakers from the same designer. "I had to make sure I packed enough stuff. It's _freezing_ in Vermont."

His words pull soft chuckles from everyone lips as they all move to greet both him and Danny with warm, welcoming hugs. Nothing like the calm before the storm.

"Huck tells us you two text." Quinn says with a smile, glancing over at Huck.

"They text all the time." Danny chuckles, moving to sit down on the couch, pulling Ryan onto his lap by his waist as everyone moves back to their starting positions. "I think he texts Huck more than his own boyfriend."

"Well, I'm probably funnier." Huck says jokingly, laughing to himself causing everyone else to laugh with him.

"Ooh, burn." Ryan snickers, giving Huck a hi-five. "No, but I don't need to text you that much because you're always around now."

"But I'm funny, right?" He pouts, resting his chin upon Ryan's arm, gaze fixated upon his.

"Yes, you're funny, love." He smiles, pressing a soft kiss upon his lips.

"I just realized that there's way too many couples here." Cyrus quips, chuckling afterwards, as does everyone else. "Where is Mr. Walker?"

"He's here." He says, entering the oval, voice unwavering, gaze shifting between both Ryan and Olivia, "but before we go . . ."

"Marcus." Huck warns. "Don't."

"Are we missing something?" Olivia asks, perplexed by Marcus's demeanor much like a black cloud cascading over the room. "Huck?"

"It's nothing." He answers quickly, glancing at Abby and then Quinn who look away when Olivia looks at them. "Just forget it."

"What is going on here?" Fitz asks, noticing the change of vibe. "Is there something you want to say, Marcus?"

All attention goes back to him and he tucks his phone in his blazer pocket.

"Yes, there is something I want to say." His jaw clenches, fixating his gaze on Olivia. "Why the hell did you and your brother ruin Mellie?"

Indifference spreads across Olivia's face as she wasn't expecting that question. Ryan on the other hand hears the question but continues his conversation with Danny.

"What do you mean by _ruined_ Mellie?" She asks. "She got everything she deserved."

"You're only saying that shit because she's no longer in your way!" He retorts, voice filled with venom. "She worked hard to get where she was, and you just took that away from her. For what? Fitz?"

"Watch your mo-" Fitz attempts to approach Marcus but is stopped by Olivia's hand upon his chest.

"Is this _really_ the game you want to play Marcus? Because I don't think it is."

"Oh, it is the game I want to play, Olivia. So, please, why don't you tell me why you and your brother concocted some asinine plan to ruin her?"

She chuckles. "_Asinine plan_? That's an interesting take. So, you would rather me let her keep her position of power even with all the dirty deeds she was doing behind not only my back, but the republic's back as well? Not to mention her plan to overthrow Fitz whose term is at its end. This is not the hill you want to die on, Walker. Stop while you're ahead."

"You might be able to spin this to make you look good but-"

"I don't have a reason to make myself look good." She counters. "I went through hell, I enjoyed hell and now I'm making amends for my actions. I admitted my wrongdoings and apologized to those I hurt along the way. And although I still have work to do, I will not sit here and allow you to _judge_ me because if you cared about Mellie as much as your claiming now, then you would've ran her campaign the night she texted you instead of being her unofficial mouthpiece now."

Ryan snickers at Olivia's words making Marcus more heated than he originally thought he'd be. So, he turns his attention to Ryan, and this worries Huck for he knows what Ryan is capable of having witnessed it firsthand.

"Something funny, Ryan?"

"Yeah." He answers. "You."

"I ought to." Marcus steps closer in a way that doesn't still well with Danny who quickly moves Ryan from his lap and moves to his feet.

"Not happening, pal." He says, voice unwavering. "You want Ryan, you're going to have to go through me."

"Everyone, stop!" Fitz exclaims.

"No, no. It's fine." Ryan moves to his feet, placing a hand upon Danny's shoulder giving him the okay to step aside. "Mr. Walker here _clearly_ wants his fifteen minutes of fame so I'm going to give him just that."

"You may have everyone wrapped around your finger, but I've met tons of people like you. You hide behind some false sense of entitlement and power when in reality, you're nothing but a chump."

The tension around the room grows thicker the longer this discussion goes on and not even Fitz can stop it. Seems like the Vermont trip is starting in D.C.

"This coming from the guy who screams _black power_ at the top of his lungs but finds himself going up for a white woman who's a cancer to this nation." He scoffs. "I would be happy to pull up the proof of what Mellie has done, or you could just turn on the news and see the entire world taking her on a much-deserved trip down the rabbit hole."

Marcus shakes his head. "Men like you are all bark and no bite."

"I'm sorry to break your _confident_ heart, but you haven't met anyone like me. If you did, you'd be six feet underground." He chuckles smugly. "It's so strange how every time _something_ goes wrong everyone else is to blame. Olivia and I didn't do anything but release the information. Take this bullshit up with Mellie."

"Marcus. Enough!" Abby intervenes.

"It's not enough." He steps closer to Ryan, sizing him up. "I want to know what you did since you're so big and bad."

Ryan folds his arms across his chest, remaining firm in his stance, unfazed by Marcus's feeble attempt at having a moment.

"I killed Jake Ballard in cold blood and not even a _whisper_ was heard. So, do you _really_ think this is the fight you're going to win, Mr. Walker?"

The admittance shocks everyone besides Huck, Danny, Olivia and Fitz who already knew this information. Not only that, it sends an unnerving chill down Marcus's spine, but he tries his best to remain unaffected.

"You don't scare me." His jaw clenches, balling his hands into fists.

"Try me. And I'll make sure you cease to exist just like your little _girlfriend's_ career."

"That's enough!" Fitz exclaims. "This is _not_ what we're here for!"

Filled with uncontrollable anger, Marcus attempts to lunge at Ryan but instead finds himself in a headlock brought on by Danny who moves him to the other side of the oval. Ryan doesn't flinch and remains unbothered while Marcus huffs and puffs only to fall short realizing he can't escape the headlock.

"Tell that to the man making an unnecessary scene." Ryan retorts, moving to sit back down. "I was fine until he approached me with some bullshit about Mellie."

It's a mess. This isn't how anyone pictured this vacation starting off which is probably even more reason for them to go.

"Fitz, can I have a minute?" Olivia asks, watching as Quinn, David and Danny try to calm Marcus and Huck, Abby and Cyrus tend to Ryan whose demeanor still hasn't changed.

"I thought you'd never ask." He grabs her hand and leads her out of the oval, closing the door behind them.

Heaving a heavy sigh, she glances up at Fitz, hands rubbing up his chest. They don't say a word but simply embrace one another to alleviate any stresses they might feel, letting themselves go. They breathe in sync, eyes closed as they hold one another closer, tighter.

"Are you sure this is something you still want?" She asks in a whisper.

"It is." He answers, nodding imperceptibly. "When the storm calms, the sun will shine again."

She smiles. "And that's when the truth will set you free."

He presses a kiss to her forehead. "I just hope they don't tear each other apart before we get to Vermont."

"Well, I guess we'll find out, won't we?"


	19. Where Vermonters Go

**xoxo**

**X**

It's quiet. Everyone on the chopper is sleep aside from Olivia who sits comfortably besides Fitz, wrapped snugged in his arms. She periodically glances up at him, a small smile upon her face as she watches him sleep. He looks so peaceful, happy.

"I love you." She murmurs, pressing a soft kiss upon his jawline before resting her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat lull her back to sleep as the sun peaks over the horizon, shining through the chopper windows.

"I love you, too." He mutters, eyes closed, wrapping his arms tighter around her, pressing a kiss upon her forehead. "I'm glad you're back."

His words bring a smile to her face, a faint blush rising to her cheeks as she opens her eyes and looks at him taking in the smile creeping onto his face. With a soft chuckle, she places a hand upon his face and pulls him down to her, pressing a passion filled kiss upon his lips.

A deep groan rumbles from his chest, loud enough for her to hear but quiet enough to not disturb those that are still sleeping. For once, their reconciliation doesn't hurt. For once, the world is their oyster and together they can finally have whatever _they_ want.

"We're almost there." He smiles against her lips. "How do you feel?"

"Happy." She chuckles, thumb caressing his cheek. "I feel happy. I'm glad we were able to sort that mess out in D.C. before boarding the flight. I know it's still tense, but your plan is still in motion."

"I'm happy you're happy." He nestles his face against the crook of her neck. "And I'm so relieved that we were able to calm the tension long enough for us to board." He chuckles. "Do you think he'll do it, however? Ryan."

"I think he'll do it if he's pushed, but you want to know something funny?"

"Lay it on me."

"Even with Marcus's random outburst, he still didn't get the reaction he was expecting from me _or_ Ryan. So, he made himself look like an asshole in front of everyone and not only that, knowing Ryan, he'll continue to live his unbothered life while Marcus huffs and puffs like the big bad wolf he _attempted_ to be."

Fitz chuckles. "I'll huff and I'll puff and a I'll-"

"Shhh." She laughs quietly, placing a hand over his mouth. "Don't you dare!" She exclaims in a whisper. "You'll wake everyone up."

Quickly, he moves his face from her hand, interlacing their fingers together.

"I'll blow your house down!" He exclaims, burying his face against her neck in laughter.

She can't help but to laugh with him, playfully pinching his side with her free hand causing him to shift in his seat. Realizing they were a bit louder; she peeked her head up and checked to see if anyone else was interrupted by their outburst only to see Ryan staring back at her. She smiles at him, mouthing the words _I'm sorry_ and in return he shoots her a wink, mouthing the words _it's okay_ before cuddling back up with Danny.

Returning her attention to Fitz who's already staring at her, she shakes her head before resting her forehead against his, a warm smile upon her face.

"Did I wake anyone?" He asks, pressing a soft kiss upon her lips.

"Just Ryan, but he's going back to sleep until we land." She chuckles. "So, what do you hope to accomplish with this trip? I mean I get the reason of why you wanted to go to Vermont, but personally. What?"

"Personally, I want us to get closer and I feel that Vermont is the place to do it because we're away from all toxicity. . . I hope." He chuckles. "For us, it'll be making up for lost time. For the others, I can't really speak on them for their experiences are different."

"I like that." She smiles. "I think for the couples it'll be something like a paid vacation, but as far as friendships go . . . _that's_ where it becomes questionable."

"True." He nods in agreement. "Do you think that your friends are ready to forgive you?"

"I'm not sure, but regardless of whether they do or don't . . . I know that I'm moving on. I refuse to continue harboring unspoken words and feelings. When it comes down to it, I'll say my piece and however they choose to take it is on them." She smiles. "I'm just grateful that Huck forgave me. That meant a lot to me."

"I know it did." He presses a kiss upon her forehead. "And I'm sure the others will follow suit, but even if they don't, I'm proud of you for saying your piece and moving on. That takes courage."

"Thank you." She heaves a soft sigh, gaze shifting to the window taking in the size of the house from the sky; face lighting up with happiness. "We're here."

Fitz turns to look out the window before moving to his feet. He leans down and presses a kiss upon her lips before making his way down the aisle, waking everyone up one by one as the chopper begins its descent.

"We'll be landing in a few minutes and I just wanted everyone to be informed." He says, making his way back to his seat. "You don't have to worry about gathering your luggage because my people will take care of that."

"Thank God." Quinn murmurs tiredly. "I'm in need of a bed."

"Aren't we all." David says in agreement, wrapping an arm around Abby, pulling her close.

"So, are the rooms already picked out for us or is it first come, first serve?" Danny asks, stretching his arms out before resting his head upon Ryan's shoulder.

"You get to pick your own rooms." Fitz answers, taking his seat next to Olivia. "Only one that's off limits is my bedroom." He chuckles.

Danny chuckles. "Perfect."

"Please tell me you have a fully stocked bar." Cyrus inquires.

"It's nine in the morning." Ryan snickers, glancing back at him.

"Nothing like starting early." He laughs. "You're more than welcome to join me."

"There are too many things I need before even _thinking_ about alcohol."

Danny puts his lips to Ryan's ear. "Like me inside of you." He murmurs.

Ryan's returns his attention to Danny, placing a hand upon his face.

"Hmm, possibly." He mutters, pressing a kiss upon the bridge of his nose. "If you behave."

"Deal." He smiles, wrapping Ryan in his arms.

"Does anyone feel weird or out of place by coming here?" Olivia asks, gaze drifting around at everyone.

"At first I did." Quinn answers, "but then I realized that Fitz is right. We're just one big dysfunctional family. So, everything is good now."

Olivia smiles, nodding imperceptibly. "Well, I hope we can make the best of this time away."

"I'm sure we will." She responds.

Silence ensues but it's not awkward. It's indifferent. There's a giant ass elephant on the table and everyone knows it but so far, so good. Just as Fitz was about to speak, the pilot comes from the front of the chopper, attracting their attention.

"We have safely landed, sir. You are all now free to leave the chopper."

"Thank you." He smiles, taking Olivia's hand and moving to his feet with her following suit. "Well, let's go, everyone."

Making their way off the chopper first is Olivia and Fitz who inhale the brisk air blowing through their hair. With a crooked smile upon his face, he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer while they wait for the others.

Next is Huck and Quinn who immediately bundle up in their no so wintery leather jackets. They've never been to Vermont, only heard of it through idle gossip, so seeing it for the first time is quite the thrill to them. It's beautiful.

Following them is Marcus, Cyrus, Abby and David whose eyes widen when they see the land as well as the house. It's something you'd see in a dream which to Abby, put a lot of what Fitz said to her into perspective.

And finally, is Danny carrying Ryan on his back. He spins around, the two of them taking in the beauty. It's unlike anything they've ever seen which makes them more ecstatic that they decided to come on this trip.

"Although it's fucking _freezing_ here . . . it's gorgeous." Ryan says as they rejoin the group. "Can we go inside now? I'm exhausted."

"Right this way." Fitz chuckles, making his way to the house with Olivia.

Everyone follows behind them, making sure they take in the sight before they all crash for the next few hours. Reaching the door, Fitz opens it and they walk inside, immediately falling under the spell of its beauty. It's something straight out of a movie where the guy gets the girl and the two of them spend the rest of their lives together. How magical.

Fitz clears his throat. "So, the kitchen is fully stocked, bedrooms are cleaned and made to perfection, there're fresh towels and wash rags on the dressers inside each room for those that _didn't_ pack their own and last but certainly not least, mi casa es su casa." He chuckles. "We'll reconvene for breakfast after some much-needed sleep. Sound good?"

Everyone nods in agreement, branching off to find the bedrooms of their choosing while Fitz and Olivia make their way to the master bedroom away from the others. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she glances up at him, an exuberant smile upon her face.

"So, _this_ is where Vermonters go."

He smiles at her words, pressing a kiss upon her lips.

"It most certainly is."

**X**

"So, do you think you can do it?" Mellie asks a hesitant Charlie who stands in the doorframe of her living room while she walks around sipping hooch from the bottle. "You're the only person I know capable of utilizing B613."

"But why would I do that for you?" He questions. "Putting together a kill folder on Ryan Lewis; a man who's actually done some good for this country and Olivia Pope; a woman who's turned herself around after being sucked into this mess because of manipulative people like you wouldn't be as effective as you may think. Besides, doing that will ruin my chances of-"

"Please." She chuckles dismissively. "Quinn Perkins doesn't want anything to do with you, number one. And number two, try not to _fanboy_ over two people that ruined my life!" She steps towards him aggressively, jabbing a finger at him.

"Ruined your life?" He scoffed, dismissing her with the wave of his hand. "You live in a giant ass house with people who would do anything to make sure you're living conditions are how you want, and you think your life is ruined? That's funny. I-"

"You want to know what's-?"

"I'm not finished." He says, voice filled with venom, bringing silence to the room. "I don't think you understand how fucked up of a person you are. It's like what the fuck goes through your mind. Why are you so evil?"

"Because I am owed!" She yells, smashing yet another bottle of hooch on the floor.

"You aren't owed a damn thing!" He retorts, anger prevalent in his voice. "You get yourself into these sticky situations, attempt to manipulate and then find yourself at a loss when things don't go your way and _that's_ when the victimization comes to the surface. Liv and Ryan were in their right minds when they released that information and I won't help you. I want nothing to do with B613 and I damn sure as hell want nothing to do with you." He jabs a finger at her, gaze burning a hole through her head. "Figure it out yourself." He proceeds to the exit.

"Charlie! I-"

"And one more thing." He quickly turns around to face her after opening the front door. "I know it was you who made sure I stayed away from Quinn. But you wanted Quinn to believe it was Olivia so that Olivia wouldn't have a place to fall back on after her quest for power failed. You ruined her." He sneers. "You're worse than her father."

**X**

Her eyes flutter open as the sunlight peaks through the dark curtains. She can't believe she's in Vermont with the man she loves at this point in her life after everything that's happened between them, but here she is. Wrapped tightly in Fitz's arms and his Navy shirt, she watches him as he sleeps, placing her hand gently upon his face.

With her thumb rubbing in circles, she leans in and presses a kiss upon the bridge of his nose, a warm smile upon her face as she then rests her head on his pillow, remaining as close as she possibly can to him. Her eyes fall shut, his calm, even breathing lulling her back to sleep or so she thinks. There's a rumbling in her stomach and without a second later, nausea washes over her.

_This can't be._

Posthaste, she slides out of the bed and rushes to the bathroom with a hand over her mouth, slamming the door closed behind her which startles Fitz in his sleep, waking him up in a panic. Lifting the toilet seat up, she drops to her knees and leans over the toilet; vomiting profusely into the porcelain bowl. She's vomiting so loud that Fitz is now knocking on the door.

"Livvie, is everything okay?" He asks, placing his hands upon the door, worry prevalent in his voice. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine." She mutters quickly, hoping that her answer is enough.

"Are you sure?" He questions. "You don't sound fine."

"I'm fine, Fitz." She says with a little more conviction. "I didn't have a good breakfast, so this is my body telling me that I need some real food and not some over processed bullshit." She chuckles, wiping her mouth before flushing the toilet.

"I know the feeling." He chuckles. "Could you open the door now? This feels weird."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." She moves to open the door, her somewhat reddened eyes locked on his. "I didn't want to disturb you or your sleep." She murmurs, making her way to the sink to wash her hands.

"Nonsense. You could've woken me up." He smiles, gazing at her through the mirror. "I could've at _least_ held your hair back."

"President Grant for the win." She snickers, grabbing her toothbrush and swiping it under the water before grabbing and adding toothpaste. "I appreciate it, but the good news is that I am precise at vomiting. Hair is clear."

He bursts into a soft laughter, making his way over to her, wrapping her loosely in his arms.

"The many talents of Olivia Pope."

She smiles warmly before beginning to brush her teeth. Her heart is racing, and she hopes he can't feel it. Her smile is fading, and she hopes he can't see it. _Is this really happening? Is she really? How could this be?_ And then it dawns on her.

The night she called him over to her apartment. No protection was used.

_Fuck_.

Spitting into the sink, she keeps her smile on as she rinses her mouth, even going as far as splashing him with a little water in which he reacts by laughing and pressing soft kissing upon her neck.

"Are you sure you're okay?" His hands begin to rub her stomach. "Is there anything I can do? Anything I can get you?"

"I'm fine. I promise." She sets her toothbrush down and turns to face him, hands rubbing up his finely haired chest. "I just need some fresh air. So, I'm going to go bother Ryan and Abby for a little bit. You on the other hand should get back in bed and get at least one more hour of sleep before the day actually starts."

A soft groan rumbles from his chest. "And here I thought you'd want to take me for a ride." He chuckles. "You're missing out."

With her brow raised, she rubs a hand down his body and into his boxers; fingers wrapping around his semi-erected cock eliciting a soft moan from his lips.

"Mr. Grant, what you fail to realize is that I'm in control here." She tucks her lip between her teeth, putting her mouth to his ear; slowly pumping his cock. "So, get your fine ass back in the bed and see me when you see me."

He couldn't stop the groans from passing through his lips as she teases him. God, he loves when she does that even though it leads to his hormones being out of control.

"Yes ma'am." He presses a kiss upon her lips, smacking her ass as he quickly climbs into bed and under the covers. "Tuck me in, Miss Pope."

She chuckles, moving over to the bed and pulling the covers up just below his chest.

"Get some sleep okay?" She steals another kiss as she makes her way to the door.

"Will do." He smiles, nodding imperceptibly. "See you in a little bit."

"See you in a little bit." She smiles, leaving the room. Once she closes the door behind her, worry spreads across her face as she frantically makes her way down the opposite hall to Abby's room; hoping that she'll answer.

Upon reaching the door, she heaves a heavy sigh before knocking. Her hands tremble inordinately, shoulders feel heavy, nerves run amok. She hasn't been this on edge in some time.

When it seems like no one is coming to the door, she turns to leave only to find herself stuck in place when the door opens and Abby steps outside into the hallway, tying her purple robe.

"It's early." She says, irritation prevalent in her voice. She's always been grumpy in the mornings. "How can I help you?"

"I'm sorry." She turns to face her. "I just . . . I don't know what to do."

"About what?" She raises a brow. "Please don't be cryptic right now. You know how I am in the morning."

"Follow me." She starts walking towards Ryan's room, leaving Abby confused before she ends up following behind her.

"Where are we going?"

"To get Ryan. I know you and I don't have the best track record because of my past actions so I don't want you to feel blindsided."

"Wait." She grabs Olivia's shoulder, stopping her. "You think I'm still upset with you about B613 and all that other bullshit you did?"

"Yes." She answers, turning to face her. "And I'm sorry. I was wrong and insensitive and just a mess. I shouldn't have treated you or anyone the way that I did."

"You did and so what? This is the most you've grown, Liv. That's where I'm at. Yeah, what you did was fucked up, but we've all done fucked up things. And I'm sure you've heard this a _million_ times, but all that matters is what you do now. Okay?"

"Okay." She nods imperceptibly. "Thank you for that."

Abby smiles. "If I had to choose between a life with you or without you . . . I would pick you in a heartbeat."

Olivia smiles and without hesitating, she pulls Abby into a hug in which she reciprocates.

"Just please keep your shit together." She teases.

Olivia snickers. "It's together."

"Good." She reaches over, knocking on Ryan's door. A few moments later, he opens the door, hair disheveled, eyes still low.

"What is it?" He asks, voice husky. "Did someone die?"

"No." Abby and Olivia say simultaneously.

"Liv needs to talk to us; can you spare a minute?"

"Sure." He steps out into the hallway closing the door behind him. "What's up?"

All eyes go to Olivia who heaves a heavy sigh, folding her arms across her chest. She's worried about what they will think although she shouldn't be, not because it's a bad thing but because it's unexpected and she should've been prepared.

"I think I'm pregnant."

**X**

Making his way down the quiet halls to the kitchen, fully rested, wearing a Navy sweatshirt and pajama pants, Fitz smiles brightly. He couldn't believe the house was filled with his dysfunctional family let alone his sometimes-dysfunctional girlfriend.

Upon entering the modern kitchen, he's taken aback when he sees Marcus skimming through the cabinets in search of something. He doesn't make his presence known just yet but instead, he leans against the wall, crossing his arms and legs at the ankle.

"How hard is it to find the pots and pans?" Marcus asks to himself, unaware of Fitz's presence, kneeling to check the cabinets below.

This amuses Fitz, but he decides to help the man out. Walking into the kitchen, he approaches the island and kneels, opening the cabinet and pulling out two medium sized frying pans. He moves to his feet and purposely slams the cabinet door shut, startling Marcus which attracts his attention.

"The pots and pans are in the island." Fitz informs, setting them down on the stove. "Do you need anything else?"

"I need to apologize to you for the way I confronted Olivia." He says, folding his arms across his chest. "I should've been man enough to address only the men in the room, but I was so angry because-"

"Because you love Mellie."

"Yeah." He nods imperceptibly. "But after having some down time, I realize that they were right to handle it the way they did, Olivia and Ryan. They did what I've would've done. I know that now. I just hope they can understand that."

"We do." Olivia says, entering the kitchen alongside Abby, Ryan and Danny. "I've reacted to situations in a not so good manner because of my love for Fitz." She points at him before walking into his arms. "It happens."

"Love can either build you or blind you." Ryan adds, moving to sit at the island. "With that being said, I don't blame you for how you reacted. I don't have any issue with you. We're good."

"We're good, too." Olivia smiles, pressing a kiss to Fitz's lips. "But next time I won't stop Fitz."

Marcus chuckles, nodding. "I wouldn't expect anything less. But thank you both for showing forgiveness."

"It's kind of our thing." She chuckles.

"Aw, I love moments like this." Abby smiles warmly, taking a seat next to Ryan. "So, what's next? I know we're not up early as hell to not be eating."

Marcus snickers. "I was _actually_ trying to have breakfast ready before everyone woke up, but I couldn't find the pots and pans until Fitz helped a brother out."

"Well, why don't we cook together?" Fitz suggests. "I can help you find everything you need, and you can cook." He pauses. "And I hope that doesn't sound disrespectful."

Olivia glances over at Ryan who glances over at Abby who glances across at Marcus who's gaze narrows at Fitz. It's silent which is unnerving for Fitz but it's short lived as everyone bursts into laughter.

"It's not disrespectful at all." Marcus assures. "Let's do this before everyone wakes up."

**X**

Waking up to an empty bed and a delicious smelling aroma filling the room, Danny lifts his head from the pillow, taking a look around. The beauty of this place is impeccable and it's inspiring him. So many unexplainable emotions coursing through him just by being here and it feels good.

Heaving a soft sigh, he pushes the covers off him and moves to sit on the edge of the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and that's when he hears a very faint knock at the door. With him still being in only his underwear, he moves the covers over his legs, combing a hand through his hair.

"Come in."

Entering the room slowly is Huck which surprises Danny. He watches as Huck closes the door behind him but remains standing by the door. This brings a warm smile to Danny's face.

"I wasn't expecting you, Huck."

"I can tell." He says with a smile, noticing Danny's clothes-less physique from afar. "Do you have a minute to talk or do you need to get dressed?"

"I have a minute. I'm not full on commando under here." He smiles warmly. "What's up?"

Huck chuckles. "I just wanted to see how you were adjusting to being here and to see how you and Ryan were doing."

"Well, I think I've adjusted pretty well. It's a beautiful place to be so it was kind of easy once you get past the cold weather." He smiles, heaving a soft sigh. "Ryan and I are good. He means the world to me and being here really solidifies that for me."

"How so?" He inquires.

"Because this is what I want for him and me." He throws his hands up. "Not _this_ in particular, but a sense of normalcy where we can really start our lives together. The moments we've spent together have been more than I could ever dream of, but we still have yet to reach the pot of gold."

"So, how do you plan to do that?" He questions. "Is that a bad thing?"

"It's not a bad thing at all." He chuckles. "And if you look into my black bag, front compartment, you'll see what I mean."

Huck's curiosity is piqued. So, without hesitation, he moves over to Danny's duffel bag and opens the front compartment. He glances back at Danny who nods giving him the 'ok' to reach inside. And boy was he surprised when he did.

A little black box with Ryan's initials carved on the front.

"You're going to propose here?" He turns around, shock etched upon his face, mouth agape with incredulity.

"I am, or at least I'm hoping to once I figure out how I want to approach it." He smiles. "Do you approve, or do I still have work to do?"

"Why are you asking me that? Do what your heart tells you to do."

"I'm asking you because you're one of his best friends and you talk to him every single day, so you'd know."

Huck smiles, making his way over to the bed, taking a seat next to Danny.

"He is madly in love with you. When we're not sending memes and talking about me or absolutely nothing, we talk about you." He smiles. "And don't tell him I'm telling you this."

"I won't say a word. I promise." He assures, listening intently.

"You make him nervous. He told me that some days he wakes up unsure of what to do because he loves and cares for you so much. It scares him because it's unexpected and because you're the first guy to ever win him over and treat him the way he deserves to be treated." He informs. "He's not going to run away though. I told him not to as a precaution because you're good just like him and I can tell that you two love each other even when you're apart. There's a certain glow . . . and that glow shines bright when you're apart which lets me know that it shines brightest when you're together. So, I approve. I think you taking this step gives me all the answers I need."

Huck's words bring tears to Danny's eyes, but he quickly wipes them away, a small smile spreading across his face. It was different hearing this from Huck. It added more power to what Ryan has told him which made this more perfect time to propose. Before they left, they agreed to move into Ryan's apartment and now he's going to propose to Ryan.

Hopefully he says yes.

"I'd hug you but I'm in my underwear and I don't want to make it weird."

Huck snickers, pulling Danny in for a hug.

"It's only weird when you talk about making it weird."

Danny chuckles. "Noted."

**X**

"I'm stuffed." Quinn says, pushing her plate away from her. "You cook a mean breakfast Marcus, thank you."

"Yeah, you should've been a chef." Abby suggests with a smile upon her face. "You would've been a millionaire by now."

The compliments bring a smile to Marcus's face as he leans back in his chair, gazing around at everyone who looks more than fulfilled by his cooking.

"Thank you." He chuckles. "Anyone else want to boost my head up before lunch time comes?"

"Yeah, can you come to my house and make me a week's worth of food?" Olivia asks with a chuckle. "My kitchen is so unused, it's ridiculous."

"You don't cook?" His brows furrow, disbelief prevalent in his voice. "What do you eat?"

"Wine and popcorn." She laughs, as does the others. "I just never had the time to really sit down and focus my efforts on trying to cook."

"You should definitely start. You might come to like it." Fitz says.

"It's not happening." Ryan snickers. "That's never been her thing. I think it feels too _housewife_ for her."

Olivia laughs into her hand, playfully grabbing and tossing her napkin at Ryan in which he catches.

"It's true. I never felt like I had a reason to cook so why not dabble in the finest wine and popcorn I can and if I require real food, why not order out from some fancy restaurant."

Ryan chuckles. "I have two words for that . . . high . . . maintenance."

The table goes silent before everyone bursts into laughter. It's true. Olivia is for sure high maintenance and cooking to her would mean that she's lowering herself to fit someone's imperfect standards of being a loving girlfriend or wife.

"I am." She nods in agreement. "I really am."

"It's okay, Liv." Fitz assures. "I don't know how to cook either, so we'll have to learn together."

"Hold on now, I know how to cook. I just choose not to." She nudges him with her shoulder. "Do you think my mom would've allowed me to be in her house when I was younger waiting for her to come home or not come home to eat? Hell, to the no."

"Yeah, mom taught us how to cook early in the game." Ryan adds, resting his head against Danny's shoulder.

"Wait, this whole time Olivia has had a brother and he's you?" David asks, pointing a finger at Ryan. "Where have I been?"

"Under a rock." Abby quips playfully, pressing a kiss upon David's cheek. "Don't worry. Patrick from SpongeBob lived under a rock too. Looked like a very comfortable living situation."

Everyone bursts into laughter. The moment was light and fun which brings a smile to Olivia's face, however, something in her gut has been pushing her to make this final step and what better time than now.

"I want to take this moment to sincerely apologize to both Quinn and Cyrus." Her words bring a silence to the table, attracting Cyrus and Quinn's attention. "You both have a right to feel how you feel. I would never take that away from you, but since I didn't get the chance to apologize to you before, I'm doing it now. I-"

Cyrus holds hand up to stop her. "I'm going to stop you right there, Olivia. I don't care about your words if I'm being quite honest. What I care about is action and over these past few weeks you have become the Olivia that you wanted to be not some carbon copy of your father."

"I mean he's right." Quinn adds. "I was angry at you for so long because you were a fucking _bitch_ and not only that . . . I felt like you took me away from the best life I ever had. However, after a long ass time I can finally say that I no longer harbor any ill feelings towards you _and_ that the life I have now is a million times better. It was all sunshine and rainbows like I hoped it would be, so, thank you." She gives a genuine smile. "I also want to apologize to you and to everyone else for my shitty attitude. I wasn't pleasant to be around."

Olivia chuckles. "Neither of us was, but your feelings are warranted. I hated who I was then but now I'm feeling more and more like myself each day."

Quinn smiles. "I think we should hug it out." She glances over at Cyrus. "You too, Mr. Beene."

Cyrus waves them both off. "Fine, Fine."

They move to their feet and make their way to the end of the table. First Cyrus hugs Olivia and then Quinn. The elephant in the room is now gone and for once it feels good to be in the same space without having to worry about bringing up something that's been lingering.

"I do have one more thing to say." Quinn says, folding her arms across her chest. "If you go all Darth Vader on me or _anyone_ at this table again, I won't hesitate to shoot." She jokes.

Olivia smirks. "Just make sure you have good aim, bitch."

**X**

While everyone is out enjoying the beauty of the land after a delicious yet productive breakfast, Olivia and Fitz sit comfortably on the living room couch watching some rom com about a woman trying to push the love of her life away but in the end sees that it's been him all the along.

It's pretty cliché considering it's what Olivia used to do, but she can't help but to fall into the depths of it. After all, she is a sucker for a good romance. With her hand caressing Fitz's chest and her legs hook over his thigh, wrapped comfortably in his arms, she smiles to herself before looking at him.

"So, breakfast was nice."

He smiles. "It was. I must honestly say that I didn't expect Quinn to come around. Cyrus? Yes. Her? No."

"Neither did I." She chuckles. "She was on my entire neck. Well-deserved though."

"Yeah. I'm just glad it didn't turn into a cat fight at breakfast." He laughs.

She playfully smacks his chest. "I think you would've enjoyed that."

"Maybe." He presses a kiss to her temple. "On another note, how do you feel being here?"

"It feels good. I kind of want to move in and never leave."

"Really?" He raises a brow, disbelief prevalent in his voice. "When did you come to this point?"

"When we first arrived if I'm being honest, but I know that I'm not _that_ ready yet."

"You reconsidering about moving here? Or did you still want something that feels a bit normal?" He inquires, gently rubbing her side.

"I don't know." She lifts her head from his shoulder to gaze at him. "What if this is normal and I'm just afraid to take that step? What if what I need to do is take a break and try to get in touch with my _normal_ side? I mean, I can still work and do what I love but at the end of the day come back home to you. It's not as difficult as I feel like it is."

Her words bring a smile to his face. "Look, you don't have to try to please me because I see a life with us here. If you're not ready then there are other options, babe. I built this house to last, so whenever you're ready . . . one hundred percent ready then we'll make that step together. I'm more than fine with living in D.C. until you've made your dreams happen."

"How did I get so lucky?" She smiles, placing a hand upon his face as she becomes lost in his ocean blues. "You're a dream."

"I'm the lucky one." He responds, kissing her lips softly. "We connected in such a crazy way and although it was wrong . . . I don't regret one goddamn second."

"Neither do I, Mr. President." She murmurs against his lips, moving to straddle him on the couch. "I still owe you for this morning."

"You do." He groans lowly, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and pulling gently. "Why don't you make it up to me right now."

"I think that's a great-"

The front door opens, attracting Fitz and Olivia's attention and in walks Abby and Quinn. Abby looks a bit on edge and Quinn looks as if she's seen a ghost.

"Did someone die?" Olivia asks, moving from Fitz's lap and sitting beside him. "What's with the faces?"

"Can we talk?" Quinn asks, urgency prevalent in her voice. "Alone."

**X**

"What is it?" Olivia asks, entering Abby's room and closing the door behind her. "Why are you two acting so strange?" Her gaze drifts from Abby to Quinn. "Hello."

"I told Quinn about the pregnancy." Abby blurts out.

Olivia's eyes widen. "Abby!"

"I'm sorry! It just slipped out during our conversation. I swear I didn't mean to say anything, but you also didn't say to keep it a secret."

Olivia rolls her eyes.

"So, is it true? Are you pregnant?" Quinn questions.

"Yes, it's true. But I haven't told Fitz."

Excitement washes over Quinn. "Oh my gosh! That's great! How do you feel? Are you nauseous? Do you always feel tired or hungry or horny? Does your feet hurt?"

Olivia can't help but to chuckle. "All of the above minus my feet hurting. I don't think I'm at _that_ stage yet."

"Oh my gosh this great I - wait . . . why haven't you told Fitz?" Her brows furrow. "You know this is something he's been wanting since you two met."

"True, but I don't know if it's something _I_ want right now." She folds her arms across her chest, moving to sit on the foot of the bed. "I don't know the first thing about being a mother. Not to mention, I have no idea what I'm going to do career wise."

"The best part about being a mom is figuring it out." Quinn says, moving to sit next to Olivia on the bed. "I'm not saying that to alter your decision making but I am saying that because you are capable of being a mom. Don't think otherwise."

"She's right, Liv." Abby smiles, moving to sit on the other side of Olivia. "You . . . in some _weird_ way . . . have been like a mother to us this entire time. Or maybe an older sister with mother tendencies, I don't know, but what I do know is that you'd make a great mom."

"Yeah. And you have us in case you need anything." Quinn adds. "Regardless of what happened between us, we're still family. You wouldn't have to do this alone."

Heaving a soft sigh, Olivia takes their hands in hers. She's still very much conflicted but it's nice to know that she's not alone. With the big question of whether she wants to keep it or not looming over her, she'll have to look deep inside of herself for the answer.

Is she ready to be a mom?


	20. Sweet Baby

**xoxo**

* * *

**X**

He quietly walks around the bedroom, careful not to disturb a sleeping Danny as he gets dressed. Olivia texted him early this morning wanting to spend some quality time and talk about the growing elephant in the room. Her pregnancy.

When he heard the news, he was excited for his sister although there's that lingering question of 'what if?' He thinks she'd be a wonderful mother who will love her child or children unconditionally, giving them the life, she never had.

He's probably more excited than anyone to have a nephew or niece or both running around causing havoc. It's also making him think about having kids with Danny someday. That being by adoption or surrogacy.

Now fully dressed in a black Fendi logo-jacquard high-neck wool-blend sweater and jacquard-waistband straight-leg jeans with a pair of black, Double F-embossed leather trainers all from the same designer, he makes his way over to the bed, taking a seat on the edge.

A smile spreads across his face as he watches Danny sleep. It's slowly becoming one of his favorite things to do these days. Reaching over, he places his hand upon his face, thumb caressing Danny's cheek. It's still so surreal to him that he's in love, but it's also beautiful.

Danny begins to stir, slowly opening his eyes to see Ryan staring back at him instantly bringing a smile to his face.

"Hey there, beautiful." He murmurs, placing his hand upon Ryan's. "Where you off to?"

"Liv wants to go on a walk around the place to catch up." He smiles. "Figured I'd put something decent on."

Danny raises a brow. "Plan on meeting some other dashingly good-looking guy who's not as good as me?" He teases, sitting up in bed, using his elbows to prop himself up.

"No one can compare to you, my love." He leans in, pressing a kiss upon Danny's abdomen, then his chest and then his lips. "I promise."

"Kiss me again if you really mean it."

Cupping Danny's face in his hands, Ryan kisses him once more, slipping just enough tongue into his mouth for him to savor before pulling away.

"There's your promise." He smiles, the sound of someone knocking on the door attracts their attention. "And that's my cue to go." He moves to his feet, grabbing his phone and Fendi FF logo poncho from the chair next to the nightstand, making way to the door. "Be good, okay?" He turns around, hand on the doorknob.

Danny chuckles. "I'll be on my _best_ behavior."

"Good. You _might_ get rewarded for that." He shoots him a playful wink as he opens the door to see Olivia standing there, a smile on her face, arms folded, dressed in a gorgeous Françoise Floral-print now neck silk midi dress with a pair of red Midnight 00 Antoinette polka-dot tulle & PVC pumps.

"You look amazing. You ready to go?" He asks, stepping into the hallway and closing the door behind him.

"I am." She nods imperceptibly. "And thank you. So, do you." She chuckles. "This isn't too much to wear just to walk around is it?"

"It's never too much, girl." He chuckles. "I always say, you never know what's going to happen so it's best to go all out than to do nothing." He places a hand on her shoulder, gesturing a nod towards the living room in which they make their way to. "Thank you. So, how are you in general?"

"I'm good." She assures. "Nervous, excited, afraid, oddly prepared. I'm all over the place. But I feel good. How are you? How do you like the place?"

"I can only imagine. You're experiencing a lot." He smiles as they make their way through the living room and out of the house, greeting Huck and Quinn with hugs before making their way down the path. "And I'm good. I didn't expect this place to be so cold, but you get used to it after a while." He slips his poncho over his shoulders. "Kind of."

"You'll be okay." She laughs lightly, gently pushing him. "Honestly, I didn't think I'd end up in this predicament. And I know how that sounds but being careful sexually was always a skill."

"Yeah, but you can't blame that on your lack of preparedness because although you're always careful regarding that matter, the heart wants what it wants. And sometimes following it will lead to _amazing_ things."

"You're probably right." She folds her arms across her chest, glancing over at him. "Which is why after consideration, I've decided that I'm going to keep it, but I'm keeping it a secret from Fitz for now. Until the time is right."

"There's never a _right_ time to tell the man you love that you're having his baby." He smiles, glancing over at her. "But knowing how you are . . . I know you don't feel like it's the _right_ time just yet."

"You're right." She smiles. "But I will tell him everything. I can feel it in my gut. I know he'll be happy to hear the news."

"You two talk about babies before?"

"Some years ago." She smiles. "At the time he wanted two babies. We were going to move to Vermont, he was going to be mayor and I was going to make jam. Things are different now, but I still think about that from time to time."

"You can have both." He assures. "Love and career. It's possible."

"I never thought it was. And if I'm being honest I still don't, but I know that's because of my father's way of raising me."

"Well, if you take that part of your life and put it in a box, how would you feel?" He raises a brow, folding his arms across his chest.

"I think I would've been as happy as I am today _years_ ago." She smiles. "Without question."

He places a hand on her shoulder, stopping her as he turns to face her.

"Then that's what you strive for. Forget your father and his methods. Throw that shit away and focus on what's important." He jabs a finger at her. "You."

He's right and she knows this. For so long she's been trying to be someone else's version of perfect when she's had her own version locked inside for years. And now that it's finally coming to the surface, all she wants to do is strive for what she truly deserves.

The career _and_ the love because she can have both.

"I'm happy you came into my life when you did." She smiles. "Our relationship has been one of my favorite things."

"As am I and I have to agree." He smiles, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they continue their walk down the path, taking in the scenery. "Now, show me what this place has to offer."

**X**

"I'm glad to finally spend some time with you." Fitz says with a smile as he throws the football to Danny. "I feel like we haven't had any one on one time."

"We haven't." He chuckles. "You've been focused on Olivia as you should, and I've been spending as much time as I can with Ry." He catches the ball and throws it back. "It's beautiful here. Very inspiring."

"Yeah, just trying to make up for lost time." He chuckles, catching the ball. "Inspiring you say? How so?"

"I won't bore you with the details, but long story short, before we leave, I plan on proposing to Ry." He smiles, using the towel tucked in his waist to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "I just have to figure out how I want to approach it."

"What?" He walks towards Danny, shock etched upon his face. "That's a huge step man! I'm happy for you." He opens his arms for a hug which Danny reciprocates. "Do you need my help?"

"Nah." He chuckles. "This is something I have to do myself but thank you."

"No problem." He smiles brightly. "So, how did you come to the decision? Was it easy or was it something that took a lot of thought?"

"For me it was easy." He smiles, folding his arms across his chest. "Every day I wake up next to him . . . I know there's not a place on earth I would rather be."

Fitz smiles. "You're really in love."

"I am." He nods affirmatively. "It feels good."

"I'm glad." He places a hand upon Danny's shoulder. "You of all people deserve it. You've worked for me for years and not once have I ever seen you this happy."

Danny chuckles. "It wasn't that I wasn't happy. I just didn't have much to focus on besides work."

"Well, now you do." He smiles. "Are you nervous to ask him?"

"Kind of. I think big questions like that are the most nerve-wrecking but also the most rewarding. So, all in all, I'm excitedly nervous to see what he says."

"I'm sure everything will go as planned." He chuckles, making his way over to the water cooler, grabbing two bottles and tossing one to Danny in which he catches. "Are you _sure_ you don't want my help?"

"I'm sure." He laughs, opening the water and taking a sip. "But enough about me, how are you and Olivia doing since we've arrived here?"

"Man . . ." He opens his bottle of water, taking a fulfilling sip. "We've been so good. I think it was nice to just get away from everything. Although, I think that something is going on with her."

"What do you mean?"

"She got sick the other day, but she said it was because of something she ate. However, we didn't eat the day we left nor did we eat when we arrived in Vermont."

Danny bursts into laughter. "Relax, Fitz. Maybe she was just overly excited and didn't want to tell you. Maybe her lack of eating made her sick because that also happens. Regardless, she just didn't want you to worry. So, don't."

"Easier said than done." He laughs. "But you're right. The last thing I need to do is worry because when that happens, I become overbearing and annoying as hell."

"We all do." He chuckles, taking a sip of water.

Standing at the backyard entrance, Olivia and Ryan watch a shirtless Danny and Fitz have what appears to be deep conversation.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Olivia asks, tucking her lip between her teeth as she counts the beads of sweat dripping down Fitz's body. "Looks important."

"Who cares?" Ryan answers. "As long as they continue to look _that_ good for us then they can talk about whatever they want."

She chuckles. "I was trying to be subtle about it."

"It's okay to gawk over your man, sis. You have _exquisite_ taste."

"So, do you. I love that for us."

He chuckles. "So do I. Come on." He hooks his arm with hers and enters the backyard with her alongside him.

Fitz goes to take another sip of water but notices Ryan and Olivia approaching.

"Hey, you two." He grins. "Did you enjoy your exploring?"

"We did." Olivia answers with a smile, quickly making her way over to Fitz, wrapping him in her arms. "How was football?"

"It was good." He chuckles, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Danny kicked my ass, so to save face I decided we would just play catch."

Olivia burst into laughter as does Ryan who's pulled into Danny's arms and peppered with kisses.

"What can I say?" Danny asks with a smile. "I'm a natural."

"That you are." Ryan says in agreement, pressing a kiss upon Danny's lips. "So, Abby wants to see me, however, I'm all yours this evening, okay?"

"That's perfect." He murmurs against Ryan's lips. "She can wait a few minutes though. I need a little time now." He coaxes Ryan's legs around his waist and makes way inside. "See you two later."

"Bye." Olivia and Fitz say simultaneously in soft laughter.

"So, I have a surprise for you but I'm not telling you when it's happening and what it is." Fitz says, wrapping his arms loosely around Olivia's waist. "Just wear something equally gorgeous as this dress."

"Okay." She smiles. "Anything else?"

"Yeah." He flashes his crooked smile. "I love you."

She chuckles, hands rubbing up his chest "I love you more. No backsies."

**X**

With two plates of food in her hands, Abby quickly makes her way to the front porch where Ryan is. She missed her friend dearly, so catching up with him is something she deems mandatory.

Upon reaching the door, she kicks it three times to signal him since both her hands are tied and like clockwork, he opens the door for her and grabs his plate before sitting back down.

"Thank you, Abs." He smiles. "I feel like I haven't eaten all day."

"It's no problem." She chuckles, taking her seat. "It's probably from going on an adventure earlier this morning. Not to mention, your very intense make out session with Danny."

His eyes shift to her. "Wait you - the door was cracked." He snickers. "Did I at least look good?"

"You did." She laughs, taking a forkful of pasta to her mouth. "I would honestly watch you two have sex."

Her admittance shocks him, making him burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Abby!"

"What?! I would." She says with a hand over her mouth. "It's not every day you see two equally attractive people who you happen to know . . . engaging in a kiss that looks _that_ good. Get with the program."

He snickers, taking a forkful of pasta to his mouth. Once he was done chewing, he turns to her, a jovial smile upon his face.

"I'm guessing you've never seen Olivia and Fitz in any action."

"They're too quick! I did see them kiss once but it wasn't like a make out session, it was more of an emotional reaction."

He snickers. "Why are you like this?"

"I don't know but I'm _dead_ serious." She laughs, taking another forkful to her mouth.

"With that being said, I think it's time you use what you saw and put the moves on David. I'm sure he's _dying_ to get a piece of the pie. Unless you aren't there yet with him then I understand."

"Honestly? And don't judge me."

"This is a judgmental free zone." He assures. "Do tell."

"I gave him a handjob when we were on the chopper in our way here. And we also had sex the moment went into our rooms." She chuckles. "I've been so hot for him, but something isn't clicking and after sneaking a peak of you and Danny, I know what it is."

"What is it?" He raises a brow, taking another forkful to his mouth.

"David lacks the knowledge of my body." She sets her plate aside, wiping her mouth with her napkin. "It's like in the brief seconds of me watching you - hopefully you dint think I'm a perv . . ." She chuckles, as does he. "I can tell that Danny _knows_ your body. The way he touches you, the way he kisses you . . . David doesn't do that to me. And don't get me wrong, he's amazing and the spark is still there but I need more."

"Nothing wrong with that and I don't think you're a perv." He chuckles. "However, David isn't the problem in this instance . . . it's you. Why? Because he's still _tiptoeing_ around because you never made clear what you wanted from him. Yes, you go on dates. Yes, you have sex. Yes, you love him. But you kept that from him. Tell that man how you feel and watch how his mind becomes in tune with yours. Then, you'll be singing a different song when you next update me."

She takes a moment to think about what he said and then her relationship with David. She's certainly closed off still which won't lead to any progress with him in any way. She's still a bit afraid but maybe that's a good thing.

"I think I'm scared I'm going to end up as some lonely old woman living with my twenty-five cats so instead of trying to pursue what I _desperately_ want with him . . . I straddle the fence."

"Stop straddling fences and start straddling faces. _His_ in particular." He points inside the house. "He's not going anywhere, but if you keep putting your true feelings aside . . . he will."

"And I don't want that."

"And you don't want that." He smiles, bringing a smile to her face. "Fear is an amazing motivator. Use it. Get your man, girl."

"You're really an amazing friend." She chuckles. "I'm thankful to have you in my life and I love you. And after this talk, I _will_ get my man and then you can teach me some tricks for the bedroom. More so this straddling face thing. I'm curious."

He bursts into laughter. "Likewise, I love you, too. And trust me . . . I got you covered."

**X**

"Hey, Cy." Fitz says entering Cyrus's room. "Got a minute?"

"Of course." He smiles, setting his book aside and moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "What's going on? Everything okay?"

"Yeah." He tucks his hands in his pockets, a smile upon his face. "I just wanted to see how you were doing now that you're settled in."

"For once I'm at peace." He answers honestly. "This was your best decision yet, aside from you running for president."

Fitz chuckles, moving to sit in the chair next to the nightstand.

"It's been one hell of a ride."

"True, but the ride isn't over. There's still much to do."

Fitz smiles. "There is and I'm glad that after everything you and I have been through . . . you're still here."

"There's no place I would rather be, sir." He nods imperceptibly, a small smile on his face. "So, thank you . . . for not giving up on me."

"You were here since the beginning and you'll be here till the end, Cy." He assures. "Not only as my right-hand man, but also as my friend. That's history I can't see myself living without."

"I have to agree." He smiles. "Other than that, you're good?"

"I'm the happiest I've ever been."

**X**

Dressed in an all-black The Attico crystal-button ruffed velvet wrap dress paired with black Gilda crystal-embellished velvet mule Amina Muaddi heels topped off with her hair in a sleek, messy bun showing of her gorgeous jawline and high cheekbones, Olivia follows the trail of rose petals from her bedroom.

She wasn't sure what Fitz has planned for them, but she can already tell it's going to be something she'll never want to forget. The petals take her down the hallway and through the living room, leading her to the backyard. _What the hell is Fitz up to? How did he get everyone to leave? Why is my heart beating out of my chest?_

All questions running through her mind.

Upon stepping outside, her eyes light up when she sees a candle-lit path to the top of the small hill where Fitz stands in the distance next to a small table with a bouquet of roses atop of it and two silver plate covers.

She can see his crooked smile shining bright and with an overwhelming excitement rushing through her, she makes her way to him; hips swaying subtly giving him a show.

His smile grows even bigger the closer she gets. She's beautiful and he's in awe. He feels like the luckiest man on the planet and nothing will ever be able to change that for as long as they thrive.

When she gets close enough, he wastes no time in pulling her closer to him, pressing a kiss upon her lips that leaves her wanting more.

"You look so beautiful, Livvie." He murmurs against her lips, kissing her once more. "I'm glad you could make it."

She chuckles. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." Her hands move to his chest. "Tom Ford looks best on you."

"I'm glad you think so." He smiles, gesturing a hand to her pulled out chair in which she walks to with him following suit. "I figured I would utilize the beauty of the land while we're here."

"Great idea." She smiles, taking her seat as he pushes her chair in for her and makes his way to his. "It's gorgeous Fitz."

"I'm glad you like it." He smiles, taking his seat across from her. "I hope you like what I _graciously_ prepared for us."

"What? _The_ Fitzgerald Grant cooked? I must be living in the upside down." She teases, placing a napkin upon her lap. "What did you prepare for us?"

"Stop teasing me." He laughs. "I do well in the kitchen. But what I prepared for us isn't anything five stars."

"Teasing you is the best part." She smiles. "Hurry up. The suspense is killing me."

He snickers. "What I made for us is Chicken Alfredo with a side of Garlic Bread. It's the only meal I can _properly_ cook without putting the house at risk of a fire."

She bursts into laughter, leaning over the table taking his hands in hers.

"The fact that you even cooked means a lot to me. So, I know it will be good. The gesture alone is better than _anything_ a five-star restaurant could give me." She assures. "Not to mention, the decorations are beautiful. The string lights, the roses, the candles. Simple but worth everything."

"I know you're not one for grand gestures unless you're the one making them." He smiles warmly, thumbs caressing her hands. "I just wanted to do something that would mean a lot to us in the long run. I already brought you here, that's grand enough. I want to start building a better foundation with you so that when we look back on this it will bring us nothing but peace and happiness."

She smiles. "And this is the first step."

"Indeed, it is." He grins, grabbing his glass of scotch. "_This_ is our first official date. So, let's make a toast."

"What are we toasting to?" She keeps one hand interlaced with his, reaching over with her free hand and grabbing her glass of wine. "Don't be cliché."

He chuckles. "Here's a toast to me not only having the most beautiful, intelligent, funny and capable woman ever, but also us growing old together, filling our lives with as much happiness as we can. And I hope that one day we can start a family so that when our time is done, they can navigate the world freely like we would've done."

She couldn't help but to smile at his words, a faint blush rushing to her cheeks. To hear him speak so candidly about them while mentioning children gives her all the answers she needs. It's Fitz. It always has been, and it always will be.

"Cheers."

He smiles, clinking his glass off hers. "Cheers, my love."

Together, they take a sip of their respective drinks before setting their glasses down and removing the trays from their plates. Olivia's eyes light up when she sees how well he did.

"This looks good, Fitz."

He snickers. "Hopefully it tastes as good as it looks."

"Well, if I die . . . Ryan gets all of my coats and capes." She laughs, taking a hold of her fork.

"I'll put in the request immediately." He chuckles, following her lead. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiles. "Don't forget, I have a surprise of my own for you later."

"Trust me." He flashes his crooked smile. "I would never forget something like that."

"You bet not." She takes a forkful of the Alfredo to her mouth, savoring it as he watches. "It's good."

He heaves a heavy sigh, chuckling shortly afterwards as he follows her lead and digs in.

"Thank God."

**X**

Laying on the couch, his head resting on Danny's lap, Ryan gazes emotionlessly at the television. It wasn't entertaining and not only that, there's a sudden urge boiling within him regarding his feelings for Danny.

"You know, I wouldn't trade this for world."

Danny smiles, glancing down at him, a hand caressing Ryan's chest and the other stroking his hair.

"You wouldn't?"

"No. I keep trying to wrap my mind around us and how it all happened, but I realized that there's nothing to wrap my mind around." He chuckles. "We met, we fell in love and now we're taking strides towards the next step in our lives."

"We are and I couldn't be happier. I haven't been this sure about anyone until I met you." He says, sincerity prevalent in his voice. "Know that I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you happy."

"As will I." He assures, placing a hand upon Danny's face. "You mean so much to me which makes me even happier for what's to come. I mean you're already moving into my apartment."

"That I am." He smiles. "But before we do that I wanna take you on a vacation. Somewhere tropical maybe."

"Really?" He moves his hand to Danny's chest. "What would be the occasion?"

Danny chuckles. "Can't a man just do something nice for his boyfriend? You deserve it. You've been working hard since you arrived here."

"I don't disagree with that." He smiles. "The world is our playground, baby. We can do whatever we want. And that is Olivia Pope verbatim."

Danny chuckles, leaning down, pressing a kiss upon Ryan's lips.

"I love you Mr. Lewis."

Ryan smiles against Danny's lips.

"I love you too, Mr. Ford."

**X**

She sits on the dresser wrapped in a white silk robe that hangs off her shoulders after, back against the mirror, legs spread just enough wearing only her signature pair of white pumps. With her lip tucked between her teeth, she slips a hand down to her already moistened folds and begins to gently rub her pearl as thoughts of Fitz flash through her mind.

Soft moans pass through her lips as she gently moves her hips against her fingers. She craved him in every way and although she knew he was coming, she couldn't stop herself from slipping a finger inside of herself, back arching from the pleasure coursing through her. She's been on edge ever since she found out she was pregnant and what better way to relieve stress than to make love to the one she loves.

Still, she'd tell him when the time is right.

As her finger dives deeper inside of her, a sharp moan passes through her lips, toes curling inside of her pumps. She adds another finger, steadily working herself whilst rubbing her pearl with her other hand. She can't wait to have him inside of her, filling her with his cock, feeling him even deeper and harder than she could go alone but for the moment, this'll suffice.

Her eyes roll shut as she tips her head back against the mirror. Her moans escalate in volume, moist folds clenching around her fingers as she moves her fingers faster. Something about making herself cum without him pushes her deeper into the moment, making her forget all the worries and stress. Not to mention, it makes her feel extremely bad in the best possible way.

Feeling herself reaching her peak, faint whimpers in the sound of Fitz's name passing through her lips, she moves her hand faster, however, before she can get her happy ending, Fitz enters the room and closes the door behind him; nothing but shock and desire instantly spreading across his face.

Talk about a surprise.

"I would be _very_ disappointed if you came without me, Miss Pope." His says, walking towards her, cock hardening in his jeans, his baritone voice shaking her core.

"You caught me at a good time, mister." She chuckles, removing her fingers and holding them out to him. "Let's get you out of those pants."

And he does. Taking her fingers into his mouth, he sucks her sweet nectar from them as he rubs his hands up her thighs. She tucks her lip between her teeth, his mouth sending a shiver down her spine. As his hands move closer to her folds, she unbuckles and pulls down his pants with her free hand. When his cock jumps out, she wraps her hand around it, slowly pumping his throbbing length eliciting soft groans from his chest.

He sucks her fingers harder, making sure they're clean of her essence as he buries his face against her neck, kissing and sucking vigorously; hips moving in rhythm with her hand. God she always made him so hard and this was certainly no different.

Eager to have him inside of her, she pushes his cock inside of him, emitting soft whimpers which are music to his ears. She can hear the deepness of his groan rumble from his chest as he's finally inside the place he wants to be the most.

Without hesitation, he bucks his hips steadily into hers, giving her only half of him. He enjoys teasing her and even then, it drives her crazy. Cupping his face in her hands, she kisses him with a feverish passion, tongue slipping past his lips wasting no time to fight for control and this time his allows it.

As the kiss invigorates them both, he moves his hands to her hips and begins to thrust harder, pulling even louder whimpers from her lips as he's now fully inside of her. The way her walls clench around his cock elicits long and drawn out groans from his lips, making her legs tremble.

"Fitz!" She moans, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

This turns him on even more.

Squeezing her ass, he lifts her off the dresser and walks over to the bedroom door, placing her back against it. Kissing her harder, he gradually increases the speed of her hips whilst bouncing her on his cock to his desired pace, making her back arch and nails dig into his shoulders.

He keeps his pace up, sucking her plump lips before moving to her breast; taking each nipple into his mouth one at a time. Her nipples are hard, and he wastes no time swirling his tongue around them before gently nibbling her sensitive flesh. This sends a wave of pleasure coursing through her body.

He can feel the pool of moisture between her legs costing his cock which means she's close. He is too, so with a sharp grunt he bounces her even harder on his cock, their groans, moans and whimpers filling the atmosphere. She pulls his face up to her and kisses him passionately.

"Cum in me, daddy." Make me cum."

This is new, but he can't deny that being called daddy by the woman he loves makes him feel incredible. His hands move to her breasts, massaging the hard nipples while she continues to bounce, using the door as support. She's coming undone and so was he.

Together, they keep the speed and strength of their calculated movements up wanting to reach their desired peak in unison. He's throbbing wildly inside of her and she's clenching for dear life. It's inevitable and they wouldn't have it any other way.

Releasing a throaty groan, Fitz buries his face into her breasts, filling her with his cum. His groans soon become overwhelming moans of pleasure as she continues to bounce on his now sensitive cock.

"Fuck, Livvie . . ."

Music to _her_ ears.

Following right behind him, her body goes stiff as she begins to cover his cock and abdomen with her sweet nectar; her whimpers becoming louder as she holds on for dear life as her orgasm rushes through her like water.

With a small smile upon her face, head tipped back against the door, fingers tangled in the curls upon the nape of his neck, she chuckles lightly.

"Oh, how I love you, Mr. President."

He smiles tiredly, lifting his head, pressing a soft kiss upon her neck.

"Oh, how I love you, Miss Pope."


	21. 2 Rings & a Bundle

**xoxo**

* * *

**X**

She stands at the edge of the land, taking in the sun rising on the horizon dressed in her pajamas and an ivory Bottega Veneta contrast-panel belted trench coat. It's like nothing she's ever seen before. It was an ever-changing blue, clouds shining like diamonds as the radiant beams of sun begin to warm her slightly chilled skin as the brisk breeze blows through her hair.

This doesn't stop her lips from curling upwards into a smile.

She's relaxed, breathing evenly, hands upon her stomach as she now knows that the child growing inside of her was made from the love she has for Fitz. She still must tell him, but it was better this way because it gave her time to process her own emotions before bringing his into play. Nonetheless, she knows he'll be happy because it's something they both want.

This once scary predicament has now become something she's looking forward to. Motherhood. Never in a million years did she think this would be possible for her let alone her and Fitz _especially_ with their rocky road of a relationship. But through every bumpy ride, there's always smooth sailing to lead them to their desired destination without any doubts or regrets.

The brisk breeze sends a chill down her spine causing her to fold her arms tightly across her chest. She knows she should get back to the house, back to bed with Fitz's arms wrapped perfectly around her small frame, but she can't seem to leave, not wanting to look away from the sunrise just yet. So, she stays but she's no longer alone.

Approaching her from the distance, Eli heaves a heavy sigh not knowing what to expect when she realizes he's there. He's more afraid than anything. After having some alone time, he realized that it was time to start treating his daughter with some respect, the respect that he gave to a son that wasn't his own flesh and blood. The respect she deserved not only as his child but as a woman. And after seeing how she's changed herself around, he regrets not doing it sooner.

Although she's enjoying her moment, she can feel that someone is around her, so she turns around only to be unimpressed but still somewhat shocked that her father is standing in front of her. She doesn't say a word, however, her gaze does wander over him. He looks terrible, but she can see the effort where he tried to make himself look presentable.

"Hello, Olivia." He says with a small smile, tucking his hands in his coat pocket. "It's nice to see you."

She scoffs, brows furrowed. "What are you doing here? How did you know where I was?"

"I used B613 and I'm here because you aren't answering any of my calls and I really need to talk to you."

"So, you're command again?" She inquires, raising a brow. "And we don't have anything to talk about."

"No, I just used it to find you." He affirms. "That's all. And we have a lot to talk about. Starting with the fact that I haven't been the b-"

She raises a hand to stop him. "If you came all this way to apologize then you don't know me at all." She steps closer to him. "This is pathetic, Eli and I shouldn't be giving you the time of day. I _should_ be inside, drinking hot chocolate and spending time with my family, my _real_ family but here I am entertaining you."

The family comment hits him where it hurts, but he remains firm in his stance. He wasn't expecting this to be easy. He knows that if he wants her back in his life, he must earn her.

"You're still standing here because believe it or not, you're curious about what I have to say and no matter how much you dislike me or hate me . . . I _am_ still your father." He jabs a finger at her. "There's always the benefit of the doubt when it comes to me."

She bursts into dramatic laughter, a hand clenching her stomach and one covering her mouth. The audacity of him to come here and expect some kumbaya moment after the years of manipulation baffles her and for once, she's in the position to treat him exactly the same way.

"You are no father to me." She says, voice filled with venom. "You cared for Jake more than you cared for me and now that he's dead you feel you can just _waltz_ back into my life with some masquerade believing that you deserve my forgiveness when you don't. It doesn't work that way. Not anymore."

She's calm, but her words hurt him more than he's able to show. Had he been a normal father this wouldn't be happening. He wouldn't feel like he's on his last rope and she wouldn't feel the need to isolate him from her life. But this isn't a perfect world and sometimes what someone may want the most, they can't have. This being one of those times.

He attempted to ruin her and now he's playing the price.

With a heavy sigh, he glances towards the house, his foot tapping a cadence upon the grass as he catches a glimpse of everyone inside. He can't stand the sight of the smiles upon their faces knowing that he must leave here with the last memory of his daughter being the one where he made her feel worthless because he couldn't stand the thought of her leaving.

But now, she's gone.

His gaze returns to her and she's still as calm as she was when they started this conversation. Not a change in her stance, not a change in her demeanor, nothing. Nothing he said affected her in any way and for once, he feels defeated. She's happy without him. Everyone is happy without him which means he no longer has a place.

"Tell me something. Why am I undeserving of your forgiveness?"

"That's easy." She smiles. "You took everything that made me special and used it against me because it was beneficial for you. I was the warrior fighting all your battles so you could get to this place of unobtainable power only for you to take my sword and turn it against me and I can't forgive you, but I also can't thank you enough."

His brows furrow. "Thank me?"

"Yes." She nods affirmatively. "Had you not turned the sword against me, I would have never known that I needed to change. And now that I did and I'm facing my demons head on, conquering them one by one, there's no ceiling I can't reach." She chuckles, glancing down at the house. "I have a wonderful mother, wonderful friends, the love of my life and I now have a _brother_ who I have so much in common with. So that . . . I thank you for."

He doesn't know what to say. What can he say? Had he not been in his own way then maybe he could be a part of the life Olivia is now building for herself, but things are different now.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, Olivia."

"It is." She smiles, nodding imperceptibly. "Goodbye, Eli." She places a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze before making her way back to the house, a newfound confidence in her walk. "Take care."

With tears welling in his eyes, he watches her walk away before making his way back to his car. And in the distance, Huck watches both Olivia and Eli go their separate ways before making his way inside the house.

**X**

"You know, the entire time we've been here I have yet to spend time with you." Cyrus says, stepping outside onto the front porch with two plates in hand where Ryan sits, pulling the door to with his leg. "How have you been?" He inquires, holding a plate out to him.

Ryan smiles, taking the plate and setting it on his lap.

"Thank you, Cy. I've been good. After everything that transpired from the moment I arrived to now, I can honestly say that I don't have any regrets." He chuckles. "Everything happened for a reason and turns out . . . it was all worth it. How are you?"

Cyrus takes a seat in the chair next to Ryan, setting his plate on his lap, crossing his legs at the ankle.

"I'm peaceful. For the first time there isn't a million things running through my head allowing me to focus on relaxing and enjoying some down time." He smiles. "But I am happy to hear that you're in a good place after everything. You've experienced your fair share of bullshit and didn't let it change the person you are. That's a gift not too many people have."

"I agree." He chuckles, taking a piece of bacon to his mouth. "It was a lot, probably more than _anyone_ could handle but I wasn't raised to let anyone, or anything affect me, however, my feathers were a bit ruffled when they went after Danny, but he got me together."

Cyrus chuckles, taking a forkful of eggs to his mouth.

"The good thing about that is that he wasn't afraid." He smiles, glancing over at him. "That's something _you_ personally need because when you fall back, you know he'll catch you and probably fight the fight for you if you let him."

"That's true." He smiles warmly. "So, what does Cyrus Beene have on his agenda once this trip comes to an end? Rushing to work at the foundation or are you going to take a break? Explore other options."

"I think I'm going to explore other options to see what else is out there." He says, taking a piece of bacon to his mouth. "I never really got the chance to see what else I liked because at the tie I wanted to do what I'm doing now. However, I know that no matter what, I will be at the foundation . . . just not at this time. What about you?"

"I think that would be good for you. You've been in the White House for both of Fitz's terms, you've helped him when he was just starting on the circuit . . . you deserve some you time." He smiles, placing a hand upon Cyrus's shoulder. "And me? I think I'm going on vacation with Danny. He mentioned it to me the other day and I could use some fun in the sun."

Cyrus grins, nodding as he listens to Ryan's words. He can tell his friend is in a good place and that's all he wanted.

"Do you think he's the one?" The question brings a smile to Ryan's face. "Danny."

"I do." He nods imperceptibly, a faint blush rising to his cheeks. "I know he's the one."

"Cherish it. It's not every day you come across someone that makes you shine even brighter than you already do." He smiles, placing his hand atop of Ryan's. "Don't squander it for anything or anyone, otherwise, you'll have me to deal with." He shoots him a playful wink.

Ryan snickers. "Trust me, that _last_ thing I want to do is go against my good friend, Cyrus Beene."

"Good." He laughs. "I love you and I am _extremely_ happy for you, happier that you came back and even happier that you never stopped being a good friend."

"Aw, thank you." He smiles. "I love you too, but are you about to propose? Because I don't look the part." He jokes, taking another piece of bacon to his mouth.

Cyrus chuckles. "You know what they say, love tends to happen when you're looking a mess."

Ryan bursts into laughter, as does Cyrus. "In that case, where's my damn ring?"

**X**

Knocking on Danny's door, Fitz tucks his hands in his pockets. After hearing the news that Danny planned to propose to Ryan, it full on inspired him, so he wanted to have a quick chat with him to see where his head was at with everything while also sharing his own plan. With this being their last day in Vermont, it was either go big or go home.

The sound of the door opening attracts his attention and standing on the other side is Danny who steps out of the way and allows Fitz inside, closing the door behind him, a smile upon his face.

"Good morning. What brings you by so early?" He makes his way over to the bed, taking a seat on the edge of it. "Here to challenge me to _another_ game of football?"

Good morning." He chuckles, moving over to the chair and taking a seat. "I am not here to challenge you to a game of football. I _am_ here to see if you put any idea into how you're going to propose."

"I did." He chuckles. "I want it to be as normal as possible because I know Ryan isn't the type of person to be impressed by the overextravagant."

Fitz snickers. "Same as Olivia."

"See, you get it." He chuckles. "So, I was thinking of asking him right outside in the front, away from everyone. No decorations, no music, no nothing. Just me . . . talking to the man I love in hopes that he'll want to spend the rest of his life with me."

"I think that's perfect. That makes the moment much rawer and truer to who you both are." He smiles. "Then again, no matter what you did, I think it would suffice because you two love each other. And with that, you never have to think too hard."

"Yeah." He smiles, nodding imperceptibly. "You're right about that. Thank you."

Fitz grins. "It's what friends are for."

Danny leans back on the bed, using his elbows to prop him up, gaze narrowed.

"So, what's on your mind, Fitz?"

Heaving a heavy sigh, Fitz moves to his feet and walks over to the window before turning to face Danny with a buoyant smile upon his face.

"You inspired me to make a gesture of my own."

"Really? How so?" He asks, raising his brows.

"Just the act of doing something because you love someone so much has always been a beautiful thing to me." He smiles. "That's something I've _always_ lived by if I'm being quite honest."

"It's also how you ended up in a lot of trouble during your presidency." He laughs, as does Fitz. "However, I understand where you're coming from, man. So, what's the gesture I inspired you to make?"

Fitz smiles. "Well, I think I'm going to ask Olivia to marry me."

"Holy shit." Danny says, moving to his feet, mouth agape with incredulity. "Are you deadass?" He asks, making his way over to Fitz. "Don't play with me."

"I am very deadass." He laughs. "I think it's our time too, but don't worry it won't overshadow your moment."

"That's amazing, man!" He exclaims, pulling Fitz into a hug, excitement prevalent in his voice. "None of that matters. What matters is that you're doing what will make you and Olivia happy in the long run."

Fitz reciprocates the hug, patting Danny on the back before pulling away, a warm smile upon his face.

"You don't think it's too soon, do you? Be honest."

"Who am I to say?" He gives a soft shrug. "The heart wants what it wants, so who are you to deny it? That's how I see it with Ryan and that's how you have to see it with Olivia. Sometimes we have to take a chance and gamble with everything in us. Yeah, sometimes it might not work out but when it does . . . that is the most _rewarding_ feeling you can ever feel."

"You're right." He huffs. "I think that I'm just afraid she'll say no."

"And, so what if she does?" He folds his arms across his chest. "Her saying _no_ isn't the end of your relationship. Her saying no means that you continue to do whatever it is you can to love and cherish her until she's ready to say yes."

Fitz heaves a soft sigh. "Is that what you would do?"

"I think that's what _anyone_ who loved someone as much as you love Olivia would do."

Fitz smiles warmly. All this time Danny was able to give him good advice and he never knew.

"You're right." He tucks his hands into his pockets. "Whether she says yes or no . . . I know that she will still be the love of my life and I will be hers."

Danny smiles, placing a hand upon Fitz's shoulder.

"And that my friend . . . is what I call growth."

**X**

She makes her way to the bedroom walking as quick as possibly can. After her run in with her father, it leaves her with a sour taste in her mouth although she handled it the best way possible. In some ways she feels good in other ways, it's bittersweet. However, she can feel it in her gut that saying goodbye to him was the only thing that would allow her to keep prospering.

No point in sacrificing all her hard work, rebuilding herself to the woman she is right now for someone that made her feel at her lowest, right?

She removes her jacket, feeling herself becoming overheated as she thinks about the audacity Eli had to show up to a place, she deems sacred. Marcus is seen walking in her direction, so she keeps it together, giving him a small smile before disappearing into her room and slamming the door shut, leaning against it as she drops her coat, taking deep breaths.

She didn't even notice Huck sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I can take care of your father for you if he's causing you trouble."

The sound of his voice startles Olivia, her eyes widening as her gaze lands on him.

"Huck? What are you – how did you know about that?"

"I was outside when he arrived. Saw you two talking." He moves to his feet, walking over to her. "Do you need me to-?"

"No." She places her hands on his shoulders. "No more killing. He won't be bothering me anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm – gonna be sick." She brushes past Huck, quickly making her way to the bathroom, lifting the lid of the porcelain bowl and vomiting into the toilet, slowly falling to her knees.

Huck, now filled with worry, follows behind her. When he sees her hunched over the toilet, he first fills a small cup up with water before tending to her, pulling her hair back and kneeling beside her. She turns her face to him, eyes watering and that's when he puts it together.

"You're pregnant."

"Yes . . . Huck . . ."

"Are you happy?"

She wipes her mouth with her arm and nods. "Yes."

"Good." He smiles, using his free hand to rub her back. "You'll be a great mom. Have you told Fitz yet?"

"Not yet." She heaves a heavy sigh, shifting to sit beside the toilet, smiling at his words. "I plan on telling him tonight."

"He's going to be so happy." He says, elation prevalent in his voice. "Whatever you do, don't overthink it."

She snickers. "Have you met me? I'm good for doing that."

He chuckles, reaching up and grabbing the cup of water, handing it to her in which she takes and takes a small sip from.

"True, but you have to try hard otherwise, you're going to drive yourself crazy well beforehand."

"Is this coming from experience?"

"It is."

Silence ensues before they burst into laughter. It's a very soft moment and she's glad to have spent it with Huck.

"I'll take your advice and apply it once I get off the floor and freshen up."

He smiles. "I'll leave you to it." He moves to his feet, making his way to the door.

"And Huck."

"Yeah?" He turns to face her, a smile upon his face.

"Thank you."

**X**

Standing outside in the front, Danny watches as an all-white 911 Carrera S Cabriolet Porsche pulls up to the house. After his conversation with Fitz, he figured that there was two people missing; Maya and her husband Donovan also known as Ryan and Oliva's mom and Ryan's dad.

He wasn't going to allow them to miss a pivotal moment such as the one he has planned for Ryan and the one Fitz has planned for Olivia. And although Donovan isn't Olivia's father, he's more than happy for her and never once spoke negatively about her regression.

First to get out of the car is Donovan who's dressed in a grey, tailored Thom Browne striped two-piece suit and tie with a pair of dark brown Prada Spazzalato leather monk-strap shoes. He closes his door and makes his way over to the passenger's side; flashing is award-winning smile at Danny as he opens the door for Maya.

Taking Donovan's hand, she steps out of the car dressed in an all-white Dolce & Gabbana satin midi dress with a pair of yellow sunflower-embroidered point-toe mesh pumps from the same designer topped off with her long, curly hair draped over her right shoulder and closes the door behind her before they make their way over to Danny.

With a delighted smile upon his face, he greets Maya with a warm, welcoming hug and a kiss to her cheek before greeting Donovan with a firm handshake into a hug.

"How was the drive up here?" He asks, tucking his hands into his pockets. "I can imagine it being very long."

"Chile, we flew here the moment you called us." Maya chuckles. "Vermont isn't actually that far if you fly private."

Danny chuckles. "Makes sense. I'm really glad you two could make it."

"We're glad to come although . . . we're not too sure as to why we're here." Donovan says, snaking a hand around Maya's waist. "Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened at all." He smiles, pulling out a small black box from his pocket. "I called you here because I planned on proposing to your wonderful son tonight but before I did, I wanted to get your blessing."

Both Maya and Donovan's eyes widen, glancing at one another then at Danny.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, son?" Donovan asks. "This is a huge step and I don't want this to be one of them impulse moments that can lead to either you or our son getting hurt."

"I don't think this is an impulse decision, D." Maya murmurs, gaze wandering over Danny. She can see the confidence in his eyes and based off the conversation they had before, she knows he's ready. He just has to convince Donovan. "I think he's ready."

A hum can be heard as Donovan folds his arms across his chest.

"What makes you ready, Mr. Ford?"

"I'm ready to marry your son because every day I wake up next to him, I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He makes me the _happiest_ I've ever been. He's handsome, intelligent, funny, caring, inviting, warm and best of all . . . he's human. The man he is to the world . . . can't compare to who he is when the doors close." He smiles warmly, tears welling in his eyes. "I love him. I _know_ that. I _feel_ that. And there's nothing that can deter me from spending my life with him for as long as he'll have me which I hope is for a really long time." He smiles. "I want forever with him, sir. This isn't a game to me."

With a more than pleased smile on his face, Donovan pulls Danny in and hugs him tightly. His son is one of the most important people in his life besides his wife Maya and as a father, it's his job to make sure he's in good company and based off of what Danny just told him, he can see that Ryan will be more than okay.

"You have my blessing, Danny." He smiles, wiping the tears welling in his own eyes. "I think you'd make a _great_ addition to this family."

Maya smiles, placing a hand on Donovan and Danny's back.

"I told you this one was a keeper when I left the restaurant."

Donovan chuckles. "I see that for myself now." He releases the hug. "Thank you for being good to our son. It means the world to me that he's found a home in you."

Danny smiles, wiping his eyes. "I can assure you that he'll always have a home in me."

"Good. He needs that." Maya says, rubbing both of their backs. "You have my blessing, too, but you already knew that."

"That I did." He smiles, giving her another hug. "You guys want to see the ring?"

Donovan grins. "We'd love to, future son-in-law. But before that, is there any more surprises we have to be prepared for?"

Danny's thoughts drift to what Fitz told him as he fiddles with the black box in his hands.

"There is just _one_ more surprise, but you can't say anything."

**X**

"Hi." He says, entering the bedroom to see Oliva sitting on the bed, curled up in her white robe watching the news. "How are you?" He asks, kicking off his shoes and making his way over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Hi." She smiles, moving over to him, pressing a kiss upon his lips as she moves go sit in his lap; his arms immediately wrapping around her. "I'm feeling good, how are you?"

"I'm good." He smiles. "I couldn't find you anywhere around the house, so I figured I'd come to the place you like to spend most of your time."

"Smart man." She chuckles, resting her head upon his shoulder. "My father came here."

The admittance takes him by surprise.

"What?' His brows furrow, disbelief prevalent in his voice. "Your father? Eli? Was here? How the hell did he know where we were?"

"He used B613." She heaves a heavy sigh. "I couldn't believe it either."

"What did he say? Are you okay? Did he try to-?"

"No." She places a hand on his back, rubbing slowly in circles to relax him. "He wanted to apologize for the way he treated me . . . for prioritizing Jake over his own flesh and blood."

"And what happened?"

"He can't just waltz to Vermont and think that a word is going to make up for everything I endured." She chuckles. "That's not how my life works anymore. I worked hard to get to where I am and I don't plan on ruining that for one man, so, I told him that it would be our last time seeing each other."

He can't help but smile. Her growth has been a journey worth watching and he's proud to see her stand on her own two feet again without using anything or anyone as a crutch.

"I'm proud of you, Livvie." He presses a kiss to her temple, rubbing her side. "You've always stood up to him in some fashion, but this time you really put your foot down and stopped enabling his behavior. And I know you have to feel a way because regardless, he's still your father, but you did what was best for you. There were no outside sources, no one whispering in your ear, just you and your gut. Which is always how it should be."

She smiles brightly, placing her free hand upon his face. It feels good to know that those closest to her can see her growth because it hasn't been an easy road for her. It's been a road filled with potholes, cracks and roadblocks but she's finally at that place where she feels how she wanted to feel.

Free.

"Do you always know what to say because you're a good man? Or are you just a really good politician?"

He snickers, pressing another kiss to her temple. "I think it's a little bit of both. You _did_ give me the tools in my political arsenal to use as I see fit, remember?"

"Looks like I've created a monster." She laughs, as does he, leaning in and resting her forehead on his chin. "I can't believe our vacation is over already."

"It doesn't have to be. We can stay here for a little while longer. There's no rush to get back to D.C. now that I'm no longer president."

The idea entices her. "And we can do whatever we want."

"We can, but that also means that you can do whatever _you_ want." He smiles against her forehead. "For it's only the beginning, baby."

It's true. This is the restart to a hectic life she's been waiting for. There are no ceilings to her growth or hopes or dreams. Not anymore. No longer chained to any hinderances keeping her back from reaching her true potential. She's found her light. Not only within the people she loves the most, but more importantly . . . herself.

"I love you, Fitz." She smiles. "Had we not crossed that line; we wouldn't be sitting here today. I am . . . grateful for every moment we have shared no matter bad or good because I learned a lot about you and a lot about myself. I am fulfilled with our journey both separate and together and I can't wait to see where life takes us next." She readjusts herself on his lap so she could gaze into his ocean blues, combing a hand through his thick curls. "I wouldn't do anything different."

He can't stop himself from smiling. This is more than anything he could ever ask for. The candidness, the honesty, the passion. He can feel all of that when he listens to her speak.

"No regrets?" He inquires, moving a loose strand of hair from her face.

A soft chuckle passes through her lips. "None. There's also something else that I don't regret."

"Really? And what's that beautiful?"

"I'm-"

The sound of a knock on their door attracts their attention before she can even utter the two words he would love to hear.

"Going to answer that." She chuckles, sliding off his laps and making her way to the door, opening it to see her mother standing on the other side. "Mom? What are you-? Hi."

"Hi, baby." She pulls her into a welcoming hug. "Danny called me here."

"He did? Why?"

"You'll see when the time comes. I don't want to ruin it for him." She chuckles, attention shifting to Fitz who makes his way over to greet her with a hug. "How are you, Fitz? Taking care of my Livvie?"

"I am." He smiles. "I'm glad you're here. Does that mean your husband is with you too?"

"He is." She scoffs. "Watching some football game with Marcus, David and Danny."

"That is right." Olivia murmurs. "It's football night." She turns her attention to Fitz. "Do we have popcorn here?"

"It's in the cabinet above the fridge." He smiles.

"Before you two go join, I was wondering if I could have quick one on one with Mr. Grant." She raises a brow. "Is that okay, Livvie?"

Olivia glances over at Fitz who smiles back at her.

"That's okay with me." She chuckles. "Just don't grill him too hard." She reaches over pinching his cheek before leaving the room as Maya enters, closing the door behind her.

"Is everything okay?" He asks, voice wavering a bit due to his nerves running amok.

"Everything is wonderful." She smiles, placing a hand on his shoulder, feeling him relax instantly. "I just wanted you to know that you have my blessing if you plan to propose to my daughter tonight." His jaw drops, agape with incredulity. "There isn't a man on this earth who loves her as much as you do."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting - you don't need to hear about how I feel about her?"

"Chile, no. Your actions have proven that to me. And I know there have been times where they've gotten you into some trouble, but I can see why you did certain things and reacted certain ways." She chuckles. "The only person that you have to explain your feelings to is Olivia Pope because she's who you're proving yourself to . . . not me."

He nods imperceptibly, opening his arms for a hug in which she gladly accepts.

"Thank you for allowing me to love your daughter." He murmurs, tears welling in his eyes. "And I know you told me you didn't need to hear why, but just know that she's my better half. The love I have for her I wouldn't trade it for the world. Without her, I am just a mere man who did an okay job at being president until my last term where I realized I needed to change. She was there from the beginning as a beacon of hope and although we strayed away, she never stopped being that for me. She is the reason I was put on this earth and she will be the reason behind my smiles. So, thank you, Maya, for giving birth to someone so extraordinary."

"Imagine me doing the opposite." She laughs, as does he. "Do you have a ring?"

"I do." He nods, making his way over to his nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling out a little black box. "It's a very special one and I hope she likes it." He holds out the box to her.

She smiles, taking the box. "I know she will."

**X**

Dressed in a tailored, salmon Alexander McQueen wool-blend jacket and matching trousers with a pair of grey Jimmy Choo Penn suede and leather derby shoes topped off with his sleek, side-parted wavy hair, diamond earrings, a diamond ring on his right hand and a diamond necklace all from Tiffany and Co, Ryan checks himself out in the mirror, making sure he looks good for this impromptu date Danny supposedly has planned.

His phone dings, attracting his attention and without hesitation, he makes his way over to the bed and unlocks it. It's a message from Danny telling him to come outside to the front of the house because he has a surprise for him. With a smile upon his face, shaking his head, he responds with a blue heart emoji and the words _okay, love_ before tossing his phone onto the bed. He rushes to the mirror, doing one more quick check before making his way to the door.

As soon as he opens it, he's startled by Fitz standing on the other side looking dapper in an all-black Prada single-breasted nylon-gabardine suit with a pair of spazzalato-leather penny loafers from the same designer and a smile plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." He chuckles, placing a hand upon Ryan's shoulder. "You okay? You look nice. Where are you off to?"

"Startled?!" He exhales heavily, a hand clutching his chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack." He chuckles. "But thank you, so do you. _I'm_ meeting Danny in the front for some surprise. What about you?"

Fitz grins. "Thank you. And I'm going to surprise your sister."

"Huh." He folds his arms across his chest. "Your surprise wouldn't have anything to do with Danny's surprise, would it?"

"No. Of course not." He smiles, although he knows all too well of Danny's surprise. "I have no _clue_ about what Danny has planned for you. I mean, we're friends but he doesn't tell me _everything_."

"So, you say." He chuckles, patting Fitz on the shoulder as he makes way to the front. "I'm onto you, Fitzgerald and whatever you have planned for my sister, make sure it's everything she could have ever imagined!"

Fitz laugh echoes in the distance. "Will do!"

With a soft chuckle, Ryan heaves a heavy sigh as he makes his way through the quiet living room. His nerves begin to get the best of him the closer he gets to the door, not knowing what to expect from Danny. He's never felt this way before and he can tell just by the hairs standing up on his arms and neck that this will be something worth everything.

Peeking through the glass doors, he sees Danny standing tall, hands tucked in his pockets dressed in an all-white Balmain satin-collar single-breasted velvet blazer with matching satin trousers and a pair of Mike suede ankle boots from the same designer topped off with a Tiffany CT60 3-Hand 34mm watch from Tiffany and Co. Whatever he has planned, he looks confident.

Ryan doesn't know how to take this and is unable to hear is own thoughts over his palpitating heart. _What is he doing? Why does the sight of him feel different from any other time? Why the hell didn't he go outside yet? _All thoughts coursing through Ryan's mind as he builds himself up, finally ready to see what the man has in store for him.

With the clearing of his throat, he exhales sharply and opens the door, exiting the house and slowly making his way to Danny. Each step he takes, his heart beats harder, faster, louder, but when he gets close enough to see gratifying look upon Danny's face, he can't help but to smile as he approaches him.

"Hey there, handsome." He places a hand upon Danny's face, pressing a kiss upon his lips. "How are you?"

"Even better now." He smiles against Ryan's lips, hands moving to his hips. "You look . . . _amazing_."

A faint blush rushes to Ryan's cheeks. "Says you." He tucks his lip between his teeth. "Is this your surprise? Because I must admit, I was expecting much more from you."

Danny chuckles. "Well, let me not waste anymore time." He reaches into his blazer pocket, pulling out the little black box with Ryan's initials engraved on it causing tears to well in Ryan's eyes; a rush of emotions attacking him all at once. "Do you love me as much as you say you do?"

"Danny . . ." He murmurs, lips quivering, folding his arms across his chest. "What are you-?"

"Do you . . . love me . . . as much as you say you do?" He asks again, voice unwavering, gaze unyielding.

Wiping the tears from his eyes before they can fall, Ryan nods his head affirmatively.

"I love you more than I have ever loved anyone." He says, voice wavering as chills flow down his spine. "You know this."

"I do." He bends down on one knee, opening the ring box and holding it up towards Ryan. "Which is why I want you to do the honors of making me the happiest man on this earth because every day I've spent with you has been _more_ than I could ever imagine. You took me by surprise when you first arrived at the White House and you haven't stopped." He chuckles, as does Ryan. "You have been a focal point of happiness since you agreed to accompany me to the White House as our first date and from that point on, I knew you were the man I wanted to be with." He clears his throat, trying to stop himself from crying as tears well in his eyes. "You are the most, magical, unstoppable, human, charismatic, funny, handsomely beautiful and _realest_ man I have ever encountered, and I love you with all my heart."

Ryan sniffles, wiping his eyes. "I love you, too. But, if you want me to marry you, you have to ask me." He chuckles. "Although, what you said was beautiful and I couldn't be happier."

"Shit, you're right." He snickers, tears flowing down his cheeks as he removes the ring from the box. "Ryan Oliver Pope, would you make this the happiest moment of my life and marry the hell out of me?"

Leaning down, cupping Danny's face in his hands, thumbs gently wiping the tears from his eyes, Ryan presses a passionate kiss upon his lips.

"I would absolutely _love_ to marry you."

With a beatific smile upon his face, Danny kisses Ryan once more, eagerly, slowly moving to his feet as he removes the ring from the box. His heart is overwhelmed with exuberance, torn between belief and disbelief that he got the guy. Taking Ryan's left hand in his own, he slides the ring onto his finger, gazing into his brown hues.

"I love you, Ryan Lewis."

"I love you, too, Danny Ford."

With an ebullient laugh, Danny wraps Ryan in his arms who shrieks from excitement, peppering his face in kisses whilst spinning him around.

He said _yes_.

**X**

Having witnessed Ryan and Danny's moment from across the land to allow them the space and respect they deserve; the others cheer happily. With tears in their eyes, Abby, Cyrus and Huck quickly wipe them as they make their way over to the newly engaged couple, however, before Olivia can walk, Fitz grabs her hand and leads her in the opposite direction.

She's taken aback by the sudden action, but she doesn't put up a fight and instead, wraps her arms tightly around his waist. She's curious to know where he's leading them and why now, but she doesn't question him not wanting to ruin the subtle beauty of the moment. With a smile upon her face, she lifts her head, fixating her gaze upon his.

"I can't believe they got married."

He chuckles. "That's harsh."

She playfully smacks his chest. "Not like that!" She laughs. "I mean I can't believe they got married here. It was something I never saw coming."

"I knew the _entire_ time." He laughs, pressing a kiss upon her lips. "He told me he was doing it the day you and Ryan caught us playing football."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't. If I would've told you then there would've been a possibility that you would've mention it to Ryan." He chuckles. "I know how you two get when you get around one another. Nothing is off limits."

"That's true." She snickers. "I would've been too excited."

"Exactly my point." He chuckles. "They deserve it. I've never seen two people so fitting for each other . . . besides us of course."

"Yeah." She chuckles in agreement. "We're kind of the pioneers of this love shit, aren't we?"

He smiles. "That we are, beautiful."

And beautiful she is. Dressed in a black Mary Katrantzou Millais celestial-jacquard frill-sleeve dress with a pair of Gianvito Rossi Manhattan 70 patent-leather stiletto sandals topped of with her now straightened, sleek, dark hair parted perfectly down the middle and a shimmering diamond choker with a matching bracelet from Tiffany and Co.

"Always flattering me, Mr. Grant." She smiles warmly, her cheeks flushed from his compliment. It still makes her weak every time he complements her. "So, can I ask where we're going? We've been walking for some time now and if you were trying to get away from the others, I think you successfully did that."

He chuckles at her words, pulling her even closer to him, thumb caressing her side as he leads them to an overgrown willow tree on the opposite side of the land. He's never shown anyone this and he wants her to be the first. Not only that, he's hoping this will be the moment Olivia Pope will become someone more than just his girlfriend.

"I just wanted to show you this tree." He smiles. "It's a willow tree that's been growing here for decades now."

"What's so special about it?" She asks, gaze wandering over the tree. It's beautiful. "Sorry if that sounded harsh."

"It didn't." He assures, removing himself from her as he walks to stand underneath it while she watches with her now folded arms. "This tree has a maximum lifespan of seventy-five years but according to history, this tree has been here for over a hundred years and counting. It's overgrown, but it looks just as beautiful now as it did back then." He smiles, placing his hand upon the tree before turning to face her. "I fell in love with this tree . . . and this tree reminds me of you."

Her gaze narrows. "Are calling me old, Fitzgerald?" She teases, a soft chuckle passing through her lips.

"Not in the slightest." He smiles. "Has nothing to do with age and _everything_ to do with how beautiful you are. How no matter how bad or good the circumstance, you continue to grow. You've broken every single mold that society has placed on women and you're still standing and that is one of the things I love about you most." He smiles, making his way back over to her. "You're not like everyone else and I don't expect you to be. Same as this tree."

"Where are you going with this, Fitz?" She raises a brow, inhaling sharply as her heart begins to beat rapidly. "Why are we here?"

"Because I love you." He says, voice unwavering. "Because every single day I wake up . . . I never expect you to still be in love with me and yet here you are. Because this past year, with us going through what we were separately . . . I have learned only one thing: that I cannot exist without you. That I cannot _breathe_ without you. That the man I am without you is I'm nothing. I don't care how good of a president I turned out to be or how my work will continue once I'm gone or my place in history . . . all I care about is making you happy. And yes, I know that has brought on a lot of pain and heartache amongst us because of the foolish decisions I made because I didn't listen, but at the end of it all . . . you're all I care about, Liv. I did my part, I gave myself to this nation, but now all I want to do is give myself to you." He pulls out a small gold box from his pocket, bending down on one knee.

"Fitz . . ." She murmurs, tears welling in her eyes. This isn't something she expected. She never even thought she was worthy of such a gesture of love but here is the love of her life down on one knee. "What is this?"

"This is me taking a chance." He opens the box, revealing the ring that shines bright under the stars in which she can't help but to examine. "It's very old, rare, one of a kind. It even has a name: Doux Bébé. It was my great grandmothers. Her father bought it from auction in Paris. She wore it at her Debutante Ball. And at the time, I was supposed to give it to Mellie, but I didn't. It just – it didn't feel right, so I kept it and now I know why." He gives a small smile, watching as the emotions begin to take over her. "It's because I'm supposed to give it to you."

She swallows hard, hands trembling under her arms as her eyes move from the ring to his ocean blues back to the ring.

"Doux Bébé. That's its name?" She asks, voice wavering, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You can call it whatever you want. In English Doux Bébé means sweet baby, so." He chuckles lightly.

"You want me to call a ring sweet baby?" She chuckles, dropping her arms to her sides, gaze fixated upon his.

"I just want you to be happy . . . I want to be a reason that you're happy." He heaves a soft yet wavering sigh. "So, marry me, Olivia Carolyn Pope. Will you?"

She takes a moment to think about it. This was never supposed to be in the cards for her. Not him, not her pregnancy, not her love for him but here she is. No armor, no wall to keep the light at bay. Just him. And when she gazes into his ocean blues welling with tears, she can see herself with him for years and years to come. Not only is this him taking a chance, it's her too and in this very moment, with just the two of them alone, she is the happiest she's ever been.

"Yes." She nods imperceptibly. "I will marry you."

Moving to his feet with haste, completely and utterly shocked that she said yes, he cups her face in his hands and kisses her with feverish passion as his tears roll down his cheeks. While doing so he removes his hands and removes the ring from the box with a beatific smile upon his face. Taking Olivia's left hand in his own, he slides the ring onto her finger, gazing into her brown orbs.

"I love you with my entire heart, Olivia Pope." He murmurs against her lips, feeling her hands cup his face. "Thank you for making me the happiest man I could ever be."

"No." She tips her head back a bit, gaze fixated on his. "Thank you for making me the happiest woman I could ever be." She says, a grin spread upon her face. "And I love you, too."

Wasting no time, he wraps her tightly in his arms and lifts her off the ground, kissing her deeply keeping his eyes on hers.

She said yes. And he can't believe it.

**X**

Back at the house, the group collectively celebrates both Ryan and Olivia's engagements with a bottle of overpriced champagne, dramatic laughter and tons of inaudible words from Abby, Cyrus and Huck as they're still going through the motions of Ryan's surprise and now Olivia's. It's a moment no one saw coming: a double engagement on their last night in Vermont.

"So, now that both of you are engaged, what's the next step?" Marcus asks, pointing at Danny first. "Starting with you. Go."

Danny chuckles. "One word and one word only. Vacation."

"Fitz?" Cyrus asks, heaving a heavy sigh as he finally calms himself. "What about you?"

Fitz smiles, taking a small sip of champagne. "I think Liv and I are going to stay here in Vermont for a while. Take some much-needed time off."

"Nice. You could use some time off." Huck says with a chuckle. "What will you do when you come back, Liv? Run another campaign? Go back to QPA? Work with Fitz and the others at the foundation?"

"I honestly haven't decided." She smiles, resting her head on Fitz's shoulder. "There's so many possibilities. I might try something different."

"Different could be good." Abby assures with a smile. "What about you, Ryan?"

Ryan smiles, folding his arms across his chest. "I'll be taking some time off to spend with Danny so that I can actually _enjoy_ my engagement. No distractions."

"Where to?" Fitz asks, raising a brow. "Anywhere in particular?"

"Somewhere hot." Danny answers in laughter, causing everyone else to laugh. "I have some ideas in mind, but I'm keeping it a surprise."

"Surprises are _a lot_ of fun." Quinn says with a smile.

Olivia chuckles. "I think that's something we all can agree on."

"I know you of all people didn't just say that." Maya says, walking over to Olivia. "You _never_ liked surprises, Livvie." She laughs.

Everyone snickers.

"Hey!" She exclaims in laughter. "I'm warming up to them!"

Ryan nods in agreement. "It's true."

"Well, I'll let you have this one." Maya chuckles. "But, would it be okay if I speak to you and Ryan in private?"

"Yeah. That's fine with me." Olivia nods. "Ry?" She turns her attention to him.

"Yeah." He smiles, pressing a kiss upon Danny's lips before making his way to the backyard with Olivia and Maya following suit.

Once outside, Maya closes the door behind her and immediately pulling Olivia and Ryan into a hug.

"I am so proud of you two." She says, sincerity prevalent in her voice. "My babies have come so far but remember this is only the beginning." Her gaze drifts from Ryan to Olivia. "Cherish every moment you have with them because you never know what tomorrow may hold."

"We will." Olivia says with a smile.

"Of course, we will." Ryan says in agreement.

Maya smiles, tears welling in her eyes. This moment is everything she could ask for.

"I'm so happy I was able to experience this moment with you two. You have no idea how happy this makes me. The two of you got engaged at the same damn time. That's something you don't see every day and it's sure as hell something I didn't expect, especially for you, Olivia."

Olivia's brows furrow as Ryan turns his attention to her.

"And I don't mean that in a disrespectful way." Maya assures, chuckling softly. "You were never the type to want this life. Not this soon that is, but to see you here, taking a chance because it makes you happy is all I ever wanted for you." She smiles, as does Ryan and Olivia. The latter having tears welling in her eyes. "The best parts of you are finally coming to the surface and no matter what that bastard Eli told you . . . just know that I always wanted you to be the best version of you no matter the missteps you make, no matter the choices you make. And, I love you very much." She quickly wipes the tears from her eyes. "Both of you." Her gaze drifts to Ryan then back to Olivia.

"We love you, too, mom." Olivia and Ryan say simultaneously, pulling Maya in for another tight hug.

Who would've thought that Olivia would've found her real family at the end of all this? It's kind of surreal. Everything she prided herself against because of time or circumstance has all come full circle to this moment and she's extremely proud of herself.

"Now . . ." Maya sniffles, chuckling afterwards. "Show me the rings. Mama needs to see if my babies are getting what they deserve."

Both Olivia and Ryan chuckle, wiping their eyes before holding out their left hands in which Maya takes them into both of her own.

On Olivia's hand, she's wearing a gold, diamond encrusted Infinity Ring. It's beautiful and the way it shines let's her know that Fitz took his time to make sure this ring was made for her. The shape of the ring itself makes her feel that Olivia and Fitz's love will be forever. No matter what happens.

On Ryan's hand, he's wearing a platinum, Radiant Cut Diamond Eternity Ring. Just like Olivia's it's beautiful and it lets her know that Danny wants to do nothing more than take care of him. And love him no matter what. It was made for him and she can tell that their love knows no bounds.

"They're beautiful. Perfect." She nods imperceptibly, a delighted smile upon her face, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Just promise me something."

"Anything." Ryan says, wiping his eyes, wrapping his free arm around Olivia's arms as she nods in agreement.

"Promise me that no matter how deep you get into your respective relationships that you'll always remain true to who you are."

Ryan smiles. "You know you don't have to worry about that. I promise."

Olivia chuckles. "I promise, too. I love who I am now. I don't want to hide that."

"Good." Maya grins brightly. "And one more thing."

"What is it?" Ryan's brows furrow.

"Anything, mom." Olivia says with a smile.

Maya chuckles, cupping Olivia's face in her hands. "I know this glow anywhere, so what are you waiting for? Tell that man you're pregnant."

**X**

He walks with long, decisive steps through the halls of the house, making his way to the bedroom with haste. He received what appeared to be an emergency text message from Olivia that stated she needed to talk to him alone and that she'll be waiting in the bedroom.

He isn't sure of what it could be seeing as everything between them has been nothing but paradise, so he's indeed nervous. Clenching his jaw, he exhales heavily as he reaches the door, but he doesn't go in. Not yet. He's on pins and needles, curiosity piquing, hands trembling, but whatever it is . . . now is the time to find out.

Entering the room, he closes the door behind him, his gaze fixated upon Olivia who sits on the edge of the bed, legs crossed, arms folded in her lap. She can see the worry upon his face, so to alleviate that, she flashes her bright smile to let him know that this isn't anything bad.

This still doesn't help him, but it's nice to see her smile.

"Are you okay?" He asks, walking over to her. "Your message seemed urgent."

"Because it is urgent." She chuckles. "But it's nothing . . . or I hope it's nothing bad when I tell you."

He folds his arms across his chest. "What is it? Anymore suspense and my heart's going to burst out of my chest."

She chuckles, moving to her feet. She gazes into his ocean blues, placing a hand upon his face feeling the tension leave his body from her touch.

"I love you more than life itself. That's been proven time and time again regardless of how I went about it." She smiles. "It was always you. All roads lead to you." She jabs a finger at him, thumb caressing his cheek. "So, what I'm about to tell you isn't something that will hurt either of us. What I'm about to tell you calls for celebration." She removes herself from his orbit and makes way over to her nightstand. Opening the drawer, she pulls out a somewhat long black box and walks back over to him, holding it out to him. "Let _this_ alleviate the stress you felt when you received my text message."

With his eyes locked on hers, he tries to find some sense of doubt, something wavering inside of her, but he can't and although that pleases him like never before, he still doesn't know what this can be about. With a small smile, he takes the box from her, watching as she folds her arms across her chest. She's impossible to read at the moment which is always something that both intrigued and frightened him, but he's trusting her words.

With a sharp exhale, he opens the box and inside lies a pregnancy test. His eyes begin to well with tears as he takes it from the box, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes so that he can properly read it. His emotions begin to run amok, his heart palpitating so loud that nothing else can be heard. This is something he's always wanted and never would've thought she was ready for. In retrospect, he knows she would've run and perhaps even done something that would hurt them both in the longer run, but here she is standing in her truth.

His teary gaze returns to hers and all she does is smile. She doesn't move, she doesn't speak, she doesn't even cry because like she said; it's a celebration. A celebration of the life they created together, of the life that's growing inside of her. He now sees that they're in this together and he hopes that this bundle of joy will bring them more happiness as they start their journey with a fresh start. With a nod of his head, he places the test back in the box and holds it close to his heart to show her how much this really means to him. And before he can utter a word, she says two that will change their lives forever.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
